Before The Worst
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: When Taliesin gives him the power to go back in time, Merlin is faced with his biggest challenge yet: Morgana's fate in his hands. But what Merlin doesn't realize is that going back in time also means resurrecting his greatest enemies...but will it all be worth it if Morgana is on their side? Merlin soon finds out...Merlin/Morgana MAIN. Also, Arthur/Gwen. Don't own Merlin! R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Merlin is once again in the Crystal Cave, and Taliesin gives him an ultimatum: Go into the past and help a certain someone down the path of good instead of evil, or watch Camelot fall to the powers of Mordred and Morgana. Merlin is faced with a tough decision: Does he go back into the past and erase the current history where Arthur and Gwen are King and Queen, simply to ensure Morgana turns to the side of good? Or does he ignore this once in a lifetime opportunity and allow Morgana to continue down the path of evil? With the fate of Albion in his hands, Merlin must make a decision...and make sure it is the right one.**

**A/N: A clear winner here was a Mergana pairing so that's what it's going to be! Also, someone asked how Merlin would know to tell Morgana this time around if he can't remember anything of his past future, and I was going to do something different, but now after reading back over my plans I realized it would just confuse people if I did it that way, so I've gone over the first chapter again and made a view differences! Don't own Merlin! BBC DOES! Also, this is a Merlin/Morgana PAIRING, after I got a whole bunch of reviews asking for a Merlin/Morgana pairing, haha! Please R&R! Enjoy! Buyeee!  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
O N E  
**

* * *

The sound of his back cracking, and the pain that surged through his spine caused Merlin to grit his teeth.

He stood straight once more, clutching the herbs in his left hand and almost crushing them.

_Well, Gaius will be pleased. _He thought sarcastically.

Gaius loved inflicting pain on Merlin when he cracked the joins in Merlin's limbs, which were often sore and stiff from all the work Arthur made him do.

Except now, he was doing something for Gaius, not Arthur.

Merlin could've sworn there were people in Camelot who were actually hired to pick up medicinal herbs for Gaius in the woods, but apparently, they were all conveniently 'sick' today.

Merlin seemed to catch on the minute he thought of this.

_Oh no! They're planning something for my birthday, aren't they?_ He thought ecstatically.

It never crossed his mind that it could happen. But the behavior was suspicious! Arthur giving him the day off, Gwaine and Gwen chuckling in the corner, Gaius ordering him to get herbs in the middle of the forest.

Merlin quivered with excitement.

Well, it was about time he was appreciated.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he barely noticed where he was.

But when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

He was at the Crystal Cave. The place where he had seen Morgana murder Uther. The place where he had seen many horrors.

He wanted to leave. To never see this place again. But he was drawn to it.

It was almost like a magnetic pull. He was walking inside without really realizing what he was doing. The cave was empty, the crystals within glowing ever so lightly.

It was almost as if the magic had been sucked right out of the place.

"Hello? Taliesin?" Merlin called.

He shivered as a cold wind swept through the cave. He looked around, expecting to see someone.

And when he faced forward again, he was met with the toothy grin of Taliesin. Merlin jumped and stepped back and Taliesin chuckled.

"I've been wondering when I would see you again, Merlin." He said, winking. Merlin sighed.

"I just...I just came past it and-"

"No, you did not. I brought you here."

Merlin looked at the old man, confused.

"You did?" Taliesin nodded.

"Uh...may I ask why?"

Taliesin grew grave as he looked at Merlin seriously.

"A great evil is emerging, Merlin. And it threatens the balance of everything."

Merlin's heart started racing.

"Morgana?" He whispered. Taliesin nodded.

"Morgana will overthrow Camelot once more, only this time, Mordred will be by her side. And Merlin, if you thought Morgana was powerful on her own, it will be nothing compared to her powers combined with Mordred's. Together, they will destroy King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, and ultimately gain control over Camelot."

Merlin shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"No. You're lying."

"Look into the crystal, Merlin. See that I am not."

Merlin continued shaking his head. He didn't want to believe it at all.

Morgana was long gone. She hadn't attacked in years.

Everything was fine.

It couldn't be ruined. Not now that it was going too great.

Taliesin presented him with the Crystal just like before and once again, Merlin couldn't stop himself.

He looked into the Crystal, his heart already hammering and blood pounding in his ears.

_A tall man with bright, bright blue eyes thrust his hand forward, his eyes flashing gold. Arthur fell to the floor, his cape folding beneath him. _

_The man grinned and struck his sword forward, striking Arthur in the heart.  
_

_"NO!"  
_

_Gwen watched as her husband, the King of Camelot, looked at the tall man who struck him, the life fading from his eyes.  
_

_Gwen shrieked in anguish, before her eyes, too, became vacant, blood pouring from her mouth as the woman above her sneered and removed the sword from her back.  
_

_Morgana looked at Mordred from across the room, grinning.  
_

_"And now...Camelot is ours for the taking."  
_

"NO!"

Merlin pulled himself away, falling to the floor as sweat dripped from his skin.

"No!" He bellowed. Taliesin looked at him gravely.

"I'm afraid...there is nothing you can do to stop it, Merlin."

"No, I must!" Merlin hopped to his feet, ignoring his nausea and about to take off toward Camelot.

But Taliesin stopped him.

"There is another way to stop this from happening, Merlin. Truly, it is the only way."

Merlin glared at the old man. He wanted to warn Arthur, but Taliesin had been right about his predictions, so he could be right about this one.

Warning Arthur would do nothing.

Camelot was destined to fall to Morgana and Mordred.

Merlin collapsed to his knees.

"All that hard work...all that sacrifice, for nothing." He whispered.

"There is another way." Taliesin whispered, clutching Merlin's shoulder. Merlin looked at him in grief, tears in his eyes.

"What?" he whispered. The old man looked at him, his eyes twinkling.

"Is there anything you have ever regretted, more than anything in this entire world?" He asked. Merlin sighed.

"I don't have time for games-"

"Answer the question, Merlin." Taliesin said patiently. Merlin looked at the old man, then sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and thinking.

"Well...the one thing I've always regretted...although I don't after seeing what she did, or will do...I've always regretted poisoning Morgana. I feel that if I never did it, she might've still had a chance of using her magic for good." Merlin whispered sadly. Guilt reared in his chest.

He would never forgive himself for poisoning her, no matter what she did.

He ultimately drove her away from everyone.

"And why is it, you poisoned her, Merlin?" Taliesin asked.

"She was the source of a curse placed on Camelot by Morgause, although she did not know it." Merlin said, his mind reeling. He didn't understand what any of this had to do with saving Camelot, but Taliesin kept a firm grip on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin knew not to test him.

"And why didn't she know this, Merlin?" He asked. Merlin felt as if Taliesin was trying to hint at something but he came up blank.

"Because...well, I mean, Morgana didn't really know much about magic at that time, so she had no idea that Morgause..."

He trailed off, his eyes becoming vacant.

Of course...of course he regretted this most of all.

"I regret not telling her about magic earlier." Merlin whispered. Taliesin chuckled.

"There you go. That's the one regret...that could've changed everything. If you were to have told Morgana about your magic earlier, Merlin, Camelot would be a very different place right now." Taliesin said.

"Why are you telling me this? There's nothing I can do about it now..." Merlin said, sighing. Taliesin sighed with him, then let go of Merlin. Merlin got up and looked at the old man, who stared just as intently back at him. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small pouch.

"Merlin...what I am giving to you right now is both very rare and very, very powerful. It is something you must use with extreme caution, and something that should not be messed around with. This pouch...is filled with the magic that can take you back to the day Morgana SHOULD have been told about magic. If you choose to do this, I must warn you. You must be careful. And you must also be aware: you will be returning to a Camelot where Arthur and Gwen are not married...where Gwen is still the simple serving girl, Arthur is still the Prince, Uther is still King and Morgana is still the King's beloved ward. Morgana will also know nothing about magic whatsoever...and it will be your job to guide her down the path of good. It is the only way to prevent Camelot from falling to evil."

Merlin looked at Taliesin in complete shock.

This was impossible.

No one could time travel.

Could they?

"It can't be...no one can do that."

Taliesin winked.

"I have my ways. I believe that Morgana Pendragon can be a good person, Merlin. She was simply lead astray by bad decisions."

"You do realize I'm also returned to a time where Morgana has no idea she IS a Pendragon. Anything that happens: her finding out Morgause is her sister...her finding out she's a Pendragon...ANY of those things could turn her evil." Merlin said.

"If she has you by her side, guiding her, she will NOT. The only reason Morgana ever became how she is now is because she was _alone_, Merlin. Alone and scared. If she had you to talk to, she would never have sought Morgause for guidance. And she would have a friend to turn to who understands her."

"I cannot understand her hatred for Uther." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"It need not matter: you will be returning to a time where Morgana's hatred for Uther has not yet grown into an uncontainable flame. You will be returning to a time where her hatred for him is merely a spark in the back of her mind, masked by the fear of what is growing inside her: her magic."

Merlin sighed.

It was too much.

He couldn't do it.

"If you do not do this, Merlin...Camelot will fall."

"Well then I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Merlin snapped, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Taliesin merely looked at him. After minutes of silence, Merlin looked at him.

"Arthur NEEDS to be King. He needs to be King in order for peace in Albion to be restored! But...but at the same time...before all this happened...Morgana was my friend. And I...I don't want her to be the enemy. And if I have a chance to stop that from happening..."

"You can't have both things at once, Merlin." Taliesin said softly. Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"Magic will never be accepted in Camelot if Uther reigns as King! And if I go back to a different time where Morgana never betrayed him, then he would never have become the weak, fragile man he was before he was killed. He will...he will live on. He will continue to reign."

"You must also realize, Merlin...that if Morgana continues to betray Arthur...if she continues to show that magic cannot be used for anything but evil...Arthur will never accept magic in Camelot, either."

Merlin glared at him.

This was one of the hardest choices he had ever been faced with.

Return to the past and help Morgana use her powers for good, or watch Camelot fall because of her evil ways in the present day?

Merlin thought back to the day that Morgana was almost killed because of him. When she was sent spiraling down the stairs and her brain had been damaged.

Arthur had been heartbroken.

And when he learned of Morgana's betrayal? He put on a mask for the sake of Camelot, but Merlin saw how it broke him down. It still broke him down 'till this day: the only thing that kept him going was Gwen.

And it wasn't as if Gwen hadn't suffered either. She still shed tears for her lost best friend till this day.

And he had seen the way Morgana had looked at Arthur during their last encounter. She was pained. Her face a mask, but the pain in her eyes shining bright for everyone to see.

She had no idea, what turning evil had done. Not only to herself, but everyone around her.

But if he had a chance...if he had a chance to ensure that Arthur, Uther and Morgana never suffered that heartbreak...that they could...possibly...be a happily family...

"I'll do it. I'll go back in time and I'll tell Morgana everything. That I have magic...that I can help her. I'll make sure Morgause never corrupts her mind. I'll make sure Morgana uses her powers for good."

Taliesin smiled.

"And as for King Arthur...or should I say, 'Prince' Arthur?"

Merlin grimaced.

"I'll...I'll find a way to make him King...without hurting Uther or Morgana, or anyone!"

"Remember, young warlock...no one will know of this time or it's events but you...and you mustn't share it with anyone. You cannot tell anyone, not the Great Dragon, not Gaius that you are from a different future. You must remain focused on the task before you."

Merlin nodded.

"I understand. I just...I want Morgana to be good. Not evil. I...I want my friend back. Not just for myself, but for Arthur...and Gwen...and everyone."

"Well then...I wish you luck, young warlock. I hope you succeed."

"Thank you."

Taliesin simply looked at him and Merlin looked around.

"So, uh...how exactly do I-"

He heard a shout and looked in time to see Taliesin throw the pouch of dust at his feet, then he was shrouded by a black cloud, his body grew cold and pain zapped throughout his entire body and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for all your opinions and reviews! I'm so glad knowing this story has so much support and it's barely started! WOO! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I also wanna make it clear that this is heading back to the episode "The Nightmare Begins"...if you all remember correctly, that's the one episode where Merlin REALLY, REALLY wanted to tell Morgana about magic! Except this time, he really will! It'll continue on from that episode, and will actually still follow some of the episodes. Also, this won't be jumping straight into it. Merlin/Morgana will take awhile to blossom. And there will be some Arthur/Morgana banter, but probably the most infinitesimal amount, as their relationship is more brotherly/sisterly even before they found out they actually ARE brother and sister. And also...everyone loved Arthur/Gwen! :P Also, the future in the first chapter was set about three years after Series 4, which means Merlin has gone back about seven years. **

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
T W O  
**

* * *

The first thing he registered was the throbbing in his brain.

And the pain in his back.

He groaned and rubbed his head.

_Was I dreaming?_ He wondered.

It sure felt like he had.

He opened his eyes, and chuckled.

He _had _been dreaming.

He was in his bedroom, the covers tangled beneath his feet and his room looking it's usual messy self.

"What a strange dream." He muttered to himself. He sighed and sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders and yawning. He looked outside.

It was sunset, the orange glow casting its final glow of light into the now darkening sky.

He frowned. He must've crashed on his bed from exhaustion.

"Oh no. Arthur." He groaned. He got up and ran to the door, throwing it open-

And was almost smacked into Gaius.

"Merlin! For god's sake! What's wrong with you, boy?" Gaius exclaimed, stepping back and clutching his heart.

"What's wrong with me? You were the one hovering over my door! Is something the matter?" Merlin asked, his own heart hammering against his chest from the scare. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uther requested I make a draught for Morgana. He doesn't want her to have any nightmares about what's happened. I want you to take it to her for me."

Merlin froze, a shiver rolling throughout his whole body.

Uther?

Morgana?

_It wasn't a dream! _He shouted in his mind. Gaius looked at Merlin, his eyebrows in danger of disappearing into his withering hair as he took in Merlin's wide eyes and frozen frame.

"Merlin? What on earth is the matter with you now?"

Merlin didn't answer. He was too in shock.

It wasn't a dream.

Taliesin had really sent him back in time. The entire future he had known had been erased. He was back in the past.

But _where_ in the past?

"Uh...what's uh...happened, exactly?" Merlin asked, ruffling his hair. Gaius frowned.

"Did you knock your head or something, Merlin?"

"Yeah, something like that." Merlin said, chuckling. Gaius sighed.

"Well maybe this will jog your memory." He slapped Merlin upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Merlin asked angrily.

"How could you forget that Morgana went to see the Druids, boy? Or are you trying to avoid seeing her because you don't want her to discover your magic?"

Druids. Morgana.

He was back in the time Morgana had used magic for the first time! Of course! She had gone to see the Druids under Merlin's instructions, desperate for guidance, and Uther had believed she'd been kidnapped and sent Arthur and his army to get her back!

_Wow, I'm almost seven years in the past, _Merlin thought. The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

Everything was erased.

Which meant he was also back at square one.

_You're doing this for Morgana, Merlin. You know she isn't evil! _

Merlin nodded to himself.

Gaius was still frowning at him.

"What? Yes, right, of course! Of course I remember! Druids. Morgana. Magic. Got it." Merlin rambled. Gaius sighed and held out a tiny vial in his hands.

"Just take this to the poor girl, would you? You nincompoop!"

Merlin looked at Gaius in shock.

Nincompoop?

Merlin took the vial off Gaius and practically ran from the room.

Now was the time to tell her.

If he told her any later, she would never forgive him.

He needed to tell her now.

He hoped against hope that she wouldn't get angry. But if he explained himself properly, she shouldn't.

He would just tell her what he felt seven years ago, when he was in this situation. He was too afraid to tell Morgana about his magic because he was afraid Uther would find out. Because he didn't know how to tell her he had magic. Because he was young and stupid and afraid.

But now he was older. Wiser.

Well, his mind was, anyway.

And the only way to stop the future he knew from happening was to make sure Morgana was guided by someone good. Someone who had magic.

Someone like him.

He came to the top of the stairs-

And bumped into Arthur, who fell to the floor.

"Merrrrrlin!" Arthur growled, getting to his feet. Merlin got up, shaking his head.

Arthur Pendragon. The once and future King of Camelot.

But before he was that man, the man who everyone admired and loved...

He was the world's biggest prat, and one of the most egotistical princes.

"Sorry, Arthur!"

"What are you doing here?" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin held the vial in his hands up.

"I was just...giving this to Morgana! From Gaius. For her nightmares."

Arthur frowned.

"Right...well...just don't let my father see you. You don't want him finding out you have feelings for her."

Merlin froze.

"I...what?"

"Carry on, Merlin!" Arthur called, walking down the steps and winking at him.

"I don't have-" But Arthur was already at the bottom of the stairs, where he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"Have feelings for Morgana." Merlin muttered. He sighed and shook his head.

Well this was great. He was back in time, which meant he was back with the annoying, 'Merlin do this, Merlin do that' Arthur.

He disliked this Arthur. Very much.

He shook his head again.

He needed to focus. Morgana. Magic.

Right.

He made his way up the familiar stairs, deja vu rolling through him. These quarters had been all but abandoned since Morgana's betrayal. Her chambers were left untouched and people rarely came this way. Although, Merlin often saw Gwen climb the stairs. Once he followed her to find her in Morgana's chambers, looking out the window and crying silently.

Merlin sighed at the thoughts.

Morgana's betrayal had hurt everyone.

But now was his chance to make sure it never happened again.

He knocked on the door firmly, taking a deep breath.

She answered.

And Merlin almost began crying on the spot.

Morgana.

The Morgana who was his friend.

The Morgana he had grown to love.

She was here. And she was not looking at him with a cold, bitter, serene glare.

No.

She was smiling at him.

He hadn't seen that smile in seven years.

"Morgana." He breathed.

"Merlin." She whispered, her smile turning sad. She opened the door and he walked in. He heard her close the door behind her and he looked at her.

Her emerald green dress, her long luscious black curls.

This was not the Morgana he was familiar with, but the Morgana he had been dying to see returned to Camelot.

She watched him intently, waiting for him to say something.

Merlin completely forgot what he was here to do, just in shock over seeing Morgana back to her old self.

"I just wanted to check...you were okay." He said. _More like tell you about magic and your nightmares- oh right, vial!_

"Oh, and this!" He held up the tiny vial and put it down on the table. She smiled.

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm fine..." She waited a few moments, a frown on her face. Merlin waited for her to speak what was on her mind. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"What was said...at the woods..."

_Woods? Woods...what did she say that day?_! Merlin growled in his mind. How was he supposed to remember something that happened seven years ago!

"You can trust me, Morgana! I won't tell anyone!" He blurted out. _Not like I can tell anyone, I don't even remember..._

"Thank you, Merlin." She said, smiling widely. Merlin nodded. What in the world was he doing?

"I know now...who I really am. And...it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe...one day...people will see magic as a force for good."

That got Merlin's attention. He gazed at her intently. He never remembered her saying this.

Well, now was a better time then any...

He took a deep breath, then stepped forward, closer to her.

"Morgana...I have to tell you something." She frowned.

"What is it?" She asked. He looked around, then grabbed her hand and led her over to her bed.

"Merlin, what are you-"

"Sit." He said, sitting on her bed and patting the spot beside him. Morgana looked at him in shock.

"Merlin, I...I mean...if Uther were to walk in-"

"Please. It's really important." Merlin begged. She sighed, but nodded and sat beside him. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Morgana...please don't get upset when I tell you this. I had my reasons, which I will explain, but I need to tell you this because if I don't, a lot of bad things will happen and-"

"Merlin...MERLIN! You're scaring me! What's wrong?" Morgana exclaimed, cutting him off. Merlin looked at her.

"I...I have..." He sighed. Why was this so hard to say?

_Spit it out, Merlin!_

An image flashed in his head._  
_

An image of Morgana, removing a sword from Gwen's back, her hair a tangled mess from lack of care.

He never wanted to see that Morgana again in his life.

"I have magic."

Morgana looked at him.

Then chuckled.

"Merlin...you are an amazing friend, you know that? You don't have to pretend to have magic just to make me feel bet-"

_"Leoht." _Merlin whispered. A ball of light danced in his palm and sprang to life, illuminating both their faces.

And Morgana's was pale as a ghost, her eyes wide as she gasped.

"Oh my god...you...you do have magic!" She breathed. Merlin sighed and nodded.

"I do." She simply gazed at him in shock, her breathing erratic.

"Merlin, I...I can't..." She stuttered.

"Morgana, I am so, so sorry I didn't tell you before. I was...afraid. Afraid Uther would find out. And I wasn't 100% sure that you had magic! I mean, all Gaius ever said was that you had nightmares but I knew! I knew you were different! But I needed the proof...and after today, I got my proof and you deserve to know. You deserve to know that you're not alone. That I, too, carry the burden of being gifted with magic in a place where magic is unwelcome. I want you to know that I am here for you, Morgana. Always here. And I know exactly what you're going through because I've been there. I was afraid. I was scared. But magic isn't something to be afraid of! Just like you said! Magic is an amazing, and good gift! And you can do so much good with it, Morgana! Truly you can!" Merlin breathed.

He felt as if the weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The guilt of poisoning her. The sadness of her turning evil. The anger at her betrayal.

He was truly getting a fresh start.

And so was she.

She looked at him-

And smiled sadly.

"I...I understand why you never told me, Merlin. I just...I can't believe you have magic!" She said, chuckling, her eyes bright with excitement. Merlin grinned.

She was intrigued. He could see it.

"You want to see more?" He asked her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"How much do you know...exactly?" She asked, amused. He smiled.

"I've had magic since I was born, Morgana. It's a part of who I am. Just like magic is a part of who you are."

"And do you know? What magic I possess? Can you also see glimpses of the future?" She asked eagerly. He sighed and shook his head.

"No...I can't see into the future...I'm sorry, Morgana." She sighed.

"I know that it's called being a Seer. One who can see into the future. But I promise we will find out more! Together, Morgana! I will do whatever it takes to help you!" Merlin said. She looked at him-

And leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Merlin hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you, Merlin! You're truly an angel sent from the heavens!" She whispered. Merlin chuckled.

"Well, thank you!" She pulled away and laughed, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry, Morgana!" Merlin said, shocked.

"No, no! These are tears of happiness! I'm so glad! So glad I'm not alone in this! But how? How have you kept it from Uther? Does Arthur know?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Arthur knows nothing. The only one who knows of my magic is Gaius and well...you." He said, smiling. Morgana nodded, then frowned at Merlin suspiciously.

"So, all those times Arthur came an inch to death and miraculously saved...that was you, wasn't it?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, it was."

"You must be so advanced! Can you teach me, Merlin? Can you teach me how to control my magic?"

Merlin frowned, but nodded.

"I can teach you spells and can teach you how to control your magic consciously, but understand this, Morgana. I cannot help you control your dreams." Merlin said, sighing. Morgana frowned.

"There's nothing you can do about them?"

"No...but perhaps if we research more, we can." Merlin said, smiling. She smiled back, then laughed.

"I still can't believe it! Merlin...the manservant of Prince Arthur Pendragon...a magician!"

"You mustn't tell him, Morgana. Or anyone, for that matter." She shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! Of course not! When can we start lessons? I want to learn to control it as soon as possible...I don't want to be burned at the stake by Uther for something I can't control..."

Merlin sighed.

Uther Pendragon, the reigning King and hater of magic.

And Morgana's real father.

_You can't tell her that, Merlin. She'll flip out. _

"You're his ward, Morgana. He loves you."

"Are you willing to test that?" She asked, her tone menacing.

_Uh oh. Take her away from those thoughts, Merlin! _

"Want to see more magic?" He asked hastily. Her face changed in the blink of an eye from angry, to eager.

"Yes!"

Merlin chuckled, then closed his eyes, concentrating.

_"Leoht pæm blæcern." _He whispered, opening his eyes. Morgana gasped as his eyes flashed gold and all the candles in Morgana's room suddenly lit up, flames flickering to life. Morgana laughed with excitement, breathless.

"Amazing."

"Soon, you'll be doing it." He said, grinning. Morgana grinned with him.

"You're probably tired after everything that's happened today." He said, standing up. She suddenly yawned, and Merlin laughed.

"See?"

"But I want to see more magic." She protested. Merlin winked at her.

"Don't worry. We have all the time in the world for that, Morgana." She pouted, but grinned, nodding.

"Okay! Although I don't know how I'm going to sleep with the knowledge that there is another person like me in Camelot. I was so afraid that I was all alone...that I would be doomed to spend the rest of my life hiding who I am..."

"I know what that's like. It was the same for me." Merlin said, sighing. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Merlin. For trusting me with such information. I will never tell Uther, even if he were to threaten to burn me at the stake. I will burn alive before I betray you. I will never tell anyone your secret."

"And I for you." Merlin said, bowing his head. She smiled.

"Goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight, Merlin!" She said happily. Merlin chuckled as he left her chambers. He walked to Gaius's chambers in a daze.

Morgana knew.

And she wasn't upset.

The future he had once lived in with an evil Morgana was all but erased now.

Or was it?

Merlin frowned.

If he was back in the past, that meant Morgause was still alive. Which meant she would come looking for Morgana.

Would Morgana still follow her sister, now that she had Merlin by her side?

He didn't know.

But he would have to cross that bridge when he arrived at it.

All he knew was that he would die before he let Morgana become who she was in his future.

He walked in, grinning and Gaius frowned at him.

"What's happened now?"

"I told Morgana about magic." Merlin said, grinning. Gaius froze.

"YOU WHAT?"

"She took it well! She wants me to teach her everything!" Merlin said, chuckling.

Gaius walked up to him-

And slapped the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Are you mad?" He exclaimed.

"Morgana isn't going to turn me in, Gaius! She's my friend!"

"She's Uther's ward!" He shouted.

"She's alone! And afraid! And I'm not going to stand by and watch her suffer! You have no idea how being alone affected her! The betrayal she committed! I won't let history repeat itself!" Merlin shouted in his anger.

"Merlin...I don't know what is going on, but you should NOT have told her!"

"Well it's too late now. And I'm going to help her, Gaius. Whether you like it or not." He walked to his room.

"You'll be the death of me, Merlin!"

"Love you, too Gaius!" He called.

"Oh shut up, you nincompoop."

_That's the second time he's called me that. _Merlin thought.

He collapsed on top of his bed, exhausted, but with a grin on his face.

He had changed the future.

Morgana was on her way to being good.

He sighed in content.

_Good job, Merlin. _He thought to himself happily.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm just gonna shut up and go straight into it!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
T H R E E  
**

* * *

Merlin yawned loudly and turned over the next page of his magic book, scanning its contents.

He'd been looking up beginner spells in magic for almost three days now, and still Morgana knew nothing about magic.

Her schedule was so clogged up, by the time night fell, she was too tired to even lift her eyes. Uther had kept her busy with god only knows what.

And Merlin was becoming frustrated. He could see Morgana was as well.

"I don't understand why I even have to continue helping him plan the next tournament! It's months away!" Morgana had complained to Merlin as he went to visit her last night and found her opening the door with her eyes half open.

"I want to learn magic so badly, but at this rate, it's unlikely I'll ever get the chance." She groaned.

"Don't worry, Morgana. We'll find a way." Merlin said, sighing.

So here he was, not only pouring over a magic book and writing down spells he could teach Morgana, but also thinking of how they could ever find a time for her to be taught.

"Merlin?"

Gaius opened the door slowly, peeking into Merlin's room.

"Mmm?" Merlin asked, not looking up from his book.

"Have you been up all night?" Gaius asked in disbelief. Merlin looked at the window, completely shocked at the light beginning to filter through.

"It's morning already?" Merlin said in shock. Gaius chuckled.

"What have you been doing all night?" He asked.

"Looking up spells for Morgana to practice! I want to be prepared for her first lesson." Merlin said, stretching. Fatigue rolled through his body and he groaned.

"I'm going to regret not sleeping."

"Yes, you are. Especially since Arthur requested your presence straight away. He's planning on training today."

Merlin groaned again, hitting his back down onto his bed. Gaius laughed.

"Come on, m'boy." He said, patting Merlin's leg. Merlin sighed and got up, then left his room and splashed some water on his face.

He felt a little more refreshed, but not by much.

_Turning Morgana good is becoming more complicated by the minute. _He thought.

"Why do you think Uther is making Morgana work so hard?"

"The tournament is a big part of Camelot tradition, Merlin. I'm sure he simply wants her to have her part in it."

_Of course, she is a Pendragon after all. _He thought.

Merlin sighed. He would have to tell Morgana eventually. It was highly unlikely Uther would be the one to tell her...

Merlin heard a knock on the door and Gaius looked up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Morgana walked in, her hair billowing behind her as she hurried forward. Her purple dress trailed behind her.

"Morgana!" Merlin said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Hello, Merlin. Gaius!" She said, nodding. Gaius raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him in surprise. She exchanged glances with Merlin, then seemed to catch on and sighed.

"I'm assuming you told him I know of your magic?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged.

"Perhaps." He said, smirking. She chuckled.

"I promise, Gaius...the truth about Merlin will never leave my lips." Merlin grinned.

Morgana! Promising never to betray him!

Morgana!

"I know, Morgana. I know...but the two of you need to be as careful as you can. Uther despises magic more than anything." Gaius said. She nodded.

"I know..." She whispered quietly. Merlin glared at Gaius.

He was making her angry! He didn't want her thinking about Uther at all!

"So, Morgana! What brings you here?"

"Oh...I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading to my father's grave...I wish to speak to him about...things..." She said, sighing. Merlin smiled.

"Of course. You're only human, Morgana. Wanting to speak to your father about who you are is perfectly normal."

She smiled.

"I know. I'll return by nightfall. And Uther isn't planning anything for today, so I believe we can begin our lessons tonight! Unless you are busy?" She said, frowning.

"No, of course not!"

"Then I shall meet you here when I return?"

"Of course!"

Morgana grinned.

"I cannot wait! Thank you so much, Merlin!"

"It's okay! I hope you find your visit to your father fulfilling." Merlin said. She nodded.

"See you later, Gaius."

"Goodbye, milady."

She walked out, turning back to smile at Merlin once more. Gaius looked at Merlin, who spread his arms out and smirked cockily.

"See? Told you she was okay!"

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

"Merrrrlin!"

Merlin groaned. He did not miss this Arthur one bit.

_I'm starting to regret coming back into the past. _He thought.

Arthur barged into the room and glared at him.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, sire."

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" He demanded. Merlin bowed.

"My apologies, sire. I was busy fixing your meal."

Arthur looked at him, confused.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

_You mean treating you with respect? _Merlin thought. The Arthur he knew would not yell at him this way, no matter how long it took him to respond to Arthur's call. Arthur had grown to respect Merlin as much as Merlin respected him. He was a Great King, and Gwen was a great Queen.

But now?

He was back to his princely, prattish ways.

"Sorry, sire."

"Look, I need you to-"

"My lord!"

They both turned as Leon entered the room, his eyes frantic.

"My lord! The Lady Morgana has not returned from her pilgrimage. It is dusk." He said. Arthur frowned.

"I must see the King about this." He muttered, walking out. Merlin looked at them in shock.

How could he have been so stupid!

_How could I forget that Hengist kidnapped Morgana as ransom! How could I be so stupid! _

Merlin almost hit himself, his mind racing.

He couldn't tell Arthur that Morgana and Gwen had been kidnapped, he would immediately be suspicious.

"Dammit, Merlin!" He cussed at himself.

He'd gotten too distracted with wanting to teach Morgana magic to remember what had happened.

He took off after Arthur, who was talking with Uther.

"...There's no sign of her anywhere." Arthur was saying. Uther looked panicked, but he stepped back, his expression stony.

"Send riders to the outline villages! I want every guard, every sentry looking for her!" He demanded.

"I'll dispatch them immediately." Arthur walked away, exchanging glances with Merlin.

Merlin followed him.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked innocently.

"We're heading out to find Morgana. Leon said there's been no sign of her anywhere here, her party hasn't returned...usually, if Morgana plans on coming back later then she said, she sends a guard from her party to inform us. No such thing has happened."

_How could you forget, Merlin!_ He continued cussing.

Then he stopped.

_Wait...this is a good thing! Arthur admitted his feelings for Gwen when we went to find her! This is how their love starts!_

Merlin had stopped walking, Arthur looked back at him.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course, sire!"

He followed Arthur, but his mind was turning over.

He had to make every single event that had led to Arthur and Gwen's love occur. He had to ensure that the two of them would eventually marry and rule Camelot together.

But how?

_I can't interfere. It's as simple as that. I just need to teach Morgana, but not let it interfere with Arthur and Gwen._

How in the world was he going to do that?

* * *

Arthur jumped off his horse at the sight of the dead soldiers.

"Check to see if anyone's alive!" He ordered. Merlin sighed.

He could've prevented their deaths by not letting Morgana go today...

But then Gwen wouldn't have been kidnapped and Arthur never would've gone to save her, and their love never would've blossomed.

This was so hard!

"My lord! There is a ransom note!"

Arthur snatched the paper from Leon and read it. He seethed and crumpled the paper in his fist.

"They've taken Morgana hostage." He said calmly, but his eyes screamed murder. He looked out into the woods, his eyes scanning the floor.

"Look for any footprints!"

"Here, my lord!" One of the knights called.

Arthur ran toward him and Merlin hurried after him. They continued along the path, Arthur quickening his pace, Merlin still cussing at himself for forgetting something so important.

They heard rustling up ahead.

_It's Morgana. _Merlin thought. He hurried forward and Arthur flung his arm out, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"It's Morgana!" Merlin hissed back.

"And how do you know that?"

Merlin froze.

"I...I..."

"Get behind me, you bloody..." Arthur trailed off, shoving Merlin behind him and continuing forward, raising his crossbow.

And she emerged from the trees, blood trickling down her forehead and her eyes wide and frantic.

"Arthur!" She called. Arthur sighed with relief, then looked around.

"Where's Guinevere?"

"I couldn't-she hurt her leg-" Morgana gasped, her chest heaving in her hysteria.

"Morgana! Morgana! You're safe!" Arthur assured her, gripping her shoulders.

"We have to save Gwen!" She gasped out.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his arms still wrapped around Morgana.

Morgana looked at Merlin, too. She broke away from Arthur-

And wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I tried to use magic, but I couldn't!" She whispered in his ear. Merlin looked at her in shock as she pulled back. Arthur touched her shoulder.

"Let's get you back to Camelot. You're injured, Gaius needs to take a look at you."

* * *

"Merlin!"

Merlin glanced up from packing his bag to find Morgana running into his chambers.

"Morgana..."

"Arthur's going to save Gwen!"

"I know, I'm going with him. I have to protect him." Merlin said, sighing. At least now he knew what he had to do. Saving Gwen and Lancelot would be easy.

_Make sure you don't mention Lancelot to Arthur. He doesn't know he's there!_ Merlin reminded himself for the 50th time.

"Will you use magic?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Probably." Morgana sighed.

"I wish I could come with you." Merlin shook his head.

"No, you stay here where it's safe."

"I know...why couldn't I use magic though, Merlin?" She asked, sighing with sadness. Merlin looked at her.

"You don't know any spells yet, Morgana."

"But I set that candle on fire by myself, the night I had those dreams, not knowing any spells!"

"It's because you were scared..."

"I was scared when I was running away from Hengist's men!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Magic is complex, Morgana. Until you learn how to control it, you won't be able to command it at will. Don't worry, when we find Gwen and bring her back, we'll begin our lessons straight away."

Morgana nodded.

"Of course. I shouldn't keep you."

"It's fine." He smiled at her, then shouldered his pack.

"When I come back...we'll begin. I promise."

"I shall await your return eagerly then." Morgana said, smiling. Merlin walked out, hoping he would be able to save Lancelot and Gwen again. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hand.

He would carry this everywhere with him.

It was a timeline of everything he could remember that had occurred in his other future, just in case they should happen again. That way he would know what to do if the event actually did happen.

But he had his doubts.

After all, Morgana learning magic was bound to change a lot of things.

But most importantly, change her from being evil.

* * *

Merlin looked back at Gwen, who smiled at him as they entered the city of Camelot.

Arthur nodded as the knights hurried forward.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

"Fine. Everything is fine." He assured them, getting off his horse and helping Gwen off hers. He exchanged glances with her, his eyes filled with emotion. Merlin watched them with happiness.

_And the love begins to blossom..._

"GWEN!"

They whipped around as Morgana came tearing down the stairs, practically tackling Gwen as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Gwen! I'm so sorry I left you! Are you okay?"

"Morgana, I'm okay! I'm just glad you got back to Camelot safely!" Gwen muffled through Morgana's embrace. Morgana looked up at Arthur, then tore herself away from Gwen and flung her arms around Arthur.

"Thank you! You truly are one of the greatest men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing!" She cried. Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Morgana. Glad I could help save Guinevere. Every life counts." He said, looking at Gwen. She smiled, biting her lip. Merlin smirked. Morgana looked sideways at him and cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Alright! Gwen, you must be so tired! Let me walk you home?" Morgana said, smiling. Gwen nodded.

"Of course, milady. If that's what you wish!"

"Goodnight, Arthur. Merlin..." Morgana exchanged a look with him and Merlin looked at her, confused.

"Goodnight, Arthur." Gwen said, looking at him. He nodded at her.

"Guinevere." He said, looking her in the eye. She walked away with Morgana, looking back at Arthur one last time before hurrying to catch up to her.

* * *

Merlin heard a knock at the door and rubbed his eyes.

He was so tired!

But he was positive it was Morgana behind that door. And when it was opened by Gaius and Morgana walked in, he was alert once more.

This was it. He was going to finally teach her.

"I told a guard I would be staying with Gwen at her place to keep her company, and told Gwen I was going back to my chambers. No one should be suspicious of where I am." She said, smiling. Merlin nodded.

"Now, hang on a minute." Gaius said, stepping forward. Merlin and Morgana looked at him and he nodded toward the bench at the dinner table.

"Sit. Both of you. I want to talk to you before you begin."

They both sat next to each other, exchanging glances before settling their eyes on Gaius, who was looking at them sternly.

"Now, Merlin...you understand the logics of magic and you've heard this speech from me many times. But Morgana, it's your turn to hear it! And also, there are some rules to you two practicing magic under my roof! Firstly, I need you to understand that magic isn't something to be messed with. It is a complex art and a very dangerous one at that. Although I know you will use your magic for good, I must also warn you that in Uther's eyes, every aspect of magic is evil. You must never use it in front of him, or let him know that you have it. Even if you are his ward, there is no doubt in my mind he will never let you go unpunished. Also, never use your magic for silly things. Until you gain more control over it, you must only use magic in emergencies! And I also worry that you may lose your temper and unleash your magic without knowing, so you need to control your emotions as well!"

"I understand completely, Gaius. And I will be fine...as long as Merlin is by my side, and I no longer feel alone in Camelot, my emotions will never go haywire."

"Stop worrying, Gaius. I'll look after her." Merlin said, rolling his eyes. Morgana chuckled.

"Very well. Then you have my blessing to practice magic in my home. But please...don't break or burn anything." Gaius said, sighing. Merlin chuckled.

"We'll try not to."

Gaius nodded, then sat down and begin writing into a book.

"Okay, so! Morgana!" Merlin said, looking at her. She grinned.

"First off, we're going to start with something really basic, okay. Lighting a candle, for example." Merlin said, reaching over and placing a candle in the middle of the table.

"Okay." She said, nodding firmly.

"Now, I'm going to show you how to do it. Watch me carefully, alright?"

Merlin looked at the candle, concentrating on it and nothing else.

"_Leoht pæm blæcern!" _He said clearly. His eyes flashed gold and the candle sparked to life, flaming before him.

Morgana jumped a little, but composed herself, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"Most spells require an incantation, but eventually, when you gain enough control and experience, you'll be able to cast spells just with your mind. Like this."

"He looked at the candle and thought in his mind _"__ácwencan!"._ The candle extinguished. He thought "_Leoht pæm blæcern!" _and the candle lit once more.

She looked at him, amazed.

"You are...special, Merlin." She breathed.

"Oh, stop showing off and teach her magic, will you?" Gaius called. Morgana laughed as Merlin glared at Gaius.

"Right...so you got that?"

She nodded.

"I think so."

"Alright, I'm going to teach you how to pronounce the words, okay?"

Merlin sounded out each part of the spell slowly, and it took a few turns before Morgana pronounced it properly.

"_Leoht pæm blæcern?" _She said. Merlin nodded, grinning.

"There! You've got it! Now...concentrate on the candle. Think of only the candle and how you want it to catch fire."

Merlin looked at the candle.

_"__ácwencan!" _He commanded. The fire extinguished.

"Concentrate on how you want to set it on fire. Concentrate on the fact that the words you say will allow this candle to catch fire. Think only of that. Okay?"

Morgana hesitated, unsure, but nodded.

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for, Morgana. I don't expect you to get it on your first go." He said, smiling. She nodded, then looked at the candle, closing her eyes.

"When you're ready."

She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes.

_"Leoht pæm blæcern!" _She said calmly.

The candle did not light, and her eyes did not flash gold.

She sighed.

"It's okay, Morgana. It takes time. Try again. This time, really concentrate on the candle. You want nothing more than to light it. It's almost as if it's your life's goal. You won't be able to rest, you won't be able to sleep until you complete this task."

"I won't." Morgana muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Focus, Morgana." Merlin said, sighing. She shook her head.

"Right, okay! Lighting the candle. That's all I want." She murmured to herself. She closed her eyes and was still for a few minutes. Finally, she took another deep breath.

And Merlin knew she was going to succeed before she uttered the spell.

Because he saw her body relax, and felt the power surge from her.

And it was the most powerful feeling he'd ever experienced.

He almost gasped when Morgana opened her eyes, nothing but determination shining in them.

"_Leoht pæm blæcern!" _She commanded. Her eyes flashed gold and, to Merlin's utter astonishment, all the candles in the room began burning.

"Oh my god!" Morgana gasped.

"My word!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin looked at Morgana, amazed.

The Morgana he knew from his future was powerful. Incredibly powerful. There was no doubt.

But it had taken her years of care under Morgause to become that powerful.

But here was Morgana, under HIS care, barely even a minute into practice and she was already demonstrating incredible power.

He was astounded.

But glad.

He grinned.

"That was amazing!"

"I can't believe I did that!" Morgana said, tears in her eyes. Merlin winked at her.

"You've got power, young seer!" He said, adopting an old man's voice. She laughed. Merlin looked around at the candles.

_"__ácwencan!"_ He called. The candles immediately extinguished and he nodded at Morgana, smiling.

"Again!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Next one!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
F O U R  
**

* * *

_"Fyrbendum faest." _Morgana whispered. Her eyes flashed gold and the door to Merlin's room locked. She grinned.

"You're getting better!" Merlin said, smiling proudly.

"It's been three weeks!" She said, laughing. Merlin chuckled.

"Mmm...you've learned quite a lot and in a very small amount of time! Soon you'll be doing very advanced magic!"

"Do you think so?" She asked, biting her lip. He nodded.

"You're very powerful, Morgana. There's no doubt about it." He said. She frowned.

"Usually I'd be happy, but that makes me fearful...if Uther were ever to find out..."

"He won't. As long as you're careful...he won't." Merlin assured her. She sighed.

"I wish I could just use magic freely. I love using magic, Merlin. I feel like...like I am myself...who I am truly meant to be, when I use it."

"I know, I do too. But you can't, Morgana. You must only use magic when you have no other choice."

Morgana sighed, frowning.

"Trust me...it's the only reason I haven't been caught all these years. I've been careful and I've only used magic when there was no other option."

_That's a total lie. _Merlin thought. Just the other day he used magic to make Arthur's armor clean itself back in his other future.

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Very well, I'll only use magic when I must."

"Morgana, I'm being serious." Merlin said, touching her arm and looking at her sternly. She gazed back at him, then nodded.

"I know...I promise, Merlin. I won't use magic unless I have to." She said. He nodded.

"Good."

They continued for awhile. She sent things flying across the room (almost knocking a pestal against Gaius's head at once point), lit candles, locked doors until eventually, Merlin saw her becoming weak.

"Okay, enough. You need rest."

"I'm fine!" Morgana exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I know you love magic, Morgana, but you're only human. Bed! And here, a bit of light reading..."

He grabbed the magic book Gaius had given him on his first day in Camelot. Morgana looked at Merlin in shock.

"This is yours!"

"It is." He said, nodding. She grinned.

"Thank you, Merlin!"

"Ah ah! I'm only going to give it to you if you promise me you won't try any of the spells without me around! Read what it says about magic, not the spells!"

She nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright. Goodnight, Morgana."

"Goodnight Merlin." She walked out, shutting the door behind her and Merlin sighed tiredly, but grinned.

Everything was going well.

Morgana trusted him. She was learning magic rapidly.

And she was showing no signs of wanting to become evil.

Of course, Morgause still wasn't in the picture...

Merlin looked at his timeline.

If he was right, the Lady Catrina (who was really a troll) would be arriving soon.

He sighed.

He very obviously couldn't say anything to anyone about Lady Catrina. No one would believe him...

but perhaps if he confronted her first...told her to leave Camelot before he himself exposed her for what she was...

He hated this. He hated the fact that he knew what was going to happen, but could do practically nothing to stop it from happening.

But there were two things Merlin was 100% positive he was going to try his hardest to stop.

He brushed his fingers across the two events written on the paper, his heart aching.

Freya and Balinor's deaths.

He was given a second chance to ensure their survival. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Merlin?"

Merlin glanced up as Gaius entered.

"I bumped into Morgana. She seemed happy."

"She's advancing well." Merlin said, grinning. Gaius sighed, but smiled.

"That's good, then." Merlin lay down in his bed, exhausted, but glad with himself.

And wondering about the upcoming horror of Lady Catrina...

What could he do to stop her, without exposing he was from the future?

_Perhaps, if Morgana sees it with her own eyes...Uther would never believe anyone over her...would he?_

Merlin sighed and drifted to sleep, his mind filled with ugly trolls and glowing golden eyes.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius walked through the street, Merlin carrying Gaius's supplies.

And they were there.

Lady Catrina and her servant, Jonas.

Jonas gripped Gaius's hand and Merlin almost wrenched it away, but did nothing.

_Don't raise suspicion on yourself, Merlin._

"We seek an audience with Uther Pendragon."

"Who are 'we'?" Gaius asked.

"Me. Lady Catrina of Tregor." The woman replied, stepping forward. Merlin glared at her.

He wanted nothing more than to expose her for the troll she was.

Gaius led them to the castle, and as soon as the knights began taking them to Uther, Merlin grabbed Gaius.

"She's a troll!" He growled.

"I beg your pardon, Merlin?" Gaius asked, his eyebrows raising.

"I..." He trailed off, his mind returning to Taliesin's warning.

_"Remember, young warlock...no one will know of this time or it's events but you...and you mustn't share it with anyone. You cannot tell anyone, not the Great Dragon, not Gaius that you are from a different future. You must remain focused on the task before you."_

Morgana. Magic.

Right.

Merlin groaned and shook his head.

"Nothing..." He sighed.

He would just have to wait until Gaius himself grew suspicious and stop the Lady Catrina on his own.

He'd done it once before. Shouldn't be hard this time again...

_Should it?_ He wondered.

* * *

Merlin heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in." He called hoarsely.

Morgana entered the room, smiling.

"I almost couldn't make it today! Uther's insisting Arthur and I be as welcoming to Lady Catrina as possible. He tasked us with showing her the castle but the poor woman said she was tired from her journey and simply wished to sleep." Morgana sat down next to Merlin.

"I've been reading the book and I must say, some of the spells look fascinating! I can't wait to..." She trailed off, looking at Merlin, who was gazing at the floor.

"Merlin...are you alright?"

Merlin looked at her and sighed.

Morgana was the one person he could talk to. The one person who understood him better than anyone (except perhaps Gaius).

Should he tell her?

"Morgana..."

He changed tact, and instead told her the truth of how his suspicion had risen the first time this had occurred.

"Morgana...Gaius is suspicious of the Lady Catrina." He said, looking at her. She frowned, confused.

"I don't understand, Merlin...in what way? Why?" She asked.

"I-that is to say, Gaius...believes that the Lady Catrina isn't actually...the Lady Catrina." Merlin said, wincing.

She was going to believe he was idiotic. Stupid.

She shook her head.

"Merlin...she is a nice lady. A little strange but...nice!" Morgana said, smiling. Merlin shook his head.

"Do we really know her, Morgana? And Gaius thinks it may be..." Merlin trailed off, shaking his head.

She didn't believe him.

He truly was on his own.

He looked at her and found her eyes went were wide. She licked her lips, pressing them together in a firm line.

"Does Gaius think it's magic? Does he think she's here to cause harm to Camelot?" She whispered fearfully.

"Yes!" Merlin said, glad she was catching on. Morgana's eyes filled with worry.

"We need to work together to find out, Merlin! If she's here to destroy Camelot-"

"We can't Morgana!" Merlin said, shaking his head. "Uther is...infatuated with her, and if we're caught using magic we will be burned at the stake for sure!"

"But Uther needs to know that she means him harm!"

"He'll never believe us, Morgana. He knows the Lady Catrina and knows she has no magic. He will never believe that she isn't the real Lady Catrina."

"Then we need the proof!" She hissed.

"We cannot use magic, Morgana!" Merlin argued, standing up. Morgana gazed at the floor, her expression cold.

"Uther's ignorance and hate for magic will be his downfall. He needs to realize that not all magic is evil!" She exclaimed.

"Morgana-"

Merlin saw the flash of gold in her eyes and the bench behind her burst into flames. She yelped in shock and collapsed to the floor, staring at the fire in horror.

Merlin went to utter the word to extinguish the fire, but Morgana beat him to it.

_"__ácwencan!"_

The fire disappeared and Merlin looked on in shock.

This was not the Morgana he wanted to come back! The one whose emotions became to haywire every time Uther was mentioned! He was trying to make them a happy family, not break them apart!

"I'm so sorry, Merlin!" Morgana cried.

"It's...it's okay. Clearly you still have much to learn, if your emotions still control your powers." He said softly. She nodded, her eyes wide.

"I just...Uther..."

"I know, Morgana. But look, we don't even know if Gaius's suspicions of Lady Catrina are true. Perhaps we are worrying over nothing." He lied. Morgana shook her head.

"I don't know what came over me, Merlin. I'm so sorry." He touched her shoulder and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered. She sighed, but nodded.

"You're right. We don't know the truth yet. I hope Gaius's suspicions of the Lady Catrina are wrong."

"Don't worry...if he is right, I'll use my magic to expose her in secret, like I always do." Merlin said, chuckling. Morgana smiled, but shook her head.

"No...WE'LL use magic in secret to expose her. We're in this together now, Merlin." She said.

Merlin felt a lump form in his throat and he nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Right." He choked out.

Such euphoria he felt.

Such euphoria that he was not alone. That he had Morgana at his side. That she was learning how to use magic for good.

That he was finally getting his best friend back. Morgana smirked and cocked an eyebrow, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Now...how about we practice some of those difficult spells in your book, hey?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Next one!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
F I V E  
**

* * *

He tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

Lady Catrina was a troll.

She was going to try to take over Camelot.

He needed to expose her.

How?

Gaius had shown no suspicion yet, but he knew he would. It was only a matter of time.

Maybe Morgana really could help him expose her sooner this time around?

Gaius entered the room and Merlin snapped his head up to look at him.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin...can you take this to the Lady Catrina? She'll know what it is..." Gaius said, frowning. Merlin grinned.

"You're suspicious of her." He said. Gaius looked at him in shock.

"How did you-" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin clicked his tongue impatiently, but sighed, remembering Taliesin's warning.

"Uh, nothing...I'll take it to her." He said.

He grabbed the vial and took off, entering the castle and heading toward Lady Catrina's chambers.

His heart pounded in his chest.

And he almost bumped into Morgana when he rounded the corner.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" She exclaimed. He grinned.

His partner in crime.

"Come with me!" He said, gripping her hand. She looked at him in shock as he dragged her to Lady Catrina's chambers.

They stepped up on a platform.

"Merlin, what-"

"Shh!" He whispered, covering her mouth with his hand. They looked into the small window in the wall and he saw Morgana's eyes go wide in shock.

The Lady Catrina was speaking in a gravelly voice, eating rotten food.

"Uther's so stupid! So blinded by pretty things, he he he...already he falls for me! I can see it in his eyes! It's only a matter of time before he is completely under my control!"

"Oh my god!" Morgana whispered. Merlin sighed, his expression grim.

"Gaius was right!" She whispered.

She stepped back, forgetting she was on a platform and almost fell over, letting out a tiny squeak of terror.

"What was that?" Lady Catrina said, glancing up. Merlin ducked and grabbed Morgana's hand, steadying her, then running back to Gaius's chambers with her.

"GAIUS!" Morgana called. Gaius looked up, his expression shocked.

"What is going on?"

"You were right! The Lady Catrina! She isn't the Lady Catrina! She's plotting against Uther!" Morgana said, grabbing Gaius around the shoulders. Gaius exchanged glances with Merlin, who nodded.

"We saw it with our own eyes." Merlin said. Gaius sighed.

"I knew it. The Lady Catrina I remember had an incurable bone disease. This Lady Catrina shows no signs of having it. Who is this imposter?" Gaius asked.

"We don't know." Morgana said, shaking her head.

"We have to expose her." Merlin said, nodding. Gaius nodded with him.

"I shall speak to Uther at once." Merlin sighed, knowing it wouldn't work, but Gaius left before he could tell him.

* * *

Jonas growled under his breath, staying in his hiding spot as Gaius, the court physician, took off toward the castle.

The Lady Morgana and Arthur's manservant knew the truth.

He ran back to his master's chambers, fear gripping his chest.

"Master!" He walked in and she looked up from her dinner.

"Jonas? What is it?" She asked, shoving more rotten food into her mouth.

"The Lady Morgana and Arthur's manservant know the truth about our plans! We must enchant Uther at once!" Jonas said.

His master's eyes narrowed and she growled.

"How did they find out? Those little-"

"I believe they were spying on his before, master."

His master rose from her chair and grabbed a necklace from a box, and handing it to Jonas.

Jonas held it to her and she looked at him, grinning and chuckling hoarsely.

"They won't be able to stop us once he's under my spell." She said, laughing. Jonas grinned as she took a needle from her pinned up hair.

_"Ic nemne tha graedige, yfele, formolsnode. Cume lan and me getryme! Nu meaht thu begalan." _She graveled, poking her finger as watching as green liquid oozed from her wound and began dripping onto the necklace.

She cackled loudly as the necklace glowed and Jonas laughed with her, glad his master's plans were not about to be thwarted by a simple manservant and the King's ward.

* * *

"Merlin?" Morgana whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes weary.

"We don't have to practice today. You look dead tired."

"No, it's fine." Merlin assured her, yawning. Morgana looked at him in sympathy.

"I hope Uther believes Gaius..." She said, sighing. Merlin nodded.

"Me too."

"I wish we could expose her ourselves. I wish we could just use magic freely." She said with frustration.

"We had this discussion yesterday, Morgana." Merlin said wearily.

"I know, but why? Why is Uther so ignorant? Why does he hate magic so much when magic has done NOTHING to him! I hate him for it!" She growled.

Merlin shivered. This was the talk that led to her betrayal.

There was no swaying her. Her hatred for Uther was too strong.

Unless...

Unless he proved to her that one day, magic would be used freely in Camelot.

"Morgana, please...calm down. Just...just wait here, alright?"

He took off toward the dungeon, his heart racing.

He hadn't even visited Kilgarrah since coming back into the past.

Kilgarrah, back in his dungeon.

Merlin sighed and grabbed a torch, then waited patiently at the mouth of the cave for Kilgarrah to show.

The dragon flew down, his chain rattling as he stopped on his cliff in front of Merlin, his golden eyes glowing.

"Merlin..." The dragon said, dipping his head.

"I've told Morgana the truth about everything. About my magic. I've been teaching her...how to use it for good."

"I know, young warlock. Morgana's destiny has become...hazy. Her alliance with Mordred is still intact, but it is only so by a thread."

Merlin's heart sank.

"No! It can't be! I'm teaching her, I'm trying to make her good!"

"An alliance as strong as that cannot be broken with the simple matter of telling her the truth, Merlin. Her hatred for Uther still burns strong."

"But you said it was only hanging by a thread right? So how? How do I cut that last thread that ties her and Mordred together?" Merlin asked. Kilgarrah gazed at him.

"You must tell her the truth about your destiny with Arthur." He said gravely. Merlin looked at Kilgarrah in shock.

"I...She would never believe me!"

"She would believe it...if I were to tell her." The dragon said. Merlin almost choked.

"You want me to bring her...to you?"

"Yes, young warlock." Kilgarrah said, rolling his eyes.

"She'll hate me for keeping it from her!"

"Merlin...it is the only way. I, too, wish for the seer to go down the path of good. As her destiny with Mordred grows weaker, her destiny of great good grows stronger."

Merlin's mind was racing.

Perhaps it was the only way.

"I just...I don't want to give her a reason to turn evil. I want her to know that I'm here for her no matter what. That she means everything to everyone. That she can be good."

"Bring her to me, Merlin. Her anger toward you for not telling her the truth will be the last thing on her mind."

* * *

Morgana lit the candle once more, muttering under her breath, then extinguished it.

She'd been waiting for Merlin to return for almost twenty minutes now.

She sighed, but jumped when the door opened and Merlin came in, his face flustered and his breath ragged.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come!"

He gripped her hand and ran, dragging her along. Morgana's heart started racing.

Where was he taking her?

"Merlin, I don't understand!"

"You will!" He said, leading her toward the cellar where prisoners were kept, then down a flight of secret steps she never even knew existed.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around in wonder. Merlin lifted his torch-

And they entered an extremely large cave. Morgana gasped.

"I had no idea this even existed!" She exclaimed.

Merlin felt her hand tremble, then heard her gasp and almost collapse to the floor.

Kilgarrah and flown down and sat on the cliff, gazing at Morgana intently.

"Hello, young seer." He whispered softly. Morgana watched the golden dragon in fear and amazement, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. She gripped Merlin's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Morgana. He won't harm you. He simply wishes to talk to you." Merlin said. She looked at him in shock, her mouth wide.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"I wish to speak to you, young seer, about your hatred for Uther. I know it grows stronger inside you everyday as you continue to be forced to use magic in secret. But I must warn you...that your hatred for Uther will be your downfall. And I must also tell you, of the young man beside you, whose destiny is intertwined with young Prince Arthur's, who will one day become King."

Morgana simply gazed at the dragon, still in shock. He leaned closer to her and she winced, gazing at his razor sharp teeth.

"I mean you no harm, young seer. I simply wish to tell you the truth. That you need not worry about a future without magic happening. That one day, Arthur Pendragon will be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen...and that he will bring peace and magic back to Albion. Thanks to Merlin." Kilgarrah said, nodding at Merlin. Morgana looked at Merlin, tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's...that's why? That's why you've...you've never used your magic to dethrone Uther? Because you know one day, Arthur's destiny will be this?" She whispered. Merlin nodded.

"He will bring magic back to Camelot, Morgana. But we need to show him that magic can be used for good."

"But how? I don't understand..."

"Merlin and Arthur are destined for greatness, Morgana. Their names will forever be known in legends for years to come." Kilgarrah said, nodding.

"And how are you supposed to accomplish this greatness if Arthur has the same views of magic as Uther? If he knows nothing of your magic?" Morgana asked, exasperated. Merlin sighed.

"I will reveal the truth to him one day, Morgana. Magic will be used freely in Camelot once Arthur rises to take the throne."

"You mean once Uther is dead and no longer King?" She asked quietly. Kilgarrah watched Merlin's face drop and his eyes go wide with horror.

"Morgana..."

"Yes. That is exactly what he means." Morgana lifted her head into the air, her expression vacant.

"Then perhaps we should let Lady Catrina go forth with her plan to rid Camelot of Uther." She said.

"Morgana, no! We can't do nothing! Our magic is good, hers is...is evil!"

"It isn't evil if we're freeing Camelot of Uther's tyranny!" She said, her eyes fierce with anger.

Merlin's heart sank.

He knew that look all too well.

This was NOT happening. Not after everything he'd sacrificed.

"Morgana, no...you're magic...YOU are good. We have to stop Catrina. Arthur will be King one day!"

"And how long will we have to wait until then? How long must we stay in the shadows simply because one man is too stubborn, too ignorant to realize that everything he believes in is a lie?" She said, glancing up at Kilgarrah, who remained silent.

"Morgana, please..."

"No, Merlin. I tire of this. I tire of waiting and practicing magic in secret. The day where Arthur rules Camelot may come one day, but I am not prepared to wait forever for it. It happens. Now." She said, nodding.

And before Merlin could call her back, she left the cave.

Tears escaped Merlin's eyes.

"No..."

"It is her destiny, young warlock. You cannot stop her alliance with Mordred." Kilgarrah said softly. Merlin glared at him.

"You knew this would happen! You knew she would feel this way!"

"It is her destiny." He repeated. Merlin shook his head.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" He roared. He tore up the stairs, ignoring Kilgarrah's calls to him. He caught up to Morgana and gripped her shoulder.

"Morgana, please. I know you hate Uther. I do, too. He's a tyrant. An ignorant fool who cares for no one but himself. But you, Morgana? You are not evil! You are a good person! And allowing evil things to happen around you...that makes you evil, too. And I know you don't want that, I know! You want to be good! Because you are good! So please, Morgana, I am begging you! Don't let Catrina get away with this. Help me stop her!" Merlin whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Tears brimmed in Morgana's eyes, her expression sad.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek softly. She took off, heading to her chambers as Merlin watched her in shock, horrified with what had just occurred.


	6. Chapter Six

**Next one!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
S I X  
**

* * *

"Milady?"

Morgana woke with a start at the sound of Gwen's voice and the feel of her hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She looked up with bleary eyes.

"Gwen? What is it?" She whispered softly. She was tired.

Too tired to even move.

She slept restlessly, her dreams filled with a golden dragon, a young druid boy who she had rescued last year, Mordred (although she had no idea why), Merlin screaming in pain at the sky, holding a lifeless body in his arms and worst of all...

Arthur, dead, his skin cold and his lips pale.

Tears sprang in Morgana's eyes at the thought.

Her mind was racing.

A golden dragon lived beneath the castle of Camelot, chained there for god knows how long.

She needed to find out more.

She had left so abruptly last night, but only out of anger.

How else was she supposed to deal with the news that magic would only be allowed in Camelot once Arthur rose to take the throne?

Why did Merlin refuse to let Uther die in order for this to happen?

Of course, she never knew this would happen to her.

Never knew that such horrible thoughts would spring into her mind.

She never thought she would want Uther dead.

The man who raised her like his own child.

Guilt reared in her chest.

But it was the only way. It was the only way for magic to be used freely in Camelot.

Even the dragon had said so.

The dragon...

She needed to speak with him.

"Milady? Are you alright? You've slept quite late, it's almost midday." Gwen whispered, watching Morgana with concern. Morgana looked outside and sighed.

"I...I had another nightmare last night, it's nothing." She muttered. Gwen gasped.

"Milady, why didn't you tell me? I would've come running the minute I heard!" Gwen said, sitting down and rubbing Morgana's shoulders consolingly. Morgana smiled at her servant, but it faded, tears in her eyes.

"Gwen...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, milady." Gwen said, concern etched on her face. Morgana sighed.

"If...if someone told you of a certain destiny that you believed had to happen, no matter what...would you do whatever it took to make sure it happened?" She whispered.

Gwen looked at her, confused. She shook her head slightly.

"I...I'm not sure I quite understand, milady..."

"Say, someone told you that someone you love was destined for greatness...was destined to be the greatest Ki-person anyone has ever seen...and only one person stood in the way of that from happening...would you do whatever it took to ensure that it happened?"

Gwen thought for awhile, then chuckled.

"I don't know where this question has come from, milady, but...I believe that destiny is never written in stone." Gwen said, smiling. Morgana shook her head.

"But this one...it is a great destiny! A destiny of peace! It has to happen, Gwen! It just has to!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Milady, please! I don't know what is going on-"

"Just, please, Gwen...what do I do?" Morgana whispered desperately. Gwen sighed.

"I don't know, milady...but nobody controls somebody else's destiny. You make your own. Perhaps...you should do nothing and let destiny take its own course. If it's meant to happen...it will happen." Gwen said, sighing, her eyes distant. Morgana wondered what was on her servant's mind, but realized she was right.

She did not control Merlin and Arthur's destiny.

They did.

But Uther...

"I'm so glad you're my friend, Guinevere. You always know the right thing to say!" Morgana said, smiling. Gwen smiled back at her.

"Of course milady. But I must tell you, the King has requested your presence in the council chambers in an hour. He has an announcement to make."

"Right...I have something I must do though, Gwen."

"Of course, milady. Would you like me to help you get dressed?" Gwen asked.

"No, that will be all, Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen bowed once and left the room, closing it behind her.

* * *

"Merrrrlin!"

Merlin growled and looked up from drawing Arthur's bath, trying to keep his face blank.

"Yes, sire?" He asked. Arthur looked at him.

"What is wrong with you today? Why are you drawing me a bath? It's the afternoon." Arthur said, glaring at Merlin as if he were slow in the brain.

Merlin glanced outside and saw the sun was still blazing outside.

He clapped his hand against his forehead.

He was not himself.

He was worried. Worried about Morgana. About what she would do.

He needed to speak with her immediately.

But how could he tell her to help him stop Catrina when her hatred for Uther was so great? How could he tell her without revealing that he was from a future where she betrayed everyone she loved and plotted to kill Arthur countless times?

"Merrrrlin!"

He felt a sharp tap on his head.

"Ow!"

"Are you mentally challenged today or something?" Arthur demanded, his eyes wide.

"No, sire. I just...I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Merlin said, bowing. Arthur looked at him with confusion.

"You've been acting very...strange, lately." Arthur said, his eyes narrowed. Merlin shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Hmm...this wouldn't happen to do anything with Morgana, would it?" Arthur said, smirking. Merlin looked at him.

How did he know?

"I, uh..."

"Merlin, look. I know you were worried about her when the Druids kidnapped her, but enough is enough. You can't let your feelings manifest any longer. Uther would have your head if he were to find out you have feelings for her."

Merlin rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration.

"I don't have feelings for Morgana, sire."

"And why do you keep calling me 'sire', all the time? You never used to. It was clotpole, or dunghead, or something insulting." Arthur said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Merlin sighed.

"I respect you, Arthur. And I know that one day you will be a great King." Merlin said softly. Arthur's eyes grew soft and he cleared his throat.

"Oh...well...thank you, Merlin." He said, nodding. They stayed silent for awhile, Merlin observing the Once And Future King.

He missed the Arthur from his time greatly.

The Arthur who respected Merlin just as much as Merlin respected him. The Arthur who asked him for his opinion on everything.

The Arthur who had become his best friend.

The Arthur that he would gladly die for.

Of course, Merlin had been willing to die for Arthur ever since he'd learned of his destiny, but in his future it was more than that.

He wasn't only willing to die for Arthur because of his destiny. He was willing to die for Arthur because he was his friend. And Merlin simply couldn't imagine life without Arthur.

But this Arthur...

Well, he was a far stretch from the heroic King Merlin knew.

But as long as Merlin was there, steering him in the right direction, he knew Arthur would get there.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Merrrlin! Are you listening to me!" He demanded.

"Huh? What?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur.

"For god's sake! When someone talks to you, Merlin, you listen! I asked you, what is wrong with you? Is it Morgana or...something else?" Arthur asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

Was Arthur trying to...help him?

"It's...it's nothing, sire. Truly."

"Merlin, spit it out." Arthur said, drinking from his goblet. Merlin sighed.

"I just...a friend of mine is going down the wrong path and I don't know how to steer her-them to the right path. The path of good."

Arthur looked at him, confused.

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"See!" Merlin said, raising his arms in exasperation. Arthur sighed.

"Well, what? I don't know the situation!" He said. Merlin shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it is something, as you're drawing a bath for me in the middle of the day. I simply wish to help, Merlin."

"I just...I want my friend to know that they're a good person and that they're destiny is meant to be like this...they're destined for good, I can feel it. No matter what anyone else says..." Merlin muttered.

Arthur looked at him, confused, then sighed.

"Then just keep telling them that. That you believe in them and that you know they're destined for greatness." Arthur said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I already know that."

"Then you're doing the right thing! Now come on, my father's requested our presence in the council chambers." Arthur said, leaving the room.

"Some help you are..." Merlin muttered, following Arthur's lead.

* * *

Morgana's heart raced as she climbed down the steps, trying her hardest not to make any noise.

The torch in her hand and her clothing made sweat build on her forehead. She licked her lips and entered the cave, then took a deep breath.

She needed to know.

"Dragon! It is I, Morgana! I wish to speak with you!" She called as loudly as she could.

It was silent in the cave for awhile and Morgana blushed, embarrassed that the dragon had ignored her.

Until she felt the wind from his wings flood the cave and found the golden dragon perched on his cliff, gazing down at Morgana with golden eyes.

"Hello, young seer." He said, blinking once.

"I need to know! If what you said last night was true! That Arthur and Merlin are destined for greatness! That they will, together, bring peace and magic to Albion!" She said. The dragon bowed his head.

"I assure you, young seer. Everything I spoke of will come to pass. Arthur Pendragon will be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen. He and Merlin are two sides of the same coin, destined for greatness. Merlin will be Arthur's shadow, hidden in the darkness, but the reason behind Arthur's burning light."

A shiver ran up Morgana's spine.

"How did you come to be here, dragon?" She asked. The dragon hissed.

"Uther Pendragon damned me to spend an eternity here twenty years ago, when magic was banished from Camelot forever." He said angrily. Morgana shook her head.

"His ignorance will be his doom! I've said this before!" She hissed. The dragon looked at her.

"You want him dead." He stated. Morgana hesitated.

"Is that so wrong? To want such a tyrant as he free from this land so that Arthur and Merlin can take their stand and fulfill their destinies?" She called. The dragon chuckled.

"Such darkness in your heart, young seer. Merlin has tried, but he will fail. You are destined for evil, no matter what path you take toward it."

Morgana glared at the dragon angrily.

"No! I may want Uther dead, but...I simply want it so because..."

The dragon gazed at her, amused.

She could think of nothing.

Why did she truly want Uther dead?

"You want Uther dead for your own selfish reasons. You believe he has betrayed you because of his hatred for magic. You believe he can never love you because you have magic. You want him dead so you can be free of his tyranny."

"I want him dead so EVERYONE can be free of his tyranny!" She shouted. The dragon scoffed.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, young seer. You are destined for evil. Not even a great sorcerer like Merlin can stop it."

Morgana looked at the stone floor, her heart pounding with grief.

"But I don't want to be evil." She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"It is your destiny!" The dragon roared. Morgana glared up at him, blinking back tears.

"Who are you to say what my destiny is!" She cried.

"It is your destiny because Uther is doomed to feel the grief he has inflicted on others! Doomed to feel the pain he has caused for everyone around him! Doomed to suffer, as I and everyone else has suffered! And you, my young seer, YOU will be the cause of that grief!" The dragon roared, his golden eyes glinting with excitement.

Morgana gasped, shock filtering through her veins.

And anger flooding her brain.

"So that's it, isn't it? You simply want me to become evil for your own revenge against Uther?" She growled. The dragon gazed at her.

"It is your destiny. No matter what I want."

Morgana glared at him, then thought of Gwen's words and smirked.

"DESTINY ISN'T WRITTEN IN STONE!"

And with that she left, dropping the torch to the floor as the dragon roared in anger behind her.

* * *

"Milady, you are late!" Gwen whispered as Morgana ran and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted." Morgana whispered.

"Has everyone arrived?" Uther called, with Lady Catrina clasping his hand. Morgana glanced at Merlin, who was glaring at Lady Catrina angrily. He met Morgana's eyes and his expression softened, turning to a sympathetic one. She sighed and turned back to Uther.

"Thank you all for coming. You're no doubt wondering why I've gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light...and love. It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor."

Morgana's heart stopped and her eyes went wide.

"That was...fast..." Gwen whispered, clapping along in surprise with everyone else.

"Yes, it was..." Morgana whispered back, her eyes on Merlin, who was seething at Lady Catrina. She glanced and saw Lady Catrina whisper in Uther's ear.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow!" Uther called, smiling widely.

Morgana seethed.

She may hate Uther, but this was manipulation at it's grandest.

_Such darkness in your heart, young seer...You are destined for evil, no matter what path you take toward it."_

She couldn't stand by and let this happen.

She walked over to Merlin as subtlety as she could, but Gwen watched her suspiciously, as well as Arthur.

"Merlin..." She whispered from the corner of her mouth.

_"Hierste thaet cicen sona!" _He whispered, ignoring Morgana. She stayed silent, watching him. Merlin began to sweat.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm trying to reveal her true form. _Hierste thaet cicen sona!" _He whispered. He gasped and Morgana watched him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't working! Just like before!"

"What do you mean?"

Merlin shook his head.

"The potion she uses to transform...I need to change it."

"Merlin what are you talking about?" Morgana whispered anxiously. She glanced at Lady Catrina and saw she was beginning to sweat too, her face stiff and angry.

Merlin's eyes fluttered and Morgana clutched him, supporting him.

"Merlin, stop! It isn't going to work and you're weakening yourself!" She whispered. He nodded, then looked at her.

"You're helping me now? I thought you wanted Uther dead?" He whispered. Morgana grew stiff, then held her chin into the air.

"Destiny isn't written in stone. Just because the dragon says I'm destined for evil, doesn't mean I have to make it so."

"What?" Merlin asked, confused. Morgana went to explain.

"Thank you!" Uther called. He and Lady Catrina left the room and everyone watched them in surprise.

"That was quick." Gwen said, when Arthur and her walked up to Merlin and Morgana.

"If it's love, it's love..." Arthur said. He glanced at Gwen, who looked down at the floor, her cheeks flushing and Morgana looked at them suspiciously.

"Merlin, what is the matter with you?" Arthur asked, looking at Morgana's hand that was supporting Merlin.

"A little faint, is all..." He gasped out.

"I'll take him to Gaius. See you at dinner!" Morgana called, steering Merlin away from them.

"What did you mean about the dragon?" Merlin gasped, looking up at her.

"I went to visit him and he told me I was destined for evil no matter what. I told him destiny was written in stone. You're...you're right, Merlin. I'm not evil. I won't give the dragon the satisfaction of making me become that. I will help you stop Catrina."

Merlin grinned, his eyes fluttering in weakness.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Morgana."

She smiled as they walked through Gaius's door.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"The spell wasn't working." He said, sitting down as Gaius handed him a goblet of water.

"Perhaps if we talk with Arthur-" Morgana started, but Merlin shook his head.

"He won't believe us."

"We won't know until we try!" Morgana said. Gaius nodded.

"She's right, Merlin. Talk to Arthur. He may be the only one who can make Uther see reason."

"Not if Uther's enchanted already..." He muttered.

"Enchanted? You think she's using magic to make him fall in love with her?" Morgana asked, shocked. Merlin nodded.

"Uther would never agree to marrying her straight off the bat. He must be enchanted."

"We must tell Arthur!" Morgana cried. Merlin sighed.

"Very well. Let's go."

* * *

"ARTHUR!"**  
**

Morgana burst through the door-

And found Arthur and Gwen looking up at her, both of them standing an inch away from each other.

She looked at them in shock, wondering if there had been something going on between them.

But they didn't act suspicious. They merely looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Yes, Morgana?" Arthur asked innocently.**  
**

"It's...it's the Lady Catrina...she..." Morgana fumbled.

"She's a troll!" Merlin said, sighing.

Arthur looked at them both-

Then burst out laughing. Gwen smirked, shaking her head.

"A troll? Come on, Merlin..."

"It's the truth!" Morgana said fiercely. Gwen frowned, but Arthur chuckled.

"You two have been spending too much time together I think." Arthur said, pointing at them. Morgana blushed, but held her head high.

"We're telling the truth, Arthur!"

"Right, right." He said, sitting down.

"Gwen, you believe me?" Morgana said desperately, looking at her best friend. Gwen sighed.

"Milady, you know I cherish our friendship so, but it's impossible."

"No it isn't!"

"Enough! My father is to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow because they are in love! I know it's quick and I know it seems...a bit odd, but if my father is happy then so am I! And Morgana, frankly, I'm ashamed of you! You should be happy to see Uther happy!" Arthur said, shaking his head in disappointment. Tears filled Morgana's eyes, but she stood her ground.

"He's only happy because she has enchanted him!" Morgana said angrily. Arthur sighed.

"Morgana, go to bed and get some sleep. You're clearly tired."

"Arthur-"

"Morgana. Enough." He said simply. Merlin gripped Morgana's hand and sighed.

"He won't believe us. I told you."

Morgana left the room reluctantly, glancing back at Gwen, who sighed.

"He won't believe us!" She growled.

"I told you." Merlin said, sighing.

"What do we do, Merlin?" She said desperately.

"I'll find a way to expose her, Morgana. In the meantime, you should get ready for dinner with Uther and Arthur, you need to be as undercover as possible. If Uther were to discover you have magic..."

"Merlin, I need to help you!"

"Morgana, no offense, but you're not as advanced in magic as I am! And with our lessons postponed until we stop her, you won't know enough to help me. Please, just...play the innocent ward until this is all over, alright?"

Morgana sighed, but nodded, much to Merlin's relief.

"Alright, Merlin. Good luck." She kissed his cheek and walked away, and Merlin walked back to Gaius's chambers, trying to keep his thoughts on stopping Lady Catrina and not on the heat that was currently radiating from the spot where Morgana had kissed him.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm so happy you guys like it! Also, I hope you are prepared for this to be a pretty long story, I think I'm looking at at least 30 + chapters, simply because I will be going through each season delicately, but we'll see. I might cut it down. Anyway, enjoy! And another thing! There isn't going to be any Arthur/Morgana romance in this, but even you have to admit, that in the beginning of Series One, there was SOMETHING going on between them, and there will be a sort of reflection of those feelings, and how they grew to become more brotherly/sisterly.  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
S E V E N  
**

* * *

"Milady..."

Morgana started, looking at Gwen in her mirror as Gwen placed her silver headpiece lightly on top of her head, the crystal dangling delicately across her forehead.

"Sorry, Gwen. I...I lost my train of thought."

"It's alright, I simply wished to say that you look beautiful." Gwen said, grinning. Morgana smiled softly and hugged Gwen tightly.

"Thank you, Gwen."

Uther was going to get married to Lady Catrina.

Merlin was going to stop it from happening.

Everything was going to be fine.

So why was her chest constricting and her breath coming out labored and uneven?

"Milady...you don't seem well." Gwen said, her voice dripping with concern.

"I'm fine, Gwen." Morgana breathed. She stood up and walked to her door-

And almost bumped into Arthur.

"Ah! Morgana! There you are. Are you alright? You seem pale." Arthur said, looking at Morgana in worry.

"That's what I said." Gwen said, looking at Morgana with concern.

"I'm just...a little anxious." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You don't think Lady Catrina is still a troll, do you?"

Morgana glared at him.

"Yes, I do! And perhaps, if you would wake up and see that I am telling the truth, I would stop feeling so anxious!" She hissed. Arthur sighed.

"Morgana...Lady Catrina isn't a troll, alright?"

"Oh, how wrong you are, Arthur Pendragon." She said, her breath shaking with nerves.

This was bad.

Very, very bad.

But Merlin would stop it. He would.

She composed herself and gripped Arthur's hand.

"Let's just get this over with." She whispered, straightening herself. Arthur nodded and looked back at Gwen, who smiled grimly at him.

They walked to the throne room together, Morgana's heart jumping in her throat now.

Arthur gripped her arm tightly, and she looked up at him.

"You alright?" He whispered softly. She nodded, smiling.

Once upon a time, she had adopted a sort of crush on Arthur, and (as far as she was concerned) he had felt the same for her.

He was gorgeous, of course. And nice...at times.

But now...

She simply couldn't see herself marrying Arthur.

When people would speak of her becoming Queen and being with Arthur, she used to relish in it, a dream of becoming Queen of Camelot with her best friend by her side coming true.

But as people continued to talk of it, and her and Arthur had grown older...she wasn't sure why, but the closer she got with him, the more she saw that their relationship was that of a brother and a sister.

She could only see him protecting her, and her protecting him, as brother and sister should.

They were raised together, learned how to train in battle together.

It was almost as if they really WERE brother and sister.

Arthur's eyes conveyed a million emotions as he gazed into hers and Morgana saw he felt the same.

He didn't believe for a second that Lady Catrina was a troll.

But he was worried that she was worried.

He wanted to protect her. From anything that could harm her. Even her own emotions.

But it was not in a romantic way. It was in a protective-brotherly way.

"I'm alright, Arthur." She whispered, patting his hand lightly. He sighed.

"I'm always here for you, Morgana. You know that."

"I know." She said, smiling. His lip curled up in a light smile as he stopped in front of the thrones, and Morgana stood to the side with Gwen.

"If you need me..." Arthur said. Morgana nodded at him and he bowed his head, then looked at Gwen.

And Morgana saw in his eyes something she had seen him exchange once before with her.

A look of passion. Of lust.

Of love.

Morgana almost jumped up and down in excitement.

Arthur Pendragon in love with her maid, Gwen?

She looked at Gwen, her eyes wide and almost squealed.

GWEN IN LOVE WITH ARTHUR PENDRAGON?

She bit back a smile, all thought of Lady Catrina wiped from her mind.

Arthur walked away and Morgana tapped Gwen's shoulder.

"What is it milady?" Gwen asked innocently.

"You're in love with Arthur!" She whispered. Gwen's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"What? No, Milady, of course not!"

"Oh, come on, Gwen! You two are infatuated with each other!" Morgana squealed. Gwen shook her head, chuckling.

"We're not, milady. We are simply friends, nothing more."

"Gwen! I saw the way you two looked at each other!" Morgana protested, gripping her friends hand. Gwen shook her head.

"It can never happen, milady. He is a prince. I am a maid."

Morgana bit her lip, the bubble of excitement in her chest bursting.

"Oh, Gwen..." She whispered sadly. Gwen shook her head, blinking back tears.

"We're not in love, milady. It's simply a crush. It will soon fade." She said, nodding. Morgana sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, anything-

But could think of nothing to say.

What a tragic situation! Gwen and Arthur in love, but unable to be together...

Because of Uther.

Morgana sighed.

_Just another reason to the long list of why he should no longer be King..._ She thought.

She wiped the thoughts from her mind, thinking of the golden dragon.

She was not evil.

She did not want Uther dead.

She would let destiny take its own course.

She would let Arthur and Merlin decide their own destiny.

"Let it go, Morgana." Gwen whispered pleadingly.

Morgana sighed, but jumped at the sound of the doors opening. She turned her attention to Uther and Arthur, who were standing at the front of the throne room.

The anxiety returned as she looked at Uther, whose face was almost blank of any emotion, a massive grin on his face as Lady Catrina glided down.

_Oh, Merlin, where are you? _She thought desperately. She looked over at Gaius, who looked back at her anxiously.

"My Lords...ladies and gentlemen of Camelot...we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting...the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor."

Morgana's heart thud in her chest loudly and she gripped Gwen's hand tightly. Gwen clutched her hand, her eyes filled with concern.

Morgana was on the verge of hyperventilating.

How did Merlin do this every time something bad was happening?

Should she fake collapsing? Uther would surely stop the wedding if his ward was ill...

To be perfectly honest, she felt so anxious, she was positive she wouldn't even have to fake collapsing...

"Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?"

"It is."

Where was Merlin? What in the world was keeping him?

"Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man."

"It is."

"Do any say nay?"

_YES! YES I DO! _Morgana wanted to scream. She looked to the door, then at Gaius, who shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"With this garland, I do tie this knot... and by doing so, do bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

She needed to stop this! She couldn't stand by and do nothing!

_"Please, just...play the innocent ward until this is all over, alright?"_

_I'm sorry, Merlin. _She thought.

She stepped forward, her heart racing at what she was about to do. She glanced up at the hanging candelabra far up at the top of the throne room.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

_"síma brýta-"_

The last syllable almost escaped her lips when she heard a loud banging noise and turned to see Merlin gasping and panting at the doorway, watching everyone as they gathered at the entrance, preparing to leave the ceremony.

Relief flooded through her body and she almost ran to him, a whimper escaping her lips instead.

"Milady?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing!" She breathed, walking over to Merlin as low-key as she could.

"Jonas blocked me off in the hallway! I tried to stop him, but I wasn't fast enough!"

"It's okay, Merlin!" Morgana said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"No, it's not! Everything's happening wrong! I was supposed to fix this!" He said, frustrated. Morgana sighed.

"Everything will be fine." Merlin sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

Merlin woke with a start to Morgana shaking him hardly, whispering frantically in his ear.

"Merlin! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

He looked up at her blearily.

"Wazzit?"

"You must leave Camelot, now!"

Merlin sat up, alert at once.

"What's happened?"

"The entire guard of Camelot is looking for you! You need to go, now!" She said desperately. He nodded.

He knew this was going to happen. It happened last time as well. He played along though, for Morgana's sake.

"Why would they be-" He trailed off, then sighed.

"Lady Catrina framed me." He said simply. Morgana nodded and Merlin glared at his door, then nodded to himself.

He was prepared. He'd hide in the cave where he and Freya hid.

"Merlin, you must go!" Morgana said, her eyes wide. Merlin got up and began pacing.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to stop her."

"How? Uther wants your head on a platter!" She hissed. Merlin looked at her.

"Tell Gaius to prepare a potion that looks like this."

Merlin pulled the potion he had retrieved from Catrina's chambers yesterday during the wedding. Morgana looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The potion the troll is using to change into Catrina. Tell him he needs to make as close a replica of it he can and then you must replace all the bottles with that fake potion. Can you do that, Morgana?"

She nodded.

"Do I use magic-" Merlin shook his head straight away.

"Just go into her chambers and replace them."

"Merlin-"

"Morgana, if you use magic and you're caught, Uther will kill you! Especially now that Catrina has so much control over him!"

Morgana sighed, but nodded.

"Very...well..."

"I'll be back in the afternoon, once all this has died down."

Merlin walked to the door and Morgana shouted out.

"Merlin!"

He turned to look at her and she sighed.

"Be careful."

He nodded, smiling grimly and walked out.

* * *

Morgana walked down the hallway in a daze.

Arthur dethroned.

Lady Catrina named the next in line to the throne.

So this is what she wanted all along...to take over Camelot.

This couldn't be happening.

If only Uther were in his right mind!

Morgana knocked on Arthur's door and he opened it. His face was grim, his eyes red.

"Arthur..." Morgana whispered sadly.

"Come in." He said, opening the door and clearing his throat.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry..." She said, touching his arm. He sighed.

"I don't understand why he's done this...I know my father loves her, but to go this far..." He whispered.

"I know, Arthur. He's not in his right mind!" She said, exasperated.

"Why? Because Catrina is a troll?" Arthur said sarcastically. Morgana bit back her anger and sighed.

"You don't have to believe me, but even you have to admit that this is strange, Arthur. Uther would never take away your right to the throne! He will always put his love for you first!"

Arthur sighed.

"It is...strange, I will admit. I can only hope that in a couple of days time, he'll see his mistakes and correct them."

"Milady?"

They both turned and saw Gwen at the door. She bowed.

"I don't mean to intrude, I...I was just...I'll come back later." Gwen said in a rush, her cheeks turning pink.

"No, no, it's alright, Guinevere." Arthur said, smiling. Morgana watched them, amused.

"I was uh, just going to leave." Morgana said. Arthur caught her hand.

"Morgana...thank you. For checking up on me." He said softly. Morgana sighed and touched his cheek lightly.

"Don't worry, Arthur. You will be Prince of Camelot again. I will make it so even if I have to die trying." She whispered fiercely. He chuckled and she walked out of the door, winking at Gwen before she left.

She walked down to the court physicians chambers, her mind still racing from everything that had happened.

But most of all, the secret love between Gwen and Arthur.

She wanted to help them...to help them be together.

But Gwen had assured her it was simply a crush.

Morgana hoped it was so...for her sake.

There was simply no way they could be together. Uther would never allow his only son and heir to the throne to marry a simple maid woman.

Morgana sighed. If only she could swap their positions...

She knocked on the door and Gaius opened it.

"Morgana." He said, nodding. She sighed and walked in.

"What do we do?"

"I've finished the potions, all you have to do is get them into Lady Catrina's cupboard where she keeps the other potions."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"By acting."

Morgana spun at the sound of his voice and grinned. She ran toward him, hugging him tightly.

"Merlin! What are you doing? It's too risky for you to be here right now!" She whispered. He chuckled in her ear.

"I love taking risks. Now come on, it's more than likely that her cupboard door will be locked, so we should practice-"

Morgana rolled her eyes and stared at Merlin's door to his bedroom.

_"gedyre clýsan! cæggian!" _She called clearly. Her eyes flashed gold and the door to Merlin's room swung shut with a loud bang, and a click as it locked.

Merlin whistled.

"Alright, no need for practice, apparently."

He was blown away at how advanced her magic had become in a matter of weeks.

"How did you learn the ancient language so fast?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. She giggled.

"I must've read over those books a hundred times since you gave them to me, Merlin! Uther said he was going to open a library for me when he saw how much I was reading! Don't worry, he never saw the contents of what I was reading." She said hastily when Merlin almost choked. He sighed.

"Be more careful, Morgana. But other than that...well done."

She grinned.

"Alright. I'm off to reveal Lady Catrina's trollish ways." She said, winking. She left and Merlin sighed.

"I hope she can do this." Gaius said, sighing.

"I hope for everyone's sake she can."

* * *

Morgana knocked on the door, her breath stuck in her throat.

"Lady Catrina?"

There was no answer. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

_"ætýnan." _

The power surged through her and the door unlocked, opening slightly. She grinned and opened the door, looking around.

No one was in the room. She looked around for the cupboard, her heart pounding in her chest so loud, she was sure Catrina would hear it from wherever she was and would come running to trap her.

She spotted the cupboard near the bed and ran toward it. She grabbed the handle and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. She repeated the spell and heard the satisfactory click as it opening.

She looked inside and found three vials of a clear liquid that looked identical to the ones Gaius had given her to replace.

She grabbed the three vials, then reached into her tiny pouch tied around her wrist, placing three of the four vials Gaius had given her inside in the exact place they were before.

She heard the sound of the door beginning to unlock behind her and her heart stopped beating.

She quickly shoved the vials into the pouch and looked at the door to the cupboard.

_"gedyre clýsan! cæggian!"_ She whispered frantically.

She spun around just as Lady Catrina entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Lady Catrina!" Morgana called happily. Lady Catrina jumped and spun around, her hand jumping to her chest.

"My lord! Lady Morgana, you scared me half to death!" She gasped. Morgana giggled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, milady! I simply wished to welcome you to the family!" Lady Catrina's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she huffed.

"Well, thank you." She said stiffly. Morgana smiled.

"Uther hasn't been happy in so long. It's good to see him in such high spirits!" She said, grinning. Lady Catrina returned the smile.

"I'm glad I've brought out this side in him." Morgana bowed and smiled.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you at dinner, tonight?" She said, smiling warmly. Lady Catrina sighed, her eyes soft.

"Of course, dear."

"Very well. See you then!" Lady Catrina smiled at Morgana as she walked out.

She hesitated, scared Morgana may have done something to jeopardize her plans.

But she waved it off. The young girl didn't seem suspicious...she seemed genuinely happy...

Morgana grinned, walking out of the room, then smirking.

Damn, she was good.**  
**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I promise this is the last chapter on Catrina/Troll! Sorry if you think it took too long! **

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
E I G H T  
**

* * *

Morgana sighed and looked over at Arthur, who was watching Catrina with a loathing look.

She looked up at the pillars at Merlin, who nodded at her. She watched as Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist stepped in front of Catrina, a scroll of parchment in his hands.

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." He called. Morgana watched as Arthur crossed his arms and let out a huff of breath. She exchanged glances with Gwen, who was also watching Arthur with worry.

"Are you willing to take the oath?" Geoffrey asked.

"I am." Catrina said happily, her gaze on everyone, and lingering for a second on Morgana, who smiled sweetly, ignoring the roaring monster inside her chest.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot? To uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I do." Morgana's breath caught as she saw Catrina reach down and scratch her arm, a look of pain on her face. She looked up at Merlin, who was looking at Catrina from behind the pillar with wonder.

_Is the potion working? _Morgana wondered.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will." Catrina said stiffly, still scratching her arm. She lifted the sleeve, but it was hidden from Morgana's view.

But she knew something was wrong. Catrina pulled her sleeve back down less than a second after pulling it up and gazed at her servant, Jonas, who was looking at her in shock. Her face paled and Morgana smirked.

"Will you to the utmost of your powers, maintain the laws-"

"Yes, yes!" Catrina called, swaying a little. She glared at Morgana, who cast her eyes downward, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding." Geoffrey said, surprised at her interruption.

"Well get on with it then! I mean really, where did you dig up this old crone from?" Catrina said angrily, looking at Uther, who smiled widely at her.

"She's right. Get on with it.

_My god, she really has him wrapped around her finger! He would never talk to Geoffrey like that! _Morgana thought anxiously.

Catrina glared at her once more, but this time, Morgana held her glare, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Will you to the utmost of your powers-"

"Yes, yes, yes..." Catrina said, tearing her gaze away from Morgana.

Morgana glanced over at Arthur, who was looking between the both of them in suspicion.

"Maintain the laws and customs of the land-" Geoffrey continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"I will, I will!" Catrina said impatiently.

"And serve the people of Camelot-"

"Just shut up and give me the crown!" Catrina growled. Everyone gasped in surprise and Arthur looked at Catrina in disbelief. Geoffrey scoffed and dropped his scroll, grabbing the circular crown on the little cushion and walking toward Catrina-

Catrina shrieked impatiently and snatched the crown from Geoffrey's hands, slamming it onto her head and running from the throne room.

"CATRINA!" Uther called, standing from his throne. Morgana looked up at Merlin, who disappeared, taking off running from his hiding spot.

"My lord!" Morgana called. She took off after him, but Gaius grabbed her arm.

"Remember! Innocent ward...no magic!" He whispered. Morgana nodded quickly and followed Arthur, who called out to his father and took off after him. They followed Uther to one of the exits, where Catrina was trying to open the door to no avail. Morgana glanced around the room-

And spotted Merlin hiding behind a suit of armor. He grinned at her, and she bit her lip, hiding a smile.

"What is the matter?" Uther asked Catrina, stopping in front of her.

"I'm so- so sorry! I just- all of sudden...felt- very hot!" Catrina said, smiling at them anxiously. She tried opening the door once more, but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk in her voice. Catrina glared at her, then smiled fakely.

"Yes yes, I'm fine!" She snapped. She grabbed the handle of the door and tugged.

"Come on! COME ON! OPEN!" She growled, her voice sounding guttural and feral. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Uh...let me." He stepped forward, then gasped and stepped back, his eyes wide.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at Catrina's arm. Morgana looked at it-

And almost gagged.

It looked rotten, like decaying flesh, with warts all over and ten times the size of a normal human hand.

"What on earth-" Gwen whispered. Morgana looked at her maid in surprise, not realizing she had been there and saw Gwen's eyes go wide. She turned back to Catrina-

Who was transforming in front of them. Her face changing and twisting disgustingly.

"Somebody help her!" Gwen said, her hand on her chest. Morgana smirked at Catrina.

"You're a troll!" Arthur exclaimed. The troll looked at him, her mouth open in an 'O' shape. Uther glared at Arthur.

"How dare you speak to her like that?"

The smirk was wiped off Morgana's face. She looked at Uther in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur said in anger, pointing at the troll.

"You were right!" Gwen whispered in Morgana's ear. Morgana nodded, not removing her eyes from Uther, who was watching the troll as if she were everything right in the world.

The troll glared at Morgana one last time, then grabbed the door handle and pulled.

The door burst from it's hinges and slammed to the floor in front of Morgana, who had to step back to avoid getting hit by it. She looked over at Merlin, who was looking at Morgana in worry.

"She just ripped a door of its hinges! Doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur yelled, his eyes wide.

"Enough!" Uther roared.

"She's a troll! A giant, gray..." Arthur struggled for words.

"Stinking." Morgana added. Arthur nodded at her.

"Thank you! Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" Uther yelled, running to the door and picking up Catrina's shoes and crown.

"Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He growled threateningly. He left the room and Morgana watched him leave with wide eyes. Arthur looked at her, shaking his head.

"You were right." He whispered.

"We were right!" Merlin said, stepping out from behind the suit of armor.

"Merlin!" Gwen gasped.

"What are you doing here? My father wants you dead!" Arthur growled.

"He'll have to try harder than that! Now that you know we're telling the truth, will you help us?" Merlin said, looking at Morgana.

"How? My father sees nothing wrong with her!" Arthur said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"He's under a spell. We need to break it!" Morgana said. Arthur looked at Morgana, then sighed.

"How?"

"Gaius may know a way." Morgana said. Arthur nodded, then looked at Merlin.

"Meet us in Gaius's chambers in ten minutes, try not to be seen! We don't want you getting caught and killed before we break this spell." He said. Merlin nodded and left the room. Morgana looked at Arthur.

"I told you, Arthur Pendragon. I told you and you didn't want to believe me." She said, raising her eyebrows. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

"How was I supposed to-Oh, shut it, Morgana." He muttered.

* * *

Morgana entered Gaius's chambers on her own, her heart racing.

"Come up with anything?" She asked. Merlin nodded.

"The only way to break the spell is for Uther to cry tears of remorse." Merlin said simply. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"And...how are we going to do that?"

"We have to kill Arthur." He said again. Morgana looked at him in shock.

"I...what?"

"Well not actually kill him, but make it seem as if he's dead. That way, Uther will be in grief and shock at the loss of his son and he'll cry and the spell will be broken."

"How do you know this?" Morgana asked. Merlin hesitated.

"I...uh...read it. In a book." He said, smiling. Morgana looked at him suspiciously, then shook her head.

She needed to focus on getting Uther back to how he was.

"Gaius is making the potion as we speak. Where's Arthur?"

"MORGANA!"

Arthur burst through the door with Gwen, both of them panting and their eyes wide.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"You need to hide! Now!"

"Why, what's going on?" Morgana asked, scared.

"Queen Catrina's demanded for your arrest. She says you're the one who stole something from her now." Gwen whispered in shock.

"Oh god..." Merlin said, rubbing his forehead anxiously.

"And Uther's gone along with it?" Morgana asked angrily.

"He's under a spell, Morgana." Merlin reminded her. She grit her teeth and nodded.

"Alright. I'll stay here and-"

Arthur shook his head.

"They're searching everyone's chambers for you. You need to leave Camelot."

"It's alright. I know a place where she can hide. Gaius, explain the plan to Arthur."

Merlin gripped Morgana's hand and led her outside.

"Merlin, where are we going?" Morgana asked, her heart racing and her mind in a daze.

She should've known Catrina would catch on to her.

Merlin led her as stealthily as he could through the city, and eventually led her to a secret hallway.

"You know this castle better than I do and I've been living here my entire life, almost." Morgana said, chuckling nervously.

He led her into a secret dungeon and she looked around.

It was cold, damp.

Exactly how she felt.

"Stay here. I'll come get you when everything's normal again." He said. He went to leave, and Morgana gripped his hand.

"Merlin...please be careful." She whispered. He nodded.

"I will."

* * *

She paced around the empty dungeon, her emotions haywire.

It had been almost five hours since Merlin had brought her down here.

The sun had set and the moon was casting a glow through the tiny window blocked with bars.

She heard a scuffle in the hall leading to her dungeon and she froze.

She looked toward it and heard more sounds.

She glared and closed her eyes, focusing, then opened them once more.

She saw a shadow.

_"Hleap on bæc!"_ She called.

"AH!"

She gasped as Merlin collapsed on his back, groaning.

"Oh, god, MERLIN!" She helped him us and he looked at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"I thought you were someone else!" She whispered. He chuckled and she grinned.

"You're happy! I'll take it everything went well!"

Merlin grinned back at her.

"The troll is dead. Arthur is prince again. Uther is back to how he was. Everything is good."

Morgana clapped her hands in happiness, grinning widely. She hugged Merlin.

"WE DID IT!" She cheered. He laughed.

"Yes, we did!"

He smiled at her, then nodded.

"I'm impressed with your magic, Morgana. You're getting advanced."

"I need to learn more." Morgana said, frowning. He nodded.

"There's always room to learn more. Even I am still learning."

"No, Merlin. I mean, no more distractions. I want to learn until I'm up to your level, and I want to learn it quick. I need to be able to protect the people I love."

Merlin hesitated.

"Morgana-"

"Please, Merlin! Promise me you'll help me learn as much as I can! You've seen that I am a quick learner!" She said desperately. He sighed, but nodded.

"Very well. But I can't simply teach you everything I know in less than a day, Morgana. It will take time. But I promise, there will be no more distractions. Just us, and the magic."

She nodded.

"Good." Merlin nodded with her, then smiled and held out his hand.

"Now. Let's get you back home, shall we?"


	9. Chapter Nine

**The next one! I'm on a roll tonight, hehe! **_  
_

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
N I N E  
**

* * *

_She was in the throne room of Camelot, gazing as loud pounds sounded against the door.  
_

_"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Someone roared. The door burst open and Arthur barged into the room, followed by Gwen and Merlin, and two other people she did not know.  
_

_Anger swelled in her chest, but also regret.  
_

_She pushed it out of her mind though and rose, her voice full of malice.  
_

_"Welcome dear brother! It's been far too long."_

_She saw the man before her falter, his expression pained. She stood clearly now, walking forward._

_"I apologize if you had a difficult reception...it's hard to know who to trust these days." She said, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.  
_

_Arthur walked toward her, lifting his sword. Her gaze flickered toward it, then back at him, guilt rising in her chest once more as he gazed at her with pain and grief.  
_

_"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur whispered, tears in his eyes. "I thought we were friends."_

_Her heart clenched, tears in her eyes as well, but she kept herself composed. She would not show emotion. She would show no weakness._

_"As did I...but alas we were both wrong." She whispered, keeping her tears at bay._

_"You can't blame me for my father's sins." Arthur whispered. _

_Anger roared in her chest at the mention of Uther Pendragon's name. And she spat venomously at him, her anger getting the better of her._

_"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think." She said. Arthur raised an eyebrow._

_"Nor are you." He said._

_The monster roared in her chest in anger, demanding his blood, demanding his flesh. She caught her reflection in his eyes.  
_

_Hair tangled, face pale, dress in tatters. A complete mess. Devoid of any regret or guilt.  
_

_An empty, heartless shell of a human.  
_

_Her glance flickered at Merlin, who was crying behind Gwen. Even more anger built up inside her.  
_

_Betrayed. By him. By everyone.  
_

_She had no one now.  
_

_No one but the man standing faithfully behind her, ready to attack when she called it.  
_

_She stepped back, preparing to unleash the fury building within her._

_"I'm going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon." _

_There was a flash of bright light, and she was removing a sword from Gwen's back. Gwen was looking up at her, her eyes blank, but tears running down her cheeks. Arthur had his hand outstretched to Gwen, but he was long gone, blood pooling around his body.  
_

_She looked up at the man standing above Arthur and smiled.  
_

_"And now...Camelot is ours for the taking."  
_

Morgana screamed as she woke with a start, her heart racing.

Gwen came running into the room, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Morgana!" She exclaimed.

Morgana could not breath.

She felt as if she were in a closed box, the walls tightening around her.

"Morgana, it's okay! It's okay!"

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled, barely registering Gwen's presence. **  
**

"Morgana, it was just a dream! Everything's alright!"

"ARTHUR!" Morgana screamed, fighting Gwen off. Fighting the dream off.

It was not real.

It was not real.

But it was so real. Too real. Too vivid.

Surely it had come to pass.

She was evil, just like the dragon said.

Destined to destroy everything and everyone she loved.

This was another dream of the future. Just like all her dreams were.

"Morgana!" Gwen called, shaking her.

Morgana continued to scream Arthur's name, continued to fight Gwen off.

Gwen stepped back and ran, tears in her eyes. She ran from the room and up to Arthur's chambers.

"ARTHUR! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S URGENT!" She cried, pounding her fist against the door.

He opened the door seconds later, ruffling his hair and yawning. He had no shirt on and when he saw it was Gwen, he closed the door again, hiding his body from view.

"Gwen! What-"

"It's Morgana! She's frantic! She had a bad dream! I-I can't help her!" Gwen cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Arthur's eyes went wide and he threw the door open, taking off down the hallway toward Morgana's chambers and bursting through the door.

Morgana was clutching her blankets tightly, thrashing around and screaming Arthur's name still.

"Morgana! MORGANA!" He gripped her tightly, and she tried fighting him off. He shook her.

"MORGANA! I'M RIGHT HERE!" He roared. She finally came to and looked at him, her eyes wide and red from the tears.

But Morgana was a blank canvas, tears falling down her face, her mouth clamped shut to hold back her screams.

"Morgana, please!" Gwen cried, standing on Morgana's other side and shaking her friend once more. She placed her hands on Morgana's face and finally, Morgana turned.

"It was just a dream." Gwen whispered. Morgana gripped Gwen's hands, her chest heaving and her voice shaking.

"It wasn't just a dream...it was the future. I'm evil...I'm...I'm going-t-to kill-" She looked up at Arthur, then began sobbing once more.

"Morgana, you're not going to kill anyone. It was just a dream." Arthur whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She placed her head on his bare chest, still crying and shaking her head.

"You don't understand...you don't!" She sobbed. Arthur rubbed her shoulders consolingly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." He whispered.

Gwen looked at Arthur in worry and he sighed.

"Gwen, please get her some water." Gwen nodded and returned seconds later with a goblet and a jug.

Arthur removed himself from Morgana and she looked around the room hysterically.

"Morgana, drink this, it's alright."

She gasped for air, shaking her head and he handed her the goblet, helping her rise it to her lips and drink.

He brushed her hair back as she drank and she looked at him. He cupped her face with his hands gently.

"It's alright." She shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Arthur! I killed you! I killed you! And Gwen! And I was..." She trailed off, sobbing once more.

"It was a nightmare, Morgana! Nothing more!" Arthur said sympathetically. She shook her head and Arthur sighed.

"Come on. Go back to bed."

"NO! NO!" She cried, fighting him off as he tried to help her lie down again.

"Morgana-"

"I will not rest again! I don't want to dream anymore!" She cried, throwing the blankets off her completely.

"Arthur, she's going mad!" Gwen cried. Arthur looked at Gwen in worry, then looked back at Morgana and gripped her shoulders.

"Morgana, you need to sleep!"

"NO! NO!" She screamed, fighting him off once more.

"Gwen, go get Gaius. NOW!" Arthur said. Gwen took off as Arthur tried to calm Morgana down, but she still fought him off, still screamed and moaned in terror.

"Morgana, I'm right here! I'm not dead!" Arthur said, sighing. She pushed him off and crawled to the corner of her room, wrapping her arms around her knees and clutching her hair.

"I'm evil! A monster!" She whispered.

"Morgana, please! You're worrying me!" Arthur whispered, tears in his eyes at seeing her like this. She didn't listen.

Gaius burst through the door and Arthur looked at him.

"Gaius, help her, please!"

"I have a draught that will knock her out. She'll have a dreamless sleep." Gaius said. Gwen and Merlin trailed behind him as Gaius slowly approached Morgana.

"Milady...here...drink this. It will make you feel better."

Morgana looked up-

And jumped to her feet, running at Merlin.

"MERLIN! I killed Arthur! The dragon was right! He was right! I'm evil! I killed him! And Gwen! I'm a monster!" She cried hysterically. Merlin grabbed her wrists, his eyes wide.

"Morgana, it was just a dream!"

She shook her head.

"NO! NO! IT WASN'T AND YOU KNOW IT!" She cried, beating her fists against his chest. Merlin glanced at Gaius, his expression pained.

Worry seized him.

If she continued this way, she was going to reveal her magic by accident...

He turned Morgana around and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She thrashed against him.

"Gaius, give me the vial!" Arthur called. Gaius handed him the vial of the potion and Arthur uncorked it. He tipped Morgana's head back and poured the potion into her mouth. She gagged, but swallowed the potion and Merlin let her go.

She looked at Merlin, her eyes wide...

Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Arthur caught her as she collapsed to the floor.

"Arthur, why did you-" Gwen whispered.

"It was the only way! She wasn't going to drink it willingly." He panted, lifting Morgana into his arms and laying her back in her bed.

"What on earth is going on?" Gaius asked.

"She woke up screaming! I tried to calm her down, but she kept saying that she killed Arthur...and me." Gwen whispered.

"She came and got me and when I got here, Morgana was hysterical. It was just a dream. A nightmare. She was taking it to the heart...I'm sure she'll be fine by morning." Arthur said, though his eyes were filled with worry.

"Arthur, she was really shaken! This is unlike anything she's ever been through before." Gwen whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Arthur hugged her.

"Go get some sleep, Gwen. I'll stay with her."

"You need your sleep too, sire." Merlin said. Arthur shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her. Not when she's like this." Arthur said, looking at Arthur. Merlin nodded and he and Gaius left.

"Merlin..." Gaius said, his eyebrow raised.

"I know...this is bad."

"She spoke of the dragon." Gaius said sternly.

"She's hysterical. They won't believe her. It's not that I'm worried about." Merlin said, frowning.

"What are you worried about then?" Gaius asked.

_The fact that Morgana saw the future from MY time, even though that isn't supposed to happen anymore._

Merlin sighed.

"Nothing."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Ah! Updating again? What is this sorcery? *Uther voice* well, this sorcery is the fact that I have an assignment due and I've decided I'm going to massively procrastinate on it by writing this. Procrastination FTW!  
**

**Again, thank you to everyone for reviewing!  
**

**_lilmissblonde: _Haha, oh I wish! I wish I could write series 5 and make it this way, but something tells me evil Morgana is gonna be sticking around for awhile! *sadface* there's so much Mergana potential, I wish the writers could see it!  
**

**_Mediatrix: _Indeed, Arthur is very much like Uther! I had to add that into the story! And thank you for your review! I'm glad you're liking the story!  
**

_**Mike3207:**_**You are very right. That's why in chapter one, Merlin said "Anything could make her evil. Her finding out she's a Pendragon, her finding out Morgause is her sister..."**

**Okay, on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
T E N  
**

* * *

Merlin paced in his bedroom, waiting for the first sign of dawn to approach.

He could not sleep.

He was worried. Stressed. Petrified.

Morgana had seen the future he'd once known. Seen the future that had made him come back here in the first place.

_What am I doing wrong? I was supposed to stop this from happening! _He growled in his mind.

He didn't understand. Morgana's magic was improving, she was happy, he was happy.

She had promised never to betray him.

She was showing no anger toward Uther...well, she wasn't showing any love, either, to be quite honest...

He ran his hand through his hair, his mind reeling.

He heard Gaius stir next door and nodded to himself.

He walked outside and Gaius looked up at him, sitting on his bed.

"Merlin! What are you doing up so early?"

"Morgana." He said simply. He left before Gaius could call him back. He reached the stone steps of the castle and ran up the stairway leading to Morgana's chambers.

He entered the room-

And found Arthur asleep on a chair, his back arching forward and his head lying on Morgana's bed. Both his hands were covering one of hers, clutching it tightly. She was sleeping peacefully, and Merlin sighed.

_What's the point in telling them their brother and sister? They already act like they are..._ He thought fondly.

He walked forward and touched Arthur's shoulder.

"Sire?" He said, shaking him. Arthur opened his eyes blearily and groaned.

"Wazzit?" He moaned. Merlin chuckled and Arthur sat up, wincing and moaning in pain as he stretched.

"I fell asleep..." He muttered.

"You did." Merlin said, nodding. Arthur looked down at Morgana and sighed.

"She was stirring for awhile...muttering my name. She started to quiet down when I held her hand." He said, stepping forward and brushing her hair on her forehead back.

Merlin sighed and Arthur looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on with her, Merlin. But I'm scared. She's like a sister to me. And these dreams...they hurt her more than anything. She thinks they're real. How do I possibly make her believe that they aren't?"

"I don't know, sire." Merlin said. Arthur looked down at Morgana.

"I'm scared for her to wake up." He said. The door opened and they turned to see Gwen entering. She ran to Morgana's side, looking down at her best friend.

"How is she?"

"She's alright. She stirred a lit-Guinevere, did you get any sleep last night?" Arthur said, frowning. Merlin took a closer look at Gwen and saw she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was frazzled.

"Oh, I...no. Not really." She muttered, looking down at Morgana once more. Arthur smiled sadly.

"You're a good friend, Guinevere."

Gwen smiled at him and Merlin watched the two of them happily.

"Arthur..."

They all turned to look at Morgana, who suddenly gripped her blankets tightly, her brows furrowed and sweat starting to build on her forehead.

"Morgana?" Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed and clutched her hand.

"No...stop it..." She whispered, her eyes fluttering beneath her lids.

"Morgana? I'm right here!" Arthur called. He gripped her shoulder and shook her and she gasped, sitting up and panting.

"Arthur!" She screamed, her eyes wide with terror.

"I'm here! Everything's fine!" Arthur said, gripping her shoulders. She looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, god..." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It was just a nightmare, Morgana." He said, holding her tightly. She sighed, her glance flicking to Merlin. He smiled sadly and she began talking.

"It just felt so vivid...so real. Like it had happened before...or was going to happen." She said, looking at Merlin with wide eyes.

"It won't, Morgana. It was just a dream." Merlin said, nodding. She did not remove her gaze from his as Arthur moved back, smiling at her.

"Everything's fine-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

They all jumped as the door burst open and Uther Pendragon walked into the room, his face livid.

"Morgana is unwell, and nobody thought to tell me?" He said angrily, walking toward Morgana and clutching her tightly.

"My lord, I am fine-"

"What's happened?" He demanded, looking at her. She sighed.

"It was simply a nightmare. Nothing more." She said.

"What nightmare? What was it about? My god, Morgana...you're all pale, and cold! You've had nightmares before and they've never affected you so!" Uther said, brushing her hair back.

"She had a nightmare that I died." Arthur said, crossing his arms and sighing. Uther looked up at him.

"You died?" He said. Arthur nodded and Uther brushed her hair back once more.

"It was simply a dream, Morgana. Nothing more. Arthur is fine!"

"No...it was more than that!" Morgana pushed him away and walked over to her mirror, sitting down on the stool with her face in her hands. Gwen stood behind her and brushed her hair back consolingly.

"What is it?" Uther said, looking at everyone. Arthur glanced at Merlin hesitantly and Uther growled impatiently.

"I am the King of Camelot! I demand to know what is happening!"

"I KILLED ARTHUR!" Morgana yelled, looking up at Uther with petrified eyes. She covered her mouth, horrified with what she had said and Uther looked at her.

He sighed, and touched her shoulder.

"Morgana, these are just dreams-"

"NO! They're real! They're the future! What is going to pass! And if you would open your eyes and stop treating magic as if it were evil, you would let me find out more!" She cried.

Merlin paled and Arthur looked at Morgana with wide eyes. She looked up at Merlin, horrified with what she had just said. Uther looked at her, his expression angry.

"Who is planting these ideas in her mind? Who is making her believe she can see the future?" He growled, looking at everyone in the room.

"No one is making me believe anything! I simply...I'm just tired, and scared-" She said, shaking her head. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

"I am going to find out who is doing this to you, Morgana. We will find this sorcerer, and we will execute him!"

"THERE IS NO SORCERER!" Morgana cried. Uther ignored her.

"Who would do such a thing to her?" Uther said, looking at Gaius. Gaius shook his head.

"I uh, I have no idea, sire."

"Well, I can assure you, I will not sit back and let a sorcerer do this to her. Arthur, send word to Aredian the Witchfinder. I require his services." Uther said. Morgana stepped in front of Uther.

"There is no sorcerer! It was just a dream!" She squealed, shaking her head.

"It was not just a dream, Morgana! I am sure of it! A sorcerer is trying to make you believe that you will kill Arthur! Trying to make you believe you have...magic." He hissed the last word, disgusted with even saying it. Morgana winced then glared at him angrily.

"Not all magic is bad! When will you open your eyes and see?" She yelled, hitting him with her fists. He gripped her wrists tightly in his.

"Morgana, enough! A sorcerer is clearly trying to unhinge you! To turn your mind into your own personal hell, and I will not allow it! This sorcerer will be found and executed, and you will be alright again!" Uther said. He let Morgana go and walked out, Gaius walking after him. Morgana glanced at Merlin, her eyes wide and fearful and looked at Arthur. She ran up to him.

"Arthur! Don't do this! There is no sorcerer! It...it was just a dream!"

"Morgana, you were just saying how you felt it was real! That it was going to happen! Maybe father is right, maybe a sorcerer is trying to control your mind and turn you against me! It that's true, you can rest assure I'm going to find them and stop them!"

"Arthur-"

He walked out and Morgana collapsed to her knees.

"Gwen, get her some water and food, please?" Merlin begged, wanting a moment alone with Morgana. Gwen nodded and left the room.

"Morgana..." Merlin whispered. He knelt down beside her and she looked at him in shock.

"What have I done? I've...I've doomed us all!"

"We're going to be alright, Morgana. We just can't use any magic while the Witchfinder is here!" Merlin said, sighing.

Well, things had certainly taken a different step.

In his future, Aredian had been called because Merlin himself had foolishly used magic.

But now...

"Merlin, this dream that I had..."

"It was just a dream."

"But I can see the future! I'm a Seer, you said so yourself! And the dragon...he told me I was evil!" She whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"You said so yourself! Destiny isn't written in stone!"

"But my dream..." She sobbed.

"Do you remember last year? When you had a dream that Arthur was going to die because Sophia drowned him in the Lake of Avalon?" Merlin said. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"That didn't happen now, did it? We stopped it from happening!"

"But, Merlin-"

"No buts, Morgana! If you don't want it to happen, then you take the steps toward preventing it!" He said, smiling. She sighed.

"And what of the Witchfinder? If he discovers we have magic-"

"He won't! We just...we need to lay low, alright? And play along...don't raise any suspicion." Merlin said. Morgana sighed, slowly calming down.

"Thank you, Merlin."

He brushed her hair back, smiling.

"I'm always here for you, Morgana. No matter what." He whispered. Morgana smiled sadly.

"Here you go!"

Gwen entered the room, a platter of fruit in her hands and a goblet of water.

"Eat. Feel better." Merlin said, nodding. Morgana got up slowly and Gwen sat down with her, helping her calm down. Merlin left Morgana's chambers, his mind reeling.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Okay next one!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R**  
**E L E V E N**

* * *

Morgana lay in her bed in terror, the covers drawn over her head.

The Witchfinder was arriving in Camelot tomorrow.

She gasped for air, her whole body as cold as ice.

She felt as if a demon was inside her, turning her lungs into ice, making every breath as painful as the last.

She wanted to die.

She wanted to die because she didn't want to hurt Arthur.

That vision was going to happen. She knew it.

Because she was evil. Just like the dragon had said.

She threw the covers off herself, gasping for air.

Gwen was asleep on the couch, and Morgana smiled sadly.

Such a loyal friend she had in the young servant.

But she didn't need Gwen here right now.

She needed to see the dragon. And she couldn't have Gwen waking up in the middle of the night and finding her bed empty.

"Gwen..."

She nudged Gwen lightly and Gwen opened her eyes, looking around.

"Milady."

"Gwen, go home and rest." Morgana said anxiously.

"Milady! You look like you've gotten no sleep!" Gwen said, her brows furrowed as she took in Morgana's wide eyes and the dark circles beneath them, and the pale skin. Morgana chuckled.

"Sure I have! I woke up and found you fast asleep on the couch!" She lied. Gwen sighed.

"Come on, Gwen. Go home. I'll be fine. The Witchfinder will be here tomorrow, and he'll discover who made me have that dream. Everything will be fine."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Morgana." Gwen said, yawning. Morgana smiled.

"I am, too. Now come on! Go home!"

"Alright, alright!" Gwen said, rolling her eyes. She got up and left the room, smiling at Morgana before shutting the door.

Morgana immediately began dressing herself, throwing a dark black cloak over her shoulder once she had her purple dress on underneath.

She walked down the jail cell without encountering any guards, but stopped short when she found the soldiers guarding the cells were wide awake, laughing and telling stories.

She closed her eyes and concentrated as much as she could, thinking back to the long hours she spent reading the books Merlin had given her...understanding the spells.

She knew this spell would take a lot of power, and she was nervous.

But she needed this.

_"álætan be mamera!" _She shouted confidently. The guards looked up, then slumped over in their chairs, fast asleep. One guard even collapsed onto the floor. Morgana gripped the wall for support, her whole body growing weak and lethargy rolling through her. She walked down the stone steps and grabbed a torch from the wall_, _then began walking down the stone steps leading to the dungeon where the dragon was kept.

"DRAGON!" She called.

She felt the wind from his wings long before he scaled down and landed on his small cliff. He gazed down at her with bright eyes.

"I have a name, young seer." He said, chuckling. Morgana blushed.

"I...I'm sorry, I-"

"It is Kilgarrah." He said, bowing his head. Morgana bowed, nodding.

"Kilgarrah...I had a dream last night. That I killed Arthur Pendragon. And Guinevere, my maid. They're my greatest friends! The people I love! You told me I could see the future, but how accurate are the things I see?"

"I told you that you were destined for evil, Morgana. You cannot escape it. No matter what you do."

"And I told you, destiny isn't written in stone!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Then by all means. Try and prevent yourself from killing your friends. Let us see how far you get in accomplishing that!" He said, laughing. Morgana glared at the dragon.

"I came here for answers! On my powers! On my power of foresight! How far into the future can I see? Is everything I see a very clear and unchangeable reflection of the future?"

"I do not have the answers you seek, young seer. I simply know that you can see the future...and that yours is riddled with dark magic and evil."

"And nothing I do? Nothing...can change that?" Morgana whispered, tears in her eyes.

The dragon gazed at her softly.

"I am sorry, Morgana. But I see no signs of good in your life. I see only betrayal, and anger. And evil."

Morgana nodded to herself, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then this is the only way..."

The dragon looked at her suspiciously.

"The only way for what?" He asked.

Morgana pulled back her cloak-

And unsheathed a dagger, brandishing it in her hands.

"The only way to ensure that Arthur becomes King...and magic is used freely in Camelot." She whispered.

"Morgana-"

She slammed the dagger into her stomach, her eyes going wide with pain.

The dragon roared, fire erupting everywhere as Morgana collapsed to the floor, the dagger clattering beside her.

_"MERLIN!"_ The dragon roared.

* * *

Merlin woke with a start at the sound of his name reverberating inside his brain.

He'd know that voice from anywhere.

_Kilgarrah._

He jumped up and ran out of his bedroom, tiptoeing across the room, being careful not to wake up Gaius, and taking off at top speed toward the dungeon where the dragon was kept.

He ran down the stone steps and found the guards fast asleep. He ran up to one and poked him, but the guard remained asleep, snoring loudly.

"What on-"

_"MERLIN!"_ Merlin gasped at the pain of the shout in his head, then took off down the stone steps.

"_Leoht!" _He shouted at his palm. A small ball of light formed and he held it out in front of him to stop himself from falling down the stairs.

When he came to the bottom, he almost screamed.

Morgana was unconscious on the floor, blood staining her dress and pooling on the floor around her, a bloody dagger at her side.

"MORGANA!" Merlin roared. He crouched down beside her, shaking her. Her eyes fluttered beneath her lids and she frowned, groaning in pain.

"What happened?" He cried, tears in his eyes as he looked at the dragon.

"She stabbed herself! She came to talk to me about her dreams and I...I told her she was destined for evil. She saw no other solution but to take her own life." The dragon whispered.

"NO! SHE'S NOT EVIL! I CAN HELP HER!" Merlin screamed at the dragon.

"I am aware of that, Merlin...I simply wanted revenge but now...I see the lengths the young seer is willing to go to ensure Arthur becomes King..."

"That's all you want, isn't it? For Morgana to become evil so Uther can feel pain? So he can feel betrayal? You're using her! Ruining her life just to satisfy yours! YOU'RE SELFISH!" Merlin cried, tears escaping his eyes as he pressed a piece of Morgana's cloak on her wound, trying to stop the blood.

"I...I am sorry, Merlin. I am truly ashamed of what I have done..." The dragon whispered, bowing his head.

"All she wants is a Camelot where magic is used freely! She wants exactly what we want!"

"I know..." Kilgarrah said, bowing his head deeper in shame.

"I have to take her to Gaius!" Merlin said, sniffing. He lifted Morgana into his arms with difficulty and the dragon watched him go, sadness and guilt making him roar to the sky in anguish.

* * *

Merlin gasped as he carried Morgana's dead weight up the stairs.

Grief was making him shake like a mad man.

He couldn't wake the guards no matter how hard he tried. Morgana's spell had been powerful.

He screamed as loud as he could.

He wanted someone, ANYONE to hear him.

Tears were in his eyes and he couldn't see at all.

He collapsed to his knees, cradling Morgana to his chest.

She was gone.

He couldn't save her.

Everything he'd worked so hard for. Wasted.

And his good friend. Someone he loved dearly...

Gone.

"Merlin? What on earth?"

Merlin span around and saw Arthur walking toward him, his eyes wide.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin gasped out. Arthur looked down-

"MORGANA!"

"I-found-her-bleeding-had-to-help-get-to-Gaius-" Merlin gasped out.

Arthur lifted Morgana into his arms with ease and practically ran to Gaius's chambers, Merlin stumbling after him.

"GAIUS!" Arthur roared, kicking the door open and running in. Gaius fumbled around in his bed and looked up.

"What in the world-"

"Morgana's injured!" Arthur cried. Gaius immediately cleared the table of parchment and ink bottles and Arthur lay Morgana down.

"Morgana? Can you hear me?" Gaius said, lifting Morgana's eyelids and looking into her eyes.

She didn't respond, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"She's in shock." Gaius said.

"She has a stab wound! Her stomach!" Merlin said. Gaius took off her cloak and found the small torn piece of fabric, but the gaping hole and the blood pouring from the wound.

"Merlin, grab me that dagger! I need to get rid of the fabric surrounding the wound!" Merlin handed him the dagger and Gaius cut the fabric around Morgana's wound.

"How did this happen?" Arthur demanded, grabbing Merlin tightly.

"I don't know, sire! I found her like this!"

"And what were you doing strolling around the place at this time of night?" Arthur demanded. Merlin looked at him in shock.

"You're not saying you think I did this, are you Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, letting Merlin go.

"No...no of course not, Merlin. You would never do something like this. I just...GOD!" He kicked the table in anger, and Gaius looked up from his work in shock. He glanced at Merlin briefly, then went back down to tending Morgana's wound.

"I want to find whoever did this, and kill them myself with my bare hands!" Arthur growled. Merlin sighed.

"I...I left something in your chambers. I was planning on getting it in the morning, but I needed it to help me sleep. It's a uh, a charm...a charm my mother gave me. It helps me sleep at night, knowing a piece of her is with me...anyway, I was walking back to your chambers to retrieve it and I heard a scream coming from below. So I can toward the noise and found her near the jail cells. The guards were fast asleep, knocked out with a potion or...or a spell, or something. And she was bleeding on the floor. I carried her up the steps and was going to take her to Gaius myself, then come and tell you, but-"

"It's alright, Merlin. You didn't see who did it?"

"No, sire. Whoever did it was already gone."

Arthur grit his teeth, then nodded.

"I have to go tell my father. Merlin, please, tell Gaius to do everything he can."

"I will, sire."

Arthur left the room and Merlin rushed to Morgana's side.

"What really happened?" Gaius said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin sighed.

"The dragon was calling me. I woke up and ran to his dungeons and found her there. She stabbed herself, Gaius. Said it was the only way to stop herself from killing Arthur and prevent him from taking the throne of Camelot. She was willing to sacrifice herself to ensure magic is used in Camelot freely under Arthur's rule." Merlin said, tears in his eyes. Gaius sighed.

"Her dreams are going to be the death of her." He whispered. Merlin looked at Morgana sadly.

"I told her, her dreams weren't something she should rely on...it was Kilgarrah...he forced it into her mind that she's destined for evil."

"And why would he do that?"

"Revenge on Uther. He wants him to feel grief and betrayal." Merlin said through gritted teeth. Gaius shook his head.

"You should never have told Morgana about magic, Merlin. Everything has spiraled out of control!"

_Indeed it has..._

"MORGANA!"

Uther burst through the door, tears in his eyes as he stopped at Morgana's side.

"What happened?" He demanded. Merlin told him the same thing he told Arthur and Uther glared at Gaius.

"I will find whoever is responsible for this and I will hang them by their throat!" He roared. Gaius nodded.

"I know, sire. We will find the culprit behind the Lady Morgana's attack." Gaius said. He continued working on Morgana as Uther walked over to Arthur.

"Wake every single guard in this castle and have them scour it for the culprit!"

"Of course."

Merlin's heart dropped.

He left the dagger in Kilgarrah's cave.

"I'll come help you!" Merlin blurted out, running after Arthur.

He took off toward the dungeon as soon as Arthur ran into the guard's rooms and began waking them.

He looked down at the blood droplets on the floor...how they led to the dungeon. He shivered and held his hand out, closing his eyes.

_"ádón þæm blód!" _He commanded. Slowly, the blood began to vanish as if someone had placed a mop over it and whisked it away. He continued this all the way down to Kilgarrah's dungeon, and found the bloody dagger. Kilgarrah was nowhere to be seen. He placed the dagger within a pocket in his coat and removed any traces of the blood. He ran back up the steps-

And almost ran into Arthur.

"Merrrlin!" He said, his eyes narrowed.

"Sire." Merlin said, his heart racing.

"What are you doing down here?" Arthur said.

"This is where I found Morgana. I thought you might want to examine it yourself." Merlin said, pointing at a little pool of blood that he had left near the entrance to the cells. Arthur walked over to it and knelt down. His eyes screamed murder as he looked up at the guards behind Merlin.

"Search this entire section of the castle." Arthur said, drawing his sword. Merlin went to follow, but Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin, can you please go check on Morgana for me? I'll feel much happier knowing a friend is with her...she shouldn't be alone with just my father, he's probably screaming right now about how he's going to kill whoever is responsible for this and I want someone there who can...who can be there for her when I can't." Arthur said, tears in his eyes. Merlin nodded.

"Of course, sire." He whispered.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said, smiling slightly. Merlin walked back to Gaius's chambers in a daze as the intruder alarm began sounding overhead. He walked in and found Uther pacing, talking to Gaius, who was simply nodding along, sighing.

"And I will have their guts wrenched out from their throats and-"

"Is she alright?" Merlin interrupted. Uther looked at him, then sighed, sitting down with his heads in his hands.

"I've done the best I can...I've cleaned the wound and patched it up, but she continues to bleed quite heavily. I'm afraid if the bleeding doesn't stop soon...she'll be dead."

"No..." Merlin whispered.

"It's alright, Merlin. She's shown some improvement. I called out her name and she squeezed my hand in response. It's a good sign. She's strong. If anyone can pull through this, it's the Lady Morgana."

Merlin walked to her side and held her hand, tears in his eyes.

"Please get through this, Morgana."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Witchfinder is concluded in this. I'm finally gonna have Merlin learn from his past mistakes in this one, haha! Hope you guys like it! P.S I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! o.O  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
T W E L V E  
**

* * *

Arthur was once again by Morgana's side, his eyes on hers. She was asleep, having woken up briefly two hours ago before slipping back into a stupor, took weak to even speak. They gave her some water and soup though, with difficulty, and she was improving. Her skin was still pale though, dark shadows under her eyes...

Merlin sighed and banged his head against the wall.

He wanted to help her. To heal her.

But he couldn't. Because not only was the Witchfinder arriving in Camelot any minute now, but he wasn't a Dragonlord yet in this time. Which meant he couldn't ask for Kilgarrah's help...

But Kilgarrah was changed. The last time Morgana had been injured, back in his old future, Kilgarrah had refused to give Merlin the power to heal her, but Merlin had used his power as a Dragonlord to command Kilgarrah to give him the power. But in this time, it was different. Kilgarrah saw the change in Morgana. He saw she was no longer evil...saw how she was good. He regretted what he had done, had he not? Perhaps now that he saw the good in Morgana, he would be willing to save her...

But again, he couldn't! Not with the Witchfinder hanging around.

But if he didn't, she would surely die...

Merlin ran a hand through his hair. She was feeling better. Every time Arthur or Gwen or he himself held her hand or said her name, she would smile, her eyes moving beneath her lids. She was showing signs of life whenever her friends were around her.

This was why Merlin rarely left her side.

Neither did Gwen or Arthur. Whenever Arthur finished any duties he had, he would come running back to Gaius's chambers to check on Morgana. And Gwen practically slept next to Morgana, never moving, just watching and praying for her best friends recovery.

"Morgana?" Arthur whispered. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Arthur, panting and smiled lightly.

"Arthur..." She whispered hoarsely. He brushed his hand against her sweaty forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously. She shook her head infinitesimally, groaning once more.

"Here, Morgana. Drink some water."

He went to lift a bottle to her lips but her eyes fluttered and closed.

Arthur sighed and wet a cloth with water and pressed it to her lips, then squeezed it. A few drops of water spilled into Morgana's open mouth and she swallowed, her brow furrowing. Merlin squeezed her hand and he felt the slightest pressure as she squeezed back.

"Sire." They both turned to look as Sir Leon looked at them grimly.

"The Witchfinder has arrived. The King requested you bring him here to examine the Lady Morgana."

Arthur nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back." He whispered, bending down and kissing Morgana's forehead lightly.

"Stay with her, Merlin." He muttered. Merlin nodded as Arthur left the room-

And almost bumped into Gwen, who walked in. She exchanged glances with Arthur, smiling sadly, then sat down in his empty seat, taking Morgana's hand.

"Is she any better?" Gwen murmured. Merlin sighed.

"A little."

He knew what he had to do to get rid of Aredian.

He just had to do it a lot sooner than the last time he went through this.

He just hoped he wouldn't suffer any backlashes because of it.

He already had the bracelet he was going to enchant and plant in Aredian's cupboard.

But he was going to wait.

If Aredian posed a threat to him or Gaius or ANYONE, he would plant it.

Gaius walked up to Morgana and checked the rag covering her wound. It was soaked through with red, not an inch of the original white color left.

"Merlin, pass me another, please?"

Merlin handed him a new bandage and Gaius wrapped it around Morgana tightly. She winced and gasped in pain and the wound began bleeding again from the movement.

"Gaius!" Merlin hissed.

"I don't have a choice, Merlin! If I leave the old one, it can infect the wound with bacteria!" Gaius said, sighing.

Gwen's eyes shone with tears and she ran out of the room, crying. Merlin looked down at the wound, watching the blood spread on the rag. He looked up at Morgana-

And saw her looking at him through her closed eyelids.

She whispered something, but Merlin couldn't hear her.

He leaned in and she whispered in his ear.

"Let me die..."

Merlin shook his head vigorously.

"No. No way. We're not letting you die, Morgana!" He said fiercely. A tear fell down Morgana's cheek and she swallowed.

"Please..." She whispered. Merlin blinked furiously, expelling the moisture in his eyes.

"In here!"

He turned as Arthur came through the door, Aredian the Witchfinder right behind him.

"Aredian, this is my manservant, Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin simply nodded at him and Aredian looked down at Morgana.

"She's ill?"

"Quite." Gaius said, nodding at Aredian, who nodded back at him.

"Gaius."

He sighed and looked at Arthur, his brow furrowed.

"I can't be of much help if the Lady Morgana can't tell me what she saw."

"She said she saw herself killing me. And her maidservant, Guinevere."

"And Uther believes this to be the work of a sorcerer?"

"Yes...he believes a sorcerer is planting these images in Morgana's mind using magic, trying to turn her against me, or make her mad...we don't know the intention behind it."

"Has Uther considered the possibility that the Lady Morgana herself may have magic?" Aredian said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin's heart sank-

And Arthur drew his sword, holding it to Aredian's chest. Aredian raised his arms in surrender.

"How dare you accuse her of something like that?" Arthur roared, his eyes glinting with anger. Aredian chuckled.

"My apologies, Prince Arthur. It was a simple question. I'm sure the Lady Morgana has no magic whatsoever. I will find the sorcerer planting these images in her mind and I will destroy them. You have my word."

Arthur glared at him, but sheathed his sword. He looked at Merlin.

"Where's Guinevere?"

"She ran out when Gaius was changing Morgana's bandages...she was...overwhelmed with it all." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes.

"I should probably go check on her..."

"Why? She's a simple maidservant, is she not?" Aredian asked, his eyes not moving from Morgana's body as he watched her. Shivers ran up Merlin's spine as he watched Aredian looking at Morgana, an excited glint in his eyes. Arthur glared at Aredian, then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"It appears I've touched a nerve." Aredian said, smiling. Merlin frowned.

"Is there something you need?" He asked. Aredian looked at him.

"Yes. I need to find the person who has done this to the Lady Morgana." Aredian said, his eyes flicking toward Gaius, who was on the other side of the room, working over a potion. Merlin's heart sank and he glared at Aredian.

"And do you have any suspects?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Perhaps..." Aredian said, narrowing his eyes. Merlin growled under his breath. Aredian leaned forward to him.

"Are you aware of Gaius's past?" He whispered. Merlin glared at him.

"That he once used magic? Yes...he hasn't used it in years. He gave up those practices long ago." Merlin said. Aredian nodded.

"Of course, of course..." Aredian chuckled and stepped back.

"Well, I should go see the King. Good-day." He left the room and Merlin looked down at Morgana.

"Wish you were awake to help me right now." He said, sighing.

* * *

Merlin looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"You alright, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes. Just worried..."

"We all are." Arthur said, frowning. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't bother preparing the bed. I'll sleep in Gaius's chambers tonight. I don't want to leave Morgana's side."

"Of course, sire."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes." Merlin and Arthur walked to Gaius's chambers together and Merlin watched Arthur.

He was somber, sad, but determined, and brave.

He almost looked like the future Arthur from Merlin's time.

Merlin smiled to himself.

Arthur was truly morphing into the Once and Future King of Camelot.

They walked in and found Gaius reading papers and Gwen with Morgana, holding her hand.

Morgana remained the same, as pale as ever.

"She's not improving?"

"Not much." Gaius said, sighing. Arthur sat down on Morgana's other side.

Gwen wiped away her tears and Arthur gripped her hand.

"Have faith, Guinevere." He whispered. She looked up at him softly and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Merlin grinned, then coughed.

"Uh...I left something in your chambers! I'll go get it!" Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did. I swear, your mentally impaired, Merlin." He said. Merlin sighed.

_And just when I thought he was improving_... He thought as he walked out and went to Aredian's chambers.

He knew exactly what to do.

It was just the question of getting the bracelet into the cupboard without waking Aredian up.

* * *

"Merrrrlin!"

Merlin groaned and turned over in his bed. He opened his eyes-

And saw Arthur grinning down at him.

"Hello, Merrlin!" He said, knocking on his head with his fist. Merlin groaned and pushed his hand away.

"Wazzit?"

"Time to wake up, sleepy!"

"Is Morgana alright?" Merlin asked straight away. Arthur's eyes grew soft, all happiness erased and he sighed.

"She's...the same." He said, tears in his eyes. Merlin sighed as well.

They heard a scream in Gaius's chambers and Arthur glanced at Merlin before running into the room.

Morgana was screaming, thrashing around and Gaius and Gwen were trying to hold her down.

"Arthur! She'll hurt herself!" Gaius panted. Arthur ran forward and held Morgana down as she groaned, eventually calming down.

But the damage was done. Her wound was bleeding heavily from the pressure of her thrashing around and Gaius pressed another rag against it.

"Gaius! What's happening?" Arthur demanded.

"She's torn the wound again! I'm trying to stop it from bleeding!"

"Sire, I think it's Aredian that's doing this to her!" Merlin blurted out. Arthur looked at him as Morgana calmed down and Gaius began working on her.

"Merlin, are you stupid? Aredian arrived in Camelot after this was happening to Morgana!" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Merlin ignored his insult and sighed.

"I'm telling you, he's doing it! They way he looked at her...there's something strange about him!"

"Merlin, enough."

"Arthur please! I was right before about Catrina, wasn't I?" Merlin said. Arthur looked at him, then narrowed his eyes.

"Where did this sudden suspicion for Aredian come from?" Gwen asked.

"When I saw how he was looking at Morgana!"

"You can't base your evidence on a 'look' he gave her, Merlin!" Arthur growled.

The door burst open and Uther walked in, a few guards behind him.

Uther sighed, his eyes downcast.

"Search the chambers." He said.

"What on earth?" Gaius exclaimed. The guards began searching his chambers. Aredian appeared behind the King, smirking.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded.

"We have reason...to suspect that Gaius has been using witchcraft and may be the culprit." Uther said.

"WHAT? Sire, I would never!" Gaius exclaimed. Arthur glared at Aredian, then glanced at Merlin.

"Merlin, if you're wrong about this-" He muttered angrily.

"I'm not!" Merlin whispered back. Arthur sighed.

"Father, I have reason to believe it is Aredian who has cast this curse on Morgana!" Arthur said. Aredian looked at him in shock, then scoffed.

"And why would I, a Witchfinder, be using the very thing I hunt?"

"Because I would believe it was you over Gaius any day! Gaius has done nothing but help Morgana! Ever since she first began experiencing these nightmares!" Arthur said. Uther sighed.

"Arthur-"

"No, father, I am sorry! But I will not allow you to suggest that one of our friends is hurting her!"

"I have proof that it is Aredian who did this to Morgana." Merlin said. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh you do, do you boy?" Aredian exclaimed.

"Search his chambers and you'll find magical amulets! I'm sure of it!"

"And how are you sure of this?" Uther demanded.

"It appears we should be suspicious of you, boy!" Aredian roared. Uther looked at Merlin suspiciously.

This wasn't going well.

Merlin licked his lips and looked at Uther.

"Please, sire! If you search his chambers, you will find the evidence! I'm sure of it!" Merlin said, nodding. Uther glared at him suspiciously.

"Very well. You have no issues with this do you, Aredian?"

"Of course not! I have nothing to hide!" He said. Uther looked at Merlin.

"If there is no evidence to support your theory, YOU will be the one hanged under suspicion of sorcery. Is that clear?" He said. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, sire!"

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius hissed as everyone walked out toward Aredian's chambers.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! Gwen, stay with her!" He said, pointing at Morgana.

Gwen nodded as Gaius and Merlin followed the others.

* * *

"I'm telling you, there is nothing here!" Aredian said, scoffing as the guards searched his bed.

_Check the cupboard, check the cupboard!" _Merlin screamed in his mind.

"The cupboard." Arthur said, pointing at it. Merlin grinned.

_God, you are the greatest sometimes, Arthur!_

Merlin concentrated, then muttered under his breath.

_"onhæle drýcræft béag, manigfealdan!"  
_

The guard let out a shout as he opened the cupboard-

And mountains of bracelets fell out, clattering to the floor and shimmering with magic.

"My god!" Uther exclaimed.

"WHAT? THIS IS A RUSE! I'VE BEEN SET UP!" Aredian roared, watching the amulets fall to the floor.

_"ceolwaerc." _Merlin murmured. Aredian choked on his words-

And a frog fell out of his throat.

Merlin contained his laughter as Uther glared at him.

"SORCERY!" He bellowed, brandishing his sword. Arthur unsheathed his own sword and Aredian picked one up, glaring at Uther.

"I am no sorcerer! You want the true sorcerer? You look at that little witch you have for a ward!"

"How dare you?" Uther roared.

"Oh, come on you fool! You think those nightmares of hers are simply dreams? Oh no, Uther Pendragon! She is a seer! A magic user! And you're too blind to see it!"

"ENOUGH!"

Uther stepped forward and swung his sword at Aredian, who blocked his attack.

"Father!" Arthur roared.

Aredian and Uther continued dueling until Uther swung his sword-

And Aredian lost his footing.

He stumbled backwards-

And fell out of the window, his screams echoing through the sky. Uther looked out of the window, then sighed.

"He is dead." He announced, panting from the exertion of the battle.

Merlin ran from the room at top speed, running down to the dungeon where Kilgarrah was.

"DRAGON!" He panted. Kilgarrah roared and stepped down, landing on his cliff.

"What is it, young warlock?" He said, his voice filled with sorrow. Merlin glared at him.

"I know you made a mistake. But I'm giving you a chance to right your wrongs! I need magic to heal Morgana! Powerful magic! Her wounds are too severe!"

Kilgarrah blinked once, then nodded.

"Say no more."

He opened his wide jaws and breathed into Merlin's face.

Merlin felt a surge of magic soar through his body and he gasped with delight at the warmth, and the golden light he felt in his heart.

He grinned and Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Go! Save the young seer!"

Merlin nodded and ran as fast as he could up the stone steps and back to Gaius's chambers.

Gwen was still with Morgana, but she rose once Merlin came in.

"What's happened?"

"Uh...Arthur needs you!" Merlin lied.

"Why, what's-"

"Uh, uh, uh! No explanation! Go!" Merlin said, pointing at the door. Gwen left without another word, hurrying out of the room. Merlin barricaded the door with a chair and ran over to Morgana.

He placed his hand above her forehead, and summoned the power within him.

_"ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!" _Merlin commanded, his voice deep with the power of the dragon. He smacked his other hand down above the one over Morgana's head and she gasped, opening her eyes wide, then fluttering them in shock.

She looked at him and he grinned, the power fading from his body as color began to rise in Morgana's cheeks again.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Shh, play along!" He said, pressing a finger to his lips.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"You should've let me die, Merlin! I'm going to kill Arthur!"

"No, you're not! You're not evil, Morgana! The Dragon only wanted you to believe that so he could have his revenge on Uther!"

Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

"You mean...the dragon did this? He planted the vision in my mind?"

"Er..."

Merlin thought, then sighed.

"Uh, yes he did! But when he saw you stab yourself, he realized how far you were willing to go to make sure Arthur became King and he said he was sorry! He just gave me the power to heal you!"

Morgana looked at Merlin in shock and they heard banging on the door.

"Merrrlin!" Arthur roared.

"Oops, sorry! Coming!" Merlin called.

"Play along!" He whispered again to Morgana. She nodded and Merlin removed the chair. Arthur burst through the door-

And gasped.

"Morgana!" He said, grinning.

"Arthur!" She hopped off the table and hugged him tightly.

"How-"

"This was on her uh...ankle! Didn't you see it?" Merlin scolded, holding up a bracelet identical to the ones that had splattered all over Aredian's chamber floor. Arthur looked at it, flabbergasted.

"I...no! Not at all!"

"Once I removed it, she began healing!"

"I don't understand...Aredian arrived after Morgana was injured..." Arthur said, confused.

"MORGANA!"

Uther entered the room and Morgana hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank god you're alright!"

"Merlin found this on her ankle. It looks exactly like the ones in Aredian's chambers." Arthur said, holding up the bracelet. Uther glared at it.

"I can't believe he was the sorcerer all along!"

"But how did he do it? He arrived after Morgana was injured?"

_Blast you and your stupid questions, Arthur! _ Merlin thought.

"Well, he must've entered the castle in secret, stabbed Morgana, then placed the amulet on her ankle as she lay bleeding on the floor!" Merlin said, shaking his head in disgust. Uther growled.

"Of course! The sorcerer!" Morgana winced at the malice in his voice.

"What do you remember, Morgana?"

She glanced at Merlin, who nodded infinitesimally.

"Uh...I heard a...uh...noise...in the dungeons...and I went to see what it was...and then I can't remember...anything..." Morgana said, frowning. Merlin nodded again and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, it's all over now. He probably was desperate for gold and decided the only way to get it was to be rewarded for finding the person responsible for your death!" Uther said, glaring angrily. Morgana smiled.

"Well, he didn't get away with it!"

"Yes! Thanks to you, Merlin! Morgana owes you her life and frankly, so do I!" Uther said, smiling. Merlin bowed his head.

"It was nothing, sire."

"Come on, Morgana. Let's get you back to your chambers in peace." Gwen said, smiling. Morgana hugged her tightly and walked out with her, glancing back at Merlin as she left.

* * *

"Morgana?"

The door opened and Morgana smiled at him.

"Merlin! Come in!"

He entered the room and Morgana sat down on the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Merlin chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"Remember when I first told you about magic, I did that?" He said. She smiled.

"Of course. How could I forget that day? It was the day hope was restored in my life and I found out I wasn't alone in the world." She said. Merlin grinned.

Her smile faltered.

"The dragon..." She said, sighing.

"Morgana I know. He shouldn't have uh...planted, those visions in your mind. But like I said, he was hungry for revenge. He realized though, what he did wrong. He gave me the power to heal you."

"Thank doesn't change the fact that he was the reason I needed healing in the first place!" She said angrily. Merlin sighed.

"He is sorry, Morgana."

She shook her head.

"I will never trust him again, Merlin. Never."

Merlin sighed again, but nodded.

"I understand."

Morgana smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Merlin. You're always so understanding."

He bowed his head.

"Of course."

She sighed, then yawned and Merlin scolded himself.

"Well, I should leave you to get some rest. Goodnight, Morgana." He said, getting up. He walked to the door and she smiled at him before closing the door.

"Goodnight, Merlin."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Okay here's the next one! Remember to review! This will also be set a few months after the whole witchfinder incident. And also, there is a lot of Gwen/Morgana fluff in this, haha! I love their friendship!  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
T H I R T E E N **

* * *

Merlin paced in his room, his mind whirring.**  
**

It had been months since Arthur and Uther had named the new Knights of Camelot.

Months since Morgause was SUPPOSED to show up.

Merlin bit his lip.

He knew telling Morgana about magic would change things a lot...but did it mean that Morgause would not even have a role in this timeline?

He heard a soft knock on his door and opened it.

Morgana smiled at him.

"Hello, Merlin!" She said cheerily.

Merlin smiled at her softly.

Morgana was almost as advanced in magic as he was now, their training practically over. She still came to Gaius's chambers sometimes though, and they did simple spells with each other when they were bored.

Merlin found those moments the ones he was waiting all day for.

He could be himself around Morgana.

He didn't have to hide, or whisper his spells so no one would hear him.

He would roar them at the top of his voice and Morgana would just laugh, responding with a yell of her own.

She was his best friend. Something he never thought she would be ever again in the other future.

That was a bleak one.

This was a hopeful one.

And it was all because of her.

Her smile that made the whole room light up. Her happiness that made everyone else feel just the same, no matter how bad they felt.

It was just _her. _

Morgana.

She was, no more, no less...perfect.

Merlin shook his head, chuckling with surprise at how far his mind had traveled just by her walking into the room. Morgana cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She said, grinning. He smirked, raising an eyebrow, then grinned.

"Um...okay."

He'd only done this once before, for Freya.

But he wanted to show her how much he was thankful that she was here.

That she existed.

That she wasn't angry, or judgmental. That she was his best friend, and he loved her.

He closed his hands, looking down and clearing his throat.

_"Blostma." _He whispered. Light filtered in the spaces between his fingers and Morgana watched with wide eyes.

"What-"

She gasped as he presented her a tiny flower, a massive grin on his face.

"Ta-da!" He said. She laughed outright, then took the flower, her cheeks red.

"Oh...thank you Merlin! What's the occasion?" She said, giggling.

"The occasion is that you are amazing and my best friend! I'm so...so glad I told you about magic, Morgana. For once in my life, I'm not alone! I can be myself around you and we can cast spells and be silly and do what we want and not suffer any repercussions! I can be me...when I'm with you. Only with you. And it's...well...it's just the best feeling in the world." He said in a rush.

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

"I feel the exact same way, Merlin." She said, chuckling. She smelt the flower, then tucked it behind her ear. It rolled off and fell into her palm and Merlin laughed.

"Here."

He leaned forward and took the flower, then tucked the lock of dark black hair behind her ear, pinning the rose with it. It stayed where it was and Morgana smiled.

"Thank you." She said. He looked at her, green reflecting on blue, and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Merlin's smile faded though, when he thought back to his previous worries.

Morgause.

Morgana's sister.

How would she react when she found out?

"Well, I just came to uh...say hi. The tournament begins tomorrow, so we'll hardly have any time together." She said, sighing. Merlin nodded.

"Right."

"Anyway...goodnight Merlin...and thank you!" She said, smiling and tapping the flower.

He grinned.

"No problem. Goodnight, milady."

She left the room, a grin on her face and Merlin lay down on his bed, his conflicting emotions keeping him up the whole night.

* * *

Morgana walked into her chambers with a grin on her face and Gwen turned to face.

"You look happy!" she said, chuckling. Morgana grinned wider.

"I am!"

"What's happened?" Gwen asked, as Morgana went behind the dressing screen. Gwen began unlacing her dress and Morgana sighed.

"I don't know...I just...there's someone who I've become very good friends with...and I just can't imagine my life without them. This person...I can be myself around them and I can be who I want to be all in one when I'm with them. I don't have to hide who I am, because they're my best friend and they understand me better than anyone."

"Hmm...sounds like you're falling for this person."

"What? No, no! I could never fall for him!" Morgana said hastily. Gwen chuckled.

"Well...I never thought I would fall for Arthur...things change, milady." She said, sighing. Morgana looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." She whispered. Gwen shook her head.

"It's alright. If it's meant to be, then...we'll find a way to be together." Morgana smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Gwen laughed as Morgana grabbed her nightgown and put it on, then turned to face Gwen.

"I wish I could swap our positions." She whispered. Gwen shook her head.

"No, that's one thing I don't want at all. I'm glad that Arthur's fallen for the maidservant. Goes to show that he truly does have a heart."

"No, not about that...so that Uther could approve it and well..."

"Oh...well then yes...I guess I wish I could swap our positions, too. But enough of the sad talk! I want to hear more about this love of yours!" Morgana laughed outright.

"I'm not in love!" Gwen cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure you aren't!" Morgana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine. We'll just sit here and talk about how cute Sir Leon looks in his armor, shall we?" She said, giggling. Morgana laughed loudly, then nodded.

"He actually does look cute in that armor, doesn't he!" She exclaimed. They both laughed and Morgana grinned and hugged her.

"Oh, what would I do without you, Gwen?" She said.

"I'm sure you'd be just fine."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

Gwen chuckled and bowed.

"Goodnight, milady."

"Oh, no come on! We're having fun! Let's just stay up and talk all night!" Morgana said, grinning, giddy with excitement.

Gwen was going to argue that Morgana should get her sleep because of the tournament tomorrow.

But Morgana's excitement was infectious.

"Oh...alright!" She said, giggling. They both hopped onto the bed, giggling as they spoke of Arthur competing in tomorrow's tournament and how Morgana had beaten him in swordplay so many times as a child.

It was one of the best nights of both their lives.

* * *

And they regretted it instantly the next day.

Morgana woke up, groaning and sore with sleep as someone knocked on her door.

"Lady Morgana, the tournament begins in three hours. Uther has requested your presence."

Morgana groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

"Milady?"

"Nehh!" She yelled. The person chuckled and walked away and Morgana rubbed her eyes.

"Wazzit?" She looked and found Gwen was lying across the bed on her back. She sat up slowly, yawning.

"When did we fall asleep?" Morgana asked, yawning.

"I have no idea." Gwen said, her eyes dropping with sleep. Morgana groaned and got up, Gwen following suite.

"I should prepare a bath for you." Gwen said, nodding. She left the room and came back moments later with a tub, then left once more to get some water.

Morgana lay back on her pillows, wanting to sleep again, but was woken by Gwen, who shook her.

"Bath, milady."

"Can't I just sleep?" Gwen chuckled.

"Perhaps last night wasn't a good idea."

Morgana shook her head in agreement and Gwen held her hands out. Morgana took them, groaning as Gwen pulled her up off the bed and helped her undress and step into the tub.

"Gwennnnn...I'm so tireddddd." Morgana yawned, slamming her head against the tub. Gwen yawned as well and nodded.

"As am I, milady. Staying up all night was not a good idea..."

"But it was fun..."

"Yes. I agree!" Gwen said, nodding ferociously. They continued talking about the excitement of the tournament as Morgana soaked in the tub. When she was finally done, she hopped out and Gwen helped her change into her gown and placed a simple headress on her head, the jewel danging on her forehead and her dark curls cascading down her back.

"Again, you look gorgeous." Gwen said, grinning. Morgana smiled, and it turned into a yawn.

"I may fall asleep during this." She muttered. Gwen sighed.

"I'll keep you awake."

"Now you go bathe and change! Just don't fall asleep in the tub!" She said, winking at Gwen, who chuckled. Morgana left the room and went down to the throne room, where Uther Pendragon sat on his throne. He looked up at her approach and smiled.

"Morgana! How are you feeling? Any nightmares?"

Morgana cocked an eyebrow. He'd been asking this a lot lately since her nightmare of her killing Arthur. Truth be told, she had had a couple of nightmares, but she wasn't about to tell Uther Pendragon about them.

"None, my lord."

"Good, good. You look tired." He said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the dark circles beneath her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"Just uh...had a bit of trouble sleeping. It was quite cold last night." She lied. Uther nodded, then sighed.

"Well, the knights competing in the tournament have arrived, I trust you are ready to welcome them?"

Morgana bowed.

"Of course."

"Good. Meet me down at the courtyard in an hour, I'll introduce them to you and Arthur, and then the tournament shall begin."

"Very well."

Morgana walked out and back to her chambers to find Gwen looking refreshed and in different clothing, smoothing the creases of her bed.

"Tired?" Morgana said, yawning. Gwen nodded.

"Alright. So we're going to have to sleep early tonight-"

"The opening ceremony festival is on tonight." Gwen said with a sigh. Morgana bit her lip.

"Really, last night was just not a good idea."

"But it was fun."

Morgana sat down on her stool and Gwen began applying the powders and creams that made Morgana's beauty that much more enhanced. Gwen looked down at the creams she usually put on Morgana's lip and cocked an eyebrow.

"White dress?"

"Red, of course." Morgana said, chuckling. Gwen laughed softly and began applying the red cream to Morgana's lips. Morgana stood and Gwen clapped her hands.

"You look perfect, as always."

"Oh, as always?" Morgana said, laughing. She picked up the rose Merlin had given her last night.

"Gwen...do you think you could pin this in my hair?" She asked. Gwen nodded.

"Of course, milady."

She fit the rose, tucking behind Morgana's ear as Merlin had done last night.

"It's beautiful, milady. Where did you get it from?" Morgana smiled.

"A friend." She sighed and nodded, gripping Gwen's hand.

"Alright, let's try and get through this treacherous day with our lack of sleep, shall we?"

"Indeed, milady."

* * *

Merlin began piling on Arthur's armor and Arthur was peeking from behind the curtain at the knights who were filing into the stadium.

"They look tough this year." He said, nodding. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine, sire."

"Morgana looks good today!" He said, watching Morgana greet the knights in the circle, each of them kissing her hand in welcome. Merlin looked at Arthur closely and noticed his eyes were in fact, not on Morgana.

"You mean, Gwen?" Merlin said, chuckling. Arthur looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Well...I mean...she looks good, too." Arthur said, ruffling his hair.

"Why do you deny her feelings for her, Arthur?"

"Because we can't be together, Merlin! Do you honestly think my father would ever approve of her?" Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Well when you become King, you can change all that." Merlin said. Arthur scoffed.

"I may be King one day, Merlin, but that day won't be soon."

"You'll be surprised." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him in surprise, then shook his head, grabbing his helmet.

"Oh, what do you know?" He muttered, tucking his helmet under his arm and walking out. Merlin followed him. Morgana looked at Merlin, grinning and he smiled at her. She tapped her ear and Merlin saw the rose he had given her tucked behind her ear. He smiled softly and she winked at him. Gwen bowed to Arthur and he smiled softly, nodding his head at her.

"Good luck today, Arthur!" Morgana said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He sighed.

"Thank you, don't think I need it though. I'm pretty sure I can take them all on."

"You were just talking in the tent about how they looked tough this year!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur glared at him, then knocked his fist on top of Merlin's head.

"I said no such thing, Merrrlin! You idiot!" He hissed. Gwen chuckled and Morgana shoved Arthur playfully as Merlin rubbed the top of his head in pain.

"Stop picking on Merlin!" Morgana said, frowning slightly, but smirking.

"Oh, look, Merlin! Morgana's come to your defense!" Arthur said, winking. Merlin frowned and shook his head.

"Clotpole."

"And see, that right there! That's the insult I've been waiting for, for months now! Glad to see old Merlin's back!" Arthur said, grinning. He walked over to his father and Merlin sighed.

"Alright, Gwen, let's go into the stands." Morgana said, yawning. Merlin cocked an eyebrow and Morgana looked at him sheepishly.

"We may have...stayed up all night talking." She said. Merlin laughed.

"Girls." He said, rolling his eyes. Gwen chuckled as Morgana gripped her hand and walked away, winking at Merlin before she did.

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur fight with pride. He may be arrogant and cocky, but with the fighting skills Arthur had, he had every right to be.

He was just that good.

It was this, along with many other attributes, that made Arthur a great King in Merlin's time.

Merlin sighed, again missing the Arthur from his time.

But it wasn't as bad as when he first arrived back in the past.

He had found a new best friend in Morgana.

And day by day, Arthur was becoming the man he was in the future.

Merlin just hoped everything would play out the same, and Gwen would be by his side, ruling Camelot with her grace and kindness.

He glanced at Morgana, who was sitting beside Uther in the main box, and was startled to see she was nodding off.

And so was Gwen.

_Oh, lord. Uther better not catch them. _Merlin thought, repressing laughter.

There was a shout from the crowd, then cheers as Arthur removed his helmet and his opponent lay on the floor, unconscious. He waved to the crowd as they cheered, grinning.

And suddenly, another knight came walking into the arena, drawing their sword. Arthur turned and raised his own sword and Uther rose from his seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" He roared.

The knight took off their gauntlet-

And threw it to the floor in front of Arthur. He looked down at it, and picked it up, his face furious.

"I accept your challenge. Though, remove your helmet and show me who you are. I'd like to know who has decided to ruin today's tournament with this challenge!" He said.

Merlin gasped.

_No, it can't be..._

Low and behold, the knight removed their helmet-

And long blonde hair that waved down to her back fell from it's bun.

A young woman stood in front of Arthur and Arthur looked at her in shock. Merlin could not see her face, but he knew who it was.

And cold dread filled his body.

He was sure she wouldn't come. But here she was...

"You're a woman!"

"This is an outrage!" Uther said angrily.

"I..."

Merlin glanced at Morgana, who was looking at the blonde with wide eyes, shining with fear and wonder.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Merlin whispered.

"Guards, grab her!"

"No! She's issued the challenge and I've accepted. That's that!" Arthur said, looking at the woman with suspicious eyes. The woman nodded at him, smiling, then looked up at Uther.

There was nothing but hatred in her eyes as she glanced at him. And as Merlin got a good look at her face, he saw she looked exactly the same as she did from his time.

"No, no, no!" He groaned. He saw her gaze move over to Morgana. She nodded at Morgana, who cocked her head to the side slightly, her lips parted and a frown on her face, as if she were trying to figure her out.

"At least tell me your name." Arthur said.

She turned to face him and Merlin closed his eyes in anguish.

"No..."

"Morgause. My name is Morgause."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Uh oh! It's Morgause! Teehee! Just a fair warning that this will pretty much be exactly like "Sins of the Father" with a few differences, obviously.  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
F O U R T E E N  
**

* * *

Of course.

Merlin should've seen this coming by now.

When everything is going great, something bad has to happen.

It's like a tradition.

One he keeps forgetting.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I've searched the records going back more than 300 years! There is nothing here that states a woman cannot ask to challenge a knight of Camelot." Geoffrey of Monmouth said gravely. Everyone was in the throne room except Gwen, who was showing Morgause to the chambers she would be staying at for the night. The tournament had been cancelled immediately.

"Then he must compete against her?" Uther asked Geoffrey. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Very well. I shall face her despite the fact that she's a woman." Arthur said, sighing.

"Do not underestimate her simply because of her gender, Arthur." Uther said sternly.

"He's right. You've seen how many times I've beaten you in swordplay." Morgana said, smirking.

"That never happened!" Arthur exclaimed, his hands on his hips. Morgana bowed her head, but Merlin saw her glance at the door hesitantly.

"My lord, if you don't mind, I'd like to be excused." Morgana said. Uther waved his hand and Merlin watched Morgana leave the room as if there were a fire in it.

_Please don't tell me she's gone to see Morgause, please! _Merlin thought anxiously.

He couldn't leave Arthur's side.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"So...that's it then. I'm to compete against this Morgause to the death tomorrow?" Arthur said sternly. Uther looked at him.

"No. There is no way I'm letting you compete against this woman, we don't even know her!"

"She threw her gauntlet and I accepted the offer! To refuse is an act of cowardice! I will compete against her!" Arthur said.

"She may be dangerous, Arthur!"

"I must face her tomorrow." Arthur said, with a tone of finality. Uther watched him as he left and Merlin raced after him.

"I know I can win this, but it's wrong! She's a woman, Merlin! I can't kill a woman!" Arthur complained.

"Of course, sire." Merlin muttered, his mind still on Morgana.

"Merlin, please. Go talk to her. Tell her I don't wish to kill a woman in combat and...ask her to withdraw. I don't want this."

"Of course." Merlin bowed his head, than practically ran to Morgause's chambers-

And found Morgana exiting them, a frown on her face.

_No, no, no!_

"Morgana!" Merlin came to a stop in front of her and she looked at him in surprise.

"Merlin! What-"

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was simply introducing myself to Morgause."

"Morgana, she's dangerous!"

"What?" She asked, surprised. Merlin gripped her arm lightly.

"I just...don't trust her, alright? You barely even know her!"

"And neither do you, Merlin! She was perfectly nice to me!" Morgana argued.

"Morgana please, I am begging you! Don't trust her! I get a bad vibe from her and I just..."

"Merlin...honestly. You can't go suspecting everyone who arrives in Camelot of evil things. Stop stressing, it'll make your stomach hurt!" She said, smiling.

"Morgana..."

"Oh god, I've just realized that the cancellation of the tournament means there is no feast tonight! Thank god! I need sleep! Goodnight, Merlin!"

She left before Merlin could call her back and he watched her leave in frustration.

He knocked on the door and heard a calm voice call for him to enter.

He entered the room and Morgause looked up at him, a light smile on her face.

"Hello."

"Hi." Merlin said through clenched teeth. He closed the door behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Prince Arthur has requested that you withdraw your challenge."

Morgause chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of doing that."

"I know what you're planning." Merlin said. She looked at him innocently.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're-"

"I know. And I am going to stop you, no matter what. You won't succeed."

Morgause frowned, then glared at him.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you show me some respect. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"And you have no idea what I am capable of! You stay away from Morgana and Arthur or..."

Merlin froze and Morgause waited for him to finish. She laughed coldly.

"Such strong threats from one so young and weak. I suggest you leave now, young man."

"My name is Merlin."

"I don't really care what your name is. Either way, I suggest you leave."

Merlin wanted so badly to just cast her away.

But she was very powerful.

A high priestess of the old religion.

There was no stopping her.

"Know that Arthur's offer still stands. I think you should take it."

"Goodbye, Merlin." Morgause said, turning her back to him. Merlin left the room, his heart racing.

_Now, what am I going to do?_

* * *

Morgana watched Morgause practice in the courtyard below, her thoughts muddled and her heart racing.

Who was this strange woman she felt such a connection to?

She had asked Morgana to take her bracelet, saying that it would help her sleep...

But Morgana had simply said that she had nightmares...

Morgana wondered if the woman had magic, but was too afraid to ask her if she did...

What if she told Uther that the King's ward was discussing magic with a stranger?

"Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur? Seems no one's ever heard of her."

"I feel as if I've met her somewhere before." Morgana said, watching as Morgause swiped her sword at an invisible enemy.

"Really? Where could you know her from?"

"I don't know." Morgana said, sighing.

Morgause looked up at her and smiled lightly, nodding her head.

Morgana looked down, then shut the window and crawled into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

_"Place your head on the block."_

_Arthur's head was on a block, Morgause lifted an axe above his head.  
_

_"Arthur, don't! I won't let you do this!"  
_

_"Stay out of this, Merlin!"  
_

_A flash of Arthur standing before Morgause._

_"Tell me what it is your heart most desires."  
_

_"Mother!" A woman with long blonde hair hugging Arthur tightly.  
_

_"Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life!"  
_

_"It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened!"  
_

_Arthur standing before Uther..._

_"I know, what you did to my mother!"  
_

_"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and your arrogance!"  
_

_"You have hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?"  
_

_"I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom!"  
_

_"I am your King and your father! YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!"  
_

_Arthur dropping his gauntlet...  
_

_"Pick it up."  
_

_"Have you lost your mind?"  
_

_Arthur's sword hanging above Uther's heart...  
_

_"ARTHUR, DON'T!"  
_

_"MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!"  
_

_"ARTHUR!"_

_Arthur raised his sword...  
_

Morgana woke with a start, panting for breath.

She hopped out of her bed and ran from her chambers, not even caring that she had no shoes or anything, not caring that she was only in her nightgown.

She burst through Gaius's chambers and Gaius woke with a start.

"Wazzit-Lady Morgana!"

"MERLIN!" Morgana banged on Merlin's door as hard as she could and he opened the door, yawning loudly.

"Morgana? What's-"

"You were right! About Morgause! She's evil! She wants to-" Morgana cried hysterically.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Look at me! Everything's going to be okay!"

She shook her head and he gripped her fists as she beat them against his chest.

"No, it's not! She's going to turn him against Uther! Merlin, we have to stop her!"

"What brought all this on?"

Morgana tapped her head.

"Dreams! Dreams! Real dreams!" She cried hysterically.

"Morgana, everything is going to be okay! Calm down!"

"NO, we have to stop her!"

"I will! Shh!"

She collapsed to the floor and Merlin cradled her to his chest, speaking in soothing tones until finally, she fell asleep again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Just a heads up. Morgana and Morgause's relationship won't be as strong as it was in the series in this fic. After all, Morgana has just had a vision of Morgause destroying Uther and Arthur's relationship and as much as Morgana hates Uther, she doesn't want Arthur to get hurt. This makes her view Morgause as someone evil, something Morgana is trying desperately to escape. However, that doesn't mean that Morgause is just gonna drop a hat and turn against Morgana. She wants Morgana on her side because she loves Morgana no matter what. So in a way, Morgause will be in the position Morgana was in when they were first introduced. She's unsure of what to do. She wants Morgana on her side, but at the same time, she wants Morgana to trust her, and she knows Morgana won't trust her if she continues her plot to destroy Camelot. Does that make sense? And I'm sorry if anyone thinks this story is going a little fast pace. I'll slow it down from here on in. But in all honesty, I'm just going episode by episode from series two right now, so yeah. **

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
F I F T E E N  
**

* * *

Morgana woke with a start and sat up, gasping.

Merlin stared at her solemnly.

"Arthur!"

"He's still fighting her."

"NO! We have to stop him!"

Morgana hopped up from her bed and Merlin blocked her way to the door.

"Morgana, you can't!"

"Why not?" She demanded. Merlin shook his head.

"For one, even if we were to tell Arthur that Morgause had every intention to kill him, he would never back down. He won't allow his pride to suffer like that. Secondly, you're really going to go bursting into the throne room and tell Uther that you had a vision of Arthur killing him? He'll either throw you in the dungeons for suspicion of sorcery or he'll believe you've gone mad! There's nothing we can do!"

"I-how do you know what my dream consisted of?" Morgana asked, confused. Merlin blushed.

"I, uh...you told me. Last night." He said, ruffling his hair. Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't recall-"

"You were hysterical, Morgana! I'm surprised you even remember what happened last night." He said in a rush. She shook her head.

"Merlin, we can't sit by and do nothing!"

"Morgana I've told you this before! If Uther were to find out either of us have magic, we're doomed! We can't do anything!"

"I don't care! If I have to die in order for Morgause to be stopped and Arthur to take the throne, then that's exactly what I'll do!"

"Morgana, you're being irrational! Please!"

"Merlin! She's evil! She will pit Arthur against Uther! Something about his mother-"

"I know! Look, I'll be with Arthur every step of the way! He will be safe in my hands! You know this, right?"

"Oh, of course, Merlin! I trust you more than anything, but-"

"Then please. Let me do this! Don't get involved!"

Merlin was frantic.

He didn't want Morgana involved because he was positive the truth would be revealed.

That Morgause was her sister.

"Merlin, don't ask me not to!" She said fiercely.

"Morgana I will keep Arthur safe! I am begging you! Please...don't get involved!"

She hesitated.

"Why? Why are you so against this?" She whispered.

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt! Please!" Merlin begged, tears in his eyes. Morgana sighed.

"Please, Merlin...keep him safe."

"I have always kept him safe, Morgana. Arthur is my best friend. As are you. And I care about you both, so much. But I can't look after the both of you at the same time, and it kills me that I can't. So I'm begging you, let me focus on Arthur. Let me focus on keeping him safe!" Merlin said.

She sighed, then nodded.

"Alright." She whispered, sitting back on the bed. Merlin sighed with relief, his shoulder sagging.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. She smiled lightly.

"When does the fight begin?"

"In an hour." Merlin said hollowly. Morgana nodded, then left the room.

Merlin wiped his eyes and followed her, but instead walked to Arthur's chambers.

"Sire?" He said, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Merlin!"

Merlin entered the room and Arthur looked up at him. He smiled.

"You alright, Merlin?" He asked. Merlin nodded.

"Are you?"

Arthur sighed, then shrugged.

"Not too thrilled about facing a woman today, but..."

"Arthur..."

Arthur looked up at him and Merlin swallowed, taking a deep breath.

He was conflicted.

The truth was, he didn't want Arthur to find out about his mother.

Because on the day that Morgause had told him the truth about his mother, Arthur had attempted to kill Uther for his betrayal.

And Merlin had been forced to lie to him and tell him that Morgause had lied to him.

As a result, Arthur began to detest magic.

But this conflict with his father...this event in particular had helped shaped Arthur into a strong and heroic Prince, and later, King.

The Arthur from his time often referred to this event as one of his greatest challenges, and that it helped him to know who to trust when it came to allies and enemies.

And Merlin himself had seen the change in Arthur after what had happened.

Arthur became more wary of the decisions he made. He did not enter a situation blindly.

But also...the Arthur from his time still did not know the truth.

That Ygraine Pendragon had died because of Uther's determination to gain a son. An heir to the throne.

Who was he, Merlin, to take that away from him a second time?

The last time this had occurred, he had no choice.

But this time around...this time around he could change things.

He could remind Arthur that Uther was his father. That Uther loved him no matter what.

And Arthur would still know the truth, but hopefully, wouldn't try to kill Uther...

Merlin sighed in frustration.

He didn't know what to do...

And now he had Morgana, determined to bring down the sister she had no idea about...

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and found, to his surprise, Arthur was looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

He almost looked like...well King Arthur.

"Yes, I'm...I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I'll be alright." Arthur said, smiling. Merlin nodded and began putting Arthur's armor on for him.

What was he going to do?

Perhaps he could use magic to manipulate the fight and make Morgause lose?

He could, of course. But again...who was he to take away Arthur's right to find out the truth?

_He can find out the truth, but not this way. Not through Morgause..._

Merlin faked a smile and clapped Arthur on the back when he finished with his armor.

"Good luck, sire!" Merlin said, grinning. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I don't tell you this often, Merlin...so you know, bare with me here."

Merlin waited, and Arthur sighed.

"I'm glad you're my servant, Merlin. I'm...I'm glad you're my friend." Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him and nodded.

"I'm always here for you, Arthur. I hope you realize that."

Arthur sighed, nodding his head once and smiling. He grabbed his helmet and walked out. Merlin followed him, his mind whirring.

He couldn't not tell Arthur the truth.

It was that simple.

Arthur needed to know about Ygraine and Uther.

But to let him find out through Morgause...

No, that he couldn't allow.

So that was it. There was no other option. He had to stop Morgause.

And the only way to do that was to ensure she lost in today's battle.

He thought about Morgana...how she had no idea about the connection between her and Morgause...

_There's nothing I can do. I must ensure Arthur becomes King and rules Albion in peace. Morgana would understand if she ever found out._

Lies. Lies wrapped in more lies.

Is that what Merlin's life was about all the time?

In his other future, all he did was lie. To Arthur about who he was. To Gwen about who he was. To Morgana about who he was.

In this timeline, he was doing the exact same thing.

And it frustrated him. All he wanted was to have his friends know the truth about him, and trust him.

But the only person who did both was Morgana.

_Well, that's a start, Merlin. You'll have to work on Gwen and Arthur...And right now, if you let Morgause tell Arthur the truth about his parents, he will never trust people with magic again. Including you and Morgana.  
_

Perhaps Merlin could tell Gaius to talk to Uther...Uther needed to come clean to Arthur about what happened...

But Uther was stubborn! He would never do it!

_Then maybe it's Arthur's destiny to never find out the truth!_

Merlin couldn't do this.

He needed to talk to someone...someone with more knowledge...more wisdom...

He stopped in his tracks.

Arthur turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised in concern.

"Merlin, I can't show up late. Come on."

"I forgot something. I'll be right back."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did. Well, don't take long."

Merlin ran as fast as he could down to the dungeons and into Kilgarrah's cave.

Kilgarrah flew done and looked at Merlin with bright eyes.

"Hello, young warlock."

"Kilgarrah!"

"It's been awhile since your last visit."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"I understand, Merlin...What I did...Allowing Morgana to believe she was evil simply for my own benefit...it was not a wise decision. It was a selfish one."

"You redeemed yourself by allowing me to use your powers to save her." Merlin said softly. Kilgarrah bowed his head, then looked at him.

"And what is it that has brought you here before me, young warlock?"

"I...I don't know what to do! A woman named Morgause has arrived in Camelot!"

"Ah, Morgause...daughter of the Lady Vivienne, wife of Gorlois."

"Yes. And Morgana's half sister." Merlin said, sighing. The dragon looked at him in shock.

"I'm surprised you know this, Merlin. Does she?"

"No! And I'd rather keep it that way!"

"Why do you wish to keep such information from the young seer?"

"Because I don't want her to be tempted to join Morgause! She's evil!"

"You and I both know there is only good in Morgana's heart, Merlin. Only her hatred for Uther remains dark."

"That is what her and Morgause share in common."

"Ah, I see. And you believe Morgause will help this hatred for Uther consume Morgana's heart?"

"Yes!"

"I see. Are you also aware that Gaius took her from the city when Uther ordered for her to be killed? He swore an oath to protect the knowledge Morgause's escape from Uther. She was given to the High Priestess's of the Old Religion?" The dragon said, smirking. Merlin nodded.

"I know! And she's a very powerful sorcerer! And she's here to destroy Uther by making Arthur kill him!"

"With an enchantment?"

"No...she plans on telling Arthur the truth about his mother! How Uther used magic to ensure he had an heir to throne!"

"How is it you know all this, Merlin?" The dragon whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that she's requested to fight to the death with Arthur! If he loses, she won't kill him! She'll instead request for him to meet her in three day's time, where she will grant him a wish! His wish will be to see his mother, and she will reveal the truth to him! Arthur will try to kill Uther because of his betrayal! She wants them to hate each other!"

"Have you suddenly the gift of foresight?"

"No! Just please...what do I do?" The dragon looked at him with one golden eye, and shifted his wings.

"You wish to stop her?"

"That's the thing! I want Arthur to know the truth about his mother! It's not fair to keep the truth from him! But I don't want him to kill Uther in the process."

"I will not help you keep that tyrant of a King alive, Merlin! If Morgause wishes for him to die, than so be it." The dragon said coldly. Merlin shook his head.

"I thought you didn't want this!"

"I said I regretted trying to make the Lady Morgana believe she was evil, not that I no longer wanted my revenge on Uther! He has kept me locked here for twenty years!"

"Please! Just tell me what I should do! Should I let Arthur find out the truth from Morgause or not?"

"You and I both know that Uther's arrogance will never allow Arthur to find out the truth otherwise, Merlin." The dragon said. Merlin sighed.

"So...I should let Arthur do this? I should let him find out the truth."

"It is his destiny to allow magic to be used in peace and unite Albion, Merlin. He cannot do that if he shares the same hatred of magic as Uther."

"But if Arthur finds out that he was made from magic..."

The dragon's eyes twinkled and Merlin gasped, suddenly putting it all together.

"Wait a minute...if Arthur finds out he was made from magic...he'll feel as if those with magic are his kin! That is why he will be the one to unite Albion in peace!" Merlin said in shock. The dragon chuckled.

"Indeed, young warlock. And if he were to discover that the two people he loves more than anything have been harnessing their magic for good all these years..."

"He'll embrace it even more." Merlin whispered.

"Well, perhaps he'll be a bit mad that you never told him, but yes."

"So I was wrong! What I did before! Telling him it wasn't true...telling him Morgause was lying! All I did was strengthen his hate! I did the wrong thing!" Merlin muttered to himself.

He couldn't believe it.

All along, he could've opened Arthur's heart to magic just by letting him continue to believe what Morgause had shown him!

Instead, what he had done before was close Arthur's heart to magic! What with causing Morgana's betrayal, lying to him about his mother...

Taliesin didn't bring Merlin back here simply to ensure Morgana learned of magic from him...

He brought him back here to fix his horrible mistake.

_It all make sense now. _

But one thing didn't make sense...

Did this make Morgause a good person?

_NO! She wanted to use the truth to bend Arthur's mind against Uther's! Uther may have done the wrong thing, but he was doing it to the protect Camelot! Arthur needs to understand that! He needs to understand that the bond with his father is the strongest he will ever have! He shouldn't let go of that! No matter what! Morgause is using the truth for evil...I need to help stop her and use the truth for good!_

The dragon looked at him, confused.

"I'm not sure I follow, Merlin."

"Doesn't matter! Okay! So Arthur finds out the truth! But...he will hate Uther because of it! He will try to kill him! And there's two things I know for sure! One is that Arthur will never, EVER forgive himself if he kills his father! And second...Arthur is simply not ready to be King!"

"That is where my help ends, young warlock. You and I want different things when it comes to the King, but when it comes to Arthur...I believe the truth is what will help him become a great King."

"And it will also help him open up to magic...I know what I have to do now!"

Merlin left and Kilgarrah watched him go, then shook his head.

"That boy is just a barrel of confusion." He said, chuckling as he flew back up to his resting spot.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Wow, going over my plans for this story, I wanna hurry it up and get to the ending, cause I can't wait to see your reactions to it! But, alas, I think we're looking at this story being 30+ chapters. If you all stick around, I promise you won't be disappointed...hopefully!**

**Anyway, just some feedback to some reviews:  
**

**_Mediatrix:_ Aww I'm glad you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! :)  
**

**_Dan Riddle:_ Agreed! Although I loved Morgause as a villain, I feel that she used Morgana for her own gain and revenge against Uther as well! But I think she really did love Morgana! ^_^ And you are officially the second person to tell me I should write Series 5! I'm feeling very happy because of this, teehee!  
**

**_Mike: _Stay tuned!  
**

**It's a short one guys, sorry. My muse isn't with me today unfortunately *sigh*. Hopefully I can keep this updating everyday thing going though! :)  
**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
S I X T E E N  
**

* * *

Merlin burst through the doors and ran to the courtyard, his heart racing.

Arthur was already facing off against Morgause.

Merlin sighed and stood by. Morgana was watching him with wide eyes, and he shook his head.

She couldn't move, stuck in the box with Uther at her side.

But the looks she was giving Merlin told him she was anxious to know where he'd been, and angered that he wasn't doing anything to stop the match.

The match carried on, Arthur almost getting the upper hand on Morgause and injuring her arm.

Finally, though, Morgause sidestepped him and swept her sword beneath his chin, kicking her foot out. He dropped to the floor and she pressed the point of the blade to his heart.

She spoke with him, no one able to hear the conversation from where they were, but Merlin knew what she was asking.

He saw Arthur nod, and Morgause dropped her sword, holding her hand out. Arthur took it and she helped him up, looked to the King, anger blazing in her eyes, and nodded her head once to him. She exchanged glances with Morgana and Morgana glared coldly at her.

Morgause turned away and Merlin could've sworn he saw a look of pain in her eyes.

He felt a tiny spike of guilt. Morgause did love Morgana unconditionally...

Merlin considered it.

Was there any possible way he could convince Morgause to use her powers for good? To help him and Morgana bring Arthur's rise to the throne?

Merlin shook his head.

No...Morgause wouldn't have the same take on it as Morgana. She would want Uther dead straight away, no questions asked. She hated Uther almost as much as Morgana did. The only difference was Morgana's love for Arthur stopped her from acting. Morgause had no one tying her down.

Uther immediately rose from the stands and began speaking with Arthur. Merlin saw him shake his head angrily and saw them both arguing.

"You will not! I refuse to let you!" Uther roared.

Morgana was agreeing with Uther, speaking in calmer tones, but Arthur ended up storming off angrily, throwing his helmet to the floor.

Merlin followed him all the way to his chambers silently and Arthur began pacing in his room.

"She told me to meet her in three days time! She didn't give me a location, only a quest and that she would decide the nature of it! It's the only reason she spared my life and now father refuses to let me go!"

"We'll find a way. Don't worry." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"I-what?"

"We'll find a way to get you out of the castle in secret." Merlin said, nodding.

Arthur chuckled.

"Ah, you're a good friend, Merlin! Truly you are! But don't worry! I can persuade my father to see reason!"

_Sure you can._ Merlin thought.

"Ah, of course, Sire."

"Arthur?"

Morgana walked in with Gwen, and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're alright."

Morgana let him go and Gwen moved forward. She went to hug him, then seemed to think better and simply nodded at him. Morgana rolled her eyes, but didn't comment on it.

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly and Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not planning on accepting this quest of Morgause's, are you?"

"Of course I am." Arthur said, taking off his armor. Morgana shook her head angrily.

"Arthur, no! She's dangerous!"

"What are you talking about, Morgana?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Morgana gripped his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Arthur! Stay away from her!"

"Morgana, she spared my life for the sole purpose that I go on this quest! And I won't be going alone! Merlin is coming with me." Arthur said, grinning wickedly at his servant, as though he expected Merlin to protest.

Instead Merlin nodded.

"Of course I am."

Arthur looked at him, impressed, but was pulled away by Morgana, who growled.

"Arthur...I get a bad vibe from her!"

"You just said yesterday that she was perfectly nice to you." Merlin piped up. Morgana looked at him in complete shock.

"But, I-we...I...are you forgetting what happened last night?" She said hollowly, casting her eyes down. Arthur and Gwen looked between the both of them suspiciously and Merlin blushed.

"Morgana, last night was...well...hazy. You and I both know certain _things _aren't always true and trustworthy." Merlin said, bowing his head. Morgana looked on the brink of tears and Merlin looked at her in shock.

_Oh no._

She stormed out and Merlin chased after her straight away.

"Morgana, wait!"

"'Aren't always true and trustworthy'? So I'm a liar now?" She cried. He gripped her wrist and she pushed him away, but Merlin grabbed her again.

"I was talking about your dreams! Not you, Morgana!" Merlin said, sighing, but smiling.

Morgana blushed deeply then wiped her tears.

"Oh." She said awkwardly. Merlin chuckled and she laughed with him, pouting in embarrassment.

"I'm such an idiot." She groaned, pressing her forehead on his chest. He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, you're not! You just assume things sometimes!"

"But my dreams are usually true-"

"Oh, really? Are you trying to kill Arthur now?" Merlin said, cocking an eyebrow. She moved away from him, then shook her head.

"Well, no..."

"Morgana, look...I know your dreams scare you...but sometimes you misinterpret them. And until you better understand them, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Merlin said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"When did you get so wise?" She said, punching him lightly. He shrugged.

"I'm just saying..."

"I know, I know...maybe you're right." She said, sighing.

"Let Arthur go on this quest. Let me find out more about Morgause. We can't base our knowledge on a person from a dream. Even if it is coming from a very powerful seer."

"A very powerful, but crazy seer." Morgana muttered. Merlin chuckled and she nodded.

"Alright. Just...look after him, Merlin. Please? I don't know what I would do if I lost him. And Gwen..."

"Of course."

"Milady?"

Morgana turned and saw Gwen watching them. She smiled softly.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Morgana nodded, smiling back.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just tired and cranky."

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Sir Leon came in to take him to Uther." Gwen said. Merlin sighed.

"This won't end well, of course."

"I just wish I knew what this quest was that Morgause has asked of him." Gwen said. Morgana nodded.

"As do I."

She frowned.

"Maybe...we could ask her?"

"She wouldn't tell us!" Gwen said, chuckling. Morgana shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

Merlin sighed. Gwen was right, Morgause wouldn't say anything.

But Merlin had a feeling Morgana was using this as an excuse to suss out Morgause.

And if it made Morgana feel better, than why not?

Morgause would never reveal her true intentions to Morgana, especially if it meant pushing Morgana further away.

And Merlin didn't want to see Morgana get hurt.

"Alright then." Gwen said. Merlin followed the two ladies to Morgause's chambers and found Gaius exiting them, a frown on his face.

"Hello, Gaius!" Morgana said, smiling. He nodded his head at each of them.

"Morgana, Gwen, Merlin. I've just tended to her wound, but if you'd like to speak to her, she's in there, packing her belongings."

"She's leaving already?" Morgana said, surprised.

"It would appear so." Gaius said, shrugging. He left and Morgana knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." Morgause called softly.

They entered and Morgause's face immediately lit up into a smile at the sight of Morgana.

"Lady Morgana...an honor as always."

"Hello, Morgause." Morgana said warily. Morgause looked at Merlin suspiciously, then Gwen with a blank look.

"Ah..."

"Oh, this is my friend, Guinevere." Morgana said, smiling.

"Maidservant. And friend, actually. Nice to meet you." Gwen said, shaking her hand. Morgause smiled politely at her.

"What has brought you all here?"

"Well, I simply wished to ask...what quest you've set for Arthur in three days time?" Morgana asked hesitantly. Morgause chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, milady, but the quest remains between myself and Arthur, when he comes to know of it. Telling anyone else would simply ruin the purpose of it."

Morgana looked at her stiffly, her gaze cold.

"And...this quest...it won't endanger his life?" She said hollowly. Morgause sighed.

"I wouldn't say so, no. This quest will be a test for Prince Arthur. I'll say no more."

"If Arthur's life is in danger-" Morgana said, her voice rising angrily.

"I can assure you, milady! If Arthur passes, he will only be rewarded." Morgause said.

"And if he fails?" She asked. Morgause inclined her head.

"I promise you, no harm will come to him. Psychically." She said. Morgana frowned and Merlin nodded.

"Then you'll see us in three days time, as promised."

"Good." She smiled at them and it looked as if she wanted to say more to Morgana. Merlin gripped Morgana's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

Morgause's gaze flashed to him, her eyes angry, but they grew soft once more as Morgana nodded at her.

"Well...goodbye, Morgause." She said, smiling. Morgause bowed her head.

"Lady Morgana..." She said softly, pain in her eyes. They all left the room, Morgana awfully quiet as they each separated, Morgana going to her chambers with Gwen and Merlin looking for Arthur, hoping Morgana was reassured about Morgause...

But not reassured to the point of turning evil and joining her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Okay, this is another fill in the gaps kind of chapter. Promise we'll get into the action in the next one! This one is short too, unfortunately! Gah Im sorry!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
S E V E N T E E N  
**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door softly, sighing.

Arthur was packing his belongings furiously back in his chambers, and Merlin already had the rope wrapped around his body.

They were leaving tonight.

The door creaked open and Morgana peeked at him before opening the door widely.

"Merlin." She breathed. He nodded.

"Milady."

He walked in and she closed the door behind her. She sighed, looking at him expectantly.

"So?"

"Morgause has left. Uther has banned Arthur from leaving, posted guards at his door."

Morgana cocked an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And we're leaving tonight."

She chuckled.

"Of course you are." She said, amused. Her forehead creased in worry though and Merlin put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine."

"Of course he will. You're going with him." She said, smiling. He chuckled.

"Well...yeah."

She laughed softly, but again, her laughter ceased and her face was filled with worry.

"Then what's making you so worried?" She looked at him, then sat down on the stool in front of her mirror, facing him.

"It's Morgause. I...I felt something when I was with her, Merlin. I don't know what it was...but it was like...a connection of some sort."

Merlin's heart sank.

"How strange." He said, clearing his throat. She looked at him.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere. Like...like we're supposed to know each other...or something."

She shook her head and chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm going mad."

Merlin didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Morgana looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, gazing at his midriff.

"Why is your shirt so bulky?"

"Oh! Well..." Merlin lifted his shirt, revealing the rope wrapped around his body and Morgana burst out laughing.

"That's your elaborate plan to escape?"

"Pretty much." Merlin said, laughing. She shook her head, amused, then nodded to herself.

"You're going to need someone to distract Uther, correct?" She said determinedly. Merlin nodded hesitantly.

"Well...yes I would say so, but-"

"But nothing. I want to help. In whatever way I can." Merlin smiled.

"Well, okay. If you're sure. BUT! No magic!" He said, pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I know that! Now come, I wish to say goodbye to Arthur before you two begin your escape." She said, winking at him. Merlin followed her down to Arthur's chambers, where two guards were placed on either sides of the door.

"Lady Morgana." They said, nodding. Morgana knocked on the door.

"Arthur?"

"Uh, come in!" He called.

Morgana opened the door-

And found Gwen on one side of the room, her arms and legs crossed and staring at the ceiling with flushed cheeks and wide eyes and Arthur on the other side, ruffling his hair.

Morgana looked between the both of them, amused.

"Morgana! What brings you here?"

"Did I interrupt a moment?" Morgana asked as Merlin shut the door behind them. Arthur glanced at Gwen, who chuckled nervously.

"A-a moment? What? No, no. What moment?" Arthur babbled. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Oh would you two stop denying you have feelings for each other?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Merlin was bubbling with excitement of a romance already blossoming between Arthur and Gwen.

"I...we...it can never-father would never-" Arthur stuttered. He gave up and sighed, looking at Gwen.

"I should go." She muttered.

"Why?" Morgana demanded.

"Morgana..." Arthur hissed, his eyes wide. Morgana sighed as Gwen glanced at Arthur once more.

"Good luck." She whispered.

She left the room and Arthur sighed.

"Why did you let her leave?" Morgana cried.

"I don't control her!"

"Well, no! But still! Arthur, you love her! And she loves you! Why do you run away from that?"

"You know why, Morgana."

"And since when do you do what your father says? You're planning on defying him as we speak! Are you forgetting my advice, Arthur? Sometimes you have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences!" Morgana said defiantly.

"Morgana, my father would never allow me to marry a maidservant! No matter how beautiful or smart or amazing she is!"

"But Arthur-"

"Please, Morgana. I need to focus on this quest Morgause has given me, I can't...I can't dwell on what can't be fixed." He said, tears in his eyes. Morgana ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He buried his head in her shoulder, but Merlin was happy.

_Good, he's acknowledging his feelings for Gwen! Oh, I wish I could tell him it's his destiny either way to rule Camelot with her by his side as Queen! It would save him from all the heartbreak..._

Morgana let go of Arthur and sighed.

"You need someone to distract Uther." She said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

"Be careful, Morgana. If he discovers you had anything to do with my disappearance..."

"He won't. Don't worry. Good luck." She said, holding his hand. He smiled.

"Thank you."

She walked up to Merlin and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe." She whispered in his ear. He clutched her just as tightly and they stood there for awhile before Arthur cleared his throat and Morgana let him go, chuckling in embarrassment and running out of the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin, smirking.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Nothing..." Arthur said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

Morgana walked into the council chambers and found Uther talking with a handful of knights, Sir Leon among them.

He looked up at the sound of the doors opening and smiled.

"Morgana...is something the matter?" He asked. She smiled and sat down next to Sir Leon, shrugging.

"No...just wanted to spend time with you." She said. He smiled at her softly.

"I could postpone this meeting-"

"Oh, no no! I'll just sit here and observe! Carry on..." Morgana said, waving her hand at them. Sir Leon smirked, hiding laughter.

"Ah, very well..."

Morgana began playing with her hair, bored, as she watched the knights discuss a way to begin the tournament again.

"Morgana, wouldn't you rather be...I don't know with your maidservant or something?" Uther said. Morgana looked up, her hand still curled in her hair.

"Well, she's sick! And I uh...gave her the rest of the day off. So I thought I could come in here and spend some time with you, but if my presence is unwelcome..." Morgana said, faking sadness and getting up.

"No, no! Don't be ridiculous! Your presence is always welcome!" Uther said, frowning.

"My lord, we could discuss this later..." Sir Leon said.

"Yes. I actually want to speak with Arthur-"

"WHAT! NO! Is my being here really that horrible? Since when am I a burden? What is this?" Morgana blurted out angrily.

"Morgana, it's not that! I just don't wish to bore you with simple talk of tournaments and festivals!" Uther said, surprised at her anger.

"My lord! I was born to talk about festivals and tournaments!" Morgana said, crossing her arms.

"Really?" he said, chuckling.

"Yes! Now, I think you should continue the tournament next week, because if you make it any later, people will lose interest! Also, there should be a festival on the starting night of the tournament, and the last, just like it was planned. And also, have the winner escort me to the festival, as always. Gives them something more to fight for." Morgana said, winking at one of the knights.

Most of them began nodding fervently. Sir Leon looked at Morgana, a massive grin on his face as he shook his head with laughter. Morgana grinned back at him.

"Well...I see..."

"So do I. The tournament will be fine. It had a minor...hiccup, but it's fine."

"Very well. Maybe I should have you plan the tournaments more often. I feel this one would have been a great success, you put a lot of effort into it. I'm sorry Morgause ruined it."

"It's nothing. Like I said, we can begin it again next week. No harm done."

"Mmm...now I must see Arthur-" He went to rise from his seat, but Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, my lord, he is very tired. Very, very tired and...and...you know, his pride has kind of taken a fall as well. Best talk to him tomorrow when he's feeling a little better." She said. Uther thought about it, then sighed.

"You're right. It's not easy losing to a woman. But he shouldn't feel so bad. She is a...a strong fighter." Uther said, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Still...he'll get over it in his own time if he's left alone. It's how he is. Remember when I beat him three times in a row when we were children?" Morgana said, amused. Uther roared with laughter.

"Oh, yes! How he cried on and on about how you had an unfair advantage!" Uther said. Morgana smiled fondly.

"It was a fun day."

He gripped her hand, smiling at her.

"I don't know where I would be without you and Arthur. I love you both so much."

Morgana felt a lump rise in her throat.

A lump filled with guilt.

Of course, there was a part of her that did love Uther. He was the man who took her in. Who looked after her when Gorlois, her father had passed away.

But it was marred...marred with his hate for magic.

_He may say he loves you now, but if he were ever to find out the truth about you...he would kill you without a second thought._

She smiled back as sweetly as she could.

Uther rose from his seat.

"Well...it's getting late. I wish to retire to my bed now. I shall see you all tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Goodnight my lord." Morgana said. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Morgana. And remember...if you should have any nightmares...I want you to tell me immediately." Uther said, frowning.

_Un-bloody-likely._

"Of course." She said, bowing her head. Uther left the room and Morgana considered following him to make sure he wouldn't go to Arthur's chambers.

She stepped forward, but stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned and saw Sir Leon smirking at her.

"Arthur's gone on this quest that Morgause has given him, hasn't he?" He said. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"I-what? No, of course not!"

"Lady Morgana..." He said, cocking an eyebrow. She sighed.

"I..."

"I won't tell Uther. You have nothing to fear."

She looked at him surprise.

"But it's your duty as a knight-"

"And it's my duty as a friend to keep it a secret. Trust me...it's not something I do lightly...lying to the King. But I value my friendship with Prince Arthur as well. I just hope this quest of Morgause's doesn't endanger his life." Sir Leon said, worried. Morgana sighed, biting her lip.

"As do I."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. I was hit with a lovely little visitor called the flu and have been sick in bed with no comprehension of anything for the past three days, BUT! I'm all better now, which means the journey continues! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R  
E I G H T E E N  
**

* * *

Merlin shifted his position on his horse and looked over at Arthur.

He was extremely quiet, leading the path without even knowing where he was going.

"So...Morgause said your horse would lead the way?" Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes...yes she did." He had a vacant look on his face again and Merlin decided to prod him for information.

"Are you alright, sire?"

Arthur blinked and looked over at Merlin. He nodded.

"Yes, just...wondering what this quest is." He said, clearing his throat. Merlin eyed him.

"It's something else." He said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Really? And you know this how?"

"Because I know you." Merlin said. Arthur sighed, chuckling lightly.

"Yes...I agree with you on that. Sometimes, better than most others." He said. He did not elaborate on what was bothering him, though and Merlin sighed.

"Is it Gwen?"

Arthur looked at him.

"That is one of many issues in my mind...but not the one taking up most of my thoughts."

Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to talk, and finally, Arthur nodded to himself and looked at Merlin sadly.

"Morgause spoke of my mother...she said she knew her before she died." He said softly.

Merlin sighed. He knew it would be that, but he wanted confirmation.

"I see..."

"I never knew her. She...she died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur nodded at him, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Merlin. I just...the way she spoke of her...I'm not going just for this quest, Merlin. I need to know more about my mother...I need to know what she was like...I need to know what Morgause knows about her. Father hardly ever speaks of her..."

Merlin nodded and Arthur sighed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Merlin. You have your mother..."

"No I do understand. I understand perfectly. It's the same with my father...my mother never speaks of him, either...and I've never known him." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Oh..."

Merlin sighed.

Balinor. His father and the last Dragonlord.

Merlin wanted nothing more than to find him...

But when he had gone a journey to the cave where he had first found his father, no one was there.

He waited for a couple of hours before eventually giving up.

It was just not his destiny to meet Balinor at that time.

They were silent for awhile before Arthur chuckled.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Merlin. It's good to have company...I don't think I would have fared well on this journey if it was just me and my thoughts."

Merlin laughed, but nodded.

Where else would he be?

Arthur was his best friend. And the both of them were destined for greatness.

There was no where else he would rather be.

"I'm glad I'm here too, sire."

* * *

Gwen was biting her nails, pacing across the room. Morgana watched her feet unconsciously, her thoughts on Arthur and Merlin.

"He should be back by now." Gwen said. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"They left less than a day ago, Gwen. It's only sunrise."

They hadn't gotten any sleep again, both consumed with worry.

Morgana's heart was racing.

Any moment now, Uther would wake up, go to Arthur's chambers and find them empty.

And the first person he would come to would be her.

"Maybe you and I should leave the castle! Then Uther will think the four of us went on a hunting trip and-"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. Gwen groaned anxiously and went back to biting her nails.

"What if this is all some trick of Morgause's? We should never have let him go!"

"Gwen, Merlin is with him! He'll be fine!" Morgana reassured her.

"No offense to Merlin, but what exactly can he do if Arthur's in danger?" Gwen cried, wringing her hands.

_You have no idea..._ Morgana thought.

She wasn't worried for Arthur. Merlin was there, which meant Arthur was safe, no matter what.

Arthur and Merlin would look after each other, because they were like brothers. Two sides of the same coin, as the dragon had said.

She was more worried about the dream she had.

Of course, Merlin was right. Her dreams weren't always 100% correct. But they weren't always 100% false either.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that Arthur would return to Camelot with anger at Uther...

And that Morgause would plant a seed in his mind that would drive him to kill the King.

And where was this connection she felt to Morgause coming from?

"MORGANA!"

Gwen jumped and Morgana's heart jumped to her throat.

"Oh no..." Gwen whispered.

Uther burst through the door, his eyes wide and his teeth bared. Gaius was behind him, his face filled with concern.

"Where is Arthur!" He roared, stepping forward. Morgana tried her best to look bewildered.

"I don't know, sire! In his room?" She said. He growled.

"Don't lie to me! He went to see Morgause, didn't he? And you helped him escape when you distracted me last night!"

Anger boiled in Morgana's veins, though she had no idea why.

She stood up from her bed, her hands on her hips.

"Arthur can make his own decisions! He's not a child!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Uther screamed.

"She has no intention to harm him! She told us herself!" Morgana shouted back. Uther began pacing like a madman. Sir Leon approached the door suddenly.

"Sire?"

"YOU! Gather as many knights as you can and dispatch them immediately to find Arthur! Do not rest, do not even stop until you have found him, do you understand me?" He demanded.

"Of course, Sire." Sir Leon exchanged one worried glance with Morgana before leaving the room.

"You won't find him. He has an entire night's journey behind him. It's best you accept the fact that he's gone to see Morgause and he'll return soon with this quest of hers over and done with." Morgana said defiantly.

"And the nature of this quest? Do you know what it is? What if this quest is for him to face her in combat with his hands tied behind his back? Or blindfolded? Or with no weapons at all? OR FOR HIM TO LIE ON THE FLOOR AND FOR HER TO PUT A BLADE THROUGH HIS CHEST WITHOUT HIM EVEN ATTEMPTING TO FIGHT BACK!" Uther roared.

"She said she has no intention to harm him!" Morgana shouted. Uther growled and gripped her around the throat. Morgana gasped, fear bubbling in her chest.

"My lord!" Gaius called, frowning.

"And you believe the word of this woman? This woman you don't even know?" He growled. Morgana glared at him angrily, wanting nothing more than to spit in his face and wrench his hand from her throat.

"I TRUST HER! MORE THAN I TRUST YOU!" She spat. Uther looked beyond reason and raised his hand.

"NO!" Gwen screamed, stepping forward. Uther glanced at her and Gaius glanced at Morgana, and saw a glint of gold in her eyes...

"MY LORD, NO!" He stepped forward and Uther looked at him, then Morgana, and removed his hand, panting deeply. Morgana massaged her throat, glaring at the man before her with nothing but hatred and anger.

"If any harm...if any harm should come to my son...you will be held responsible for it." He said, glaring at Morgana angrily.

"Then I look forward to him arriving back to Camelot with nothing but hatred and anger for you, Uther. Perhaps now you will feel the pain you have inflicted for so many years." She whispered. Uther bared his teeth, but said no more and walked away, slamming the door shut behind him. Gaius gazed at her sternly.

"Morgana..."

"Gwen, please...fetch me some water." Morgana whispered. Gwen nodded and left the room immediately.

Morgana's knees were buckling, but she refused to collapse, instead clamping her shaking hands behind her back.

"You almost used magic." Gaius whispered.

"He angered me." Morgana stated.

"You need to be in better control, Morgana! And you should NOT have let Arthur go on this quest! Uther is right, you have no idea who Morgause is!"

"It was his decision! Not mine! Regardless of whether he had my help or not, he would have found a way to escape the castle!" She said. Gaius sighed, but bowed his head.

"I'll...try to keep the King calm. You better hope he doesn't decide to punish you for this, Morgana."

He left without another word and Morgana's composure slipped. She collapsed to the floor, breathing deeply and Gwen came running to her side, a goblet of water in her hands and comforting words as she held Morgana's shaking body close to hers.

* * *

"My lord..."

Gaius entered the council chambers hesitantly and found Uther pacing.

"I can't believe her and Arthur have betrayed me like this!"

"My lord...there is something of great importance I must discuss with you..."

"What is it? What more could possibly be going wrong?" Uther said, sighing.

"Morgause carried with her a bracelet with an emblem on it: The emblem of the House of Gorlois. There is only one other whom, other than Morgana, would have any cause to wear such a bracelet...her half sister."

"What? I was led to believe the child had died!" Uther said, confused.

"The child lived, my lord. She was smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth." Gaius said, sighing.

"How do you know this?" Uther whispered, astounded.

"It was I who entrusted the child to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion." Gaius said. Uther glared at him, but suddenly sighed.

"You...you should have told me, Gaius!"

"I swore an oath, my lord. I break it now because I fear Morgause's intentions with the young prince..."

Uther's glance snapped up.

"Does Morgana know?"

"I don't believe so, sire."

"She must never find out she has a half sister, Gaius! I will not have her loyalties divided! Especially now that...after what I have done today..."

Uther glanced around the room, his hands on his hips.

"I must apologize to her! Show her that I did not mean to do what I did! I cannot have her choosing to side with Morgause out of anger at me!"

Uther left the room immediately and Gaius sighed, glad his plan to make sure Uther did not harm Morgana had worked, but also worried about what Morgause was planning.

* * *

"Morgana..."

Uther entered the room and found Gwen brushing Morgana's hair. Morgana glanced at him in the mirror, then cast her eyes downward.

"Leave us." She said gently to Gwen, who nodded and scurried out of the room. Uther walked forward and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize...for how I behaved today. I should never have laid a hand on you. But...you must understand! I am worried for Arthur's life! And I am, most of all, hurt by your betrayal! And Arthur's!"

"He is not a child, Uther! He can make his own decisions!"

"But you do not know this Morgause woman! She may want to kill him or harm him!"

"I don't believe that." Morgana said, glaring at Uther.

Uther swallowed his anger, the fact that Morgause was Morgana's sister flashing in his mind. He sighed.

"It doesn't matter...what matters is that I am sorry. I should not have raised my voice at you, or laid a hand on you. I hope you can forgive me."

Morgana glared at the floor, but nodded.

"Of course." She said stiffly. Uther smiled, and bent down, gripping Morgana's chin gently.

"I truly am sorry." He said softly. She sighed, and nodded, smiling.

"I know. As am I. I should have told you Arthur planned on leaving...but I knew you would have stopped him! And I believe this quest will help him...somehow!"

Uther, again, bit back a remark and smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps..."

They both hugged each other, both unaware of the smiles suddenly wiping off both faces, replaced with glares and anger before returning to their sweet, fake smiles as they faced each other once more.

"Hopefully...Arthur will be returned to us before nightfall."

"I'm sure he will be." Morgana said, smiling. Uther left the room and Morgana's smile faded instantly, replaced with a cold glare as she slammed her brush angrily on the table, her head in her hands.

* * *

"Do you have a feeling that Morgause is a sorcerer?" Arthur said, stopping before the ruins of a giant castle and looking at it in awe.

"Did the great, big, dirty, ruined castle give it away?" Merlin said, rolling his eyes and hopping off his horse.

"If she is using magic...maybe I shouldn't trust her." Arthur said, worried.

"Not all magic is bad, Arthur. Trust me."

"And what would you know about magic, Merlin?" Arthur said, scoffing.

"Oh, nothing..." Merlin said, smirking.

"Besides...every single person with magic that I've ever come into contact with has tried to kill me, poison me, or destroy my Kingdom." He said, rolling his eyes. Merlin sighed.

"All but two." He muttered.

"What was that you said?" Arthur asked, still looking at the castle.

"I said what do we do?" Merlin said loudly.

"Enter, I suppose. Come on!" He entered the ruins and looked around, Merlin right behind him.

They waited for awhile, and Merlin saw Arthur begin growing impatient. He grabbed an axe hanging on a block and swung it before smacking it down on the block again.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"Prince Arthur." They both turned and saw Morgause walking out from behind a pillar, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you have decided to come." She said. Arthur nodded once, then sighed.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" He said. Morgause glanced down at the block and nodded at it.

"Place your head on the block."

"What?"

"You gave me your word you would do anything I want."

Merlin sighed. He already knew Morgause wouldn't kill Arthur, but-

Arthur didn't know that.

"Uh...Arthur, don't!" He called.

Arthur ignored him and placed his head on the block.

"I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur called. Merlin sighed and sat back, gazing at Morgause. She looked at him suspiciously, but raised the axe above Arthur's head.

He did not move, although he was shaking. Morgause looked at him, heaved the axe-

Then placed it down beside the block.

Merlin realized he was holding his breath and he let it out with relief.

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon." She said, walking away. Arthur got up, glaring at her in fury.

"And for that...I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires." She said. Fury was wiped of Arthur's face, replaced with eager as he stepped forward.

"You said you knew my mother. Tell me everything you know about her."

"Perhaps you'd like to see her?" Morgause asked.

_This is it... _Merlin thought, his heart racing. Arthur seemed shocked, but kept it hidden from his face.

"I want that more than anything."

Morgause exchanged a glance with Merlin, but then turned back to Arthur and nodded, smiling.

"As you wish."

* * *

**And you guys know what happens here, hehe! Alright, you know the drill, R&R!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Whoa we reached the 100 reviews mark! YAY! Thank you to all of you! I'm glad you're liking the story! P.S I have no idea what's going on with the chapter titles, but this is number nineteen for any of those who are confused. o.O  
**

* * *

** R  
N  
**

* * *

"Arthur..."

Merlin sighed nervously as Arthur jumped on his horse without a word, his expression blank.

"Arthur...your father loves you. No matter what. I trust you know that."

Arthur once more, said nothing, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Arthur!"

Arthur glared at him, then took off and Merlin clambered onto his horse and followed him.

"ARTHUR! Don't! Whatever you're thinking! I know you're angry!"

"Shut up, Merlin! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING!" Arthur roared. Merlin sighed.

"You're angry at your father! You're angry because he's condemned magic for so long when all along, he's used it himself! When all along, he's hunted those who have magic when you were conceived from it!"

"Shut up, Merlin! I'm warning you!"

"Arthur! I won't let you make this mistake!"

"FOR YEARS HE HAS HUNTED THOSE WITH MAGIC! YEARS! AND ALL ALONG...ALL ALONG HE USED IT FOR HIS OWN SELFISH WAYS!" Arthur screamed. Merlin gazed at him sadly and Arthur glared at him, tears of fury beginning to build in his eyes.

"He's going to pay for what he's done." He whispered.

Merlin's heart sank and Arthur took off before Merlin could stop him. Merlin took off after him.

"ARTHUR! PLEASE! Just listen to me!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MANSERVANT! IF I WANTED YOUR OPINION, I WOULD ASK FOR IT! YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Arthur roared.

Merlin gasped, pain tearing at his chest at Arthur's words.

Nothing but fury shone in Arthur's eyes as he turned away from Merlin and rode onwards.

Merlin followed him numbly, his heart aching.

Is this truly how Arthur felt about him?

_NO, Merlin! Of course not! He's just angry!_

But he's right...I'm just his manservant...nothing more.

_THAT IS A LIE! You are his best friend! You two have a great destiny together! Now snap out of it and stop him!_

But he's so angry...I don't think I can.

_MERLIN! YOU HAVE TO!  
_

A silent war took over his mind as they rode back to Camelot in high pursuit, as if demons and monsters were chasing them. For hours they rode in silence, and Merlin continued to battle himself in his mind.

Merlin's heart hung heavy with the sting of Arthur's words, but he couldn't stop himself.

He needed to make Arthur see reason, no matter what.

Even if Arthur ended up hating him for it.

"Arthur..."

"Merlin, not a word!" Arthur growled.

"I don't care! I don't care if you hate me, or you think I'm nothing but a manservant-" Arthur winced at these words, but Merlin kept going.

"I will always speak and I will always give you my opinion! And I need you to understand! Your father did what he had to do to protect Camelot! It needed an heir and he gave it one!"

"AT THE EXPENSE OF MY MOTHER!"

"I'm aware of that! But perhaps he wasn't!"

"No, no, Merlin! He knew! HE KNEW EVERYTHING! He knew what would happen to her once she gave birth to me! He gave up her life just so he could keep his crown! Keep his legacy! And when she died, he began hunting anyone with magic, blaming them for her death when all along, it was HIS fault!"

"But-"

"He needs to pay, Merlin! He needs to suffer, as my mother, and all those with magic have suffered!"

_I can't stop him! He won't listen!_

Arthur took off before Merlin could call him back and Merlin was once again racing after him, the castle of Camelot peeking just from the hills.

* * *

Morgana played with the necklace wrapped around her neck and sighed.

Bruises tinted her skin lightly from where Uther had grabbed her.

She seethed as she pressed down on the purple skin, pain zapping from the spot she pressed.

"Milady?"

Morgana turned and saw Gwen watching her sadly. Morgana turned back to the window and looked at the sunset.

"They've been gone for almost two days, now." She said hollowly.

"They'll be here."

"You don't think Uther was right, do you? That Morgause has..." Morgana whispered, dread flooding her mind.

"No! No, it can't have happened! She gave us her word..." Gwen said. Morgana sighed.

"Mmm..."

"How's...how is your neck feeling?"

Morgana touched it lightly, anger boiling in her blood.

"Fine." She seethed.

Rage took over her body and before she could stop herself, magic flowed through her mind.

Her eyes glowed gold in the window and the mirror beside her shattered, pieces of glass falling to the floor.

"Oh god!"

Morgana stepped back in shock as Gwen walked forward and glanced at the mirror, terrified.

"What on earth?" She whispered, looking at it.

"It must have been the uh, the wind!" Morgana said anxiously.

"Quite strong wind, don't you think?" Gwen said, chuckling nervously. Morgana went to reply-

But her heart stopped as something out of the window caught her eye.

Two horses and two men shouting.

"ARTHUR! PLEASE!"

"STAY OUT OF IT, MERLIN!"

"Oh my god, they're back!" Morgana gasped. Gwen glanced out of the window to see Arthur walking up the steps, drawing his sword.

"What-what is he doing?" She said nervously. Morgana ran without a second thought out of her room.

* * *

"ARTHUR!"

"MERLIN!"

He saw a wave of black hair before he was having the life crushed out of him.

He saw great green eyes looking into his and he finally clicked on who it was.

"Morgana! Arthur's gone mad!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Morgause told him about his birth!"

"His birth? Merlin, what-"

"COME ON!"

Merlin gripped her hand tightly and ran after Arthur, his heart racing.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room with only one thing on his mind.

The end of his father's life.

How dare he? How dare he condemn all those with magic to hell when he has used it himself? When he has been the cause of Arthur's pain and suffering without his mother?

"Arthur! Where have you been? I've had search parties out looking for you!"

Arthur glanced at the man before him with nothing but hatred and anger.

"I know what you did...to my mother."

Uther's face fell and he nodded at Sir Leon.

"Leave us. No one is to enter." He said hollowly.

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur growled, positive that this simple minded King he called a father was goading him. Jesting. As if this were a joke.

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic-"

"Did Morgause tell you this?" Uther interrupted. Arthur glared and Uther scoffed.

"She's lying, of course."

"My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands!" Arthur growled through bared teeth.

"NO! That is not true! If Morgause would have you believe that-"

"THIS is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic! Rather than blame yourself for what you did! YOU BLAME THEM!"

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the world of your own father? I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you!" Uther said, his voice rising with anger.

"You have hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to hell to ease your guilt?" Arthur whispered.

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us! I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom-"

"YOU SPEAK OF HONOR AND NOBILITY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HYPOCRITE AND A LIAR!" Arthur screamed.

"I am your King and your father! YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" Uther growled. Arthur glared at him.

This man before him was nothing but a coward. Nothing but a cruel imitation of human life. He was not worthy of anything. Not even the life he possessed.

His mother...his poor, poor mother...

Arthur turned his pain and grief into fury and removed his gauntlet, throwing it to the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther whispered, looking at the gauntlet in shock.

"Pick it up." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur...I implore you! Think about what you're doing-"

"Pick. It. Up." Arthur said calmly. Uther shook his head.

"I will not fight you."

"If you choose...not to defend yourself...I will strike you down where you stand."

"You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man..."

Rage boiled in Arthur's blood. He was no longer tied to this man. He removed any claim to the name Pendragon when the truth of how his mother had died was revealed.

"I no longer think of myself as your son." Arthur said menacingly. Tears shone in Uther Pendragon's eyes, but he simply held his head high.

"Then strike me down."

* * *

"Merlin I don't understand!"

Merlin came to a stop in front of the throne room and went to enter. Leon gripped him.

"They're talking! They King has forbidden anyone to enter-"

"You don't understand! They're going to kill each other!" Merlin gasped.

"What?" Morgana said, shocked. Leon let go of Merlin and opened the doors to find Arthur with his sword pointed at Uther's chest, Uther cowering in the corner.

"Oh my god!" Morgana gasped.

"ARTHUR! DON'T! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Merlin shouted.

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" Arthur roared.

"Killing your father won't bring her back! You've already lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?" Merlin said sadly.

"Listen to him, Arthur!" Uther pleaded, looking down at the sword. Arthur gripped him tightly, the sword piercing Uther's flesh.

"Arthur, please! Put the sword down!" Morgana begged.

"Arthur, put it down!" Merlin said.

"YOU HEARD WHAT MY MOTHER SAID! AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE, DO YOU BELIEVE HE DESERVES TO LIVE? HE EXECUTES THOSE WHO USE MAGIC, AND YET HE HAS USED IT HIMSELF! YOU HAVE CAUSED SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING! I WILL PUT AN END TO THAT!"

"Arthur! He's your father! You can't do this!" Morgana said, stepping forward and looking at him.

Arthur glanced at her, his eyes wide.

"Morgana stay out of thi-"

He stopped, looking at her neck.

"What is that?" He whispered. Morgana touched her neck and Merlin looked.

Bruises as clear as daylight were on her neck, purple and blue against her pale skin.

"Who-"

Tears fell from Morgana's cheeks and Uther closed his eyes.

"It was a mistake, I-"

"YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!" Arthur roared. He lifted his sword, about to plunge it deep into the King's heart-

"ARTHUR, NO! MORGAUSE IS LYING!" Merlin blurted out.

Arthur froze, the blade lingering over Uther's heart. Morgana had clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and tears falling down her face.

_No, no! This is all going wrong! You did this so Arthur could learn the truth!_

_BUT IF I DON'T STOP THIS, HE'LL KILL HIM!_

"What did you say, Merlin?" Arthur roared.

"She's...she's an enchantress, Arthur! She..." Merlin's heart broke.

He had no choice.

Once again...he was forced to lie to Arthur. To his best friend.

"She tricked you...that...that was not your mother you saw. It was an illusion..." Merlin said, his heart heavy with pain. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Arthur cried, the sword pressing closer to Uther's chest.

"This was her plan all along, Arthur! To turn you against your father! If you kill him, the Kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"I knew it..." Morgana breathed.

"Listen to him! He's speaking the truth!"

"Swear to me! Swear to me it isn't true! That you are not responsible for my mother's death! GIVE ME YOUR WORD!" Arthur said with grief.

Merlin prayed to all the gods he could think of that Uther would tell him the truth...

But it was of course, a futile attempt.

"I swear on my life! I loved your mother! There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she was still alive! I could never have done anything to hurt her!"

"And Morgana? The bruises on her neck-"

"It was a mistake, Arthur! I angered him! Please! Put the sword down!" Morgana begged him.

"None...none of it is true..." Arthur whispered.

"I would never harm your mother! Or Morgana! It was a mistake!"

Arthur collapsed to his knees, crying. Uther gripped his shoulder.

"My son! You mean more to me than ANYTHING." He whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur whispered, glancing up at his father sadly.

"You are not to blame." Uther said.

Arthur glanced up at Morgana and she knelt down beside him.

"Arthur..." She whispered, crying. He hugged her tightly and Uther embraced them both.

"I'm so sorry! I love you both so much! I'm sorry, Morgana!" Uther cried. Morgana did not reply, she simply clung to Arthur tightly, glancing up at Merlin, who was clutching his hair tightly in anger, grief, anguish and a range of other emotions.

He had failed.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**I know. I'm evil. You all hate me! but I promise it's all for a good reason!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY  
**

* * *

Arthur was silent as Merlin began preparing his bed from sleep. Arthur's eyes were still red from his emotional reunion with Morgana and Uther.

"Merlin..."

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who nodded at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you...when you tried to make me see sense."

"It's alright." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur shook his head.

"No...it isn't. I was just...I was so angry at him...angry that he could have done something like this to me...of course I should've realized Morgause was lying. I was a fool, and I snapped at you when you were just trying to help me. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Arthur."

Arthur scoffed and shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"Why would I be so stupid to believe her?"

"She was uh, very convincing..." Merlin said. He wanted to scream at Arthur and tell him that Morgause was in fact telling him the truth, but now it was too late.

To go down that road would ensure Arthur's immediate anger at Uther all over again.

"It's magic! It's always doing this to me! Messing with my mind!" Arthur growled through bared teeth.

"Morgause was evil, Arthur. You shouldn't base all your hatred on something you've only ever had one experience with..." Merlin said.

"One experience? There's been countless experiences! All of them bad! All of them resulting in someone getting hurt! My father...he's right. Magic is evil."

Merlin's heart sank as Arthur sighed.

"I can never trust magic again. Ever. Now I understand why my father hates it so much. It's...it's unstable. Evil. For as long as I live, I will never trust magic, or the people who use it."

Tears began building in Merlin's eyes and he sniffed, fluffing the pillow and clearing his throat.

"Goodnight sire." He said, turning away before Arthur could see his face.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

Merlin left the room before Arthur could call him back-

And almost smacked into Morgana, who gasped in surprise.

"What-Oh, Merlin..." She said, smiling sadly. He sighed and she looked at him in worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Arthur's vowed never to trust magic! Or the people who use it! He'll never trust us! Never trust me! How am I supposed to fulfill my destiny if I can never tell him the truth about myself?" Merlin said, slamming his head against the wall.

"Oh, Merlin..." Morgana sighed, touching his shoulder.

"What can I do?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"There's nothing either of us can do." He said.

She sighed sadly and Merlin nodded at her.

"Goodnight, Morgana..." He whispered.

"Merlin..." He took off before she could say anything, heading toward the dungeons.

* * *

Morgana watched Merlin leave, conflicted. She had come to see Arthur...

But Merlin seemed distraught...

She shook her head and sighed, then knocked on Arthur's door.

"Come in..."

She entered cautiously and Arthur looked up at her. He sighed.

"Morgana...are you alright?" He asked, stepping forward and hugging her tightly. She nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? He barely gave you any chance to explain before he told us to go to bed..." Arthur said, drawing back and touching the bruises on her neck lightly. She glared and turned away, crossing her arms.

"He got mad at me for letting you go." She said hollowly.

"So he strangled you?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Morgana was on the verge of telling him that he did, that Uther was nothing but an evil King, set on destroying everything.

But the dragon's words reverberated in her mind.

And she was not evil. And she would not make Arthur evil...

If she told him this, Arthur would be angry at Uther...may even try and kill him again.

A sense of euphoria built in Morgana's chest at the idea of Uther dead...

But she immediately cast it away.

She. Was. Not. Evil.

"It was a mistake, Arthur. Nothing more. I angered him, and he was worried about you. You know how your father gets sometimes. He immediately let me go and apologized. Was practically begging for my forgiveness." She lied, turning and smiling at the young prince.

Arthur shook his head.

"He still shouldn't of laid a hand on you!"

"It was an accident! Please...haven't you harbored enough anger at your father today?" She said anxiously. He nodded.

"It would seem so. I still can't believe Morgause did that! How could one be so evil? To trick someone like that? I'm ashamed that I got so angry at my own father, believing in a sorcerer's lies over him..."

Morgana hesitated, then nodded.

"I agree...this Morgause seems to be quite...evil. But for all we know, Uther may have killed her family because he believed they were practicing magic. Perhaps this is her revenge. Uther's hatred for magic will one day be the end of him. I can feel it. He should just...leave them be. They've never done anything to him."

Arthur looked at Morgana in shock.

"Perhaps...you are right. But she shouldn't be taking her anger out on me! Making me believe in such horrible lies! And really...using magic to enact revenge is evil. Magic itself...it is evil."

"You're wrong, Arthur. I hope one day both you and Uther see that." She said softly. Arthur looked at her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, then shook his head and chuckled.

"Perhaps not all my anger at father wasn't wasted. Maybe now he'll know to NEVER lay a hand on you again." Arthur said, smiling sadly and touching the bruises once more.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes and ignoring the anger building in her chest.

_Don't take your anger at Uther out on Arthur...you'll be just as worse as Morgause if you do..._

"It was a mistake..."

"Nevertheless...I promised you, remember? When we were children...I would never let any harm come to you. Regardless of who was the one inflicting the harm."

"He's your father, Arthur." Morgana said, rolling her eyes again.

"Doesn't mean I can't kick him in the behind!" Arthur said, chuckling. Morgana laughed as well, then seemed to remember something.

"OH! Gwen asked me to give this to you." She pulled out from her robe a small rose which Gwen had picked up from a rosebush near her home. Arthur looked at it fondly.

"A woman giving a man roses...how different." He said, chuckling.

"Well, nothing about your relationship is traditional, is it?" Morgana said, winking at him. Arthur nodded, smiling and looking at the rose.

"No, it isn't..." Morgana grinned to herself, then cleared her throat.

"Well, I should go."

"Wait..." Arthur went to his bedside table and pulled out two sunflowers from a vase on his bedside table. He handed them to Morgana and she smiled.

"I'll make sure she knows who they're from." Arthur nodded and she hugged him once more.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Morgana."

* * *

Merlin walked down the stone steps to the dragon's dungeon blankly.

His heart and brain hurt.

He wasn't even sure why he was alive at this point.

Everything he touched, everything he did...it ended up resulting in pain in others.

"Young warlock..."

Merlin looked up to find Kilgarrah gazing at him sadly.

"I...I failed." Merlin whispered thickly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Kilgarrah said softly.

"I had no choice...Arthur was going to kill him...I couldn't sway him at all..."

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin, gazing intently.

"I failed in everything..." He said, sighing.

"Come now, young warlock...there is no need to get so sad..."

"YES! THERE IS! I was sent here to fix things and I've fixed nothing!"

Kilgarrah looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Sent here?"

Merlin froze.

_Oh no._

"I..."

"It would appear you have been keeping things from me..." The dragon said, adjusting his position on his cliff. Merlin sighed.

At this point he was beyond caring.

"I'm from the future. Taliesin sent me here to fix the past...future...whatever. Where I'm from, I never told Morgana the truth and she ended up allying with Morgause and using her magic for evil. Arthur and Gwen were ruling Camelot...everything was perfect, but Morgana was missing. Her betrayal left a hole in everyone's hearts and I thought that if I came back here and I fixed everything...told Morgana the truth about my magic...she would stay with us. But maybe...maybe that's not all he sent me back for! Maybe he sent me back to ensure that Arthur learned the truth about his mother! That he would view magic differently because HE knew the truth! That he was made from magic! But...I failed. I failed and now everything is ruined! He hates magic just as much as he did from my time, and Morgana hates Uther for what he's done! He hurt her, and she wants him dead just as much as before! Who knows, maybe her and Arthur will kill him themselves and I'll lose both of them to evil!"

Merlin collapsed to his knees in despair and Kilgarrah roared.

"Pick yourself up off the floor!"

Merlin looked at the dragon in shock and saw him smirking.

"You are Merlin! The great sorcerer who will one day lead Arthur to victory! If you cannot find a way, no one will! Do not sit here and mope about!"

Merlin sighed and Kilgarrah growled.

"Merlin, what you do not understand is that magic is not the main source of power that connects you, Prince Arthur, the Lady Morgana and the young servant Guinevere. Do you know what does?"

Merlin shook his head and Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Love, Merlin. The love the four of you share for each other could conquer entire Kingdoms. And one day it will."

Merlin sighed.

"I hope so. But I don't know what to do. Arthur deserves to know the truth-"

"And one day he will. Sometimes knowledge and fate do not lie in your hands, Merlin. You cannot take on everything at once."

"But if he were to find out later that it is the truth...he will kill Uther! There's no doubt about it!"

"Uther needs to realize that the lies he has fed both Morgana and Arthur will one day come back to haunt him! He cannot escape it! There is only so much you can do, Merlin. You do not control the young prince or the seer. Their decisions are their own. You can only hope to steer them in the right direction."

Merlin hung his head, but nodded.

"Right..."

"Merlin...in this future...am I still locked in the dungeon?" Kilgarrah asked, his eyes narrowed.

Merlin shook his head.

"No...I let you out."

"You did? How?" The dragon demanded.

"With a sword. One of the Knights of Medhir's swords."

"Of course..." The dragon breathed. Merlin sighed.

"I will let you out again. Soon. I promise."

"Well, I should hope so, young warlock. Or else you will very much regret that you came back from a future where I am free."

Merlin took this threat cautiously, but nodded.

"It...it will happen. Don't worry."

"Good..."

"But you must make me a promise."

The dragon looked at him suspiciously.

"You must promise me you will not harm Camelot! Or Arthur! Uther, Morgana, ANYONE in this city! You will leave and you will not enact any sort of revenge."

The dragon growled loudly, but Merlin stood his ground.

Finally, Kilgarrah bowed his head.

"Very well young warlock. I will not harm Camelot or the people of Camelot whatsoever."

"You promise?" Merlin demanded. The dragon's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I promise."

* * *

"Ah there you are!"

Merlin entered his home and saw Gaius smiling at him.

"You have a visitor." He said, nodding toward Merlin's room.

Merlin cocked an eyebrow, but walked forward and opened the door.

Morgana stood up from his bed and smiled.

"Merlin..." She said, nodding. He smiled and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him.

She chuckled at the memory of him showing her magic for the first time and sat down beside him.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check on you...you seemed upset when I left you outside of Arthur's chambers..."

"I'm alright. I just...it saddens me to know that Arthur feels that way about magic..." Merlin said sadly.

"He'll come around. Once we show him WE can use magic for good...he will." She said, smiling. Merlin shook his head, laughing.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Look at you, coming in here and making me feel all better straight away." He said. She chuckled.

"Well, good! I don't like it when you're sad!" She said. He wrapped an around around her shoulder.

"Thank you." He said softly. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"How was it? His challenge with Morgause?" She asked.

"She asked him to put his head on a block and she picked up an axe and-"

"WHAT?" She cried, pulling away from him.

"Well, he's alright! Clearly! She didn't do it! She said he passed his test because he was loyal to his word and because of that she granted him one wish. He wished to see his mother and I'm guessing...that's when she enchanted him." Merlin lied, squirming uncomfortably.

Great, now he was lying to Morgana, too. His other best friend.

"I don't understand...why would she do something like this? What does she gain from it?" Morgana asked, frowning. Merlin cleared his throat.

"She is evil." He said simply.

"It's so strange...I felt this...this connection with her. With Morgause. But if she is evil...She should be stopped. No matter what."

"She has been."

"But what's to say she won't try again?" Morgana asked, looking at him sadly. He nodded to himself.

"Then we'll stop her. Together."

Morgana smiled, then nodded.

"Right."

Merlin looked down at the bruises on her neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, touching them lightly. She winced.

"Not really." She lied.

He chuckled and lay his hands on the bruises softly.

"_Ic haele thina throwunga._" He whispered softly. Morgana gasped and closed her eyes as the magic flowed between the both of them.

She opened them and saw Merlin smiling at her as he removed his hands.

The bruises were gone, her usual pale skin losing the purple color. She touched it lightly and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded.

"No problem."

They looked into each others eyes for a heartbeat longer than usual, before Morgana cleared her throat and stood.

"Goodnight, Merlin." She said.

"Goodnight, milady."

She left the room, grinning like a drunken fool as she touched her neck once more and left Gaius's chambers.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**_FireyIce107:_ Yes, there will be Mergana in this story, it's a Mergana pairing. :) Although of course, there needs to be friendship before romance, just like with Gwen/Arthur! But stay tuned, cause you'll be getting some romanticy- stuff...actually from now on to be honest.**

**_Mediatrix: _don't worry! You'll get what you want ;)  
**

**_Pineapple-Sorceress: _Hehe thanks! I'll be updating a lot more now ^_^  
**

**SO I have exams next week...have not studied at all. Oh well...Next one! XD it's a short one too, but I THINK YOU'RE GONNA LIKEEE ITTT!  
**

**P.S Do you like the icon pic thingy for the story? Made it myself! XD  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
**

* * *

Merlin danced around a bit, trying to calm his nerves.

Today was the day. He knew it.

He'd been waiting for this day since he first came back into the past.

And now everything could be done differently.

Arthur drilled him with tasks once again, which Merlin did without any complaint.

Something which seemed to catch the young prince's attention.

"Merrlin!"

"Yes, sire?"

"What's going on with you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Merlin asked, grinning.

"You seem...chipper." Arthur said.

"It's a beautiful day!" Merlin said, chuckling. Arthur looked outside at the gray clouds obscuring the moon and scoffed.

"Uh...right."

"Is that all for today?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"Uh, yes, but-"

"Great! Sorry I have to go, bye Arthur!"

"MERRRRLIN!"

Merlin left the room before Arthur could call him back, running into Gaius's chambers with hardly any breath left in him.

"Merlin, what on earth-"

"No patients today, right?"

"Well, there is one-"

"Robert? Oh no, he just passed me next to the Inn, he's feeling much better, won't need your services!"

"Really?" Gaius said, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh yes. So no patients, right?"

"Merlin, are you alri-"

"Great! Be right back!" Merlin ran at top speed to the outskirts of Camelot...

And saw a carriage slowly passing the entrance gates.

Merlin's breath caught.

She was there.

He could feel it in his heart.

It was just the matter of getting to her little cell in time before anyone saw him.

He waited behind the pillar...

The carriage came to a stop and he heard doors shutting and muttering and laughing.

He peered around the corner...

and there she was, crouched over and glaring at the man who looked at her from behind the bars.

Merlin's heart began beating frantically, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're here..." He whispered.

* * *

Morgana brushed her back and sighed, blowing out the candle on her dresser.

"Goodnight, milady!" Gwen called, smiling. Morgana waved at her and Gwen left the room.

Morgana curled up underneath her blankets, fatigue rolling through her body.

She closed her eyes and slowly began to drift-

"Morgana! MORGANA!"

She heard a loud banging noise and snapped her eyes open.

"Wazzit?"

She looked at the door blearily and quickly ran over to it, opening it.

Merlin stood before her with a young girl, who was shivering against him.

"Merlin!"

"Please! She's in trouble!"

"Why are you always bringing the troublemakers to my chambers?" Morgana groaned, remembering Mordred.

"Please!"

"Ugh! Of course, quickly!" Morgana flung open her door and Merlin ran inside and immediately hid behind the curtains. The girl curled up in the corner and Merlin touched her knee.

"You're safe, I promise!"

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" The girl whispered.

"I have magic." Merlin said. Morgana gasped.

"Merlin!" She hissed.

"It's okay, Morgana. She's a druid."

"She is?" Morgana said, her eyes glowing with excitement as she knelt down beside the girl.

"I found her in the outskirts of Camelot. A man had her locked in a cage."

"What man?"

"His name is Halig. He found me in the forest. Told me he was going to bring me to the King for a reward..."

"Of course...Uther pays handsomely for the capture of those with magic." Morgana growled, sighing.

Merlin knew all this already, but he did not care.

_She was here._

"A word." Morgana said, tapping Merlin's shoulder. Merlin got up, his eyes still on the girl.

"Good thing you got her out of there, Merlin...I don't want to even think about what Uther would do to her." Morgana whispered.

"She's safe here, right?"

"Of course! Safer here than anywhere else, I think."

"I need to get her out of Camelot." Merlin said anxiously.

"Let her regain her strength first! She seems weak! Let her sleep here for the night, tomorrow you can start planning."

"I'm staying here, then."

"What?" Morgana said, shocked.

"I will not leave her, Morgana." Merlin said firmly.

"Do...do you know her?" Morgana asked. Merlin half nodded, then his eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Uh, no! Not at all. But...there's a connection there."

Morgana felt a ripple of anger, which confused her to no end. She shook her head and nodded.

"Right...well...anyway!" She went back behind the curtain and the girl looked up at her.

"You're safe here." She said softly.

"Thank you." She said, tear tracks smearing the dirt on her face. Merlin knelt beside her and touched her shoulder.

"I promise you, I will keep you safe. I'm going to look after you." He said. She smiled.

"You have magic?" The girl said, looking at Merlin.

"We both do." Merlin said, glancing up at Morgana. Morgana smiled fondly at the girl.

"I'm the Lady Morgana."

"And I'm Merlin." Merlin said, grinning.

The girl nodded at them both.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Freya."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Nexttttt! Thank you for all the reviews guys!** **Also, I know this is a Mergana pairing but the Merlin/Freya relationship really helped Merlin open up and become stronger as a person. So obviously, for the short time being, it's gonna be a Merlin/Freya pairing. Doesn't mean there won't be hints of Merlin/Morgana. I know that sounds confusing but you'll understand as it pans out.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Merlin sat beside Freya, his heart racing as she lay her head on the brick wall behind her.

"Are you tired?"

"Exhausted." She said, chuckling. She glanced at Merlin once, then cast her eyes downward.

Merlin's heart almost melted.

Shy, quiet little Freya.

The girl he loved.

"Listen...I want you to know...that I know about your curse." Merlin whispered.

Freya looked at him with wide eyes.

"I...I..." She stuttered. He shook his head.

"Shh, it's okay! I won't tell anyone! I...I want to help you. Morgana and I, we're going to find a way to break this curse, I promise."

"You can't! This curse...it's too powerful." Freya whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Merlin's heart broke at the sight of his love so grief-stricken. He touched her cheek lightly.

"I'm going to find a way! And then you and me, we're going to get out of here, together." She shook her head.

"No! I'm a monster! I could kill-"

"NO! You're not a monster! Not at all!" Merlin said, shaking his head furiously.

"Merlin...why are you helping me so much?"

"Because you're special. Because you and I...we have a connection." He whispered.

Her eyes narrowed, but she smiled.

"I feel...like I know you from somewhere."

"We've met before...in another life." Merlin whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Here..." Morgana suddenly ripped the curtain open and Merlin looked up at her. She had a plate of chicken and fruit in her hands and a dress.

"I managed to sneak all this!" She said, sitting down in front of Freya, who began eating the chicken before her feverishly.

"How did you manage that?" Merlin asked, surprised. Morgana looked down guiltily.

"I may have...used a little bit of magic." She said sheepishly. Merlin cocked an eyebrow, but said no more.

"Morgana...can I talk to you?" He asked. She nodded and Freya watched them as they disappeared from the curtain area. The sun was beginning to rise and Merlin could see the bags under Morgana's eyes.

"Thank you, for helping us."

"It's alright." She said tiredly.

"Morgana...Freya's cursed."

Morgana frowned.

"Cursed, how?"

"A young man attacked her and she killed him to protect herself. The mother of the young man was a sorcerer and she cast a spell on Freya, a curse! She's forever doomed to transform at every midnight into a Bastet-"

"A vicious and bloodthirsty beast, I read it in one of the books you gave me." Morgana breathed. Merlin nodded. Morgana gazed at him sternly.

"Merlin, she can't stay here! You're lucky it was well past midnight when you found her! She could've transformed and attacked you!" She hissed.

"Morgana, I know! But I was thinking...look, maybe we can save her!"

"How?" Morgana asked sadly.

"Magic, of course! We can cast a spell to help her!"

"Do you think we're powerful enough for something like that?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana, please! I don't want this for her! I need to help her! You don't understand-"

"Merlin, you can't save everyone! I mean we can try...but this curse...it sounds like it's an extremely powerful one. You need to accept the fact that we might not be able to save her." Morgana said sadly.

"Please, Morgana! Just try! For me!" Merlin begged desperately. Morgana saw tears had fallen down his cheeks.

"She really means that much to you?" Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded and Morgana felt her heart drop.

A sudden sadness swept through her, but she cast it aside.

Merlin needed her help.

"I...of course, I'll help you."

"Thank you!" Merlin hugged her tightly and Morgana sighed, a tear falling down her cheek.

Where were these feelings coming from? Why was she suddenly so upset?

Was it the prospect of Merlin's affection for someone else? She didn't understand...

_"I don't know...I just...there's someone who I've become very good friends with...and I just can't imagine my life without them. This person...I can be myself around them and I can be who I want to be all in one when I'm with them. I don't have to hide who I am, because they're my best friend and they understand me better than anyone."_

_"Hmm...sounds like you're falling for this person."_

Was Gwen right?

Was she falling for Merlin?

No, no she couldn't be! He was her best friend! Her ally! Nothing more...

"I'm going to go get some of my books, and we can start working on a spell, okay?"

"Uh, right!" Merlin swept the curtain back and smiled at Freya, who looked up at him in awe.

"I'll be right back. You'll be safe with Morgana."

"Okay." Freya whispered, smiling at him. Merlin left the room and Morgana looked at the young girl before her.

She was so pale, and fragile...

"How did you...?"

"Come to be like this?" Freya asked. Morgana sat down beside her and Freya sighed.

"I was a simple druid girl once..." She whispered hoarsely. Morgana watched her as she began tearing up. She looked at Morgana sadly.

"We were in the mountains...I was attacked by a sorcerer. I killed him...The druids told me it was self defense, I had no choice! But the sorcerer's mother...she saw it differently. She cursed me, doomed me to spend an eternity transforming into a horrible beast at the stroke of every midnight...Eventually, the druids told me I could no longer live with them. They were scared of me, of what I had become."

Freya began crying and Morgana sighed sadly.

"Oh god..."

"I was in the woods when Halig found me. I can't remember anything. One minute I was by my camp fire, the next I was in my cell. I suppose I transformed...and Halig took me down and put me in the cell. I woke up with a wounded leg. He treated me, told me I was worth much more unharmed to the King."

Morgana hissed and Freya sighed.

"Merlin used magic to get me out...told me I would be safe here with you."

"You will be." Morgana said softly. Freya smiled at her.

"Thank you. I didn't think I would ever meet two people willing to help me!" Freya said, tears in her eyes.

"We're going to find a way to break this curse, I promise." Morgana whispered. Freya shook her head.

"I don't think you can."

"We'll find a way. Merlin will make sure of it."

Freya smiled, chuckling lightly.

"I've never met anyone like him...he's special. Very special." Freya said, her eyes displaying awe. Morgana nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, he is...quite special." She whispered sadly. Freya smiled.

"I'm glad he let me go."

Morgana nodded, though she found herself not agreeing with Freya.

Which made her angry at herself.

How could she wish for this poor, defenseless girl not to be freed?

_Because you're jealous that Merlin is falling head over heels for her...__  
_

No that's not true!

_Yes, it is. Stop lying to yourself, Morgana._

I am not lying!

"Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head, clearing her thoughts and saw Freya staring at her.

"What, sorry?"

"I asked if you truly think you and Merlin can break this curse?" She asked lightly. Morgana sighed.

"I...I don't know. I suppose we'll have to try and see." Morgana said.

* * *

Merlin ran down the stone steps to Kilgarrah's dungeon, where the dragon was sleeping.

"Kilgarrah! Wake up!"

The dragon opened one big golden eye and groaned.

"Merlin? Why are you calling at this hour?" He asked, yawning.

"There's a young druid girl here. Her name is Freya! She was in my past as well, but...she died. I need magic to release the curse on her and I need your help again!"

The dragon looked at Merlin in shock.

"I'm sorry?"

Merlin sighed and repeated himself.

The dragon blinked slowly.

"You wish for me to give you magic in order to save this girl from her curse?"

"Yes! Will you?"

The dragon sighed.

"I...I'm sorry, Merlin. But Freya's destiny...is to die."

Merlin looked at the dragon in shock.

"What...what are you talking about? It's different this time! I've been given a chance to fix this!"

"Merlin, you were brought back here to put Morgana on the path of good, not to save the people you lost."

"Why shouldn't I do both?" Merlin demanded. The dragon shook his head.

"Freya is destined to die and become the Lady of the Lake, Merlin! There is nothing you can do for her!"

"NO! No! Please, there has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry, young warlock."

Merlin collapsed to his knees, then glared at the dragon angrily.

"Destiny isn't written in stone."

"Some are." He whispered softly. Merlin shook his head.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Morgana's destiny has changed because of me! And so can Freya's!"

"Merlin, a time will come when the Lady of the Lake will be needed. If Freya does not die and pass on to who she is destined to be, Camelot will fall."

"No! Morgana isn't evil anymore! In my other future, Freya helped me get Excalibur out of the lake of Avalon! Excalibur was the only thing that could stop Morgana and Morgause! But Morgana is good now! She won't side with Morgause, which means we won't need Excalibur which means WE WON'T NEED A LADY OF THE LAKE!" Merlin growled.

The dragon shook his head.

"Merlin, it is out of your hands."

"No, it isn't. I lost her once before, I am not losing her again!" Merlin yelled.

And with that, he left the cave, leaving Kilgarrah to gaze at the young warlock sorrowfully.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Man the ideas I have for this story are mental. I don't even know how I'm coming up with all this. *shakes head* Thank you for all your continued support! I promise I won't let you down! I'm gonna be updating a lot more now (hopefully), but for the moment, I'm gonna take a much needed break and watch some Buffy the vampire slayer (honestly, best show in the world) and then i'll get right back onto writing this :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
**

* * *

Merlin walked back to Morgana's chambers with his books in his arms, fuming.

Who cared what the dragon said?

He was wrong. He was going to save Freya, and they were going to be together, happy and free.

He wondered where he could take her?

Perhaps his mother would allow them to live with her for a bit back home in Ealdor? Until they found a place of their own?

He knocked on the door and felt something bump against it.

"Uh...who is it?" Morgana's voice called.

"It's me, Merlin!"

She opened the door.

"Oh. Hi!" She breathed. He chuckled and walked in.

"How is she?"

"Much better! I got her one of my dresses, Gwen prepared a bath for her-"

"Gwen knows?" Merlin exclaimed, turning on Morgana. Morgana crossed her arms, frowning.

"I couldn't keep it from her, Merlin! She's my maidservant! And my friend!"

"The less people know about her, the better." Merlin said crossly. Morgana sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Merlin pulled back the curtain and found Freya dressed in a lovely purple dress of Morgana's, her hair being brushed back my Gwen and her skin free of any dirt and muck.

She was gorgeous.

"Freya..." Merlin breathed, smiling. She smiled back.

"Merlin..." She whispered. Gwen looked up at Merlin grimly.

"Merlin, the man who caught her...he's told Uther of her disappearance. Soon he's going to have guards searching every chamber for her. She can't stay in Camelot."

"I know...I know where to take her. Morgana...would you help me get her there?" He said, his eyes wide. He tapped the book with his finger and Morgana looked down at it, sighed, then nodded.

"Of course."

"Come on, Freya." Merlin said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood.

"You look...beautiful." He said. She blushed and cast her eyes downward.

"Thank you." She whispered. Morgana cleared her throat, ignoring the rage building in her chest and nodded.

"Let's go."

"Be careful." Gwen said, frowning.

"Thank you, Gwen." Freya said. Gwen nodded, smiling softly at her.

"It's nothing."

Morgana grabbed a purple coat of hers and draped it over Morgana's shoulders, then lifted the hood to obscure Freya's face.

"Keep her hidden more."

"It will be hard for Halig to recognize her, she looks a lot different from when she first came to Camelot." Merlin said, smiling. Morgana nodded.

"Mmm..."

They left Morgana's chambers cautiously, but managed to walk through the streets of Camelot with no one stopping them or noticing them. Merlin led them to the secret chamber he'd taken Morgana when she was under suspicion from Catrina and Morgana looked around.

"Oh, yes. Good job, Merlin!" She said, nodding.

Freya looked around, then looked at Morgana.

"Would you like your dress back? I don't want to get it dirty..."

"No, no. It's fine. I have plenty of dresses. You keep this one." Morgana said, smiling. Freya smiled back at her.

"Thank you."

Merlin opened his books and began looking up curses. Morgana helped him, as well as Freya. It took them hours of searching up curses before Merlin threw his book across the room in frustration.

"There's nothing!" He growled.

"Merlin..."

Freya looked out of the small window in the secret chamber, worried. The sun was beginning to set. Morgana looked at Merlin.

"Merlin..."

"I know!" Merlin said, frustrated. He thought to himself, then nodded.

"Okay, I think I know what to do. Freya, lay down."

Freya lay down on the floor and looked up at Merlin.

"Don't worry. I'm going to break this curse." He whispered. She smiled.

"I'm not worried. I believe in you." She whispered back.

Morgana felt her heart clench, but she ignored it.

It was no problem. The sooner they helped Freya, the sooner she'd leave Camelot and everything would be back to normal.

Merlin placed his hand over Freya's forehead and held his other hand out to Morgana. She took it.

"Repeat after me, Morgana."

"Okay..."

Merlin told Morgana the spell, and after a few turns, she began pronouncing it properly.

"Alright, ready?" He asked her. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes." She breathed.

Merlin looked down at Freya, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"eálá gást éðel, bót þes æcerspranga frówe, áhreddan híe fram þes áglæccræft áwierigung."_ He and Morgana chanted at the same time.

Both their eyes flashed gold and Merlin gasped at the amount of power Morgana was sending through his body. Freya jolted, then opened her eyes and looked at Merlin.

"Do you feel any different?" Merlin asked her anxiously. She shook her head.

"Do you think it worked?" Morgana asked him. Merlin sighed.

"I don't know...I mean I felt our power..."

Morgana nodded.

"I did, too."

"I'll stay with her then to make sure."

"NO!" Morgana and Freya said at the same time.

"Merlin, I could kill you!" Freya whispered.

"Merlin, don't be silly!" Morgana said.

"I can take her out if she does transform!" Merlin said, wincing. He didn't like the idea of hurting Freya. Freya shook her head.

"NO! I won't let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice. I'm staying. Morgana, you should go. I don't want you getting hurt." Merlin said. Morgana looked at him in shock.

"I'm not leaving you! Not when you could get hurt!"

"Morgana, go!"

"NO!" She growled. Merlin looked at her angrily.

"I don't have time to worry about you, Morgana! I need to keep Freya safe! So please, just go!"

Merlin regretted the words the minute he said them.

They sounded so harsh...so unlike him.

Morgana looked at him in complete shock and sadness. Tears began building in her eyes, but she nodded.

"Very well." She said hollowly.

"Morgana, wait-"

She ignored him, getting to her feet and running out of the chamber without a backward glance.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Next one! I'm on a roll today! I might conclude Freya's storyline tonight!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya, then lifted the blanket over the both of them.

The moon was beginning to rise overhead.

Midnight was approaching.

Freya clutched him tightly.

"I want you to leave...so I don't hurt you...but at the same time I don't want you to go." She whispered. Merlin clutched her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. And when this whole thing is over, I'm gonna take you far away from all of this. I promise." He said. Freya smiled.

"I'd like that..."

Merlin chuckled. Freya looked up at him.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said.

"For?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled.

"For believing I wasn't a monster when everyone else did." She whispered.

"You don't understand...how special you are. I promised you I would protect you no matter what." Merlin whispered.

She looked at him, her face one of wonder and awe.

"How do you make me feel this way? Like there's nothing wrong with me? Like I'm a girl who has no worries in the world? You say I am special...the truth is, you are, Merlin." She whispered.

Merlin looked at her sadly, then leaned forward and kissed her gently. The city bell tolled midnight above the castle, but Merlin paid no attention, only focusing on the feel of Freya's lips on his.

When he pulled away, he saw she was crying. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you." He whispered. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I-"

She suddenly gasped, her face furrowed in pain.

"Freya?"

She pushed Merlin away and doubled over, clutching her stomach and howling.

"No! I thought we broke it!" Merlin growled, clutching his hair in anger.

"GO!" Freya called to him, wincing.

"I won't leave you!" Merlin said, shaking his head.

"PLEASE, MERLIN! GO!" She cried. Her head snapped up and Merlin saw her eyes flash gold.

Merlin hesitated, tears falling down his face, then rounded the corner and hid behind the wall, gasping.

He heard the sound of Morgana's dress ripping, moans as Freya's painful transformation began.

Merlin hit his head against the wall in anguish.

He had failed her.

That was all he was. A failure.

He heard a roar and turned the corner.

A Bastet gazed up at him, it's growls turning into moans.

"Freya..." He whispered. It looked at him sadly, then took off, howling into the air.

"FREYA!" He called. He ran as fast as he could after the creature, but it was too fast.

He had no idea where it had gone.

He scoured the entire castle, running everywhere.

Guards watched him pass, confused, but he ignored them.

He had to find her!

For what felt like hours, he searched everywhere until eventually he heard it.

Screams, howls...

He took off after the source of the noise and found the Bastet biting into someone. The person howled in pain.

"NO!" Merlin roared.

The Bastet gazed at him.

Merlin looked at it, and could've sworn he saw a tear fall down it's furry face.

It moaned and ran off at top speed.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He whispered.

He took off back to the secret chamber, his heart racing.

He entered it-

And found the Bastet gazing at him. It growled, then moaned softly. Merlin walked forward, tears in his eyes.

"Freya?" he said. It moaned and he touched her head softly. Before his eyes, she began changing back...

Paws becoming hands...eyes turning from gold to brown...fur disappearing...

Freya on the floor, shivering and crying.

"Freya..." He whispered.

She howled, crying deeply and Merlin draped Morgana's coat over her.

"I'm a monster!" She cried, her whole body heaving.

"No, you're not..." he whispered softly.

"Yes, I am! Why would you want to be with me! I hurt people! I can't control it!" She cried. Merlin held her close to him and she clutched him as if he were her life support.

"Shh...it's okay." He whispered. She cried for hours before finally, drifting into an uneasy sleep. Merlin held her as tightly as he could, his heart aching.

He would have to leave with her.

She only ever controlled herself when she was with him.

There was no other way. He would leave Camelot with Freya.

He thought of the both of them living in the mountains together and he smiled, falling into an easy sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

Merlin woke and found Freya was still fast asleep. He didn't move as the sun filtered in through the tiny bars above.

He brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead.

He was going to leave Camelot today. He and Freya were going to live in the mountains together, where they could be free and happy.

He grinned. He couldn't wait.

He hoped the person Freya attacked yesterday wasn't too badly injured...and hoped that person hadn't gotten a good look at him.

Freya stirred and Merlin moved. She looked up at him.

"Good morning..." He whispered. She cast her eyes down and began crying.

"Don't..." He said softly, brushing her hair back.

"You should just leave, Merlin. Let me go." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Never."

"I'm a monster..." She cried.

"Because of a curse! That monster is not you! This...this here-" He pointed at her heart.

"This is Freya. That is you. That is the girl I love." She shook her head. Merlin cupped his hands and whispered.

"_Blostma." _

He gave the small rose to Freya. She took it, a light smile on her lips before she began crying again. He tilted her chin up to love at him.

"I love you. And I promise you, when we leave Camelot tonight, we'll be free. Together." He whispered. He kissed her deeply and she touched his cheek.

Meanwhile, Morgana hid behind the pillar, her heart breaking into little fissures.

Merlin...leaving Camelot...gone forever.

She ran before he or Freya could hear her and walked to her chambers in a daze.

He was leaving Camelot.

Leaving Arthur, his destiny...

Leaving her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**AND the last one! And it's a long one!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE  
**

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes blearily to the sound of knocking on her door.

Her eyes felt heavy and gritty. She rubbed them, feeling the wetness on her eyelashes...

She didn't know she could even cry in her sleep.

She had horrible dreams.

Ones filled with Merlin and Freya running off and her left with nothing but a dark abyss.

But now, she had a different resolve.

She went over to the door and began to open it.

If Merlin wanted to leave her then, fine! He could just go right ahead and-

Her breath caught as Merlin's icy blue eyes met hers as the door swung open.

"Morgana, I need your help." He said, stepping in. Morgana glared at him, then shut the door angrily behind him.

"Whatever for?" She asked sarcastically. Merlin paid no attention.

"I'm leaving Camelot with Freya tonight. I need your help escaping."

Morgana looked at him stiffly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Merlin. But I don't think I can." She said, turning away from him.

He looked at her, confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, frankly, I don't want to put myself on the line. If Uther were to discover I was helping a druid leave Camelot unscathed-"

"What? You helped Mordred escape!" Merlin fumed.

"Mordred was a young boy! Freya is my age!" Morgana argued.

"So she doesn't deserve to escape? I see no logic in what you're saying, Morgana!"

"And I see no logic in yours! You want to leave Camelot, Arthur, your destiny, ME behind? For a simple druid girl?"

"She's NOT a simple druid girl!" Merlin growled. Morgana laughed harshly.

"Right!" She said furiously. She crossed her arms and Merlin looked at her sadly.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I don't feel anything for this Freya girl. You want to leave Camelot, then you go right ahead. But I'm not going to put my life on the line for someone I don't care about." Morgana snapped.

This of course, was not true.

She liked Freya.

Sort of...when she wasn't crushing on her Merlin...

"You sound like someone I used to know. Someone I hated." Merlin said, his face stony.

Morgana had no idea who he was talking about. She pushed it out of her mind.

"Well, I'm sorry. I hope you and Freya live happily ever after."

"You're seriously not going to help me?" Merlin exclaimed. Morgana shook her head and Merlin looked at her in shock.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be evil..." He whispered. Morgana gasped and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Because I won't help a simple druid girl?"

"She's not a simple druid girl, I LOVE HER!"

Morgana gazed at him, her heart breaking, but she refused to show it.

"You love her? Well, then I hope you're happy together. The simple manservant and the simple druid girl." She said harshly.

She regretted the words instantly. They sounded so petty and selfish.

Merlin chuckled harshly.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. I didn't realize you viewed the world in a way where every man falls to their knees at the sight of you, and only you. No one else. Forgive my stupidity."

And with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him angrily.

* * *

Merlin was fuming as he made his way back down to the secret chamber.

How could Morgana be so selfish? So petty?

She sounded exactly like her old self.

Maybe the dragon really was right. There was no way to save Morgana from being evil.

Merlin found he didn't care.

He had Freya. That was all he needed to live life blissfully.

He entered the chamber and Freya looked up at him. He handed her some bread and she ate it hungrily.

She was draped in Morgana's cloak and Merlin felt a pang of anger.

"I should get you something else to wear. I'll be right back."

He took off and reappeared in the courtyard of Camelot-

And found Halig talking with some guards. Merlin gazed at them, worried, but ignored them and took off toward Gwen's house.

He knocked and Gwen answered.

"Merlin!" She said, surprised. Merlin smiled at her.

"Uh...you wouldn't mind lending me one of your dresses, would you?" He asked.

"For Freya?" She asked. Merlin nodded. She sighed.

"Well, alright. But I hope you plan on helping her leave Camelot, Merlin. She can't stay here."

"She isn't, don't worry." Merlin said. Gwen smiled and handed him an orange dress of hers.

"Tell her she can keep it." Gwen said. Merlin grinned at her.

"Thanks, Gwen."

"That's alright."

Merlin took off back to the chambers and Freya looked up at him.

"Pretty dress." She whispered.

"Gwen's. You can keep it." He said. He turned as Freya got dressed. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned. She held her arms out.

"Good?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He whispered, smiling. She smiled back and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to go get some food and water for our journey, alright?" He said. She nodded against his chest.

"Alright."

"We leave tonight." He said, pulling back and looking at her. She nodded.

"Alright."

"I love you."

She smiled.

"And I love you."

He kissed her, grinned, then took off back to Gaius's chambers. Merlin began packing a bag with clothes and food, his mind racing.

Should he leave a letter for Gaius?

No, he should tell Gaius to his face!

But then Gaius would know, and try to stop him...

So a letter it was.

He should probably leave one for Arthur and Gwen as well...

He grabbed parchment and began writing.

_Dear Gaius, Arthur, Gwen..._

He stopped.

No matter how angry he was at her...

He sighed.

_Dear Gaius, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana,_

_I want you to know that I have decided to leave Camelot and return to my home of Ealdor. I will not tell you why, simply that this is what I wish. I hope you can forgive me, and I want you all to know that I love you all dearly. You will always hold a special place in my heart. Gaius, I will never forget your wisdom, and your advice. You are the greatest man I've ever known. Gwen, your smile is something I will always remember, and I want you to know that you will one day, be the most fierce, passionate, and loving woman Camelot has ever seen. Arthur, you are pigheaded and stubborn...but you are also kind, and fierce and brave. Heed my words...you will one day be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen. Morgana...I love you. You are the greatest friend I've ever had and I cannot begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that we've had our indifferences, but I hope you do not think badly of me because of them. I'm sorry that I am leaving, but I miss my old home and feel that returning there would be good for me. I hope to return to Camelot one day, but as for right now...this is goodbye.  
_

_Love, forever more,  
_

_Merlin  
_

Merlin sighed. Short and simple. Good.

He began folding the letter when Gaius entered the room.

"Ah, Merlin! Where have you been? You didn't come in last night!"

"I uh, fell asleep in Arthur's chambers by accident. Sorry."

"Arthur's chambers?" Gaius said, his eyebrow cocked.

"Mhmm..."

"Anyway...be careful. A druid girl escaped the other night and the man who captured her believes she may be a cursed beast. Someone from the lower town was attacked by it last night. They're very dangerous."

"Are they alright?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"He suffered severe damage to his arm, but I'm sure he'll be alright."

Merlin nodded.

"Anyway, be on the look out."

"I will."

"What's with the bag?"

Merlin froze.

"I'm uh...teaching Morgana more magic."

"I didn't know there was anything left to teach her." Gaius said, frowning.

"Mmmm..." Merlin repeated. He walked into his room and left the letter under his pillow.

Hopefully Gaius would discover it long after he was gone.

He turned back to Gaius, who was making a potion-

And hugged the old man tightly.

"Merlin, what on earth-"

"Goodbye, Gaius." Merlin whispered.

"Well, you won't take long, I hope?" Gaius said, chuckling, but hugging him back nonetheless. Merlin choked back tears.

"No, not at all." He lied. He took off before Gaius could call him back. He walked up the stone steps of the castle, his heart aching.

It would only ache more.

He bumped into Gwen, who smiled at him.

"Oh! Merlin...how does Freya like her dress?" Gwen asked.

"She loved it." Merlin said, smiling back. Gwen grinned.

"Good! Glad I could help!"

Merlin sighed, and hugged Gwen tightly.

She laughed.

"Uh...what's going on, Merlin?"

"I'm taking Freya away from Camelot, I'll be uh...gone...for a few days." Merlin lied. She sighed.

"Oh, well...of course. Good luck." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. Gwen chuckled.

"I'll miss you, too! Have a safe trip! Come back as soon as you can!" She said, punching his arm lightly, then walking up toward Morgana's chambers. Merlin kept walking until he reached Arthur's chambers, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He entered and Arthur looked at him.

"Merrrlin! Where have you been for the last two days?" He demanded.

"Sorry...Gaius needed me."

"Well, you could've told me!" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"That's all?"

"Well, yes. What did you expect?"

"I thought you would yell at me for neglecting my duties."

"Well, Gaius is your family. If he needed you, he needed you."

Merlin felt a pang of guilt, but he ignored it.

Freya. Leaving Camelot.

His happiness.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I also need to leave Camelot for a little while."

Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Oh, I...really?"

"I received a letter from my mother in Ealdor. I wish to return there for a couple of days, to be with her."

Arthur looked at him sadly, and Merlin felt like hitting himself for reminding Arthur of his own mother. Arthur cleared his throat and nodded.

"Uh...yes of course. Well...goodbye Merlin. I hope your journey there and back is a safe one."

He held his hand out.

Merlin ignored it, and embraced Arthur in a hug.

Arthur grunted, but patted Merlin's back awkwardly.

He cleared his throat and Merlin let him go.

"See you when you get back." Arthur said awkwardly. Merlin chuckled at Arthur's awkwardness, but grew sad.

He didn't have the heart to tell him he would not be returning.

"Goodbye."

Merlin left the room, and felt as if his heart was breaking.

He didn't like this. Saying goodbye to everyone he loved.

But Freya needed him. And he needed Freya.

Surely he could come and visit them every once in a while?

He looked up at stone steps leading to Morgana's chambers...

He was still angry at her refusal to help him...

He looked out of the window and saw the sun was beginning to set, only just peaking out from the heavy gray clouds in the sky.

No...he needed to leave now.

He looked up at the stone steps sadly.

"Goodbye Morgana." He whispered.

* * *

Morgana watched the sun setting from her window and sighed, playing with the necklace around her neck.

The weather matched her mood...dark and gray and somber.

She wanted to run to Gaius's chambers and apologize to Merlin.

But he was probably long gone...

She felt horrible.

Those words that she had said were not hers...She didn't mean any of it.

She hated herself for letting her jealousy ruin her friendship with Merlin. She hated that she had so selfishly denied Merlin when he needed her help, especially after all the times he had helped her...

"Milady?"

Morgana turned and saw Gwen smiling at her.

"Everyone's acting strange today!"

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked, frowning. Gwen looked at her.

"Well, I just saw Merlin on the stairs and he told me he was taking Freya out of Camelot...then he hugged me and told me he would miss me. It's like he's leaving for good, or something!"

"When?" Morgana demanded.

"I don't know...maybe half an hour ago?"

Morgana took off at top speed, her heart racing.

"MERLIN!" She called.

* * *

Merlin entered the chamber and saw Freya looking out of the bars.

She turned as he approached and smiled.

"We're ready!" He said, grinning. She nodded.

"Okay."

He gripped her hands in his and she clutched his hand tightly.

"Let's go." He whispered.

It began drizzling and Freya gripped Merlin's hand tighter.

"I don't like rain." She whispered, chuckling. Merlin chuckled with her as they took off down the street, being as discreet as possible.

"Do you think we could live in the mountains?" Freya asked. Merlin nodded.

"We can live wherever you want."

She sighed.

"We need to be away from people. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't. Not when I'm around."

She moved closer to him.

"Why do you think that is? How can I control myself when I'm with you?" She asked.

"Because we love each other." He whispered back. She smiled.

"Love each other..." She repeated.

She suddenly stopped and turned Merlin to face her.

"Merlin...can you truly do this? Can you leave everyone you love behind?"

"I can. To be with you, I will do anything."

She smiled and kissed him.

"I don't want you to have to give up everything-"

"If I'm willing to, then you can. I want this, Freya. I want you."

Freya sighed, but nodded.

"Okay." He gripped her hand.

"Okay." He repeated. They began walking down the road again.

They just passed the gate when suddenly-

Freya lurched forward, screaming in pain-

And an arrow was clean right through her stomach.

"NO!"

Merlin looked around and saw Halig was loading his bow again, aiming at him this time.

_"geat færdryre stígnes!" _

The massive gate entrance to Camelot suddenly fell and collapsed on Halig, impaling him.

Merlin glanced behind the gate-

And saw Morgana looking at him, her hand raised. She ran toward the gate, her hands wrapping around the bars and Merlin looked down at Freya frantically.

"He...he got her!" He called, his voice shaking.

"Merlin...I'm so sorry!" Morgana called.

"I...I need to get her to the Lake of Avalon!"

"Where?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Merlin..." Freya whispered, touching his cheek.

"You're going to be okay!" Merlin gasped out. He looked back at Morgana.

"Go, quickly!"

"Thank you..." He whispered. She nodded sadly.

"GO!"

Morgana watched him lift Freya into his arms and enter the forest, hoping that Freya would survive.

* * *

Morgana paced in Gaius's study. Gaius was out, tending to the wounds of the man Freya had attacked.

Morgana sighed and entered Merlin's bedroom.

She looked around before sitting down on the bed.

Merlin still hadn't returned. The moon was hanging high above the sky.

Morgana told the guards that she had found Halig impaled by the gate, but had no idea how it had happened.

She shivered.

She had killed a man.

An evil one, no doubt...but still, a man.

Guilt rose in her chest, and she felt tears beginning to build in her eyes.

She did it to save Merlin's life.

But it still haunted her...the image of watching the gate fall...the sight of Halig cowering in fear and screaming as the gate impaled him.

She pushed it out of her mind, but still it came back.

She lay down on the bed-

And saw a note sticking out of the pillow.

She grabbed it and opened it.

_Dear Gaius, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana,_

_I want you to know that I have decided to leave Camelot and return to my home of Ealdor. I will not tell you why, simply that this is what I wish. I hope you can forgive me, and I want you all to know that I love you all dearly. You will always hold a special place in my heart. Gaius, I will never forget your wisdom, and your advice. You are the greatest man I've ever known. Gwen, your smile is something I will always remember, and I want you to know that you will one day, be the most fierce, passionate, and loving woman Camelot has ever seen. Arthur, you are pigheaded and stubborn...but you are also kind, and fierce and brave. Heed my words...you will one day be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen. Morgana...I love you. You are the greatest friend I've ever had and I cannot begin to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry that we've had our indifferences, but I hope you do not think badly of me because of them. I'm sorry that I am leaving, but I miss my old home and feel that returning there would be good for me. I hope to return to Camelot one day, but as for right now...this is goodbye.  
_

_Love, forever more,  
_

_Merlin_

__Morgana found tears splashing onto the paper and it took her a moment to realize they were her own.

She heard the door opening and shoved the letter back under the pillow and stood, running out of Merlin's bedroom.

"Merlin?"

She opened the door and Merlin looked up at her, his eyes red.

"She's...she's gone." He whispered hoarsely.

More tears fell out of Morgana's eyes.

"Oh, Merlin!" She cried. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he cried against her shoulder, his shoulders wracking with sobs as she spoke to him in soothing tones, her heart breaking for her best friend.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Next! This will be set about a week or so after the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX  
**

* * *

Merlin played around with the bracelet on his wrist, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The pain wasn't getting any better.

_"You showed me I could be loved."_

Merlin sniffed and lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_"Don't! I can save you!"  
_

_"It's too late...I can feel the life leaving me, Merlin..."  
_

_"Freya! Please don't leave me! I can't lose you!"  
_

_"I love you, Merlin..."_

Merlin gripped his hair and slammed his face against his pillow, trying to drown out his sobs.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up.

He wiped his face with his pillow and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

The door opened and Gwen entered the room, her face grim. She was followed by Arthur and Gaius.

"Hi, Merlin..." Gwen said. Merlin tried his hardest to smile, but his lip trembled.

"Hi." He said, his voice shaking.

Gwen hugged him tightly.

As soon as Merlin had returned from Freya's funeral, Morgana had told him to go to Ealdor and spend some time with his mother. But Merlin had instead gone to the Lake of Avalon, simply wishing for some time by himself.

He regretted this the moment he did it, however.

Once at the Lake, memories of Freya, his love for her, his guilt at leaving the ones he loved behind, his anger for abandoning his destiny, all those emotions came hitting him like a brick wall.

Morgana had expected he would feel better, but instead he got worse. Merlin returned to Camelot, shaking with grief and anger and Morgana had been forced to tell Gaius and Arthur that during his visit to Ealdor, he'd learned a good friend of his had passed away.

Only Gwen and Morgana knew the truth.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Arthur asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

Merlin sighed.

"I'm okay." He lied. Arthur smiled sadly.

"No, you're not. And it's alright. It's just...well...we wanted you to know we're here for you." Arthur said. Merlin nodded, actually smiling genuinely this time.

"Thank you."

"Merlin?"

They turned and saw Morgana peep through the door. She smiled at all of them before opening it widely, coming in, then closing the door behind her.

"How are you?"

"Really, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Merlin lied, looking at all of them.

Morgana winced, knowing he was lying, but the others didn't catch on.

Arthur nodded.

"Well, Merlin! If you need me, I'm in my chambers! Or training...if you need to talk..."

Merlin looked at him in surprise. He was acting like the Arthur from his time.

Merlin was glad.

He could feel himself slipping again and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind...I'd like to be alone." Merlin said, his voice shaking with emotion.

Arthur frowned, worried for his best friend.

"Al...right." He said. He left the room, Gaius raising one quizzical eyebrow at Merlin, then following him. Gwen patted Merlin's knee.

"Hang in there." She whispered. She left after Gaius, but paused, waiting at the door for Morgana.

Morgana sighed and brushed her hand across Merlin's head. His eyes closed at her touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

"Poor Merlin..."

Morgana sighed as Gwen began preparing her bed for her. Gwen was shaking her head sadly.

"I mean, to lose the one you love..."

"Mmm..."

"I feel bad saying this, but either way...their relationship was doomed. I mean, he couldn't have expected her to live in Camelot under Uther's nose. She's a druid, after all!"

Morgana sighed again.

"You know, Merlin seems to hang around druids a lot! First there was the young boy, Mordred...then there was that friend of his in Ealdor, Will...rest his soul. And now Freya!"

"Gwen..."

"I just feel so bad for him! He loved her so much! You can see how much it pains him that she's gone!"

"Gwen..."

"If I were to lose Arthur...I don't know how I'd survive..."

"Gwen!" Morgana raised her voice and Gwen looked at her in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Just...please. No more talk of Freya and Merlin." Morgana pleaded. Gwen cast her eyes downward, nervous.

"Oh...sorry."

"No, it's just...I don't like to think about it. I feel horrible about the entire thing."

"Why? You had nothing to do with her death, Morgana!" Gwen exclaimed. Morgana sighed, shaking her head.

"No...not that...don't worry."

Truth be told, Morgana felt horrible that she had once wanted Freya gone, her jealousy over Merlin getting the better of her.

Now Freya really was gone...it was tragic.

And she felt guilty. Like she had contributed to Freya's death somehow.

"Morgana..."

Gwen came over to Morgana and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"I...I just...a part of me wished that Freya had left Camelot...forever. And I feel so bad because...now she's actually GONE forever and I feel as if it's my fault..."

"But why would you wish for..."

Gwen froze and looked at Morgana, who looked back at her, confused.

"What?"

"I knew it!" Gwen squealed.

"Knew what?" Morgana asked, confused.

"You have feelings for Merlin, don't you?" Gwen said, grinning wickedly.

"What? NO!" Morgana lied, shaking her head viciously.

"Yes, you do! That's why you wanted Freya gone! Oh, but...Oh, Morgana! Of course you wishing Freya was gone didn't contribute to her death! No, of course not!"

"I don't have feelings for Merlin!"

"Oh yes you do! I've seen the way you two are around each other! The intimate hugs, the looks! You like each other!"

"Gwen...come on, that's enough." Morgana said, her cheeks going red. Gwen chuckled.

"Alright, alright! Deny your feelings all you want! Just know I'm here to talk if you need me." Gwen said, winking at her. Morgana glared at her, smirking.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said, amused.

"Love me until the end of time! Goodnight milady!" Gwen said, grinning widely and laughing. Morgana chuckled as Gwen closed the door behind her.

* * *

Merlin paced in his bedroom.

He wanted to go to Morgana's chambers and talk.

But he knew it was way too late at night to do so.

If he was caught, Uther would have his head.

But! He wouldn't have his head if he was in Arthur's chambers! He was Arthur's manservant after all!

He just needed someone to talk to...to take his mind of Freya.

The pain was too much.

He thought about it.

Arthur wouldn't mind being woken up, would he?

_In your time, perhaps. But this is the present day Arthur we're talking about..._

Merlin sighed, but nodded to himself and walked out, being careful not to wake up Gaius.

He walked up to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door.

He heard a grunt, something fall off a table, a clatter, a thunk, a cry of 'ow!' before finally, Arthur opened the door.

"Who on earth is-Merlin!" He said, surprised.

"I'm sorry to wake you, sire. I just..." Merlin played around with his shirt, nervous.

Arthur sighed.

"It's alright. Come in."

Merlin walked in and Arthur closed the door behind him.

"It just keeps getting worse. I keep thinking about her, and how much I loved her-"

"Wait...your friend in Ealdor? Or someone else?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Oh, right...uh, my friend...in Ealdor." Merlin said. Arthur frowned.

"Morgana told us it was an old childhood friend of yours. A man."

Merlin froze.

"Morgana was uh...wrong! She was a girl...from my childhood."

"Oh...well...I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin sighed.

"What do I do? How do I get over her?"

Arthur sighed.

"Love...is a difficult thing, Merlin. I've only ever loved one woman...still love her. I don't know what it's like...to lose someone I love in that way. The best I can truly say is...well...your friends are here for you. No matter what hour of the day...or night." Arthur added, rolling his eyes. Merlin bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Arthur said, chuckling. Then his face became serious.

"But, don't make a habit out of it! I'm only doing this because you're upset and hurting!" He said. Merlin chuckled.

"Right."

Arthur clapped him on the back.

"Feel any better?"

"Not really." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"I tried." Arthur said, shrugging. Merlin laughed.

"I'm joking. I do feel...a little better. Thank you, Arthur."

"No problem! Now...get out. I'm tired." Arthur said, yawning. Merlin shook his head and got up.

"Goodnight sire."

"And Merlin-"

Merlin opened the door, but turned back. Arthur smiled at him sadly.

"I really am sorry for your loss."

Merlin sighed, tears in his eyes.

"I know." he said, smiling sadly back. He left Arthur's chambers and began walking back to Gaius-

But he saw shadows in the hallway.

He stopped, looking at them, then following them.

He saw two figures climb up the staircase, one of them wearing the armor of a knight of Camelot.

What was going on?

That's when he heard it.

He clutched his head, the voice reverberating in his mind.

_Up ahead! Morgana's chamber is next!_

His heart sank.

"No..."

* * *

"Morgana..."

She woke with a start at the sound of her name and looked around.

And a young boy stood by her bed, watching her sleep.

Morgana gasped, but her face split into a smile.

"Mordred!" She breathed.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**hehehehe! NEXT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
**

* * *

"Morgana!"

Mordred wrapped his arms around the young seer, embracing her as if she were his mother.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She whispered, kissing the boy's forehead fondly. She looked up at the man who was watching them, his eyes fierce, but blank of any emotion.

"You risk much by coming here." Morgana said, the smile wiping from her face.

"We are prepared to take that risk. My name is Alvarr. My men and I...we are ready to take down Uther Pendragon and ensure that this land is once again a place where magic is used freely. There is only one problem...we need a weapon powerful enough to achieve such a victory."

"A weapon?" Morgana asked, wondering.

"A powerful crystal...taken from us by Uther during the Great Purge. He's locked it away in his vaults, making it near impossible to get to."

"Of course! Those vaults are extremely secure...you would never be able to get in and out without raising an alarm..."

"I can't...but you can."

Morgana froze.

Her? Betray Uther?

Well...she didn't really care. The man was a tyrant after all...if he discovered she had magic, he'd kill her without blinking an eye, there was no doubt about that...

But she thought harder...

Arthur...she would be betraying him as well.

And that...she refused to do.

She loved Arthur more than anything.

She would rather die than betray him.

And Merlin? She promised never to betray him, too!

But it was tempting...

Arthur's destiny to take over Camelot and unite the Kingdoms of Albion in peace and magic...it would never happen if Uther remained on the throne.

"Milady?"

"Morgana..."

It was the young boy's voice that pulled her out of her stupor. She looked down at him, frowning in worry.

"You're the only one who can help us...please...don't you want Uther's reign ended?" Mordred said, smiling encouragingly.

"I do...more than anything! But..."

"This crystal...what does it do?" She asked, trying to by some time.

"We can show you...once you get it for us." Alvarr said, smiling softly. Morgana ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"I just...I don't know."

"It's the only way to ensure Uther's end!" Mordred said, his eyes flashing in anger. Morgana did not notice.

"I...let me think about it. Please?"

"There's no time!" Alvarr said, his voice rising. Mordred lifted his palm.

"Meet us tomorrow with your decision. In the woods. We'll be waiting." Mordred stood and glanced at Morgana, his eyes pleading.

"I hope...you make the right choice."

Alvarr took one last look at Morgana, bowing his head. She held his gaze as he took Mordred's hand and left her chambers, both of them running.

Morgana lay down on her bed, sighing.

What a completely unexpected surprise.

What was she going to do?

She barely had time to start thinking before the door opened again...

And Merlin stepped into her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed.

"Don't do it!" Merlin gasped. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Alvarr and Mordred! Don't do it!"

Morgana glared at him.

"You were spying on me?"

"I saw them coming to your chambers, I was concerned! I heard everything! You can't do this, Morgana!"

"What are you doing up this late?" Morgana asked suspiciously. Merlin waved her off and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Morgana, you can't trust Alvarr and Mordred! They're using their magic for evil!"

Morgana scoffed.

"Merlin, Mordred is a little boy! How can he be using his magic for evil? He probably doesn't even know what evil is!"

"Trust me, he knows, because he's IT!"

"Nonsense, he wouldn't harm anyone!"

Merlin shook his head vehemently.

"That's not true! Morgana, you can't do this! Mordred will lead you down a very dangerous and dark path!"

Morgana looked at him suspiciously again.

"How do you know all this?" She whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Morgana, please! Just trust me! I'm your friend!" Merlin pleaded. Morgana sighed.

"I know you are, Merlin! It's just...I'm sick of hiding my magic from Uther, from Camelot! He just...he can't reign anymore! He's suffocating the people without even knowing it! People even speak the word 'magic' and he has them hanged!"

"Morgana, I know. But one day, Arthur will rule, and magic will be restored to Albion, just like my destiny said it will!"

Morgana shook her head.

"Destiny isn't written in stone, Merlin!"

Merlin sighed.

"No, it isn't. I was...told, that you were destined for something different. But that's all changed because I told you about my magic. Because I helped you."

Morgana looked at him in wonder.

"What...what destiny was I going to have?" She whispered. Merlin looked at her sadly.

"A...a bad one. One where you, and everyone around you were...very unhappy." Merlin said. Morgana eyes went wide and she cleared her throat.

"Merlin...how do you know this?" She whispered.

"Kilgarrah told me." Merlin lied.

Morgana's eyes flashed with anger.

"Kilgarrah? The dragon who told me I was evil and almost had me kill myself?" She hissed.

"Morgana, you may not trust him, but his powers are great! He made a mistake because his emotions got the better of him! Just like yours are right now!"

Morgana sighed.

"Trust him on this...Alvarr and Mordred are evil and they CANNOT be trusted!"

Morgana looked at Merlin sadly.

"Mordred's just a young boy, Merlin! I can't abandon him! He has no one to go to! And how do you know their plans to defeat Uther aren't what SHOULD happen in order for Arthur to become King?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Trust me, it isn't Uther's destiny to die yet! Just like it isn't Arthur's destiny to become King! He isn't ready!"

"And who are you to decide if he's ready or not?" Morgana asked, growing frustrated.

"Morgana-"

"No, Merlin! I'm sick of being rationale and playing by the rules! Uther hates us, we hate him, so why not just strike him down?" She hissed.

Merlin's heart sank.

He saw it. That hint of evil in her.

That hint of the old Morgana.

_"Morgana's destiny has become...hazy. Her alliance with Mordred is still intact, but it is only so by a thread."_

A thread...a thread that could easily be sewn back together with fabric...

"Morgana...please. I'm begging you. Don't help Alvarr and Mordred."

"But Merlin, why not! If Uther is brought down, Arthur steps up to take the throne, magic is used freely in Camelot...this is what we want!"

"Not in this way! If Uther is killed by magic, Arthur will NEVER accept it! Are you really willing to betray everyone you love just to see one man brought down?" Merlin asked, tears in his eyes.

These words affected Morgana deeply.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped in horror, placing her head in her hands.

"Oh god...I don't know what came over me! Of course not, no! I would never betray any of you!"

"It's okay..." He leaned forward and embraced her and she clutched him tightly, tears in her eyes.

"You're right, Merlin. I can't do this. I can't help them. No matter how much it pains me...I refuse to betray Arthur. Or you."

"You're a good person, Morgana. And I know you will never use your magic for evil."

She smiled up at him, but it faded quickly.

"But Mordred..."

"He has Alvarr. And trust me, Morgana. He can look after himself." Merlin said stonily. She looked at him.

"Is he really that evil?" She whispered.

Merlin sighed.

"More than you know." He whispered back. He felt her shiver against him.

"I'll leave you to sleep." He said, getting up.

"Goodnight." She whispered. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

Morgana lay down in her bed.

Her heart broke for the young boy she was leaving behind, but she knew she was making the right choice.

She would chose her love for Arthur and Merlin and all the people of Camelot over anything.

Even magic itself.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Next one! I'm gonna try to keep updating every day, but I can't guarantee anything. I have exams over the next two weeks. -_-**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT  
**

* * *

"Merlin!"

Gaius entered Merlin's room and found it empty.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

He turned in surprise and saw Merlin enter the room, a smile on his face.

"Oh! You're up early! The sun's barely risen!"

"Mmm..."

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, clapping his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Preoccupied." Merlin said, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"With?" Gaius asked, cocking an eyebrow. Merlin looked at him, then nodded to himself.

"Mordred snuck into the castle last night to visit Morgana. He and another sorcerer named Alvarr are trying to steal the Crystal of Neathid from Uther's vault."

"The crystal of Neahtid? Merlin! They must not get their hands on it! It is a very powerful source of magic!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin chuckled.

"Don't worry-"

"We must tell the King!" Gaius said, rushing to the door. Merlin laughed.

"Gaius, calm down! Everything's fine! They asked Morgana for her help but she refused! They're not getting anywhere near the crystal!"

Gaius paused, then looked at Merlin.

"Oh..." He said. Merlin smirked, amused.

"Well...I mean...is she alright?" Gaius asked. Merlin shrugged.

"She's fine. She wanted to help them, but I told her that Kilgarrah spoke of Mordred and how he was destined for evil. She's rather...determined to stay away from anything that could make her evil. But she cares for him...Mordred. It pained her to abandon him. I could see it in her eyes when she told me."

"Do you think it will sway her into stealing the crystal?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No. Her love for Arthur and the people of Camelot are stronger. She would never betray them."

Gaius sighed.

"You need to guide her, Merlin. She trusts you more than anyone."

"I know."

"Good."

They stayed silent for awhile and Merlin rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Anyway...I should probably go tell Alvarr and Mordred of Morgana's decision. I don't want her meeting them again. She's still not as advanced in magic as me and I fear her emotions may begin running high during her confrontation with Mordred. She may end up killing herself. It's best if I go instead."

"Merlin, be careful. You've heard the dragon's warnings about the young boy: he is dangerous."

"I know...but I have power he does not. I can stop him." Merlin said, nodding to himself.

Gaius was astounded by this new role Merlin had taken. Protector. Leader.

He'd been acting very strange for many months now. It was as if he had aged ten years of the span of one night!

"I'll be back in time for lunch, hopefully."

"Well, have you had any breakfast?" Gaius called, before he could leave. Merlin picked up an apple from the table and bounced it in his hand, grinning at Gaius.

"See you!"

* * *

"Come in!"

Merlin opened the door and entered Morgana's chambers. She looked at him in the mirror, smiling. Gwen was brushing her hair back, whistling a tune as she did.

"Merlin..." Morgana said softly. Gwen turned to look at him, then bit her lip, hiding a smile.

"I uh...have to go do something!" She said, scurrying from the room. Merlin watched her go, confused.

"What's wrong with Gwen?"

"Nothing!" Morgana said, her cheeks turning red. Merlin waved off their strange behavior, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Morgana...how are you feeling?"

She chuckled.

"Merlin, I should be asking you that! You're the one suffering a loss here..." She said softly. He shook his head.

"I'm more worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

She got up and walked over to the window, looking outside it. Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes closed at his touch and she sighed.

"Morgana..."

She turned to look at him sadly.

"I don't feel good about abandoning Mordred, Merlin. He's just a young boy..."

"But he's also evil. Trust me, Morgana. Nothing good will come out of helping him. Can you imagine if he gets his hands on this crystal? He'll overthrow Uther, yes, but who will get caught in the crossfire? The people of Camelot! Arthur...Gwen...Gaius...me!"

A tear fell down Morgana's cheek and she pressed her head against the cool surface of the glass window.

"I know..."

They were silent for awhile until finally, Morgana stirred.

"I need to go tell them that I refuse. I won't do this for them if it means the destruction of Camelot..." She said determinedly. Merlin shook his head.

"I'll tell them. You stay here where it's safe."

She looked at him in shock.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous! I'm sure Mordred won't harm me simply because I refuse to help him!"

Merlin chuckled sadly.

"That's the great thing about you, Morgana. You always see the good in people. Always."

She looked at him, still in shock.

"You truly think he will?" She whispered. Merlin thought back to the day Morgana had left Camelot with the druids, the way Mordred had killed all those Camelot knights with just his screams...

He shivered.

"Mordred is...capable of many things, Morgana. Murder definitely being one of them..." He said hollowly. Morgana took a deep breath and gazed out of the window again.

"Then...be careful. I know you could probably take him on in a fight, but...be careful. And don't harm him. He's...he's just a boy..."

Merlin saw the many conflicting emotions in Morgana. He reached out and touched her hand, gripping it softly.

"Morgana, I know you don't want to hurt him. But you are destined for good, and he is destined for evil. I know destiny isn't written in stone, but...his is. There's nothing we can do. He has no one tying him down. No love for anything. You...you have Arthur. And Gwen. And me. Together, the four of us...we are unstoppable."

She looked at him and smiled, then gripped his hand tightly back.

"I love all of you. So much. I will never do anything to betray you. I promised, remember? And I never go back on my promises."

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"I know."

She hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, Merlin."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Always am."

* * *

Merlin entered the pub and saw Sir Leon sitting at a table, eating breakfast with a handful of other knights.

Good, just the people he was looking for.

Merlin thought about it.

If he got them involved, they would definitely tell Arthur...

But Sir Leon was his friend, was he not?

He wouldn't mind keeping it from Arthur, would he?

"Sir Leon?"

Merlin called out to him as he walked up to him and Sir Leon looked up.

"Ah, Merlin. How are you?" he asked, smiling politely. Merlin smiled back.

"I'm alright. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Sir Leon frowned, but nodded.

"Well...of course. What is it?"

Merlin grabbed a stool and sat down, glad the pub was full of people chatting and eating so no one could overhear them.

"There's people outside of the gates of Camelot, waiting for the Lady Morgana. They're dangerous and they have magic. I want to go out there and tell them to leave, but of course, I can't do it alone."

"Of course! If they have magic, they might kill you!" Leon said, his eyes wide. Merlin nodded.

"Yes...That's why I need some strong Camelot knights to help me."

Sir Leon stood, puffing his chest.

"Then consider us at your service. I shall inform Prince Arthur at once-"

"No!" Merlin grabbed Sir Leon's hand and made him sit down.

"Don't involve Arthur! Morgana's distressed enough as it is and I don't want to get Uther and Arthur involved! It'll turn into a massive deal and I just...Morgana doesn't need that right now."

"But Merlin, if these people have magic, they need to be brought in front of the court! It's law!" Sir Leon argued. Merlin sighed.

"I know! But...please, Leon. Morgana...you know how troubled she is. She always has those dreams that keep her awake at night and she's always worrying about Arthur...bringing magic into this is going to make her even more troubled."

"What do these people want with the Lady Morgana?" Leon asked angrily. Merlin sighed.

"I don't know. She came to me, crying and worried. Said they uh...came to her chambers and demanded she do something for them. Said they would wait for her in the woods. Now, I simply want to tell them to leave her alone and leave Camelot for good."

Sir Leon sighed.

"Usually we would take down a threat like this, Merlin. Why not do that now?"

"Because they have magic. Very powerful magic. If we attack them, they'll attack us. Don't worry. All I need you to do is have your weapons and look menacing."

Sir Leon was clearly struggling with this, but Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Sir Leon? You're the only person I can come to with this! The only one who is level headed enough not to go into battle, crying and raging without assessing the situation first."

Sir Leon sighed, hesitating. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright. We'll help you. But if they attack in any way, we're taking them down."

"Of course."

"You owe me, Merlin. I don't usually like lying to the King and Arthur, but...if it's for the Lady Morgana..."

Sir Leon's eyes grew soft and Merlin wondered if he had any sort of affection for Morgana.

He felt a bit of rage growl in his chest, but he barely registered it, thankful that Sir Leon was helping him.

"Thank you. Gather your weapons and meet me at the entrance in half an hour. There's something I have to do first."

* * *

Merlin ran down the stone steps at top speed.

"Kilgarrah!" He called.

The great dragon flew down and landed on his cliff, smiling at Merlin.

"Ah. Hello, young warlock. What troubles you now?"

"Mordred returned to Camelot last night. He asked for Morgana's help in retrieving the Crystal of Neahtid. In my other past, the same thing happened, only Morgana helped Mordred. This time, however, I've managed to convince her not to!"

"I see. I have a feeling that this will result in a dramatic change in your future, Merlin. You plan to tell Mordred of Morgana's refusal?"

"Yes. I'm taking a few knights of Camelot with me...just in case."

"Well then you should go now, before Morgana changes her mind."

Merlin shook his head.

"She won't...will-will she?"

Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Her allegiance to you is strong, Merlin. But never forget that there will always be a part of her that cares for the young boy..."

Merlin looked at Kilgarrah in silence-

Then took of at top speed back to the entrance of Camelot.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Okay another one! This will make up for me not updating tomorrow, because I have an exam tomorrow!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE  
**

* * *

Merlin walked into a small clearing and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind. He heard Sir Leon and his band of knights come to a stop behind him.

He focused only on reaching out with his mind until finally, he felt himself make contact with another.

_"Mordred! It is I, Merlin! Come to the clearing at the edge of the woods! We await you!"_

Merlin felt Mordred's excitement. He believed Morgana was with him.

_"Very well, Emrys." _He said simply.

They waited in silence, one of Sir Leon's knights smacking his crossbow against his boot.

He accidentally hit the trigger and the arrow went flying into the ground. Sir Leon looked at the knight in disbelief.

"Sorry." The knight whispered, yanking the arrow out of the ground and placing it back into the crossbow.

They heard rustling up ahead and the knights trained their weapons toward the noise.

Alvarr and Mordred emerged from the bushes.

Alvarr's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword and Merlin raised his palms.

"We're not here for a fight. They're simply here as a precautionary."

"Who are you?" Alvarr spat.

"A friend of Morgana's." Merlin said coldly. Mordred glared at him.

_"What is the meaning of this, Emrys?_ _Where's Morgana?"_ He demanded.

"Morgana has refused your request. She does not wish to affiliate herself with people of magic." Merlin said out loud.

_"I will not let you lead her down this path, Mordred! She is not evil! And she will not help you bring down the fall of Camelot!_ Merlin spoke with his mind.

Mordred bared his teeth angrily.

Alvarr drew his sword, and Sir Leon raised his crossbow.

"There's six of us against two. You may have magic, but we've been trained to deal with that. This arrow will go through you faster than your eyes can glow gold. I suggest you lower your weapon." Sir Leon said through bared teeth. Merlin was surprised at Sir Leon's ferocity, used to seeing the more gentle side of the appraised knight.

Mordred raised his hand.

_"Don't."_

Alvarr nodded, sheathing his sword.

"I suggest you leave Camelot and never return! And don't bother the Lady Morgana again!" Merlin said out loud.

Mordred grinned wickedly.

_"You've made a grave mistake, Emrys."_

_"Morgana will never help you! And nor will I!"  
_

Mordred's grin faded and he glared at Merlin._  
_

"It's over." Merlin said.

_"You will regret the day you turned Morgana against me, Emrys. And so will she. You will both pay for your betrayal!" _

Shivers ran up Merlin's spine, but he stood his ground, anger taking over.

"Leave. Now. And stay away from Morgana." He whispered menacingly.

Alvarr was glaring at all of them.

_"What do we do?" _He heard Alvarr ask Mordred.

Mordred was still glaring at Merlin angrily._  
_

_"You and Morgana will pay, Emrys! That's a promise. I won't rest until I've destroyed the both of you!"  
_

Merlin glared at the young boy angrily, who spoke to Alvarr now, turning to face him._  
_

_"We leave. That prat of a knight is right. We have no reinforcements...and I'm no match for Emrys...yet." _His gaze turned back to Merlin on his last word._  
_

"Fine. We will leave. Accept our...apology." Alvarr said, bowing his head slightly.

"Do not return to Camelot. If I see you anywhere near here again, you will be convicted of sorcery and put to death by the King. Understood?" Sir Leon called.

"Of...course." Alvarr hissed.

_"We leave. Now." _Mordred said. He looked at Merlin once more.

_"You will pay. All of Camelot will burn...and so will you, Emrys."_

_"We won't go down without a fight." _Merlin growled. Mordred smirked._  
_

_"I don't expect you to."  
_

And with that, he and Alvarr began walking away. Sir Leon was fidgeting and Merlin looked at him._  
_

"I don't feel good about letting them go. They seem...like troublemakers." He said, frowning. Merlin sighed.

"I promised Morgana no harm would come to the young boy. You know how she feels about children..."

"Mmm...she has a good heart, the Lady Morgana." Sir Leon said. Merlin nodded.

"Indeed. She does."

* * *

Merlin ran down the stone steps, the torch making him fidget from the heat.

"Kilgar-Oh..."

The dragon was resting on the cliff. He opened one large golden eye and gazed down at Merlin.

"Ah...how did it go?"

"Uh, well..."

"Judging from that, and the fact that I no longer see any alliance between Mordred and Morgana whatsoever, I'm going to with 'okay'?"

"Really? You don't see an alliance between Mordred and Morgana at all?" Merlin said, ecstatic. Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Let's just say the thread has been cut."

"WHOO!" Merlin whooped. He jumped in the air and Kilgarrah roared with laughter.

"It is indeed, a cause for celebration."

"It is! Now Mordred is out of the way! There's no chance of her allying with him! I mean...now he's an enemy, for sure...but...well, still! Whoo!" Merlin said, grinning happily.

Kilgarrah smiled, amused, but he nodded his head at Merlin.

"Don't let your guard down, young warlock. There is still many evil sorcerer's who want the fall of Camelot to occur...including Morgana's half sister."

"Oh, god! Right! Morgause! I...I sort of forgot about her." Merlin said, biting his lip and slamming his palm to his head.

"You said she will bring the Knights of Medhir to life to attack Camelot?"

"Yes. There isn't much I can do about it. She's strong. And so are the Knights."

"Well that, and you need the sword to cut me free." Kilgarrah said, his eyes shining. Merlin nodded.

"Oh, yes! Right! That, too!"

"Mmm..."

"Well...I should go. Morgana probably wants to know what happened."

"Very well. Goodbye, Merlin."

"Bye!"

Kilgarrah watched Merlin leave, his eyes narrowed, but excitement building in his chest.

Soon he would be free.

And soon, he would get his revenge of the King.

* * *

"Morgana!"

She gasped and turned at the sound of his voice. He grinned at her and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're alright!"

"Of course I am! Mordred took your refusal...uh...gracefully." Merlin lied. Morgana smiled.

"Oh, thank god! I was worried! But, I'm glad...Merlin are you sure he's evil?" She asked again, biting her lip. Merlin whistled.

"Oh, of that I'm sure. I said he took it gracefully, not that he took it happily."

"Oh..." Morgana's smile faded and she frowned, looking worried.

"It's nothing to get worried about. Everything will be fine."

She sighed.

"I hope so."

"There you two are!"

They turned and saw Arthur and Gwen round the corner, looking at them.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! We've got a surprise!"

"Really?" Morgana asked, shocked. Arthur took her hand and led her outside of the castle and out into the training field-

Where there was a cloth and a basket of food and a bunch of other things splayed out on the floor.

"Happy Birthday!" Arthur and Gwen said at the same time, opening their arms. Morgana gasped in surprise and laughed.

"My birthday isn't until next week!" She said.

"Well, if we did it on your birthday, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Gwen said.

"Happy birthday for next week, Morgana!" Arthur said, embracing her tightly. She hugged him back, still laughing.

"You two are amazing! Thank you!"

"Well, thank you!" Gwen said, grinning. She grabbed Gwen and included her in the hug and Merlin stood to the side awkwardly. Arthur looked at him.

"Well come here!" He said, gripping Merlin's shoulder and pulling him into the hug.

The four of them wrapped their arms around each other and Merlin felt as if his heart would explode with euphoria.

Kilgarrah really was right.

The love the four of them shared for each other truly was enough to conquer entire Kingdoms.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**This is just a fluff chapter! Morgana's birthday ^_^ in celebration for this story's 30th chapter! Thank you for all your support! Couldn't have done it without you guys! You may also see a hint of a future reference here!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY  
**

* * *

"And I want those drapes covering this area!" Arthur called, pointing to the east side windows. Merlin chuckled.

"You're going all out this year!"

"Well, Morgana's birthday only comes once a year! Besides...she's been through a lot lately. I want to make this special for her!" Arthur said, helping Gwen lift a barrel of ale onto the table.

Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Merlin, could you do something for life and-" Arthur began.

"What's going on in here?"

They all spun and saw Morgana walking in, her mouth wide in awe. She grinned.

"Oooh! Party!"

"NO! GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE!" Arthur ran across the room, grabbed Morgana around the waist and practically lifted her off her feet. She squealed as he dragged her across the room and out of the door.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed, laughing. Merlin and Gwen ran after them, laughing.

"No! This is staying a surprise!"

"I already know!" Morgana said, trying to get back through the door.

"NO!" Arthur began tickling her and Morgana was almost blue in the face with laughter, begging Arthur to stop.

"What is going on here?"

They spun around and saw Uther Pendragon walking toward them, a frown on his face.

"Father-"

"I thought I specifically said that Morgana was NOT to see the room before the party!" Uther said, smirking. Morgana crossed her arms and glared at Arthur.

"You're horrible at keeping secrets!"

"It wasn't my fault you came barging in-"

"I'll keep the Lady Morgana away from the festivities!" Gwen said, gripping Morgana's hand and steering her away.

Morgana poked her tongue at Arthur as Gwen dragged her along-

And her back slammed into Sir Leon, who rounded the corner.

"Oof! Oh-Sir Leon, I'm so sorry!" Morgana said, looking at him guiltily. He laughed and gripped her hand.

"It's quite alright, Lady Morgana. By the way...happy birthday." He kissed her hand and Morgana blushed. She bowed her head.

"Thank you, Sir Leon..." He began walking toward the room, but stopped when he reached Arthur.

"Need any help?"

"Loads!" Arthur said, nodding. Merlin glared at Sir Leon, without really knowing why. He was angry.

Why, he didn't know...

"Gwen, wait up!"

Merlin ran after the girls as Uther followed Sir Leon and Arthur.

Gwen and Morgana stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I'll go with her. You should stay with Arthur, you know...spend some time with him!" Merlin said, winking. Gwen shook her head.

"No, it's fine-Oh, wait!" Her head snapped up and she looked at Morgana, who looked at her, confused.

"That's fine! Go ahead! You two have fun! You're right! I should spend some time with Arthur!" Gwen said, giggling. Merlin cocked an eyebrow, confused.

And Morgana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Gwen, you're being ridiculous about...you know what."

"Sure I am. HAVE FUN!" She walked back to the party room and Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Uh...what was that about?"

"Gwen thinks I'm-never mind." Morgana said, blushing.

"I was thinking we could go up to that tower in the east? Do some magic...we won't be disturbed."

Morgana's eyes lit up at the word 'magic' and Merlin laughed. He held out his arm and cleared his throat.

"Milady."

She wrapped her arm in his, grinning.

"My fellow sorcerer." She whispered. He laughed. Together, they walked toward the east tower, climbing the mountainous stairs before finally arriving in the little chamber room, where there were windows of the view of Camelot. Morgana gazed out of the window, opening it and letting the breeze come in, the sunset hitting her face.

"I've lived here all my live...and I've never been to this tower."

Merlin smiled and she looked at him.

"I'm telling you! You know more about this palace then I do!" she said, playfully nudging him. He chuckled.

"I've done a lot of running away and hiding." He said. She smiled.

Merlin cupped his hands and whispered.

_"Blostma." _

He pinned the rose behind Morgana's ear, a pang of sadness filling him up as he remembered Freya.

He shoved it aside.

This was Morgana's day.

"Thank you." She whispered. He thought he saw sadness in her eyes, too.

He decided to cheer her up and held his hand down to the floor.

_"yslende." _Small fireworks began popping up on the floor and Morgana clapped her hands, giggling.

"You try!" Merlin said, grinning. She extended her hand and closed her eyes.

_"yslende!" _Her eyes glowed gold and her pink sparks joined Merlin's golden ones.

_"Leoht!"_A small ball of light appeared in Merlin's hand. Morgana looked at it.

_"fléogan, trinde leoht!"_ The small light rose to the air and began flying around the room. Morgana and Merlin watched it, laughing.

For an hour and a half, they cooped up together in the tower, casting spells back and forth. Fireworks and lights and roses were sprouting all over the place. The tower was a complete mess and Merlin laughed. Morgana looked outside as the sun was casting it's final rays through the night sky.

"Oh god! I need to get ready for the party!" She said. She grinned at Merlin, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you! This was the best day ever!" She whispered. She took off down the stairs and Merlin sighed, touching the spot where her lips had met his skin.

He shivered, then began picking up the roses on the floor. He whistled a tune, grinning as he took them down to the hall where the party was being held.

"Where did you get those from?" Arthur asked. He was dressed in his finest clothes, his crown placed atop his golden hair and his red knights cape billowing behind him.

"Around." Merlin said, grinning.

"Put them around the place, eh?"

Merlin looked around and saw the place was decorated with red drapes and candles and music and people. It was beautiful. The food looked good, too. Merlin's stomach grumbled. He was famished from all the magic he used. He went to eat a grape and Arthur smacked his hand.

"No! Bad Merrrrlin! Go put the roses around the room!"

Merlin pulled a face at him, but began placing the roses delicately around the place.

He thought about his gift for Morgana, currently hidden away in his room.

He wanted to make it more special.

He suddenly thought of an idea, and grinned.

He checked that no one was watching him, then ran at top speed down to the dungeons.

* * *

"She's outside! Alright...where's Gwen?"

Arthur walked over to Merlin just as he began tying the pouch around his belt, his whole body buzzing with power.

"Here." She popped up behind him and he jumped.

"Ah! Guinevere! Hi!" He said, turning red. She giggled.

"You look good, Arthur." She said. Arthur cleared his throat and she turned red as well.

"I mean, uh-"

"You look good, too." Arthur said, smiling. Gwen smiled softly.

"She's waiting." She said. Arthur winked at her and she bowed her head. Merlin watched them happily. Arthur left the room and Merlin saw him pass Sir Leon and a couple of other knights.

He returned moments later, opening the doors.

Morgana stepped into the room and everyone began cheering, some of them shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LADY MORGANA!"

She grinned and smiled at all of them, and Merlin was gazing at her in awe.

She had on her beautiful white gown, and her hair was cascading down her side, tiny flowers imbedded in the plaits in her hair.

Her lips were covered in red, her eyes greener then Merlin had ever seen them.

She was beautiful.

Radiant as the sun.

Merlin wasn't the only one gazing at her.

Most of the women in the room looked at her with envy, Gwen being the only one with tears in her eyes from joy. The men were gazing at her longingly, as if they wished for nothing but her company.

Arthur offered his arm to her and she took it.

"Milady." He said, smiling softly.

"My prince." She said, grinning. He nudged her playfully as they walked into the room. Music began playing and some people began dancing, others pouring ale and some simply choosing to sit down and eat. Morgana walked toward the high table and Uther stood, hugging her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, my child." He said, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you, my lord." He chuckled and nodded down to a box. She looked at it, cocked an eyebrow, and opened it.

A small necklace with a dangling crystal was inside the box. She grinned as Uther placed it around her neck.

"It goes with my dress!" She said, smiling. He laughed and she hugged him once more.

"Thank you!"

"Open mine!"

Arthur was practically bouncing on his feet as a servant placed a box in front of Morgana. Inside it was a mirror, the frame around it covered with red jewels.

"Oh, Arthur! It's gorgeous!"

"Well I know you like staring at yourself a lot..." He said, rolling his eyes. She punched him playfully and he laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Morgana!" He said, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back.

"I got this for you, milady." Gwen said, stepping forward. Uther looked at Gwen in surprise and Arthur grinned.

From inside a small pouch, Gwen pulled out a ring. It was round and simple, but with a tiny crystal in the middle of it.

Uther smiled at Gwen, but Merlin could see he was hiding laughter. This angered Merlin deeply.

Just because Gwen had a small salary, didn't mean he had to laugh at her! She didn't even need to buy Morgana a present!

Merlin was glad Arthur and Morgana did not see Uther's hidden laughter, she was almost in tears as she placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh, it's gorgeous, Gwen! I'm never taking it off!" Morgana hugged Gwen tightly and Gwen smiled.

"Oh, it's alright, Milady."

"I don't even want to know how much it cost you!" Morgana said, sighing. Gwen shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"You're the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for, Gwen. I love you." Morgana said. Gwen grinned.

"I love you too, Morgana."

They embraced once more and Arthur spread his arms out.

"Where's my love?" He demanded. Morgana laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too, Arthur." She said, rolling her eyes.

"No! See you didn't mean it! You're just saying it for the sake of saying it!" He said crossly.

She laughed, but smiled.

"I do. Truly. I love you Arthur. Thank you, for all of this." She said softly. He smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Morgana. I'd do anything for you. You know that." He said, winking. She grinned, and looked around the room.

She made eye contact with Merlin and grinned, waving him over.

He went to step forward, reaching for the pouch wrapped around his belt, but Sir Leon and a handful of other knights beat him.

"Lady Morgana, we wish to give you this."

They presented her with a jewel encrusted dagger and Morgana unsheathed it in awe.

"Wow! This is beautiful! Thank you!"

Each of the knights kissed her hand, bidding her a happy birthday. Sir Leon stepped forward and kissed her hand.

"You've already done this." Morgana said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No harm in doing it again." He said, grinning. She laughed.

"I suppose this was your idea?" She said, holding the dagger up. He shrugged.

"Perhaps."

She chuckled, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He grinned.

"No problem."

Merlin glared at them both, and felt his heart plummet.

Well...his gift looked stupid compared to everyone else's...

Well, it wouldn't once he used magic!

Morgana grinned at him and Merlin sighed, but stepped forward.

"Happy Birthday, Morgana." He said. She hugged him and Merlin whispered in her ear.

"I have a gift. Can't show it here."

"Meet me outside soon." She whispered back.

They both pulled back and Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly.

"No gift? Gee, you're nice, Merlin."

"Shut it, Arthur." Morgana said angrily. He held his hands up.

"I'm just saying."

"I have a gift! It's...a work in progress." Merlin lied. Arthur laughed and Morgana shrugged.

"It's a gift enough that you're all here with me. That's all I need."

The Pendragons began eating, watching the festivities around them as people continued walking up to Morgana and giving her gifts. Most of them were jewellery, and though Morgana accepted them all graciously, Merlin could see she was tired of getting the same thing over and over.

He hoped his gift would be good enough.

Merlin kept his eye on her while still talking to others and also helping Gwen out with the serving of plates and other things.

Finally, halfway through the night, he saw Morgana excuse herself and walk outside, casting a meaningful glance at him before she went.

Merlin waited a minute before excusing himself, and walking out of a different exit, then running around.

He met her out on one of the outside hallways leading from one tower to another.

The breeze made him shiver, and he saw her looking up at the fireworks in the night sky. She turned and looked at him, grinning.

"Merlin..."

He smiled, then reached for the pouch-

and took out a small wooden carving of a white baby dragon. He'd tried his hardest to carve it down to every detail. It was modeled after the baby dragon he had saved in his other future, Aithusa.

She took it in her hand and looked at it in awe.

"My god...it's...it's beautiful, Merlin."

"Wait..."

Merlin took the little carving back into his hands, and concentrated his hardest.

This was going to be one hell of a difficult spell.

But he had the help of Kilgarrah, who had given him a little extra power before the festivities began.

_"treówgeweorc heáhgræft, cuman be ælíf. ferhþ béon be hie wífhealf. béon hie gefére, be þæm ende hie dæghwíl." _Merlin's voice was deep with the power of the dragons, but he could feel his own energy draining as well.

Slowly, but surely, light filtered from his hands.

Morgana was watching him with wide eyes as his own glowed a bright gold.

He gasped as the spell stopped-

And from his palm, the tiny dragon blinked up at Morgana, smiling. It coughed and a tiny ball of fire erupted from its tiny mouth.

She gasped in complete surprise, her eyes wide in shock.

"Merlin...I-I-"

"Don't worry. It's not a real dragon, so it won't grow. Just a real life reflection of the carving. He'll be with you forever, tiny and cute." Merlin said, gripping the brick wall for support.

The tiny dragon leaped from Merlin's palm and flew to Morgana's outstretched hand. It looked at her and blinked once, making a tiny cooing noise.

"Oh Merlin! He's gorgeous!" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What will you call him?" Merlin breathed, still feeling weak. Morgana smiled.

"I...I don't know!" She said, laughing as she gazed at the tiny dragon. Merlin grinned.

"Think about it."

Morgana grinned, then pulled Merlin into a tight hug.

"This is the best gift ever." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered back. They stayed like that for awhile, watching the fireworks. The tiny dragon rested on Morgana's shoulders, watching the fireworks as well.

"We should return to the party." Merlin said, chuckling. Morgana smiled.

"Right." She pulled herself from him.

"How...how do I hide him?"

"Oh, I'll-"

"No, I will. You look...tired. You shouldn't of done the spell, Merlin." She said, frowning. He shrugged.

"I wanted to give you something special."

She smiled.

"You gave me you and magic. That's special enough for a lifetime."

Merlin grinned as the dragon flew down to her palm again.

She closed her eyes.

_"béon bedíglian fram á þá bútan drýcræft!"__  
_

Her eyes flashed gold.

"Do you think it worked?" Merlin asked.

"Only one way to find out."

She walked back down to the party, Merlin following her two minutes later.

It was quite obvious that the spell had worked. The dragon was perched on her shoulder, but no one paid the slightest attention to it.

"Be careful not to talk to it in public. People will think you've gone mad." Merlin said to her, chuckling.

"Merlin, it's amazing! It's the cutest thing ever! I'm so glad he's mine!" She said, looking at it. It blinked up at her, cooing once more. She grinned.

"Thank you. I can't even begin to-"

"It's alright."

She gazed at him, then shook her head.

"Eat something! Get some nourishment!"

He grabbed a chicken leg and tore a bite of it. Morgana laughed as he swallowed, grinning.

"By the way, that gift was also from Kilgarrah." He said. Morgana winced.

"Well...tell him I said thanks. But this doesn't mean I trust him again!"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I know. Although, he is sorry."

Morgana bit her lip, but ignored him and bopped her feet to the music. Merlin rolled his eyes again and gripped Morgana's hand.

"Let's dance!"

She laughed as they began dancing the normal festival traditional dance. Partners were swapped as people worked through the dance crowd. They would extend hands, their arms up and palms not touching, and rotate in a circle twice, before moving to the next person.

Morgana saw Gwen was with Arthur, before they eventually swapped and Merlin was with Gwen, Arthur with Morgana.

As the music stopped, the four of them huddled in the corner and talked for awhile, Morgana occasionally getting distracted by the little white dragon on her shoulder.

Eventually, the night came to an end. Everyone bid one last hurrah of Happy Birthday to Morgana, before she hugged Arthur and Uther, thanked everyone for coming, and left the room. She exchanged glances with Merlin, then stopped.

In front of everyone, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and she left the room, Gwen scurrying after her.

Merlin sighed. No one paid much mind, most of them leaving the room, yawning and laughing.

Only Arthur and Uther were staring at him, which Merlin took as a sign to leave.

Which was good, he wanted nothing more than to crash onto his bed and sleep for the next year.

"Is there...something going on between your servant boy and Morgana?" Uther said, watching Merlin leave with narrowed eyes.

"No! They're uh...just friends, father. Nothing to be worried about." Arthur said, wincing.

"Then you'll do well to make sure it remains that way, right, Arthur?" Uther said, clapping his son's shoulder. Arthur winced again and sighed.

"Of course...father."

* * *

**So what do you guys wanna name baby dragon? I'll pick my favorite one! :)**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Okay so I finished my exam...think I did pretty good! Of course I still have three other exams, but I'm sure I'll be fine! I'm having so much fun writing thissss! Okay, so I thought about it, and I really liked Pineapple-Sorceress's suggestion of "Malkogaan". It seems fitting and I really like it! So I'm gonna go with that! Thanks ****Pineapple-Sorceress**! :)  
Also, thanks to Mediatrix for sending me some ideas for my story! They actually helped a lot and I'm totally using some of them! I guess I should credit you as co-writer now, eh? :P

**Okay, here's the next one! Sorry, it's kind of another fluff one and it's short, but I promise we're getting into the action in the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
**

* * *

Morgana sat down beside the window, the tiny dragon sitting on the window sill and watching the sunset with her.

She was still sore from her party the night before, and hadn't woken up till midday.

Gwen knocked on the door and came in, carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go, milady."

Morgana grinned and grabbed the tray. Gwen looked down at Morgana's hand and smiled.

She was wearing her gift.

"You don't have to wear it, Morgana." She said, blushing. Morgana looked at her in shock.

"Why not? It's a gorgeous gift!"

"Well...it's small...compared to your other ones."

Morgana sighed.

"But it has more meaning then all of them put together." She said.

_Excluding Merlin's. _She thought, gazing down at the dragon fondly. It looked up at her, cooing and smiling with its little pointed teeth.

"Morgana?"

They both turned and saw Arthur and Merlin enter the room, Arthur's face grim.

"What is it?" She asked, frowning. Arthur shut the door behind him and sighed, walking over to her.

Merlin gazed at the tiny dragon and winked at Morgana behind Arthur's back. She grinned.

The spell she had cast yesterday obscured the dragon from everyone's view...except those with magic.

"That little kiss on the cheek you gave Merlin yesterday has father thinking there's something going on between you two." Arthur said, looking at them both.

"What? That's ridiculous!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Arthur looked at them in shock, surprised they had spoken in sync. He shivered and sighed.

"Indeed! Could you just...keep it friendly? I mean, for god's sake, I don't go kissing Guinevere in front of everyone, I do it in secret so why shouldn't you?" He blurted out.

Gwen gasped and gazed at the floor, her entire face turning beet red.

Morgana smirked.

"Ah! So you two _are _something, aren't you?" She said, grinning wickedly.

Gwen looked at Arthur, who bit his lip.

"No! He was just jok-"

"No, you know what? Yes, I am with Guinevere. And I'm not ashamed to admit it. She's...special to me!" Arthur said defiantly. Gwen smiled proudly, tears in her eyes and Morgana clapped her hands.

"Oh! I'm so happy!"

She got up to hug Arthur but he raised his hands.

"Uh uh! Don't go changing the subject! Look...I know all about forbidden love! I'm in one right now! But Morgana, if you and Merlin decide to go through with this-"

"We're not in love." Merlin said, laughing.

Arthur looked at him, then Morgana.

She shook her head, too, hiding a smile.

"He's right...we aren't in love." Morgana lied.

There was no point in her denying it.

She sort of came to the realization last night when he'd given her the dragon.

She couldn't help it...

She was falling for her best friend.

But nothing could ever happen between them...

Besides, Merlin didn't feel the same way, so there was no point pursuing it...

Right?

"Oh...well then why did you kiss his cheek last night?" Arthur demanded.

"He gave me a very beautiful gift and I was thanking him for it! I gave Sir Leon a kiss on the cheek and your father didn't complain about that!" Morgana said angrily. Arthur sighed.

"Sir Leon's different. He's a knight. Merlin's-"

"A servant? That doesn't mean he's any less of a man!" She said, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Morgana, you know how father is." Arthur said, sighing.

Gwen looked down at the floor sadly.

"He'll never let either of you be with those below you in ranking." Gwen said, scoffing and shaking her head.

Arthur looked at her sadly, but walked forward and gripped both her hands in his, holding them to his chest.

"I'd give up my place on the throne to be with you. In a heartbeat." He whispered softly. Morgana watched them happily, tears in her eyes. Merlin grinned.

Gwen shook her head.

"I don't want you to do that. You belong on that throne, Arthur." She said.

"I belong with you." He said gently.

He kissed her softly and Morgana whooped.

They broke apart, Arthur looking at them in shock. It was almost like he forgot they were there.

"Oh, right! Keep it secret! Gwen, care for a stroll?" He said, extending his arm to her.

"We're not in love!" Morgana said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, my lord. But you're father-"

"Is in the throne room, discussing knight stuff. I told him I was too sick to participate." Arthur said, grinning mischievously. Gwen took his arm, then looked at Morgana.

"Is it-"

"If you don't go, I'll release you from my services forever." Morgana said sternly. Gwen grinned and left the room with Arthur.

Merlin chuckled and looked at Morgana, then the dragon.

"Enjoying his company?"

"Very much so! It's like a little tiny version of you is with me, all hours of the day!" She said, grinning. The dragon flew to her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

"What have you decided to call it?"

"I read it in one of the books you gave me...Malkogaan."

"Oh! Very fitting." He said. He looked down at the dragon and pet it with his index finger.

"Is that your name? Malkogaan?" He cooed at it. It cooed back at him, it's tail waving back and forth.

"I think he likes it." She said, smiling.

Merlin grabbed a stool and sat down with her. She stared at him.

"Merlin...the magic you performed yesterday...it's unlike anything I've seen before."

"Mmm...I still haven't gained all my strength back." He said, chuckling. She smiled, only slightly.

"I'm serious, Merlin. How much help did you have from Kilgarrah?"

Merlin fidgeted a little.

"Not...much." He said.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You have power unlike anything I've ever seen. Or read. In all those books we've read, not once has there been a mention of someone being able to bring objects to life. You're...special, Merlin."

"I'm not. I'm just a sorcerer like anyone else." Merlin lied.

He was a Dragonlord. The one the druids called "Emrys." The one Alator of Catha pledged his allegiance to.

The one who would help Arthur unite the land of Albion together, and bring peace and magic back to Albion.

Morgana took his hand.

"You're not. You are special, Merlin. I wish you would see that."

Merlin sighed, but nodded.

"I do." he whispered.

He got up, and smiled.

"I should go. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Merlin."

He left the room and Morgana sighed. She looked down at Malkogaan.

"Let's go pay someone a visit." She whispered.

* * *

She walked down the stone steps with shaky breaths.

Her palm glowed with magic and Malkogaan was staring at it in awe.

She was glad she had the little dragon with her.

She reached the entrance of the cave-

And Kilgarrah flew down to meet her. He gazed at her with bright golden eyes.

"Young seer...it has been long since you came to visit me."

"Yes, seeing as the last time I visited you, I ended up trying to kill myself." She said through gritted teeth.

Kilgarrah bowed his head sadly.

"I apologize sincerely, Morgana. I did not wish for you to do so. It was not what I wanted."

"I...I know. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I simply wish to talk to you...about Merlin."

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Merlin's magic...I've never noticed it before...too caught up in my own magic...but he's not like me, is he? He's...powerful. Beyond anything any sorcerer has ever been, isn't he?"

Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Indeed. Merlin will grow to be one of the most powerful sorcerers this land, or any land, past, present and future, has ever seen."

Morgana looked at the dragon in awe, then cleared her throat.

"I...wow." She said breathlessly. Kilgarrah laughed.

"It shouldn't come as a shock, Morgana. Last night when he cast that spell to awaken the little dragon, I only gave him a small amount of my power. Most of it he did on his own."

"I never would have been able to cast a spell like that..." Morgana whispered.

"No one would. He is very powerful. Which is why he is the only one who can help King Arthur unite the land of Albion and restore magic."  
Kilgarrah said.

Morgana smiled.

"Of course he is. He's Merlin." She said proudly. Kilgarrah winked, then looked at her softly.

"You, Merlin, Arthur, and the young maidservant, Guinevere...your names will be known in legends for thousands of years to come, young seer. Your love and compassion for each other will bring this land together. Although it is Arthur and Merlin's destiny to do so...it is their friendship and love for others, namely two young women, that help them become the men they will be."

She grinned, nodding.

"Gwen and I will always be by their side. Always."

Kilgarrah nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

She went to leave, but Kilgarrah stopped her.

"And Morgana."

She looked back at him.

"You were right. Destiny is not written in stone." He said, smiling.

She smiled back, then left the chamber, the smile not leaving her face.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Next!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
**

* * *

Merlin hummed a little tune as he walked down the hallway toward Gaius's chambers, grinning to himself.

He'd had a pretty good day today.

Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and himself had hung out and even got to training. Morgana kicked Arthur's butt, to his dismay. He spent over an hour denying it and telling them that he'd done it on purpose.

He entered Gaius's chambers...

And found Gaius scurrying around the place, a deep frown on his face.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, worried.

Gaius looked up at him.

"Ah, Merlin..."

"What's happened?"

Gaius sighed, then shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry-"

"What's happened?" Merlin demanded. Gaius sighed again.

"There's trouble. An old legend states that if the Fires of Idirsholas, home of the Knights of Medhir, were to burn once more...the Knights would rise again."

"Fires are burning in Idirsholas?" Merlin said, his heart sinking.

Gaius nodded.

"I'm...afraid so."

Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

So it was time.

He'd already planned this out.

Morgana was coming with them. No matter what.

He could not allow Morgause to cast the spell on Morgana that made her the source of the sleeping spell she would cast over Camelot.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned and Arthur knocked once, then entered. He was clipping his red knight's cape over his shoulder.

"My father has sent myself and the Knights of Camelot to investigate the Castle of Idirsholas. Apparently, the fires there burn once more, and father is worried that-"

"The Knights of Medhir have risen once more." Merlin finished. Arthur looked surprised, but nodded.

"Well, yes."

"I'll get my things. But sire...I think Morgana and Gwen should come with us."

Arthur stopped and looked at him in shock, then anger.

"And why on earth would you think that, Merrrlin?" He demanded.

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Because...well, I think that-it's possible-"

"Right. Your argument definitely makes sense. For god's sake, Merlin. Come on, we're leaving now." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"But-"

"Now, Merlin!"

Arthur left and Merlin bit his lip, then took off running to Morgana's chambers.

He pounded on the door and Morgana opened up immediately, looking at him in concern.

"Merlin! What on earth-"

"Camelot is in trouble!"

"What?"

"The Fires of Idirsholas are burning once more! The Knights of Medhir-"

"Will rise again." Morgana said, her eyes wide. Merlin nodded.

"Merlin...from what I've read about them...they're dangerous!"

"And Arthur's going to the Castle of Idirsholas to fight them!" Merlin said.

Morgana's face became determined as she walked back into her room, where Gwen was standing.

"Milady?"

"Fetch my armor, please Gwen?"

"What's going on?"

"Arthur's going to the Castle of Idirsholas to face the Knights of Medhir!" Merlin said. Gwen's eyes went wide.

"My father used to tell me stories about the Knights of Medhir...how are they-"

"The Fires of Idirsholas burn once more." Merlin breathed. Gwen took off in a hurry.

"Morgana-"

Arthur burst through the door-

And stopped in surprise when he saw Merlin.

"Merrlin! What are you doing here?"

"Morgana deserved to know."

"I'm coming with you." She said, grabbing some bands from her dresser and tying her long black hair up into a plait.

Arthur shook his head vehemently.

"No, absolutely not. Merrlin, you clotpole! Morgana, it's too dangerous!" Arthur growled, glaring at Merlin.

"I've heard that before. Besides, these Knights of Medhir might not even be alive again. For all we know, someone is playing a joke. It's harmless." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And what if it isn't? Morgana, you can't come with us."

"Arthur, no matter what you say, I'm coming with you. So save your breath!" She said.

"Not if father has anything to say about it!" Arthur said, going to leave the room.

"ARTHUR!"

He stopped and Morgana looked at him.

"Arthur, please! This is what you and me do! We look out for each other! I cannot let you leave this castle knowing something might happen to you!"

"Morgana, these knights might be extremely dangerous and I can't be focusing on looking after you when I'm fighting them!"

"You won't have to! I can look after myself!"

"I think Morgana should come with us." Merlin said. Arthur raised his hand at Merlin.

"You don't get an opinion! Why would you come and tell her after I said no?"

"You didn't say no." Merlin said, disagreeing. Arthur made a noise that sounded like an angry animal, glaring at Merlin and Morgana sighed.

"Arthur, you're overruled." She said. Arthur hesitated, then finally growled.

"Fine. But Morgana, I swear...if you get hurt during this, I am NOT to blame!"

"Of course you're not." She said, looking at him as if he were stupid. He threw his hands into the air and sighed.

"Meet us at the entrance in twenty minutes."

"Milady-"

Gwen entered the room, carrying Morgana's armor and a sword.

Morgana finished tying her hair and took the armor from Gwen's hands.

"If you boys could leave so I can dress in peace?" She said. Gwen exchanged glances with Arthur.

"Be safe. All three of you." She said, her gaze lingering on Arthur. Morgana stared at them sadly, then decided to let them have their moment and went behind her dresser curtain, unlacing her dress.

Merlin looked at Gwen.

"You should come with-"

Merlin received a knock over the head from Arthur, which left him dazed.

"Ow!" He moaned.

"It's enough you're putting one person I love in danger, you want to put another?" He growled in Merlin's ear.

"Sorry!"

"No, I can't come anyway. I've got some work to do back home...Arthur..."

She walked forward and took his hands in hers, kissing them lightly.

"Be safe." She whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"I will return to you."

Merlin winced. He wondered if Morgause would still cast the sleeping spell over Camelot, now that Morgana was no longer going to be the source of the spell...

_Knowing Morgause, she'll find some other way. _Merlin thought.

Gwen walked up to him and hugged him tightly, and Morgana called for Gwen's assistance. She scurried behind the dresser curtain, helping Morgana put her armor on.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You shouldn't have told her."

"She has a right to know. They both do. Arthur...we're bound to each other. All four of us. You can't expect us not to help each other out when we need help. You may have the Knights of Camelot, but you also have US."

Arthur sighed, then nodded.

"I know..." He chuckled to himself and Merlin cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

He shook his head, but his eyes were soft with emotion.

"Never in a million years would I have thought...that my three best friends would be Morgana, her maidservant and my own manservant." He said. Merlin laughed with him.

"What's so funny?"

Morgana and Gwen came out from behind the dresser.

Morgana was dressed in simple black pants and chain mail, which wrapped around her body tightly.

Arthur nodded.

"You look...ready for battle."

She grinned.

Gwen hugged Morgana tightly, and Morgana tapped the ring on her finger.

"See? You're with us in spirit." She said, smiling. Gwen smiled sadly.

Malkogaan flew to Morgana's shoulder and she glanced at him, then nodded at Merlin and Arthur, sheathing the sword Gwen had brought her.

"Let's go."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Surprise! I have internet for the day cause I'm at my aunty's house! :) Next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
**

* * *

"And make sure that if you see the slightest hint of something suspicious, you shout out to me and run out of there."

Morgana rolled her eyes behind Arthur's back and looked at Merlin, who chuckled.

"Since when do I run away from a fight?"

"Since your life is in our hands, milady!" Sir Leon said, looking at her sternly.

"Exactly. We're more skilled than you, Morgana." Arthur said. She frowned angrily.

"Oh, and is this proven in the fact that I've beaten you more times in swordplay then you've beaten me?" She said sarcastically. Arthur went red.

"That never happened!" he growled. Merlin laughed and Morgana smirked.

"Sure it didn't, Arthur."

She glanced back at Sir Leon, who chuckled.

"I can look after myself, Arthur."

"Yes, but these knights are made from magic, Morgana! Something you know nothing about."

Morgana cast a glance at Merlin, hiding a massive grin.

"Right, yes of course. Nothing at all." She said, glancing at the dragon on her shoulder. Merlin looked down at his hands resting on the reigns of his horse.

They came to a stop outside of the Castle of Idirsholas an hour later. Merlin's heart began racing.

"On me!" Arthur said, signalling to the Knights of Camelot. They formed a group behind him, all with their swords raised high and ready for battle.

Merlin and Morgana lingered behind the group and Morgana drew her sword, her chest heaving as she sighed deeply.

"Don't use magic unless you absolutely have to." Merlin muttered to her. She nodded.

"Got it."

Malkogaan seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and he hid in the crook of Morgana's chain mail, curling up at the base of her neck comfortably, but stably. Arthur cast a glance at the both of them.

"Stay close!" He said. They rushed forward and Morgana poised herself, her weapon ready. Merlin began preparing himself to use magic.

They entered the castle-

And found nothing.

There was burnt wood and ash in the middle of the main chamber of the tiny castle, embers of a dying flame still present.

Merlin looked around, but found nothing.

Arthur and the knights calmed down, the grips on their swords loosening.

"There's nothing here."

"It appears you were right, Morgana...someone was playing a trick." Arthur said, frowning.

Morgana looked at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Perhaps..."

"Well...this was a useless journey." Arthur said, sighing.

Merlin looked around once more, confused.

In his other future, the knights had attacked him and Arthur.

So what was going on now?

Perhaps the Knights really had not been risen? Perhaps Morgause had gone with a different plan after discovering she didn't have access to Morgana? Perhaps someone really did play a trick on them?

He didn't know.

"Come on. Let's return to Camelot and tell my father the news." Arthur said, motioning to them.

* * *

The minute they entered Camelot, Merlin knew something was wrong.

He sighed.

So Morgause had gone ahead with her plan after all...

"Oh god!" Morgana whispered.

Bodies were strewn all over the floor, the citizens of Camelot fast asleep.

Arthur jumped off his horse immediately, checking some bodies.

"They're asleep!"

"What on earth?" Sir Leon whispered. The other knights looked around, confused.

Arthur tried to awaken someone asleep but it was no use.

"What is going on?" He muttered, looking around.

Merlin wondered. If Morgana wasn't the source of the sleeping spell this time...what was?

"My father..." Arthur whispered.

He exchanged glances with the Knights before running at top speed toward the castle, the knights following him.

"Merlin, come on!" Morgana called, running toward the castle. Merlin sighed and followed them out.

"Where are you, Morgause?" He muttered.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Hey guys! Back again! Sorry that last one was so short! I'm back from my little holiday, we decided to come back earlier! I've got some stuff to do, though, so I won't be updating until probably Sunday or Monday! I know I promised I would be updating everyday but after this week I should be! And also, I just wanna make it clear, that this story is an AU...so things are gonna be a little OOC. Also, YAY! 200 reviews! Thank you all so much! I couldn't of done this without all your lovely support! You're all amazing! P.S This is gonna be a long chapter, promise. You guys deserve it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR  
**

* * *

They walked through the castle cautiously, being careful not to step on the bodies strewn all over the floors of Camelot.

"What on earth is going on?" Sir Leon said, frowning.

"I don't know, but it's clearly got something to do with magic." Arthur said, growling.

Morgana and Merlin exchanged worried glances.

"Come on, let's go."

Arthur ran into the thrown room, his sword in his hands.

"Father!" He called. There was no one in the room except for two knights fast asleep on the floor.

"He isn't here!"

"His chambers! Come on!" Sir Leon said.

"Arthur, I have to check on Gaius!" Merlin said.

"Go!" Arthur called.

"I'll come with you!" Morgana said.

"Be careful! The both of you!" Arthur said. They nodded and took off at top speed toward Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius!" Morgana called, opening the door.

Gaius was fast asleep on his table, his head in his hands.

"Oh lord." Merlin said, sighing.

Morgana's eyes were wide and she glanced at Merlin.

"Do you think we could try waking him up?"

Merlin sighed. He knew it wouldn't work. It hadn't worked in his other past, why should it work now?

He decided to humor her. Besides, he couldn't exactly tell Morgana the truth.

"Right."

_"Ic acwoce the! Ic the bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest!" _He said. Gaius suddenly sprang forth, a massive grin on his face and his eyes wide.

"Oh, Gaius! You're awake!" Morgana said, laughing with relief.

Gaius did not turn to look at her. He simply stared straight ahead, the same insane grin on his face.

"Gaius?"

Morgana shook his shoulder and he did nothing.

"Gaius!"

She shook his violently and he fell of the stool onto the floor, the same grin on his face.

Merlin held back a laugh and Morgana looked at him.

"It didn't work!"

"I didn't really expect he to." He said, sighing. Morgana looked at Gaius again and frowned.

"Creepy." She said, looking away.

"Come on, let's go back to Arthur."

"Wait! We can't leave him like this!" Morgana said sadly. Merlin sighed.

"Together?"

"I'll take his legs." She said, nodding.

Together, with a lot of panting and difficulty, they lifted Gaius off the floor and onto his bed.

They caught their breath and Merlin coughed once. Morgana looked at him.

"Merlin, do you have any idea what could be doing this?" She asked, worried. Merlin sighed.

No point lying to her.

"Morgause...maybe." He added at last minute.

Morgana's face went from shocked, to determined.

"We have to stop her."

"I know."

"Come on!" Morgana suddenly ran forward out of the chambers and Merlin followed her.

Arthur met them half way and only Sir Leon was with him.

"Where are the others?" Morgana asked.

"I told them to search the rest of the castle to see if anyone was awake. Gaius?"

Merlin shook his head and Arthur gripped his hair in frustration.

"I can't find my father!" Arthur said, worried.

"Did you check his chambers?"

"Yes!"

"The council's chambers?"

"Ye-" Arthur froze. Sir Leon clapped a palm to his head.

"That should've been obvious." He muttered.

They took off and Arthur burst through the council's chambers-

Where there was a long table with four knights slumped back in their seats and Uther Pendragon at the head of the table, his face planted into a book.

"Father!"

Arthur ran forward and pushed his father back onto the seat. A piece of paper stuck to Uther's face and Arthur removed it impatiently.

"Father!" He shook Uther but it was no use: The King was fast asleep. Arthur growled.

"Who has done this?" He roared.

Morgana's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Gwen..." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Arthur looked at her in horror.

He glanced at Sir Leon.

"Stay with him!" He said, pointing at Uther. Sir Leon nodded and Arthur ran from the room, Merlin and Morgana following him as fast as they could.

"GUINEVERE!" Arthur screamed, running up the stairs where Morgana's chambers were.

He burst through the door, but Gwen was nowhere to be found.

"She isn't here!" he said frantically.

"She said she had some things to do back home!" Morgana said desperately.

Arthur left without a word and left the castle, running toward Gwen's house outside the castle and into the lower town.

"GUINEVERE!" He yelled.

"Arthur, be quiet! Someone might be out here!" Morgana hissed.

He burst through the door-

And Gwen was fast asleep on the floor, a smashed jug of water at her feet.

Arthur ran to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Guinevere?" He whispered, shaking her softly.

She continued sleeping, crinkling her nose a little and a tear fell down Arthur's cheek.

"She's asleep, too." He said hoarsely. Morgana looked at them sadly.

"We need to find out what's going on." Merlin said, sighing.

Arthur nodded and lifted Gwen into his arms, laying her on her bed gently and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Do you...do you think she'll be safe here?" Arthur asked, looking up at Morgana. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine...something tells me whoever has done this isn't after a maidservant." She whispered anxiously. Arthur nodded, then seemed to realize what she was saying.

"I have to get my father to safety." He said, standing up. He ran over to the door, glanced at Gwen one last time, his expression pained, then left, Merlin and Morgana following him.

* * *

"My lord!"

Arthur burst through the council chamber doors and Sir Leon was looking at him frantically from the window.

"My lord! Something's out there!" He said, pointing outside. Arthur ran to Sir Leon's side and looked out of the window.

"The Knights of Medhir..." He said. Morgana and Merlin followed him and sure enough, 7 tall and dark knights with masks rode on horses into the courtyard of Camelot, one knight with silver armor and long blonde hair in front of them.

"Is that...Morgause?" Arthur said incredulously.

They heard a shout and saw the other Knights who had gone with them to the castle of Idirsholas go running toward the knights, their swords raised.

Morgause raised her hand and shouted something and the knights went flying back, sprawled on the floor.

Arthur seethed and glanced back at his father.

"We need to get him to safety!" Arthur said.

"Where can we hide him?" Sir Leon said.

"Those knights are going to search the entire castle! We need to get him out of Camelot!" Arthur said.

"How? Those Knights are out there!" Morgana cried.

Arthur glanced around, gripping his hair.

"I don't know! We just...wait! Our horses! They're still outside!"

Arthur ran back toward the window. Morgause and the Knights were walking into the castle. She had not noticed the five horses near the entrance to Camelot.

"We can get on those and get out of here." Arthur said.

"How are we going to avoid the Knights?" Merlin asked.

"We'll just have to do it as we go, now won't we?" Arthur seethed. Sir Leon nodded and gripped Uther's shoulders and lay him on the ground gently. Arthur grabbed his legs and Morgana and Merlin placed their hands under his back.

"On three." Arthur said.

"One, two...three!"

They all grunted as they lifted Uther Pendragon off the floor. His head lolled against Sir Leon's shoulder.

"Come on!" Sir Leon whispered.

He led them out of the back passage of the council chambers and Morgana groaned.

"Stairs!"

"We don't have a choice, milady. If we go through the main entrance, they may see us!" Sir Leon said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

With difficulty, they carried the King down the flight of stairs and into the tiny foyer, passing the stairs that led to Morgana's chambers and heading toward the flight of stairs beyond that.

They ran as quickly as they could and Sir Leon accidentally smacked Uther's head against the wall.

"Oh, lord!" He gasped.

"He's going to wake up with a headache..." Arthur muttered.

They stifled giggles as they walked past the door and Merlin was amazed that they could even joke at a time like this.

They began walking along the side of the courtyard toward the horses-

When a Knight of Medhir stepped in front of them, his sword raised.

Arthur roared and drew his sword, fighting the Knight as Sir Leon gripped the King tighter and glanced at Merlin and Morgana.

"Come on!"

Together, they carried Uther over to the horses-

But were faced with another Knight.

This time, it was Morgana who drew her sword, a look of determination on her face.

"No, Milady!"

Sir Leon dropped Uther without hesitation and ran forward, drawing his sword.

"Get him onto the horse!" He grunted, battling the Knight.

Morgana looked down at Uther incredulously.

"How are we going to do that?" She said, looking at Merlin in desperation.

"No idea..." Merlin muttered, grabbing one of Uther's arms and dragging him toward the horse. Morgana gripped his other arm and helped him.

Someone gripped her shoulder and she turned, holding back a scream and reaching for her sword.

It was two of the Knights of Camelot that Morgause had blown back with her magic. One winced, clutching his side and the other, Morgana saw, had blood was caked on the left side of his face.

"Let us help you, milady!"

Together, Merlin, Morgana and the two Knights lifted Uther onto a horse. The one with blood on his face got on the horse behind the King and the other lifted himself onto a different horse, groaning.

"Get the King to safety!" Morgana said.

"Milady, get on a horse! You must come with us!"

Morgana shook her head.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind!"

"Milady-" The Knight began, his eyes wide. She growled in frustration.

"Get the King out of Camelot, now! Those men are after him and him only! GO!"

"Morgana, you should go with them!" Merlin argued. If Morgana was out of Camelot, Morgause had no way of getting to her.

She shook her head.

"I'm not going. And you might need me." She said, her eyes wide. Merlin sighed. The Knights cast one last look at her and she nodded.

"GO!"

They both took off, Uther's head bobbing up and down as they left the main castle area and off into the lower town.

_"gaet, dryre!" _Morgana whispered. Her eyes flashed gold and the gate fell down with a long clang.

"Now no one can go after them." she said.

Morgana turned and saw Sir Leon on the floor and Arthur still battling his own Knight of Medhir.

Sir Leon's sword was out of his reach the Knight of Medhir battling him raised his sword, about to strike Sir Leon down-

Morgana ran forward and stabbed the Knight through the stomach, then removed the sword triumphantly.

It turned to look at her and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"They can't die..." She whispered.

It walked forward and Merlin gripped her hand and dragged her away from the Knight.

"We can't fight them!" Arthur panted, ducking around a pillar and running toward Merlin and Morgana.

The two Knights advanced toward them, and Sir Leon yelled out.

"COME ON!" He yelled.

Arthur climbed a small wagon and the Knight followed him with their eyes, allowing Morgana and Merlin to run around them.

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana rejoined Sir Leon.

"We need to get back inside the castle."

"Is the King safe?" Arthur said.

"Yes. Two Knights of Camelot took him into the woods." Morgana said, nodding breathlessly.

"Come on, let's go!"

They turned-

And two more Knights of Medhir left the entrance to the Castle and walked toward them.

Morgana gasped and gripped Merlin's hand tightly.

Sir Leon glanced at Arthur and Arthur had a hint of fear in his eyes that disappeared almost immediately.

"Merlin..." He said fiercely.

Merlin looked at him and Arthur nodded.

"Get Morgana out of here and keep her safe."

"What? NO! I'm not leaving you!" Morgana said, drawing her sword.

"Morgana, I know you can fight! But I can't let you fight these Knights! I must protect you!"

"Four against four is better than two against four!" She growled.

"Morgana, please!"

Morgana was about to argue, but she heard the hint of desperation in his voice.

"Arthur..." She whispered. He looked at her and nodded.

"GO!"

Sir Leon went back to back with Arthur as Merlin gripped Morgana's hand and ran to the side. The Knights paid no mind to them, which Merlin found strange.

These Knights must have been on a sole mission to kill Arthur.

Merlin felt an ache in his heart. He needed to protect Arthur at all costs!

But Arthur had given him blatant orders...

And the sooner he found Morgause, the sooner this was all over.

"Two for me, two for you?" Sir Leon said. Arthur grinned.

"I like your challenge. Deal."

Together, they used each others support to leap forward.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" They both roared.

"Come on!" Merlin dragged Morgana along and she left hesitantly. They re-entered the Castle and began making their way to the council chambers.

They rounded a corner-

And came face to face with a Knight.

It raised its sword-

"_Astrice!" _Merlin growled, lifting his palm.

The Knight fell to the floor and Merlin and Morgana stepped over it and ran into the council chambers and shut the doors behind them. They grabbed the wooden planks used to barricade the door and placed them in the grips on the wooden door.

They felt a bang and Morgana let out a little shriek.

"I was wondering when you would come back here."

They both spun around-

And Merlin seethed angrily.

"Morgause."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Howdy!** **Here's the next one! Also, I'm sorry if you guys expected someone of great importance to have to be killed or something in order for the spell to break, but I couldn't find it in myself to do it, so...well, just read on! I hope you don't hate me for this change!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

* * *

Morgause watched them with wide eyes, a slight smirk on her face.

Morgana drew her sword.

"Why have you done this?" She said, her face fierce and angry. Morgause's eyes flickered with pain and her expression softened, but it was only for a second, her face returning back to a mask of indifference.

She looked at Merlin, her eyes now showing anger and hatred.

"How come it always seems to be you who is foiling my plans, servant?" She hissed. Merlin stepped forward.

"I won't let you do this." He said, his heart hurting. Never again would he allow her to turn Morgana against Camelot. Morgana was with him now. Was on the side of good. And she was going to stay that way even if it took every fiber of his being to make it so.

"Erase the spell you've cast over Camelot!" Morgana said, stepping forward. Morgause chuckled.

"Tell me where the King is, and I will."

"Never." Morgana said, shaking her head determinedly. Morgause sighed.

"It is only him I have a quarrel with. His hatred for magic has consumed this land for too long. With him gone, people with magic can take back what is rightfully theirs: The land of Albion."

Merlin saw a flicker of awe in Morgana's eyes and Merlin realized that this was basically what Morgana believed in as well. She wanted Uther gone, just like Morgause.

"Morgana..." Merlin whispered.

Her gaze flickered to him, and she shook her head.

"We will never give the King up! I suggest you...you remove this spell you've cast over the people of Camelot and leave! And do not return!" She said fiercely. Merlin sighed in relief and Morgause smirked.

"How you strive to protect a man who has done nothing but lie to you and keep secrets from you..." She whispered.

Morgana's brow furrowed.

"Secrets? What secrets?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Merlin's heart picked up pace.

_Oh no, no no!_

He had to stop her!

"Stop playing with our heads! Remove the spell, stop the attacks and leave Camelot! And never return!" He said angrily.

"And what are you doing to do to stop me?" Morgause growled. Her eyes glowed slightly, and Merlin raised his hand.

"You're not the only one with magic." He hissed.

Morgause's eyes went wide with this revelation and Merlin realized that in his other world, Morgause never learned the truth about him.

Morgana stepped forward in front of Merlin and Malkogaan peeked out front under her armor. Morgause's eyes flicked toward the dragon before returning to Morgana's face.

"You're outnumbered. Two sorcerers against one. Heed our advice. Leave Camelot and never return." She said, smirking.

A hint of fear, anger, sadness and regret shone in Morgause's eyes and she stepped back.

"It would appear...you are right." She whispered. Merlin sighed with relief and lowered his hand, closing his eyes.

_It's over._

"Wait..."

His eyes snapped open and he saw Morgana looking at Morgause suspiciously.

"What secrets were you talking about?" She asked.

Morgause's eyes flashed with excitement and Merlin's heart began racing again.

"Morgana, leave it!" He urged. He went to grip her hand, but she shrugged him off.

Morgause chuckled, and it was like new hope had been invigorated in her.

Merlin put the pieces together.

She planted the seed in Morgana's mind, but thought it wasn't going to go anywhere. She thought she'd been defeated. That Morgana didn't care about secrets and lies.

But now, she was being proven wrong.

And she loved every second of it.

"Morgana, please..." Merlin begged.

"He has kept so much from you, Morgana. The truth about who you are. You felt it, didn't you? When you first met me...a connection." She said, stepping forward.

Morgana was entranced, watching Morgause with wide eyes. She took a tiny step back, unsure of herself.

"I...yes." She said, swallowing deeply and nodding.

"That connection is one of magic and power, Morgana. You and I share the same bloodline. We are sisters." She said, stepping forward once more. Morgana was frozen to the spot and she gazed at Morgause in shock.

"Wh-what?" She whispered.

"I am your sister, Morgana. Whisked away from Camelot by our mother because she feared what Uther Pendragon would do to me once he learned of my magic." Morgause said, taking another step forward.

Morgana began almost hyperventilating and Merlin wanted to comfort her, to help her when suddenly, she looked up at Morgause angrily and lifted her sword, pointing it at Morgause's chest.

Morgause stepped back, but the excitement remained in her eyes as she held her hands up.

"You lie! Why should I believe you? You lied to Arthur! You use your magic for evil!" She growled, stepping forward.

Morgause laughed and shivers ran up Merlin's spine.

"Lie to Arthur? Magic doesn't lie, sister. He wished for his mother and he got her. She told him the truth. He chose not to believe it."

"You. Are. Not. My. Sister." Morgana growled.

"You feel it though. You know I'm telling the truth! I can see it in your eyes, sister." Morgause whispered. Morgana hesitated.

She glanced at Merlin, who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Merlin..." She whispered.

_Oh god...what do I do? _

Merlin looked up at the ceiling and decided.

_"Feoll bu brand!" _He whispered as quietly as he could.

A small chunk of the ceiling caved in and a bunch of rocks fell down and hit Morgana.

She held her hands up to cover herself and Merlin saw Malkogaan duck back into her armor before a stone smacked her on the back and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Merlin's heart ached as he watched her fall, and he wanted nothing more than to run to her and heal her and take her away from Morgause, but he remained where he was.

Morgause glared at him, and Merlin raised his hand to her.

"Don't try anything!" He said angrily. Morgause's eyes flared with anger.

"How dare you strike her down!" She growled.

"You have no right to come here and try to sway her! You abandoned her for so many years, and now you want her on your side? You're using her to get what you want! She's a good person and I won't let you destroy the good in her!" Merlin said fiercely.

"Destroy the good in her? I am trying to help her! What you are doing is caging her! Taming her! She is a sorcerer! A seer! You have no right to limit her magic to do what is _good. _She does whatever she wants with her magic! You have no control over her! I want her to realize her full potential, where you would rather have her not!"

"I'm not controlling her! She is doing what she wants with her magic and what she wants is for Camelot to remain safe! You can't turn her against her people, I won't let you!"

Morgause scoffed.

"These are not her people! These are people who would watch her burn on a pyre if they were to find out who she is! I am protecting her!"

"No you're not! You're trying to make her betray everyone she loves! And if you do this, you will break her! You will turn her into something she will hate! You will make her hate herself!"

"She will not hate herself! Besides, she doesn't need anyone in Camelot! We will have each other!" Morgause cried. Merlin suddenly felt as if he was feeling what Morgause was feeling.

He understood.

She was lonely.

He sighed.

"I understand...I understand that you love her. She's your sister. But if you truly love her...you'll let her use her magic for good. You'll let her go." He whispered.

Morgause glared at him, only a tiny glint of hesitation in her eyes before she growled.

"She is my sister...and I am taking her away from this wretched place!"

Morgause went to bend down and touch Morgana and Merlin surged forward.

"NO! I won't let you do this to her! She's good!" He took a protective stance in front of her and Morgause glared at him.

"Step out of the way, servant, or I will destroy you!" She growled.

"Stop the attack!" He roared.

"She is MY sister!" Morgause screamed.

"SHE IS GOOD!" Merlin roared back.

_"Hleap on bæc!" _Morgause growled, her hand flying forward.

Merlin flew back and slammed into the door. He felt the wooden planks keeping the door shut break from the force and he collapsed to the floor, pain shooting up his body. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he felt himself bordering on unconsciousness and Morgause stepped forward to grip Morgana once more.

"Come, sister. We shall take back Camelot together..." She said.

"NO!" Merlin roared. He ignored the pain and got up, running forward.

_"bláwung híe áflíegung!" _

Morgause was lifted off her feet and she slammed into the glass window of the council chamber and collapsed to the floor.

Merlin cradled Morgana in his arms and saw she was bleeding from a small cut on her head.

Morgause looked at him and Merlin saw blood dripping on the floor from a large cut to her forehead.

She groaned and clutched her side, standing up. Her eyes were wide and she surveyed Merlin in shock.

"Who are you?" She panted, trying to stand up, but almost collapsing from the pain coursing through her body.

"I am Merlin. And you will stop the attack and leave this castle now." He said fiercely.

She winced, then looked up and a tear fell down her cheek. She looked at Morgana once more.

"You...you look...look after her." She gasped. Merlin looked at Morgause, confused, then sadly.

She truly did care for her...

Her face became fierce once more.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Merlin." She growled. She groaned again and grabbed the wall for support.

_"Astyre us thanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas. Rid eft ond forsleah eft!"_ She cried. Her eyes glowed gold and Merlin heard clanking outside, and knew the Knights of Medhir were no more.

"MERRRLIN!" Arthur roared, his voice echoing through the hallway outside.

"IN HERE!" Merlin roared back.

Morgause made eye contact with him, still clutching her side.

Merlin nodded once to her and she held her head high.

_"Bedyrene me! Astyre me thanonweard." _She roared. Arthur burst through the door just as Morgause disappeared in a whirl of wind.

The pain Merlin had pushed aside soared through his body and he groaned, clutching Morgana's unconscious body for support.

"Merlin! What happened?" Arthur gripped his shoulder and Merlin yelped in pain.

"She's gone...gone." He said.

"Morgana?" Arthur said, his voice rising with worry.

"She's okay." Merlin said, wincing. Just then, Morgana groaned and opened her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, looking at Merlin.

"She's gone." He said, nodding.

"Is...is everyone awake now?" She asked, sitting up and clutching her head, flinching from the pain.

Arthur ran to the window and looked down.

"No, everyone is still asleep!" He said, frustrated.

"My lord!"

Sir Leon came running into the room with the two knights who had taken Uther away from the castle.

"Where is the King?" Arthur asked, worried.

"He is safe in a house in the lower town. We saw the Knights fall. We've kept him hidden, but we also found this as we passed the lower town."

One of the Knights raised a small little figurine with a plant or herb of some sort wrapped around its body, a slightly burned look to it.

"What is it?"

"It was in the main water system, my lord. I think it's the reason for the spell that has caused everyone to sleep."

"The water was tainted? Will it fade? Or is it permanent?" Arthur asked, worried.

"Light it up." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him.

"What?"

"Set it on fire!" Merlin said, groaning. Morgana looked at him worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said, wincing in pain. Merlin looked at Morgana and saw she was looking at the floor, her eyes distant and her face troubled.

"She was lying, Morgana. It's what she does best." Merlin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She did not reply.

"There!" Arthur grinned triumphantly as the little figurine caught flame from the torch he was holding against it and withered away into ash.

"Come on!" Arthur said. Sir Leon ran forward and placed Morgana's arm around his neck and his arm around her waist, supporting her as she walked. Arthur did the same with Merlin.

"What happened?"

"Morgause cast a whole bunch of spells on us and hurt us...and then I don't know." Merlin lied.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Something changed her mind about the attack..." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur grimaced.

"How strange."

They entered the courtyard and Merlin saw people beginning to rise from their sleep, confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, it worked!" Arthur said, grinning widely. Merlin tried to return the smile, but he was too busy gazing at Morgana's back, wondering what was on her mind.

_Please, don't let this be her undoing._ He thought desperately.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Two chapters in one day! *gasp* SORCERY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX  
**

* * *

"I want this Morgause found, is that understood?" Uther Pendragon roared to his Knights, his face beet red with anger. All the Knights of Camelot, Gaius, Merlin, Gwen, Geoffrey of Monmouth, and all of the King's personal friends and advisors were present.

Arthur sighed.

"She's gone, father. She's disappeared. Finding her would be a miracle-"

"She endangered this Kingdom! Sought to kill me! The King of Camelot! I want her found and I want her brought to justice for her crimes!" He screamed.

Arthur sighed again.

"My lord..."

Merlin's head snapped up and he saw Morgana had sat up from her chair beside the King. She took a stand next to Arthur and removed the rag she was holding to her head to stop the bleeding to the cut on her forehead.

"I...I wish to speak with you."

Uther raised an eyebrow.

"Right now, Morgana? After everything that-"

"It is of great importance, please." She said hollowly.

Uther surveyed her and Merlin's heart sank.

_What is she doing? _He dreaded.

"Very...well. Leave us." He said, waving the Knights away. Morgana cleared her throat as they filed out.

"I wish only for my maidservant, Arthur, his manservant and Gaius to remain, sire." She said, her head held high.

Merlin looked at her in shock and so did everyone else.

"Morgana, I-" Uther began.

"Please, sire! It is important!" She said impatiently, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Uther sighed, but nodded.

"Very well. Everyone leave, except those she has requested to remain."

Everyone began filing out of the room until only Gwen, who was looking at Morgana in confusion, Arthur, who was doing the same, Gaius and Merlin remained in the room with Uther and Morgana.

He nodded.

"Well, what is this issue you wish to speak of?" He asked, sitting down.

Morgana looked at him and Merlin saw a hint of anger in her eyes.

"My lord...I wish to ask you one thing and one thing only. I want you to answer me honestly, and I will not ask you again. The answer you give me will be your one and final answer, and it will be the truth. Is that understood?" She said calmly. Uther looked at her in shock, surprised at the authority and demanding nature of her tone. He chuckled.

"Morgana, have I ever done anything to make you think I have lied to you? What is it you wish for me to answer you? I have told you everything about everything." He said, scratching his cheek.

Morgana took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"The sorcerer who did this...Morgause. Is she my sister?" She asked quietly.

The entire room went silent. Gwen let out a little gasp, but clasped her hand over her mouth quickly. Arthur looked at Morgana and Uther continuously, his eyes wide. Gaius looked at Uther sternly, his eyebrow raised. And Merlin closed his eyes, his heart dropping.

_I knew it._

Uther looked at Morgana as if she had slapped him. She may as well have.

"I beg your pardon?" He whispered.

"Is Morgause my sister?" Morgana asked again, raising her voice. Uther rose from his chair and stood in front of her.

"Are you asking me if a sorcerer, a conjurer of magic, is related to you?"

Morgana bit her lip, but kept eye contact with the King.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am-"

"And what on earth would make you think you are related to anyone who consorts with such evil?" Uther said angrily, his voice rising. Morgana's eyes flicked over to Merlin before returning to the King.

"She told me-"

"Ah yes! She told you! of course she did! She has lied to Arthur and yet here you stand, believing everything she's said! Morgana, she is a sorcerer! How many times have I told you? Those who practice magic will stop at NOTHING to destroy us! She has told you this because she wishes to turn you against me and here you stand, falling for her every word!"

"You didn't answer the question." Morgana said calmly. Uther looked as if he'd been slapped again, but he recovered quickly. He growled.

"I will not answer such an insane and ridiculous question."

"It is a simple yes or no. What is so insane about it?" She asked, anger beginning to make her cheeks turn red. Uther turned away from her, waving his hand as if dismissing everything Morgana had said.

"Enough, Morgana-"

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed.

Uther turned to face her, anger shining in his eyes. Arthur looked ready to step forward in case things got out of hand and Gwen was biting her nails nervously.

Uther was about to answer, but Morgana interrupted him.

"If you lie to me...I will never forgive you." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

Uther's face remained blank.

_Tell her the truth, Uther. Please, tell her. _Merlin begged.

"Of course she's not your sister. She is simply trying to play tricks on you." He said, turning back toward his seat and sitting down.

Morgana nodded slowly to herself and bowed her head.

"Thank you, my lord."

She left the room without another word and Arthur and Gwen watched her leave in complete shock. Gwen suddenly seemed to realize she was supposed to follow and ran after her. Arthur looked and Merlin and nodded his head as if to say "we should go after her". Merlin nodded and they left, Gaius remaining behind with the King.

"Whoa..." Arthur said, walking down the hallway and up to Morgana's chambers.

"I know." Merlin said, sighing.

"Why would Morgana believe anything Morgause has told her though? After Morgause lied to me?" Arthur said. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know." He lied.

Arthur sighed and tapped on Morgana's door.

"Morgana?"

"Enter."

Arthur opened the door and walked in to find Morgana in a purple dress, her armor scattered on the floor as Gwen picked it up and lay it down on Morgana's bed. Morgana was removing the plait in her hair and she looked up at Arthur.

"Yes?" She asked, turning away from him and looking back into the mirror.

"Uh...what was that about?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know the truth." She said.

Arthur shook his head.

"Morgana, you shouldn't believe anything that comes out of Morgause's mouth. She's a liar and a sorcerer. No good can come from anything she does."

Morgana shrugged again.

Gwen came over to help her, but Morgana smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, it's fine, Gwen. I'm going to go see Gaius. I had trouble sleeping last night and after today, I'm pretty sure it's going to get worse. I want one of his remedies."

"Oh-okay, milady."

Morgana left the room, glancing at Merlin before she did. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Well, I might as well go with her." he said, chuckling and ruffling his hair.

Arthur nodded, then glanced at Gwen, who was frowning with worry.

Merlin left them to reunite, since they didn't have time to reunite once Uther had awoken and demanded the blood of whoever had cast the curse.

He arrived in Gaius's chambers a minute after Morgana did.

He found Gaius handing her a bottle, and Gaius had a troubled look on his face.

"There you go, my dear."

"Thank you, Gaius." She said.

She went to turn away and Gaius sighed.

"Morgana, wait."

She turned to face him and Merlin looked at Gaius.

"Morgana...you are like a daughter to me. I have watched you and Arthur grow from young children into adults...and it breaks my heart to watch you both suffer when something ails you."

"What are you saying, Gaius?" Morgana asked, her brow furrowed. Gaius looked at Merlin and Merlin knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"Morgause was telling you the truth. When she was naught but a baby, your mother, Vivienne, intrusted her to me and begged me to take her away from the city, afraid of what Uther would do to her. I gave her to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. They raised her and taught her everything she knows. She is your half-sister, Morgana."

Morgana's expression did not change. She remained frozen for over a minute before she took a deep breath and nodded to Gaius.

"Thank you, Gaius...for being honest with me." She said.

Gaius sighed with relief, thinking Morgana was going to do nothing but Merlin knew better.

He saw the glint in her eyes.

The glint of the old Morgana.

"Morgana, what are you going to do?" He whispered. She glanced at him blankly.

"Camelot will be crowning a new King tomorrow." She said. And from her dress, she drew the dagger Sir Leon had gotten her for her birthday and went to leave the room.

"MORGANA, NO!"

"Morgana! If Uther were to find out I have told you the truth, he will have me hanged!" Gaius said, his voice filled with worry. Morgana looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"He cannot go unpunished! HE HAS LIED TO ME! FOR YEARS!" She screamed.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back in. She fought against him and Merlin dragged her all the way to his bedroom, where he locked the door with magic.

She glared at him and he shook his head.

"This is what she wants, Morgana! For you to turn against Uther and kill him!"

"Then I'll do it gladly!" She hissed, pushed Merlin aside and reaching for the latch of the door. Merlin gripped her arm.

"Morgana, you are not evil! Remember? You're destined for good! Killing Uther will ruin that destiny! You can't do this!"

Morgana scoffed and shrugged him off.

"I'm tired of doing the _good thing. _I want Uther dead." She said furiously.

Merlin almost collapsed to the floor.

He began crying.

It was no use.

He couldn't change her destiny, no matter what he did.

Everything he worked so hard to do...all undone.

Morgana was shocked at his tears.

"Merlin, what-"

"Morgana, please! You don't understand! All that has been sacrificed...everything that has passed! Please, don't do this!" Merlin wasn't even making sense, he was just gripping her hand, begging her to see reason. He was on his knees and Morgana bent down to meet him at eye level.

"Merlin! Please, compose yourself! Isn't this what is supposed to happen? How can Arthur reign as King if Uther remains alive? This way, everyone wins! Arthur becomes King and I get my revenge! My revenge for him lying to me for all these years! Who knows how many other secrets he's kept from me!" She growled angrily.

"Morgana please! Don't do this! Think about Arthur! He will never forgive you if you do this!" She hesitated.

"He's lied to me for too long, Merlin! How could he not tell me I had a sister!" She said this more to herself. She went to get up, but Merlin grabbed her hand.

"Please, no! I can't lose you! I can't! Not now! Not after everything! Please! I can't lose you! I will lose myself! Please!" Merlin was beside himself. His heart was aching, his body was sore, he was tired.

He didn't even know if she was listening to him.

Tears brimmed in Morgana's eyes at the sight of Merlin so distraught.

"Merlin, why are you so-"

"PLEASE! Don't do this! I am begging you!" He cried. She shushed him and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed.

"Merlin-"

"Please, Morgana! You mean too much to me! I can't lose you to evil! Please!"

"Merlin...he is evil!" She whispered. Merlin met her eyes.

"He is, but Morgana you aren't! You can't kill him! If you do, you will be lost forever! And we can't lose you! Not now, after everything we've been through! Everything I've been through! Just to get you back! Think about Gaius! If Uther finds out he told you the truth..."

"I know...I know." Morgana said, sighing.

Gaius knocked on the door and Merlin released the magic holding the door.**  
**

"What on earth is going on?" He asked.

"He...he burst in hysterics!"

"He cares for you, Morgana! He knows that if you do this, you will be ruined! Think about it! If you kill Uther, Arthur will have you thrown from Camelot! You will lose everything, and we will lose you! You must not act so rashly! I know that you are angry and I am sorry that we have kept this from you!" Gaius said, touching Morgana's shoulder. She sighed.

"How? How could he do this to me?" She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I am sorry, child." He whispered.

Merlin was still clutching Morgana's hand tightly.

"Don't do it, please." He whispered again, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I...I can't. Gaius is right...and I don't want him punished for telling me what Uther himself should have told me!" She said angrily. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"No, I am not." She said emotionally.

"Stay here. Merlin, come on. Calm down. Let's get some water in you." Gaius grabbed him by the hand and Morgana sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Gaius nodded and closed the door behind him as he carried Merlin to a bench and handed him a goblet of water.

"She can't do it! Please, stop her!" Merlin said, going to get up.

"Merlin, enough! Drink!" He said, frowning as he raised the cup to Merlin's lips. Merlin drank.

"She will not harm the King, she had said so herself. Her anger will subside."

"Not over this! He lied to her!"

"I know..."

"And he's lying to her about something else, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur and Morgana are brother and sister, she has to know..." Merlin whispered, drinking from the goblet. Gaius looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"They are not." he said, confused. Merlin nodded.

"They share the same father! They are, Gaius! They are! Go and ask the King, he will tell you the truth! Gaius! They need to know! Arthur and Morgana need to know! The more secrets he keeps from them, the bigger the chance of them being revealed by mistake and the bigger the chance of Morgana wanting him dead! She needs to learn the truth and so does Arthur!"

"Merlin, where have you come up with this?" Gaius asked, shocked.

"Go ask the King! He will tell you! GO!"

"But-"

"Go!" Merlin said, standing up and walking back to the room where Morgana was.

"Merlin..."

Merlin opened the door and shut it behind him and Gaius sighed.

Was he telling the truth? Were Arthur and Morgana really brother and sister?

Only one way to find out.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! My muse likes me today ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN  
**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana were laying on his bed together, staring at the ceiling. Morgana was casting light spells, trying to calm herself.

Merlin was rubbing small circles on the back of her right hand.

"I'm sorry he lied to you for so long. I'm sorry for everything." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." She said, her voice croaking from lack of use. Merlin turned to face her and saw tears were falling down the sides of her face and into her hair.

Such a beautiful and tragic sight...Merlin's heart broke looking at her.

"I promised you...I promised you I would never do anything to betray you. And I would never betray Arthur or Camelot. But Merlin...how could he do this to me? He claims to love me, says he views me as a daughter...and yet he has lied to me! How could he keep such a secret from me?"

"I know..."

"And Morgause...my sister? She is evil! She says she wants Uther dead, and I do, too! Part of me wants to help her! But then she said she wants the people with magic to take back Albion...she speaks as if there can never be a union of the two. As if people with magic and those without can never live in harmony ever again. But...thanks to you...thanks to Arthur's destiny...we know it can."

She looked at him.

"Merlin...that is the only thing stopping me from killing him. I love you. I will never betray you. I love Arthur, and I love Camelot. I will never betray them. And I know, that one day, the world will be rid of Uther, and magic will be used in Albion freely."

Merlin smiled.

"There's the Morgana I know and love."

She chuckled.

"Forgive my outburst, Merlin. I was angry...irrational. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I wouldn't expect you to after something like that." Merlin whispered. She sighed.

"What a day." She said, chuckling.

They heard a knock on their door and Gaius entered, his expression grave.

"The King wishes to speak to you in the council chambers." He said.

Merlin's heart started racing,

"What's going on?" He asked. Gaius shook his head and Morgana got up and sighed.

"Now I have to look in his face and act as if nothing is wrong." She seethed. And just like that, she put a smile on her face and walked out of Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius..."

Gaius turned to look at Merlin.

"You were right..."

Merlin sighed.

"What is he going to do?"

"I convinced him to tell them the truth..."

"You were gone for three hours." Merlin said. Gaius cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised it didn't take longer to convince the King." He said. Merlin shook his head.

"This is going to change everything..." He walked out and Gaius followed him.

"Indeed it is..."

* * *

Arthur and Morgana stood in front of the King and Merlin saw Morgana was acting as if nothing was wrong.

She was a good actress...

Only Gwen, Gaius and Merlin himself were in the room along with the three Pendragons and four knights situated on either side of Arthur and Morgana, Sir Leon one of them.

Merlin had a feeling they were there for good reason.

Uther took a deep breath.

"Father, what's going on?" Arthur asked, glancing at Morgana. She kept her eyes on the King.

"There..." Uther stopped, and looked at Gaius. Gaius nodded.

Uther sighed, but nodded to himself.

"Yes...you are right. The truth..." He said to himself. Arthur looked at his father with confusion.

"There is something...that I must tell you both." He said, looking at the two young adults before him. They said nothing and Uther ran a hand through his hair.

"It is...difficult for me to tell you this. But...with all these sorcerers trying to destroy us...and trying to turn us against each other...I believe that if the truth were to be revealed here today, by me...you will forgive me in time."

Again, the two said nothing.

"You see-"

"I know." Morgana said. Merlin looked at her in shock. So did Uther.

"I...you know?" He said incredulously.

"Morgause is my sister. I know." She said through clenched teeth. Uther sighed.

"How did you-"

"It matters not. Can I return to my chambers now?" She said impatiently.

"But-"

"I don't wish to look at you right now. I am angry, and don't want to do something I am going to regret." Morgana said, looking down at the floor. Uther looked like he wanted to challenge her, but his eye grew soft and he sighed.

"That...is not the truth I was referring to."

Morgana's head snapped up to look at the King and she exchanged glances with Arthur.

"More secrets?" She growled.

"Morgana, please! This is difficult enough as it is!" He said impatiently. Morgana opened her mouth to protest, then stopped and clenched her jaw.

"Arthur...Morgana...I-I am so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but...you are both my children. I am your father, Morgana. And you and Arthur are half brother and sister."

The tension in the room was thick.

Arthur was looking at Uther as if he was seeing his father for the first time, and he was a sick green monster. Morgana was looking at the floor, her eyes wide.

"I...I am so sorry! I was just trying to protect you both!" Uther said anxiously.

"Morgana...is my sister?" Arthur whispered.

"Arthur..."

"How...HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?" Arthur roared, stepping forward. Sir Leon gripped Arthur's arm and he shrugged Sir Leon off. Two other knights grabbed him.

Uther stepped back in shock.

"Arthur, calm yourself!"

"Morgause is Morgana's sister! She was telling the truth! Does that mean she was telling the truth about mother?" Arthur said, his fidgeting ceasing as the knights kept a firm grip on him.

Uther did not speak, but his eyes went wide.

"Arthur-"

"TELL ME!" Arthur screamed.

Uther began crying, and he nodded.

"Y-yes...I am so sorry, son!"

Arthur roared with anger and tried running forward. The knights held him back and he tried fighting them off, but there were too many.

"YOU LIAR! YOU COWARD!" Arthur screamed at the top of his voice. Uther watching his son and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

Morgana ran forward, her eyes blazing with anger.

"MORGANA!" Merlin shouted. He said the spell in his mind and Morgana tripped and stumbled forward, the dagger in her hands glinting in the sunlight filtering through the windows-

Sir Leon saw it and surged forward, gripping Morgana around the waist and dragging her away.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, UTHER PENDRAGON!" She screamed, struggling against him.

Arthur was still screaming, "YOU LIAR!" at his father, who was still sobbing on the floor.

Gwen was crying and she grabbed Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, we have to calm them down!" She whispered, sobbing.

Merlin ran forward and tried calming Morgana down, but she wasn't having it.

"LET GO OF ME!" Arthur screamed at the knights. More knights began running into the room and they gripped Uther under the arm.

"Sir, the Lady Morgana was carrying a dagger! Your life is in danger! You must leave here!"

Uther was looking at Morgana in shock, surprised to hear she was carrying a dagger.

Merlin saw her about to mutter something and knew she was about to use magic. He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't!" he whispered in her ear. She struggled against him.

"Take them down to the dungeons!" Sir Leon panted, dragging Morgana back with three other knights and Merlin following him. Almost five knights were on Arthur, who was still trying to fight them off. Gwen followed them down to the dungeons and Arthur and Morgana were shoved into different cells.

Arthur got up and Sir Leon locked the door before he could get through. Arthur gripped the bars.

"Leon, let me go!"

"Arthur, you are beside yourself with anger! Once you have calmed down, I will let you and the Lady Morgana go!"

"YOU LET GO OF US RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO US! HOW DARE HE KEEP THIS FROM US!" Arthur screamed.

He could not believe it.

It was not the fact that Morgana was his sister that angered him. He already considered her so.

No...it was the lie about his mother.

Morgause had told him the truth.

He was conceived my magic. She died because of Uther! He had waged a war against the wrong people!

Arthur smacked his fist against the bars, ignoring the pain jarring his whole arm.

Gwen suddenly ran to the cellar and wrapped her arms around the bar.

"Arthur!"

"Gwen!"

He wrapped his arms in hers and she brushed his hair back from his face.

"Oh, Arthur..." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"How could he do this to me? How could he lie to me, and keep secrets from me? I'm his son!" Arthur said angrily.

"I am so sorry, Arthur..." She said.

Arthur collapsed to his knees, succumb with emotion.

"My mother...my poor mother..." He whispered. Tears fell down his cheeks and Gwen stayed by his side, holding his hand and whispering words of comfort to him.

* * *

Morgana was pacing inside her cell.

She was going to bust out.

And kill Uther.

"Morgana..."

A calm feeling swept over her at the sound of her name and his voice.

"Merlin..." she whispered. He unlocked the door with magic and then closed it behind him quietly.

She turned and he was watching her sadly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I've had enough, Merlin." She said, shaking her head. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know..."

"Uther...is my father..." She said, tears building in her eyes. She collapsed to the floor and Merlin held her.

"Gorlois...the man I've believed to be my father...I don't..." She sobbed and Merlin held her as close as he could.

"How much more hope will he take from me? How much more despair will he give me?" She whispered, her head pressed against his neck. He muttered soothing words to her. Malkogaan popped out from her shoulder and looked at Merlin sadly.

"I want him dead, Merlin." She said. Merlin shook his head.

"Can you really kill your own father?" He asked. She gripped his arm, her fingers digging into his skin, but he didn't mind.

"He is not my father! Gorlois is!" she said, shaking with grief and her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry, you're right..."

She shifted in his hold and sighed.

"No...he does not deserve death now that I think of it."

Merlin looked at her and she looked up at him with red eyes and tears on her face.

"For as long as he lives, I will not acknowledge him. I will not speak to him. I will not be near him. I will be but a ghost in his presence. That is his punishment."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, though he felt a pang of sadness for Uther. He would not deal with this lightly...

They stayed wrapped in each others arms, and Merlin knew the time Sir Leon gave him and Gwen to stay down here would soon expire. He didn't want to leave her though. He kissed her forehead.

He didn't want to ever leave her.

His chest stirred, and he was surprised. This was a feeling he had never felt before.

He had felt something similar with Freya, but this was stronger, more obsolete...

"Morgause my sister...I'm Uther's daughter...this is too much to take in one day." She said. Merlin wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"I don't want to leave you like this." He whispered.

"Then don't." She whispered back.

"I can't...Sir Leon only gave us a limited time."

She sighed.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I'll be alright."

He sighed.

"I love you, Merlin." She whispered, looking up at him. Merlin looked down at her, shivers running up his spine.

"I will always be by your side, no matter what." She said. He looked into her eyes, and felt his gaze drift down toward her lips.

It was like a magnetic pull...

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he needed to. Just one kiss...one taste...

His heart started racing and he heard her catch her breath...

"Merlin, quickly!"

Merlin jerked back and saw Sir Leon looking at him. If he saw how close he and Morgana were two seconds ago, his face did not show it. He was frantic.

"Come on! More knights are coming! You must leave!" Merlin hopped up and looked down at Morgana. She smiled at him.

"I'm alright." She whispered. He smiled back.

"I love you, too." he said. Her eyes shone bright with tears and her smile widened. He hurried out and saw Gwen and Arthur still talking.

"His punishment will be me never speaking to him again. I won't even acknowledge he's alive."

"Wow, you and Morgana really ARE brother and sister." Merlin said, chuckling. Arthur looked up at him and smiled.

"MERLIN!" He said. Merlin grabbed his hand through the bars.

"She said the exact same thing." Merlin said. Arthur sighed.

"Is she alright? This must be tough for her..."

"She's okay. I think. You two are going to need to be there for each other." Merlin told him.

Arthur nodded.

"Of course. Whatever she needs. I'm there."

"Come on!" Sir Leon begged. Gwen touched Arthur's cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I, you." He said, smiling and touching her hand. Her and Merlin followed Sir Leon quickly out of the dungeons just as some knights rounded the corner.

"How did you get into Morgana's cell?" Sir Leon asked him.

"Door was open." Merlin lied. Sir Leon went to say something, then shook his head and thought better of it. Merlin suspected it had something to do with him almost kissing Morgana.

He couldn't believed it had happened.

But it had.

He just felt this sudden pull.

He loved Morgana, of course.

But was he _in love _with her?

He didn't know.

All he knew was that he needed her in his life, or else his life was not worth living.

* * *

The next day, Morgana and Arthur were released and as promised, neither of them spoke to Uther when he came down to see him. They both walked past him and Uther looked at them sadly and gripped his hair in frustration.

They did not see him for dinner, instead opting to eat dinner together with Merlin and Gwen. Arthur promised Morgana that their relationship would not change and he already considered her a sister. Aside from that, they barely spoke about it, instead opting to speak of anything else.

It was late at night when Arthur and Morgana decided to go to bed. Gwen decided to stay with Morgana for the night and Merlin walked to Gaius's chambers by himself.

When he entered, Gaius was nowhere to be found and Merlin supposed he was tending to someone.

Which was good. Because now, Merlin needed to fulfill a promise.

Merlin ran into his room and gripped the wrapped sword under his bed and nodded to himself.

He ran out and headed toward the dungeons, and then ran down the steps, using magic to light a path for himself.

When he arrived, Kilgarrah was waiting for him.

"Hello, young warlock."

"Kilgarrah..." he said, nodding.

He began walking toward the chain around Kilgarrah's foot and Kilgarrah continued speaking with him.

"Much has transpired since we last spoke. Arthur knows the truth about his mother, and his siblings, and Morgana knows the truth about her lineage."

"Yes..."

"I believe they did not take it well."

Merlin winced.

"Not really."

He reached the chain, then unwrapped the sword. He looked up at Kilgarrah.

"Remember your promise. No attacking Camelot."

Kilgarrah bowed his head once and Merlin sighed.

"Alright. Here goes."

He concentrated, then opened his eyes.

_"Ic bebeod thisne swurd thaet he forcearf tha bnede thara dracan. Unclce!"_ He shouted. He swung the sword and the chain broke. Kilgarrah let out a loud ringing roar and Merlin covered his ears, grinning.

"Thank you, young warlock!" He shouted, flying into the sky. Merlin grinned.

"No problem!" He shouted out. Kilgarrah disappeared and Merlin sighed.

"Be free." He whispered.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**I'm glad you guys liked the last three chapters! Here's the next!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
**

* * *

****Morgana tossed in her sleep and sighed.

She couldn't rest. Something was tugging on her mind.

She flipped the covers off herself and sighed.

Gwen was asleep on the red velvet couch Morgana had gotten her for when she decided to sleep over.

Morgana had asked Uther to get an actual bed for her, but Uther had laughed in her face.

Uther...her father.

Shivers ran up her spine.

She didn't know why, but she felt dirty. Like the blood in her veins was tainted.

Tainted with hatred for the very thing inside her heart.

She was a Pendragon, the daughter of a man who despised magic, and yet she was a sorcerer.

She was a walking contradiction.

She jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

Who on earth was calling at this hour?

Gwen awoke and looked at Morgana.

"Milady? You're awake?" She said, yawning. Morgana nodded towards the door.

"And so is someone else, apparently."

Gwen looked at the door and walked over to it, opening it.

Arthur Pendragon stood before her, a smile on his face.

"Guinevere." He said, nodding.

"Arthur! What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked, shocked. He hugged her once, then sighed and looked at Morgana.

"I wanted to check in on my sister." He said. She cast her eyes downward and he walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

Gwen cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two to talk, shall I?" She said, smiling softly. Arthur smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She touched both their hands, then walked out, closing the door behind her. Arthur looked at Morgana.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, and I knew you wouldn't be able to either." Arthur said. She nodded. He sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him.

"Betrayed. Hurt. Angry."

Arthur clasped her hands in his.

"I'm sorry he didn't tell you about Morgause. Or...well, about us."

"To be honest, it isn't that, that angers me. The two main things that anger me about what he's told us is that I am his daughter, and yet we are not alike. He hates magic, despises everything about it, but I see nothing wrong with it. We are always disagreeing. How can a man like that, who holds such hatred for people who have done nothing to him, be my father?"

Arthur said nothing and Morgana ran a hand through her hair.

"What is the second thing?" Arthur asked.

"The second thing? What he did to your mother. Again, he despises magic and blames it for everything when he himself has used it! And your poor mother..." Morgana said softly. Arthur swallowed and blinked several times, expelling the moisture in his eyes.

"It angers me, too. You know, when Morgause first told me...I wanted him dead. Put one thing I cannot deny is that he is my father. He raised me, trained me, supported me...loves me. He has lied to me and betrayed me...but he loves me."

They stayed silent for awhile and Morgana looked at him.

"Do you think you will forgive him?" She asked quietly.

He looked ahead blankly, then nodded.

"I can forgive...but I will never forget." He said hollowly. Morgana sighed. Arthur cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"You know, all along I've felt as though you are my sister. How strange to learn we truly are related." He said, chuckling. She smiled.

"Yes, but how awkward it is to remember the time when we once fancied each other." She said, smirking. Arthur's smile faded and his eyes went wide.

"Oh...ohhhhh...yes...yes that is awkward." He said, nodding. Morgana laughed out loud and wrapped an arm around him, butting heads with him playfully.

"Oh come on, brother. It's all in the past."

"Well, you are beautiful, what can I say? But you know what? Now I get to play the big brother role and hiss at anyone who tries to get your attention!" He said gleefully. Morgana looked at him with her mouth wide.

"That's unfair! Are you saying I can never have a man fall in love with me?"

"Not if I don't like him, no." Arthur said, grinning mischievously. Morgana punched his arm playfully. She looked at him.

"Arthur...about you and Gwen..."

"Mmm?" He asked. She smiled.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Arthur smiled.

"Very much so." He said softly. Morgana chuckled, but her smile faded.

"Uther will never allow you two to be together." She said, sighing. Arthur sighed as well.

"I know...But I will find a way. I can't be without her, Morgana." He said. Morgana nodded, thinking of Merlin.

"I know."

Arthur patted her hand, then bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Well, goodnight...Morgana Pendragon." He said. Morgana sighed.

"Morgana Pendragon..." She whispered. Arthur smiled.

"I know you don't like father very much after everything he's done so...don't think of it as taking his name. Think of it as taking my name. Arthur Pendragon and his sister, Morgana Pendragon." He said.

She grinned.

"I like that idea much more."

Arthur chuckled, then walked over to the door and opened it.

"You can come in now, Gwen."

She passed through the door, but stopped, looking at Arthur.

"Goodnight, sire." She said.

Arthur chuckled.

"I don't like it when you call me that, Guinevere." He said, rolling his eyes. She smiled.

"Goodnight...Arthur."

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Goodnight, Guinevere."

He exchanged one last glance with Morgana, then closed the door behind him.

Gwen looked at the door and sighed, smiling contently.

Morgana giggled.

"You two make me want to plant a garden full of flowers and make rainbows appear in the sunny sky." She said, cocking an eyebrow. Gwen burst out with laughter, than smiled.

"Goodnight, milady." She said, moving back toward her couch and biting her lip to hide a grin.

Morgana shook her head, amused, then lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_A golden dragon soared in the sky, roaring and breathing fire through his sharp teeth._

_A lone soldier was running amongst the many bodies on the floor, other knights behind him.  
_

_"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" He roared. The Knights behind him raised their swords, and the dragon looked down.  
_

_It roared again, and breathed fire once more, bearing down on the soldier and the Knights.  
_

_The leader soldier rolled out of the way, but one Knight's cape caught fire.  
_

_The dragon roared and suddenly, his eyes averted to a lone man in the middle of the courtyard, who had a crown atop his head.  
_

_"Kilgarrah..." The man said.  
_

_"FATHER!" The leader solider screamed. The dragon roared at the lone man in the courtyard and the leader soldier ran forward and pushed the man aside just as the dragon's hand swiped forward, talons sharp-  
_

"ARTHUR!"

Morgana sat up in her bed, screaming.

Gwen woke with a start and looked to her, then ran to the bed and gripped Morgana tightly.

"Morgana! It was a dream! It's okay!"

"No! NO! Arthur!" Morgana said, struggling against Gwen.

"MORGANA! It was a dream! Shh! It's okay!" Gwen said, brushing Morgana's hair back. Morgana looked at her, her eyes wide and fearful-

She began sobbing.

Gwen's heart broke at the sight of her best friend so distraught and she wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman, whispering words of comfort.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Haha everyone is wondering how I'm updating so fast! Truth be told: you guys give me motivation to write everyday :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE  
**

* * *

Merlin wrapped some bread around a cloth and placed it into the bag on the side of Arthur's horse.

Sir Leon and a couple of other Knights grabbed crossbows and spears.

"How long do you think we'll be gone for?" Merlin asked.

He was hoping to swing by the cave where his father, Balinor was currently living in. He wanted to bring his father to Camelot. To safety.

"We should be gone for most of the day, if Arthur can get here on time." Sir Leon said, rolling his eyes.

"Hunting is not something that should be done quickly. It requires concentration." Arthur said, popping up behind Sir Leon. Sir Leon bowed.

"Of course, sire. Forgive me." He said, his cheeks turning red. It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Leon. I won't have you thrown in the stocks." He said, putting gloves on.

"ARTHUR!"

Everyone spun around to see Morgana running down the stairs, tears falling down her cheeks.

Merlin's heart sank.

"Morgana?" He said, stepping forward.

Morgana ignored him and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, holding him close. He stumbled back from the impact, grunting, then gripped her shoulders and forced her off.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" He said, frowning.

"Camelot is in danger!" She cried. Gwen came running down the stairs and gripped Morgana's forearm.

"Gwen, what's going on?" Arthur said, looking at her.

"She had another nightmare, it's nothing..." Gwen said, sighing.

"No! NO! It wasn't a nightmare! Arthur, he's going to attack the city! You need to tell the people to leave!" She said, pounding on his chest. He gripped her wrists.

"Morgana, enough! It was a nightmare! Everything's going to be fine!" He said, trying to stop her from struggling.

"I'll take her back to her room." Gwen said.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Morgana screamed. Arthur's eyes went wide.

Merlin rushed forward, his heart racing and he gripped Morgana's arm.

"Come on, Morgana."

"NO! Arthur please! You have to stay away! He'll attack!" She cried, struggling against Merlin and Gwen trying to take her back into the castle.

"Morgana, it's me! It's Merlin! Come on, I'll keep him safe! We have to go back into the castle now."

"Merlin! Merlin, he's free! He's free! ARTHUR!" Arthur watched as Merlin and Gwen carried Morgana back into the castle.

"Gwen, go check on Arthur." Merlin muttered. Gwen hesitated, then ran back to Arthur and the other Knights.

Morgana was hysterical, and Merlin held her tightly.

"Shh, shh! It's okay. It's okay." He cooed. She looked up at him with red eyes, large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Merlin! Kilgarrah escaped! He's going to attack Camelot!" She whispered.

Merlin shook his head.

"I let him go. He promised me he wouldn't attack!"

"I saw it, Merlin! It's going to happen!"

Merlin's heart sank and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"He promised!" He said, shaking his head.

"Merlin! He's going to kill every-"

They heard cries and shouts outside and then-

BOOM!

Merlin and Morgana slammed into the wall and Merlin heard someone shout out his name before he blacked out.

* * *

"Merlin? Merlin, can you hear me?"

He groaned, rolling onto his side. Pain cracked all over his body.

"Ow..." He moaned.

"Oh, Merlin! Thank god you're okay!"

"Merrrrlin! Thank god!"

He opened his eyes-

And saw the smiling faces of Arthur, Gaius and Gwen staring down at him.

"Wha-What's going on?" He asked, sitting up. His head pounded and he winced, clutching it.

He felt something soft and Gaius slapped his hand away.

"Don't! You remove it, you'll start bleeding again!"

"Bleeding? What's going on?" Merlin said, confused. Arthur sighed.

"A golden dragon attacked Camelot. We did what we could, but...he's injured many of our people, and damaged most of the city. He's ceased his attacks now...for what reason, I do not know, but...it's only a matter of time before he returns."

"Why is he attacking Camelot? And, how! I thought dragons no longer existed!" Gwen exclaimed. Arthur shook his head.

"I...I have no idea." Arthur said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Merlin almost began crying.

He felt betrayed.

Kilgarrah had promised him he wouldn't attack Camelot!

"Arthur-"

Merlin's eyes suddenly saw the tear in Arthur's chain mail, the blood seeping through.

"Arthur! You're hurt!"

Arthur looked down, then shrugged.

"It's not too bad. I'll be fine, Merlin. I'm more worried about you and-" He stopped and tears brimmed in his eyes.

Merlin looked at him.

"What?"

Gwen suddenly began crying, Gaius frowned and Merlin looked between the three of them.

"What?" He shouted.

Realization seemed to dawn on him a second later.

Someone was missing.

"Where's Morgana?" He said, his heart suddenly skipping a beat, then picking up pace tenfold.

Arthur cleared his throat, his gaze turning to the left of Merlin.

Merlin looked around him.

Many citizens of Camelot were spread around the council chambers, clutching bandages to wounds, crying over their loved ones dead bodies...

and beside him was Morgana, pale and sickly, dressed in a pale white nightgown, a large gash on her forehead bandages wrapped around her entire body, many of them covered on blood.

Merlin felt sick.

"No, no, no..." He whispered, getting out of his own makeshift bed and rushing to her side, his own pain forgotten.

"We did what we could but...she isn't waking up." Gwen cried. Arthur wrapped her in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks.

Merlin heard her breaths were coming out ragged, a constant frown on her face.

He was prepared to heal her right there, in front of everyone.

But he couldn't.

He instead, gripped her hand in his, and make the incantation in his mind.

It was a small healing spell, and he saw some of the marks on her body disappear, but he could do no more.

Morgana had to recover on her own.

"She knew...about the dragon." Arthur said. Merlin turned to look at him and he saw he was frowning.

Gwen looked at Arthur in shock and Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"It was a nightmare." he said.

Arthur shook his head.

"I'm beginning to think those nightmares aren't nightmares at all..." He said, looking down at Morgana.

"ARTHUR!"

They all turned and saw the King enter the council chambers. Arthur's face became grim, and Merlin saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Father..." He said, turning to face the King.

"Oh, Arthur! Thank god you're alright!"

Uther embraced his son, but Arthur simply clapped him on the back once and let him go.

"Where is Morga-"

Uther suddenly noticed his ward lying on the floor, unconscious and he collapsed to his knees.

"Oh, god..." He whispered. He clutched her hand in his.

"She'll be alright, father. If anyone can pull through this, it's Morgana." Arthur said. Uther sniffed, then wiped his tears away and looked at Arthur.

"There is someone who can help us." Uther said, rushing forward.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin felt excitement rush through his veins.

_Oh lord. This is it!_

"A Dragonlord. The last of his kind. His name is Balinor. He may still be alive. You must find him, Arthur. We need his help now more than ever."

"What is a Dragonlord?" Arthur asked.

"Dragonlords are the brethren of Dragons themselves. They connect to each other, through their souls. These Dragonlords have the power to communicate and control dragons." Gaius said. Arthur looked at his father.

"So if we find this Balinor, he may be able to tame this golden dragon, stop him from attacking Camelot?"

"If Balinor makes the command, the dragon will have no choice but to follow his will." Gaius said.

"Then you are right, father. We must find this Balinor. Merlin..."

Arthur touched his manservant shoulder and Merlin looked at him.

"Will you ride with me?" He asked. Merlin nodded.

"Of course, sire."

Arthur nodded once, then looked to Gwen and Gaius.

"Please...do what you can for Morgana." He said softly. They both nodded and Gwen and Arthur exchanged glances. He nodded once to her, then began to leave the room.

Merlin glanced down at Morgana, but knew he could do nothing in front of the King.

He wanted to brush her hair back, kiss her forehead, touch her hand, stay with her until she recovered...

But his father was out there.

He sighed, then walked away, ignoring the pain in his heart over leaving her, and embracing the excitement of finally seeing his father once more.

And this time, he would not fail like he did with Freya.

He would do everything in his power to ensure his father lived in this lifetime.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Here you guys. Have another chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY  
**

* * *

****Merlin stretched on his horse and Arthur glanced at him.

"You're sure Balinor is this way?"

"Uh, yes. Gaius told me this is his last known whereabouts." Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

Merlin sighed and looked at him.

"Arthur...I never properly asked. How are you taking all this? The news about your mother...and Morgana?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed.

"I'm trying, Merlin. I'm trying to forgive my father, but I can't find it in me to do so. My mother is dead because of him, and so are countless others."

"But he is your father." Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes...he is my father." Arthur sighed, then looked at Merlin and smiled.

"How come I feel like you're the only person I can talk to about things like this?" Arthur asked. Merlin grinned at him, but it was a soft one.

"Because, Arthur. You can confide in me about anything.I'm your manservant, and I'm happy to be so until the day I die."

Arthur smiled, and nodded slightly.

"You're more than just a manservant, Merlin."

Merlin looked at him and Arthur's eyes grew soft.

"You're my friend."

Merlin nodded, smiling proudly.

Here, in front of him, was King Arthur. His best friend.

He'd finally arrived.

They rode in silence for awhile until Arthur looked at him.

"Merlin...about Morgana..."

Merlin looked at him.

"Mmm?"

"She told us she had a nightmare of something attacking Camelot, and then a dragon attacks. You don't think it's coincidence, do you?"

"It probably is." Merlin lied, his heart racing. Arthur shook his head.

"The thing is though, Morgana's been having these nightmares since she was young. And...sometimes, the things she saw came true. Merlin...I feel horrible thinking this, but...is there any chance that...Morgana may have magic?"

Merlin's heart sank, and he shook his head.

"No, no. No way. I think it's just coincidence, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, but nodded.

"Mmm, perhaps."

Merlin looked at Arthur, then sighed.

"If...if she did have magic...what would you do?"

Arthur looked at him, then his eyes went wide and he shrugged.

"I...I have no idea. Well, I have one. I would keep that information away from my father. He loves Morgana but Merlin...his hatred for magic may be greater."

"And how would you feel about her?"

Arthur laughed.

"No different from how I feel about her now. Although magic is evil and brings nothing but pain, Morgana has done nothing like that. She's still my sister, and I still love her."

Merlin grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right."

"Merlin, I think we're here."

They came to a stop and Merlin saw the cave up ahead.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and Arthur hopped off his horse. He winced and gripped his wound, but shook it off.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Who goes there?"

They both spun around-

And Balinor enter the cave, firewood in his arms and a frown on his face.

Merlin's heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

He almost shouted out 'Father!' and almost ran to Balinor, but he composed himself.

"Are you Balinor?" Arthur asked him. Balinor surveyed him, then nodded, his eyes downcast.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot and son of the King, Uther Pendragon. This is my friend, Merlin."

Merlin's grin widened at Arthur calling him 'friend' instead of 'manservant'.

"We require your help, Balinor. You are the last Dragonlord, are you not?"

"Camelot needs my help?" Balinor said. Arthur nodded.

"Greatly so."

Balinor chuckled, but his face remained serious.

"And tell me, son of Uther...why should I help Uther Pendragon when he is the one who forced me into exile? Why should I help him when he forced me to leave everyone I love? Why should I help him when he has kept my brethren, the great dragon Kilgarrah kept under lock and key in a dungeon for twenty years?"

Arthur's eyes went wide and he looked at Balinor in shock.

"I-"

"Kilgarrah has escaped and he is attacking Camelot! We need your help!" Merlin said. Balinor looked at him, then sighed.

"Please...these are my people! And you are a Dragonlord! This dragon, Kilgarrah, he will listen to you!"

Balinor sighed and Merlin watched his father, his heart still racing.

"You should leave, Arthur Pendragon. If Kilgarrah truly has escaped, your city is more danger than you know."

"Then that is your final answer? You will not help us?" Arthur said angrily.

Balinor merely looked at him and Arthur scoffed.

"Look, I am sorry for what my father has done! To you and all people with magic! But the people of Camelot should not suffer because of his mistakes! Women and children are dying!"

Balinor still looked at him and Arthur growled.

"Fine. Merlin, let's go! We're wasting our time." He growled, leaving the cave.

Merlin ran to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaius sent me here."

"Gaius?" Balinor said, his eyes going wide.

"Merrlin!"

Merlin sighed and said everything he could in a rush.

"You knew a woman once, Hunith?"

"Hunith? Yes, yes of course! How is she?" Balinor said desperately, gripping Merlin's arm. Merlin shook his head.

"Please...I am Hunith's son. YOUR son. My name is Merlin and I beg you, come to Camelot with us and help me tame Kilgarrah!"

Balinor's eyes went wide and he looked at Merlin in shock.

"My-my son?" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"MERRLIN!"

Merlin nodded ferociously.

"I will tell you everything, please! Come with us!"

Balinor looked at him, still in shock.

"I-"

Arthur reappeared in the cave.

"MERRRLIN! What in the world are you doing?" He roared. Merlin looked at Arthur and stepped away from Balinor. Balinor looked at Merlin once more and Merlin nodded slightly.

Balinor cleared his throat, then looked at Arthur.

"You say women and children are dying?" He croaked. Arthur looked at him, then nodded slowly.

"Yes..." He said.

Balinor nodded once, then looked at Merlin again.

"I...I shall accompany you back to Camelot and...and do what I can...about Kilgarrah." He said, his head held high.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he grinned.

"Really? I mean...thank you!" He said, running forward and shaking Balinor's hand. Balinor nodded once, then began walking toward the horses. Arthur grinned and scoffed in disbelief. He looked at Merlin.

"I don't know what you said but whatever it was...bless you, Merlin!" He said, clapping Merlin's shoulder.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**And here's another one! And this one is just gonna be a MASSIVE chapter. Sorry if it's info overload, but I don't want this story to be like, a hundred and something chapters, so I'm gonna make then a lot longer from now on.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE  
**

* * *

Merlin watched the fire crackle as Balinor surveyed him. Excitement coursed through his veins, and for a split second, he forgot all about Kilgarrah's betrayal, and Morgana's current predicament.

It was a split second of peace, where nothing in the world existed except him and his father.

Balinor smiled slightly and Merlin glanced over at Arthur, who let out a great big snore and rolled over in his sleep.

Merlin chuckled and Balinor looked back to him.

"Your mother...how is she?"

"She's alright. She still lives in Ealdor." Merlin said, poking the fire with a stick. Balinor nodded once, watching him play with the fire, then looked at Merlin again.

"I didn't want to leave you and your mother. And if I'd have known...if I'd have known she was carrying a child-"

"It's alright. You had no choice. Uther would've executed you if you hadn't run."

Balinor sighed.

"You're life...it's been better off without me. I had to keep your mother safe, and she wasn't safe with me-"

"I know, father. It's alright. I understand." Merlin said, smiling. Balinor smiled back at him. He pulled out a chunk of wood from his bag and grabbed a knife.

"When this is all over...when...when you stop Kilgarrah and Uther lets you go...I can take you to her. Back to Ealdor." Merlin said, smiling. Balinor looked at him sadly.

"Do you truly think Uther Pendragon will let me go, son?" He muttered softly, carving away at the wood. Merlin swallowed, his heart racing.

"He has to let you go. You'll save all of Camelot." He said fiercely. Balinor looked at him and scoffed, his eyes sad.

"I can see her in you, you know. Your mother. You have her kindness. And her ability to see good in people, no matter what."

Merlin had heard his father say this in his other future. He knew his father would never guess anything to do with him being from the future, but he decided to ask anyway, not to raise suspicion of any kind.

"How did you become a Dragonlord?" He asked, wanting his father to talk.

Balinor smiled.

"You don't choose to become a Dragonlord. It's not something your taught. It's a sacred gift. For hundreds of years, it's been handed down from father to son...and that's what you must become now, Merlin." He said. Merlin smiled, remembering his other future where he had hatched baby Aithusa, the small white dragon.

"I'd like that." Merlin said, smiling. Balinor nodded.

"Like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure you have that power until you face your first dragon." He said. Merlin nodded again and Balinor sighed, standing.

"You should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight...son."

Merlin grinned widely as Balinor walked away.

"Sleep well, father."

Merlin looked at the flames, then crawled under a blanket and looked up at the trees.

He thought of Kilgarrah, and his betrayal. Anger flooded through him.

Really, he should have seen it coming. As if Kilgarrah would let go of his anger simply because Merlin asked him to. Merlin felt stupid for believing Kilgarrah would cease his thirst for revenge simply because Merlin made him promise not to attack Camelot.

He sighed deeply. He wished Kilgarrah hadn't attacked, but if he hadn't of, Merlin never would've had the chance to meet Balinor again...

He was conflicted.

His mind drifted to Morgana, unconscious and broken in Camelot right now. His heart hurt.

In his other future, Morgana wasn't even present during Kilgarrah's attack.

She was gone, taken away by Morgause and god only knows what was happening to her. But whatever it was...it had made her evil. It was as if the Morgana he had known had died, and a knew, malicious version of her had taken over Morgana's body.

He felt a swirl of emotions and he could barely sleep. He stayed up almost the whole night, only falling asleep when the sun began to rise.

He was shaken awake by Arthur less than an hour later.

He groaned and Arthur clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Shh! Cenred's men!" He hissed.

Merlin's heart stopped beating for a second.

_NO! _He thought.

Cenred's men came out of nowhere and Arthur drew his sword, twirling it in his hands.

"Merlin!"

Merlin spun around and Balinor threw him a sword which Merlin caught in his hands.

Merlin thrust his sword and clanged with one of the Cenred's mens swords. He threw him back and Merlin ran forward, making sure to protect Balinor.

He blocked a blow from another man and Balinor went in to defend him.

"NO!"

Merlin pushed his father aside and the mans sword sliced his arm. Merlin let out a howl of pain, then glared at the man.

_"Astrice!" _He bellowed, thrusting his hand forward. The man fell back and Balinor looked at him.

"I see you have your father's talent!" He breathed, chuckling. Merlin grinned. Balinor thrust his sword through one of the mens heart and spun around, hitting another one.

Arthur suddenly ran toward them from behind a tree.

"We have to go! More will come!" He panted. Merlin nodded and Balinor ran toward his horse, grabbed a strip of cloth and tied it around Merlin's arm. He then jumped on to the horse and helped Merlin up behind him.

Arthur led them through the forest back toward Camelot and Merlin felt his heart soar.

He'd done it.

He'd saved his father.

He wanted to whoop in glee and use magic in celebration, create fireworks and sparks.

His father looked back at him and smiled and Merlin grinned at him.

"We make a good team, father." He said. Balinor laughed and Merlin saw such happiness in his eyes, something he'd barely seen in his last future and this one.

Merlin caught sight of a moving shadow above them.

There were two small cliffs on either side of each other, creating a passage through. A fallen tree created a bridge between the two-

And three of Cenred's men were atop it, crossbows in their hands.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed. Arthur glanced up and ducked just as one of the arrows went hurling toward him. He jumped off his horse and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief that Arthur was okay.

He heard a grunt and felt his horse rear upwards.

Him and Balinor were thrown back and fell off the horse.

Merlin grunted as pain soared through his back, and he spun around, looking for his father.

Balinor looked at him.

"Stay down and get behind that rock!" He said, pointing to the rock beside him. Merlin shook his head.

"I can help!"

"Please, son! That is the Prince of Camelot! I must help him and I cannot worry about you!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Merlin bit his lip, but hid behind the rock and Balinor ran forward. He watched the two men fight Cenred's men and succeed and Merlin grinned. Arthur looked at Balinor and smiled.

"Thank you." He breathed.

Merlin saw the man atop the cliff two seconds after Balinor did.

"ARTHUR!" he screamed. Balinor pushed Arthur aside-

And an arrow sunk straight into his chest.

"NO!" Merlin screamed.

Arthur looked at Balinor for half a second in shock, then jumped from the floor and roared, climbing the cliff and sprinting toward the man , who dropped his crossbow and drew his sword.

Merlin ran toward Balinor, tears blinding his path. He tripped and fell to the floor.

Arthur turned back for half a second before the man swung at him. He raised his sword in the nick of time.

"No, no, no! Not again! NO! This isn't happening..." Merlin whispered, crawling toward Balinor. Balinor looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"Merlin...my son..."

"No, no! I can heal you! Just hang on!"

Balinor gripped his hand.

"No. Not...in front of...the prince." He breathed.

"I don't care!" Merlin said, shaking his head. Balinor chuckled.

"I...do. You...cannot...reveal...your magic." He breathed.

"But...I came back to save you." Merlin whispered to his father, tears falling down his face.

"Merlin, listen to me. When...you face...the dragon...remember...be strong. A dragon's heart...is on it's right side...not it's left."

"I can't do this! Not again!" Merlin cried, clutching his heart. Balinor rested his hand on top of his.

"Listen to me...you are...my son. I've seen enough in you...to know that...you will make me proud." He gasped out. A tear fell down Balinor's cheek and Merlin wiped away the tears on his own cheeks.

"Please...I came back here to save you. I can't lose you again. Please? Just stay with me?" Merlin whispered, clutching his father tightly.

But Balinor was already gone, the spark in his eyes dimming until it was there no more.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He shook his father, but still Balinor would not awaken.

He heard Arthur growl angrily.

"NO! Camelot is doomed!" he roared, clutching his hair in frustration.

Merlin paid no attention to him, instead crying over his father's dead body.

He'd officially lost everything. What was the point in him even being here? Everything was happening the same...

He could not think straight. He wanted to leave this world and never return.

He cried to his heart's content, not even caring that Arthur could see him.

For once, he let his pain show, and made no effort to hide it.

He was broken.

* * *

Arthur remained silent as they rode on horseback to Camelot. They had placed Balinor on a boat and set it off on a journey from the Lake, Arthur casting fire to it with a stick. Merlin had cried throughout the entire thing and Arthur said nothing, instead clapping a hand on Merlin's shoulder for support.

Finally, though, Arthur's curiosity became too much.

"Merlin...are you alright? You seem...really distraught over Balinor's death." He said, looking to his friend.

Merlin simply stared ahead, his eyes red and his body stiff. He took a deep breath.

"Just worried for Camelot, that's all." He croaked. Arthur sighed, but did not push the topic. He himself, was hurt by Balinor's death.

"He...he was a good man...he saved my life." Arthur muttered. Merlin choked on a sob and nodded.

"Mmm..."

"He saved my life...and he had magic. He could've stopped the arrow in it's path, he could've done anything. But he didn't. He died...to save me." Arthur said. Still, Merlin said nothing.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"My whole life, I've been raised thinking that magic was nothing but evil. And after all the things magic has done to me, I've believed it. But...after Balinor...and Morgana...everything I've believed in about magic seems to be crumbling down. I was taught to hate it by a man who lied to me about my family...about my mother. I...I don't know what to believe in anymore." Arthur said.

Merlin still said nothing, grief taking over his mind and heart.

Arthur seemed to notice that now was not a good time and closed his mouth, keeping quiet.

"He was a good man." He said once more.

* * *

They walked through the city of Camelot, many people watching them, waiting for a third man.

There was none.

Uther came running from the castle steps.

"Where is he? Where is Balinor?" He said desperately. Arthur sighed.

"We found him, but we were ambushed by Cenred's men. He died saving my life." Arthur said sadly. He jumped off his horse.

Uther fell to his knees.

"Camelot is doomed..." He whispered. Arthur looked at his father, then waved his hand.

"Come."

Uther Pendragon and the Knights of Camelot followed Arthur into the castle, where he walked toward the council chambers. Merlin saw that the place was no longer a healing area. It was bare of anyone except Gaius.

Merlin ran straight to him.

"Morgana! Is she-"

"Healing. Those who are still injured have been moved to another part of the castle. She's awake. Sore and beaten, but awake."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and so did Arthur.

Arthur nodded to himself, then stepped to the front of the room.

"The Dragonlord is dead. He died saving my life from Cenred's men. Because of me, Camelot is still in danger." Arthur said. Merlin shook his head, wanting to shout out that it was not Arthur's fault Balinor was dead, but Arthur looked at him and shook his head.

"It is my duty, to Camelot and myself, to pay a price for this. I will ride out to face the dragon. Those who wish to come with me, can do so. But let it be known that those who decide not to come...you will not be seen as cowardly or unworthy. In fact, I'm pretty sure you'll be seen as smart and careful." Arthur said, chuckling slightly. The Knights remained somber. Arthur held his head high and nodded.

"I ride out as soon as night falls. Those willing to join me may do so, but you must know...it is...highly unlikely that we will all return."

The Knights said nothing, and Merlin saw Sir Leon step forward and clap Arthur's shoulder.

"It would be an honor to die by your side, sire." He said. Arthur clasped his hand and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Leon."

More Knights began stepping forward, each of them clasping Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiled. All the Knights had stepped forward. He looked at them proudly.

"I am proud to ride with you. To defend Camelot by all your sides. You have all proven yourselves true Knights of Camelot."

They all drew their swords and raised them in the air.

"For the love of Camelot!" They chanted.

Arthur drew his own sword and raised it to the air with them.

"For the love of Camelot!" He said.

Uther clapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I am proud of you, Arthur." He whispered. Arthur nodded once and clapped his father's shoulder.

"Thank you...father." he said, his jaw tightening.

Merlin saw there was still hostility between them. He wanted to tell Arthur to appreciate his father, to love him. To show him how much he cared, because he could be gone in the blink of an eye...

"Come...they will begin planning tactics. I will take you to see Morgana." Gaius said, touching his shoulder.

Arthur heard Morgana's name and looked up.

"Merlin...tell her I'm glad she's alright and...I'll see her soon."

Merlin knew he also meant Gwen and he nodded.

"I will."

Gaius led him toward the west side of the castle to a small chamber room, where six people were in beds. Two were still unconscious, pale and sweaty with their loved ones by their side. Three were already leaving, waving to Gaius and thanking him for treating them.

And one was Morgana in the far corner, talking with Gwen and smiling.

Merlin felt a sliver of happiness explode in his heart and he ran forward.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Merlin!" She said, her arms opening immediately to embrace him. He hugged her tightly and she gasped.

"Not too tight!" she said, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry." He loosened his hold and Morgana's hand touched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you're alright." She whispered.

Merlin pulled back and saw Malkogaan on Morgana's shoulder, ruffling his wings. Morgana looked at the tiny dragon and grinned.

"Uh...Gwen! I'm sorry to bother you, but...you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat, would you?" She asked. Gwen stood up immediately.

"Of course not, Morgana! I'll be right back." Morgana grinned at her and she left the room. Gaius went over to one of the sick men and began tending to him, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone.

"He was sick for a couple of days, you know. Just like me. I think he goes through the same thing I do. It's like our souls are connected." Morgana said, touching Malkogaan with her index finger. He cooed softly. Merlin smiled slightly, but it soon faded.

Morgana looked at him and all traces of happiness left her.

"What's wrong?" She said immediately. Merlin looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"The uh...the Dragonlord Arthur and I went to find...he's my father." Merlin said. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what? Your father...is a Dragonlord?" She breathed. Merlin nodded.

"Wow...this is...well I mean, no wonder you're so powerful!" She said, chuckling. Merlin sighed and Morgana touched his cheek.

"Merlin...speak to me." She whispered softly.

The tears fell before he could stop them.

"He's dead." he cried, sobs wracking his chest.

Morgana gasped, then leaned forward, ignoring the pain and protests her body sent her and hugging Merlin tightly.

"Oh, Merlin...I'm so sorry!" She cried, rubbing his back. Merlin cried and cried to his heart's content and Morgana did not release him. Even when the pain became too much, and the tears falling down her cheeks were also because of the pain in her body and not only the pain in her heart, she did not release him.

Merlin's sobs finally subsided and he pushed back, wiping his eyes. She brushed his hair back, her hands on his face.

"Merlin..."

"Morgana...I know you hate him and I know you will never forgive him...but you have to reconcile with Uther. Your father is the most important person in your life. I...I have lived without my father for so long and...Morgana...you will never forgive yourself if Uther were to die tomorrow and you weren't to forgive him." Merlin said. Morgana sighed.

"Merlin...you don't understand. To me, Uther is my father only by blood. Gorlois...he is my true father. And Uther...he has lied to so many times...how can I forgive him for it?"

"He was just trying to protect you." Merlin said, hiccuping slightly. Morgana chuckled at his hiccup, then sighed.

"Merlin...I bear no love in my heart for Uther. The only reason I have not hurt him yet is because of Arthur. He is my brother, and the only Pendragon who will ever hold a place in my heart. It will take time, but perhaps...maybe one day...I will find it somewhere in me to forgive him."

Merlin sighed and nodded and Morgana touched his hand.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry you lost your father." She whispered. Merlin nodded again.

"As am I."

Gwen came scurrying into the room with a plate of fruit and chicken and Merlin jumped up from the bed and wiped his tears away.

Gaius glanced back at him and frowned, only one thought on his mind.

_How in the world did Merlin find out Balinor was his father?_


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Here you go guys, I'll try updating two today. No promises though! Also, I have an important question to ask you guys...it's about our dear friend Sir Lancelot. Now I have two ways he can go...he can live, or he can die, like in the series. Of course, in a different way from the series, seeing as Morgana is good, but yeah. I'll leave it to you guys. Tell me what you think. Should Sir Lancelot die, or should he live?**_  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_  
_

* * *

The pain woke her up.

Unbearable, mind-numbing pain was searing throughout her entire body.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry.

But she held her ground and stayed strong.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she turned over slowly.

Gwen, who was reading a book on a stool beside her, looked to her and dropped the book immediately.

"Morgana?"

"I'm fine, Gwen." She breathed, turning on her back and wincing. Gwen sighed.

"You told Gaius you were feeling better..."

"I am feeling better." Morgana said. She dug her arms into the bed and tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

She felt as if a fire had been lit to spread all over her body and she cried out, biting her bottom lip so hard, she drew blood.

"Morgana!" Gwen raced forward and placed her arms under Morgana's shoulders, helping her. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"I'll tell Gaius to get you something for the pain."

Morgana gripped Gwen's wrist.

"Don't." She said, seething. Gwen looked at her with wide eyes.

"Morgana, you are in pain! You need rest so you can heal properly! How can you rest when you keep waking up from the pain?"

"I said I'm fine. I'm not in any pain." Morgana lied. Gwen scoffed.

"No, no pain at all. Except for the fact that a large chunk of debris from the castle fell on top of you and Arthur and the Knights barely got you out of there alive! Morgana...why do you deny that you are hurt?"

"Because I need to be strong!" Morgana yelled. The other people in the room looked at her, but she kept eye contact with Gwen, who leaned forward and touched her hand.

"Why? Strong for who?"

"For everyone!" Morgana said. Gwen shook her head.

"Morgana, you are ALWAYS strong for everyone. It's okay to be hurt. It's okay to be in pain."

"Not now. Merlin...he's hurting more than me. And I need to stay strong. For him." Morgana said. Gwen sighed.

"I still don't understand how he escaped the rubble..." She whispered. Morgana shifted awkwardly. Truth be told, he'd escaped the rubble because when the blast had first occurred, both he and Morgana had been slammed into the wall beside them. Merlin took the brunt of the blast and was knocked unconscious, and Morgana was sprawled on the floor, the breath knocked out of her. She saw the top of the ceiling beginning to crack. She used magic to hurl Merlin away from the hazard, but didn't get away in time herself. The last thing she saw was Merlin's body disappearing behind a white piece of rock before she was knocked unconscious.

"He was mere feet away from you...oh god...Morgana, you don't understand...I had a heart-attack when I saw your hand poking out from underneath the debris...I shouted for Arthur straight away and the minute he saw your hand, he began clawing at the rocks, him and Sir Leon both. When we found you...all covered in blood and not breathing..."

Gwen began crying and Morgana rubbed her hand consolingly.

"Shh, it's okay!"

"No, it's not okay! You suffered greatly, milady! You almost DIED. You don't have to be strong for anyone! You have to take care of yourself and think only of yourself at a time like this! Do you hear me?" Gwen said, sobbing. Morgana raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Gwen, I'm okay. Remember when the uh...witchfinder stabbed me? I stayed strong through that. I can stay strong through this. I don't...I don't like showing weakness, Gwen. It's now who I am."

Gwen sighed, but smiled.

"It's one of your greatest qualities, milady." She whispered. Morgana chuckled.

"Morgana?"

She looked up and saw Arthur approaching her, his armor clean, but his eyes tired.

"I'm...I'm riding out to face the dragon."

"What?" Morgana exclaimed.

"You can't!" Gwen exclaimed, standing up. He sighed.

"Camelot is in danger. It's my duty to ensure it's safety. I must go."

"But-"

Gwen began crying again and Arthur hugged her tightly, not even caring about the people in the room watching them.

"I will return to you." he whispered to her. She nodded against his chest and pulled away. Arthur smiled at her, then looked down at Morgana.

"And you, sister." He said, bending down and kissing her forehead. She sighed.

"Arthur, please. Stay safe. If at any chance the battle seems lost, pull out."

He chuckled, but nodded.

"Don't worry about me."

Merlin came waltzing into the room at that moment and Arthur nodded.

"Right. We should go."

Merlin made eye contact with Morgana and she smiled at him. He stepped forward and Arthur looked to the people watching them, then looked at Gwen and nodded to the side. She followed him out.

Merlin sat beside Morgana and she clutched his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright." She lied. Merlin knew she was.

"Let me heal you."

She shook her head.

"No. You need all your strength, and healing me will take it away. I can deal with the pain, Merlin. I am strong."

He sighed, but smiled.

"Yes. You are." She returned his smile, her eyes thoughtful.

"Malkogaan." She whispered. The dragon flew from her beside table to her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Go with Merlin." She said. Merlin looked at her in surprise and so did Malkogaan.

"I need to know...that a part of me is with you. Kilgarrah...he is fierce."

"My father is dead. I am a Dragonlord now. He cannot hurt me." Merlin said hollowly. Morgana sighed. She'd read all about Dragonlords from the books Merlin had given her. She already knew this.

"I know. Merlin...please? Stay safe..." She whispered, her grip tightening. Merlin looked down at their intertwined hands and met Morgana's eyes.

Such sadness...such hope...such beauty.

He could tell she was thinking about their almost-kiss in the cellars when she had been locked up. Merlin took a deep breath, but did not break eye contact.

"I will." He said.

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll return to me." She whispered. He leaned closer to her and wrapped a gentle arm around the back of her neck, pressing his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes.

"I will return to you." He whispered. She nodded against him, chuckling and Merlin lifted his head to kiss her forehead.

"Merlin?"

He turned and saw Arthur and Gwen waiting for him at the door. Arthur watched them sadly, his hand wrapped in one of Gwen's, who was crying, but held her head high.

Malkogaan flew from Morgana's shoulder to Merlin's, and he looked at her. She nodded once, smiling. He got up and walked over to Arthur, walking past Gwen, who made her way back to Morgana.

Arthur and Merlin turned as they reached the door, taking one last glance at the two women they loved.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur said, sighing. They walked away, Malkogaan cooing on Merlin's shoulder sorrowfully.

* * *

They rode the horses out of Camelot and Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You and Morgana..." He said.

"We're just friends." Merlin said immediately. Arthur chuckled.

"So were I and Gwen...once upon a time." He said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin sighed.

"It can never happen. I'm a manservant...she's Uther's ward."

"Gwen is a maidservant, I am a prince. Nothing will ever keep me from her. Look, Merlin...my father already knows you two are close. He told me to stop it from happening, but I'm not going to stop two people from being in love. Just...keep it under wraps, alright?"

"Arthur, she...I...we don't feel the same way about each other." Merlin finished lamely. He was positive Morgana only saw him as her friend, her fellow sorcerer. Nothing more. Why pursuit something when there was nothing there. Arthur looked at him.

"Merrlin! You are truly...an idiot! Do you not see the way she looks at you?" He said. Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise.

"Oh, uh...really?"

Arthur glared at him.

"You are an idiot." He grumbled.

They heard a roar above them and glanced up. Kilgarrah was flying along with them, toward a clearing. Arthur scowled, then drew his sword and raised it into the air.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" He bellowed. The other Knights roared with him and rode into the clearing.

Merlin heard Kilgarrah chuckle and open his mouth wide.

"NO!" Merlin screamed. Kilgarrah released a jet of flame and most of the Knights yelled in pain and collapsed off their horses.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he glanced at Sir Leon and the only four Knights who had evaded the flames.

Kilgarrah swooped down and landed, then raised a sharp, taloned claw and swung. Merlin jumped off his horse and rolled on the floor, avoiding it. Arthur did the same, but Sir Leon and the four other Knights fell off their horses to the floor, unconscious.

Arthur raised his sword and roared at the top of his voice, running forward.

"No, you idiot!" Merlin hissed. Kilgarrah roared and raised a talon and Merlin growled.

He raised his hand and pointed it at Arthur, guilt rearing his chest.

___"Hleap on bæc!" _He cried. Arthur flew forward and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Merlin glared up at Kilgarrah.

Kilgarrah looked at him with golden eyes blazing with fury. Merlin stepped forward, thinking of his father, of Arthur, of Gwen, of Gaius, of Camelot, of his mother...of Morgana.

""_You're the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgarrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will._" He heard his father's voice echo in his mind.

He felt the power rise in his chest and it felt so good to have it back, but so bad to remember everything that had been sacrificed to get it.

He glared up at Kilgarrah.

_"O' Drakon! Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat!" _Merlin screamed. Kilgarrah looked at him in shock and ruffled his wings, a soft roar emitting from him. Malkogaan cooed on Merlin's shoulder and ducked into his shirt, hiding.

_ "Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass." _Merlin said, not removing his eyes from Kilgarrah's.

Kilgarrah roared softly, then bowed his head.

"Merlin...I am sorry." He whispered. Merlin picked up a spear on the floor and glared at him.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T ATTACK!" He screamed. Kilgarrah looked at him sorrowfully.

"You cannot begin to understand, young warlock. Twenty years locked in a dungeon...I wanted my revenge!" He said.

"SO YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?" Merlin screamed. Kilgarrah bowed his head.

"MORGANA ALMOST DIED! AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roared. Kilgarrah looked up at him in shock, then bowed his head once more. He pointed his spear at Kilgarrah.

"I want nothing more than to drive this into your heart! But just like before...I will show you mercy! I will show you mercy because you are my brother! But I will only let you go if this time, you promise me on YOUR LIFE that you will NEVER attack Camelot, or come anywhere NEAR Camelot ever again! And if you do! I WILL KILL YOU!" He roared.

He was shaking with fury. Fury at Kilgarrah for causing Morgana's injury, for causing Balinor's death, angry at him for everything.

Kilgarrah bowed his head even lower, then looked at Merlin one last time, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I...I promise." He said.

Merlin felt tears in his eyes and he blinked them away.

"GO! GO AWAY!" He roared. Kilgarrah did not hesitate. He battered his wings to the floor and lifted into the air, disappearing into the night sky within a matter of minutes.

Merlin was left by himself in the clearing, breathing deeply, his heart filled with sorrow and anger and grief.

Arthur moaned and rolled over, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Wazzit? What happened?" He said.

"The dragon's gone. You injured it greatly. He's probably dead." Merlin said, sighing. Arthur looked at him.

"Wait, what?" He exclaimed, standing up.

"Blood was pouring from its leg and it flew away from here very weak. I heard a uh, a great big crash a few miles away. I think he's dead, Arthur."

"But-how-what-"

Arthur spun around in a great big circle, looking everywhere. Merlin shrugged-

Then Arthur threw a first into the air, whooping.

"WHOO!" He roared. Merlin laughed.

Arthur ran forward and wrapped arm around him.

"WE WON!" He shouted. Sir Leon woke up, groaning and looked everywhere.

"What happened?" He asked.

"WE WON!" Arthur shouted in his face. Merlin laughed, watching the two knights rejoice.

* * *

Gaius waited anxiously by the side of the King, along with many other citizens of Camelot.

He saw three horses in the lower town, and cheers emitting from the people of the lower town.

The King sighed with relief.

"They're alright." He breathed. Gaius looked harder and saw Arthur and Sir Leon arrive on horses-

And Merlin was behind them, looking sad, but strong.

Gaius released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and ran up to Merlin.

Merlin jumped off his horse and Gaius hugged him tightly.

"M'boy!" He said, laughing happily. Merlin chuckled in his ear and returned his hug.

"I'm alright."

"I'm so proud of you, Merlin!" Gaius said. Merlin nodded.

"Thank you, Gaius." he said. Gaius pulled back and smiled at him.

"What happened?"

"The dragon is gone. Defeated. Many Knights died in the effort, but eventually, we uh, succeeded in wounding the beast. My manservant Merlin says he saw the beast fly away and heard a long thud of some sort a few miles away. He says he uh, saw the dragon collapse into the trees. It's likely, the dragon is dead." Arthur shouted for everyone to hear. They all cheered and the King hugged his son tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said. Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, father." He said. His eyes roamed the citizens until finally, he saw her.

Gwen was in the back of the crowd on top of the stairs, supporting a limping Morgana, who smiled at Merlin from afar. Malkogaan flew from Merlin's shoulder all the way to Morgana, who held out her palm for him to land on.

"Merlin..."

He turned to face Gaius, who was still smiling, but seemed to want to ask something.

"Yes?" Merlin said.

"I overheard you and Morgana talking before. I have a question...how did you know Balinor, the Last Dragonlord, was your father?" He asked.

Merlin's heart sank, but he kept his face blank.

"Uh..."

Gaius waited patiently for him to answer, but Merlin knew the longer he took, the more suspicious Gaius would get.

He smiled and let out a breath.

"Uh...my mother told me his name was Balinor! I just sort of uh...connected the dots! I asked him if he knew a woman named Hunith and he said he did, and...well..." Merlin shrugged. Gaius surveyed him with sharp blue eyes for a full thirty seconds and Merlin wondered if he believed him.

Finally, Gaius smiled and nodded.

"Ah...I see." He said. Merlin smiled, then Gaius patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you were only able to be with your father for such a short period of time." He said gravely.

Merlin felt a lump in his throat, and he nodded.

"As am I."

"MERLIN!"

He turned at the sound of his name and saw Arthur waving him over, standing with Gwen and Morgana.

He met Morgana's eyes and felt as if she were magnetically pulling him toward her.

"Sorry, Gaius, I-"

"Go...be with your friends!" Gaius said, smiling. Merlin grinned and ran up the stone steps and Gaius watched him, his smile fading and his suspicions growing even stronger.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**As promised! Here you go! :) Also, in case you're getting bored with the story, something really big is going to happen soonish! Promise!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE  
**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with Kilgarrah. Morgana was almost completely healed, except she still walked around with a cane, which Arthur continuously laughed about. He'd even given her the nickname 'old woman', which frustrated Morgana to no end.

Merlin was with Arthur, who was training with the other Knights when he saw Uther walk toward Sir Leon and talk to him about something for almost five whole minutes. He clapped his shoulder, then began walking back toward the castle.

A little while later, Sir Leon came over to Merlin for a drink of water and Merlin's curiosity got the better of him.

"What did the King want from you, Sir Leon?" He asked. Leon shrugged.

"He asked me if the Lady Morgana had said something about a dragon before the attacks."

Merlin's heart sank.

"Oh...oh and uh...what did you say?" Sir Leon looked at him.

"I told him that the Lady Morgana had come running from her chambers hysterically, crying about something attacking Camelot, but she never said anything about a dragon."

Merlin almost slapped Sir Leon, but didn't. The man was just doing his duty after all.

"Right...thank you, Sir Leon."

"Well...it's okay?" He said, a frown on his face.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, begging for training to be over already.

* * *

Morgana heard a knock on her door and Gwen lay down her brush on the table and walked to the door, opening it.

"My lord." Gwen said. Morgana spun around to see Gwen bowing as Uther walked into the room.

"Morgana, I was wondering if we could have a word?" He said. Morgana glared at him coldly, but nodded.

"Alright." She nodded at Gwen, who bowed and closed the door behind her, exchanging worried glances with Morgana. Morgana smiled at her to reassure her.

As soon as the door closed, Uther walked forward, a slight smile on his face. It was the first time they'd been alone together since she found out about her blood and lineage.

"How...how are you feeling?"

Morgana gripped the cane on her beside table and used it to stand. Pain cracked throughout her body, but she said nothing.

"I'm alright."

"Good...good."

They stayed silent for awhile before Uther sighed and looked at her.

"Apparently...before the dragon attacked Camelot...you had another nightmare." He said.

Morgana did not change her expression, but she felt a cold sliver run up her spine.

"I...I did." She said, nodding once. Uther sighed.

"I told you to tell me when you began having the nightmares again, Morgana."

"Well, there's already so many lies in this family, what harm is one more going to do?" She spat furiously.

Uther looked at her in shock, then sadness.

"Morgana..."

"Why do you care about my nightmares, anyway?" She interrupted. He shrugged.

"I simply wish...for your well-being."

"Well your wish is granted. I am fine." She said, moving across the room with the cane to Malkogaan, who cooed at her and coughed a ball of fire.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Nothing of concern now." Morgana said stiffly, her back to Uther.

He pushed down the anger rising in his chest and nodded.

"I'll uh...I'll have Gaius make a stronger potion for you."

Morgana said nothing and Uther left without another word.

* * *

Rickard strengthened his hold on his satchel and walked past the Knights of Camelot as quickly as he could. Once he passed them without suspicion, he looked around the castle and smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of coins the sorcerer had given him.

_"You walk in...you become a servant of the Kings... Here, give him this ring. Give him any story you wish, just make sure he wears it at least once. Then...stand back and watch Camelot fall and the Pendragon family be torn apart."_

Rickard smiled to himself and nodded, then walked forward toward the castle. He almost bumped into a beautiful young woman with dark skin and raven hair. She smiled at him.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"That's quite alright." He said, smiling at her. She went to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I was wondering...I need to speak with the King. I'm moving here to Camelot and wish to seek work immediately. Where could I seek an audience with him?"

"Oh, well...the King doesn't usually deal with employees-"

"He knew my father." Rickard said, smiling. The woman smiled.

"Oh! Well...I mean I don't work for the King directly, I'm actually the Lady Morgana's maidservant."

Rickard looked at her, a grin on his face.

"Really?" he breathed, not believing his luck. She chuckled.

"Indeed! I could perhaps take you to her, and she in turn could take you to the King? I wouldn't guarantee anything, however, the King is a busy man-"

"That would be great. Thank you, uh-"

"Guinevere. Most people call me Gwen, though." She said, holding her hand out. He shook it and bowed his head.

"Rickard." He said, smiling.

"Come, Rickard. I shall take you to the Lady Morgana."

He followed her into the castle and tried not to get distracted by the large statues and decorations.

Gwen walked into a corridor, then stopped and glanced into a room.

"Milady?"

She entered the room and Rickard followed her.

A woman with long dark hair and striking green eyes, and a man with short blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sea turned to looked at her. Another man was behind him, he was tall and gangly, with short dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this man here wishes to speak with the King." Gwen said, stepping aside as Rickard stepped forward.

"And you are?" The man with the blonde hair said, stepping forward. Rickard looked at him.

"My name is Rickard."

"And where are you from, Rickard?"

"I am from the Kingdom of Nemeth." Rickard said.

"Ah, Nemeth...a known ally of Camelot's." The man with the blonde hair said. Rickard bowed his head.

"Of course. My father fought alongside the King, Uther Pendragon in the war against magic."

"Then I see our fathers have met already. Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot." Arthur said, holding out his hand. Rickard took it, in shock.

"Uh...a pleasure to meet you, my lord."

Prince Arthur smiled.

"This is the Lady Morgana, Uther's ward." Rickard looked to the lady behind Arthur and bowed, maintaining eye contact with her. She nodded her head, smiling slightly.

"And this is Merlin, my manservant." Arthur said. Merlin lifted a hand in hello, but said nothing.

"Now...what is it you wish to speak to my father about? I'm sure it can be discussed with me instead."

"I wish to seek work here in the castle, my lord. I have decided to move to Camelot for a while. My father thought it would be a good idea as well."

"Ah...I see. Well, I can handle with that. Perhaps we can have you work in the kitchens and-"

"My lord, I have a gift for Uther Pendragon from my father as well. He asked me to deliver it personally." Rickard said.

Arthur looked at him and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who is your father?"

"Sir Alis, my lord, a Knight of Nemeth and a long-time friend of the King's." Rickard said again.

"Right...I shall speak to my father...wait here."

Rickard bowed and Arthur left the room. The others stayed behind. They struck easy conversation until a few minutes later, Prince Arthur returned with King Uther Pendragon and three Knights.

Rickard's heart raced, but he bowed and nodded.

"My lord." He said.

"Who are you?" Uther said bluntly. Rickard remained on his knees.

"I am Rickard, son of Sir Alis, my lord. He is a Knight of the Kingdom of Nemeth-"

"I wasn't aware Sir Alis had another son. I heard he had two, both of which, began serving as Knights to the Kingdom as soon as they came of age. How old are you?"

"I am naught but sixteen, my lord."

"Ah...you have training in battle?"

"No my lord...I was born with a...condition. I cannot train in battle. My father has kept my existence...quite under hidden blankets. He deemed me unworthy of being his son. I decided to come to Camelot and find work here as a servant, away from my father's scrutiny, my lord."

Uther surveyed him, then nodded.

"I see...you would not mind if I send word to Sir Alis and ask him if this is true?"

"Of course not, my lord."

_You won't get a message back in time. She'll be dead long before you find the truth. _He thought wickedly.

Uther nodded once more.

"Alright then. Rise, Rickard. If you wouldn't mind it, we can perhaps place you in the kitchens to work."

"Thank you, my lord."

Uther went to leave, but Rickard stopped him.

"Wait, my lord. Before I left, my father told me to give this to you. A gift from one old friend to another, he said. He also wished for me to tell you that he hopes you wear it as a sign of your friendship and he hopes to see you again someday."

Uther smiled and Rickard pulled out the ring from his pouch. He passed it to Uther, who looked at it and smiled.

"It is...a nice ring, Rickard."

"Please sire...it would give me and my family great pleasure if you were to wear it." Rickard said, bowing his head. Uther sighed, but nodded and placed the ring over the glove on his right hand.

No one else saw it but Rickard. The minute the ring was placed on his finger, his eyes glowed a faint red. He looked down at the ring and smiled.

"Well...it is quite nice, isn't it?" He said. Arthur nodded.

"Uh...very nice." He said.

Uther looked at him and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay, Rickard."

"Thank you, my lord." Rickard said, grinning. Uther Pendragon left the room and Rickard watched him go gleefully, glad that everything the sorcerer had planned was so far going well.

* * *

**Hmm...wonder who the sorcerer is that sent Rickard... (insert wicked grin here)**


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Screw it. Another one cause I love you guys! And this one is MASSIVE! WOO! This one will conclude Rickard's storyline, that's why it's a long chapter. Also, it's a long one because I seriously DON'T want this to go over 100 chapters, and I still have a lot to write about. So basically, from now on, any storylines that happen, I'm just gonna try and conclude in less than two chapters. Hope you guys don't mind!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR  
**

* * *

Merlin ate his dinner quietly, ignoring Gaius staring at him. He'd been doing it a lot lately.

He heard a soft knock on the door and Gaius called for the person to enter. Arthur walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"Merlin, Gaius."

"My lord." Gaius said, bowing his head. Arthur sat down next to Merlin-

And began picking bread from his plate, eating his food.

"Hey!" Merlin said. Arthur laughed and tore a bite from the bread.

"I'm hungry." he said.

"You have over a hundred people in the kitchens willing to make you something!" Merlin protested, wrapping his arm around his plate and dragging it away from Arthur. Arthur shrugged.

"But I like stealing from you." He said, picking more bread. Merlin sighed. Gaius laughed. Merlin glared at Arthur.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't spend some time with a friend?" He said, his eyes wide in shock.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. This was something the Arthur from his future would do. Spend time with Merlin, be his friend...

How strange. It had taken that Arthur a lot longer to appear in his other future.

"You want something don't you?"

"No, Merrrrlin. I'm bored. The sun has not yet set and I am bored and Sir Leon is busy getting drunk at the tavern, something I don't wish to do." Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

And there was the reason he was here.

"What do you want to do?" Merlin said, sighing. Arthur grinned.

"I don't know. Train?" He said, shrugging.

"I know! Let's go visit Gwen!" Merlin said, smiling. He really just wanted to see Morgana, despite having spent most of the day with her. Arthur's eyes went wide and he glanced at Gaius.

"I uh...why would we do that?" He said, glaring at Merlin furiously. Gaius chuckled.

"Arthur...you insult my intelligence. You really don't think I know you and Gwen are in love?" He said, his eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face. Arthur looked at Gaius in shock.

"Oh..." He said. Gaius laughed.

"Go. Surprise her. It will be nice. Oh, and here..."

Gaius got up and walked over to the vase in the corner of his chambers, pulling out a rose.

"Give this to her."

Arthur took the rose and grinned.

"Thanks, Gaius." He said. He hopped up and placed the rose in his mouth.

"Come on, Merlin!" He muffled. Merlin looked down at his dinner, then groaned and got up, following Arthur out of the door.

They had barely gotten half-way to Morgana's chambers when Uther suddenly appeared out of nowhere, six Knights of Camelot behind him.

"Father..." Arthur said, looking at his father in concern. He dropped the rose and walked to his father briskly.

Uther nodded to him.

"Sorry, Arthur. I must attend to something."

"Is it important?" Arthur asked.

"I'm arresting Morgana."

Arthur looked at his father with wide eyes.

"You're...wait, what?" He said, confused.

"I heard she saw the dragon attacking Camelot before it even happened. This is a sure sign of witchcraft, Arthur. She must pay for her crimes."

"SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Merlin bellowed. Arthur held him back, and Uther didn't even pay attention to him.

"Father, come now. See reason. Morgana doesn't have magic. You've known her her whole life!" Arthur said. Uther scoffed.

"Perhaps...it doesn't change the fact that she has magic. Being able to see the future...it is dangerous. She must be stopped."

"Father!"

Uther ignored him and led the Knights up the flight of stairs. Arthur followed him furiously and so did Merlin.

A Knight kicked open Morgana's doors and she was sitting at her table with Gwen, laughing. Her laugh faded as she jumped up in shock.

"What on earth is going on?" She said, scared.

"Father! Stop this madness!" Arthur said, barging past the Knights.

"Merlin!" Morgana said, looking at him in fear. Merlin raced forward.

"Morgana Pendragon, you are hereby placed under arrest under suspicion of sorcery. You will be put to trial tomorrow morning, where your fate will be decided." Uther said coldly.

"Suspicion of sorcery?" Gwen said angrily.

"Father, this is ridiculous! What on earth spawned this delusion in your mind?" Arthur growled.

"She said she saw a dragon attacking Camelot and the next day, it happened! She's a sorcerer! I've been so blinded by my love for her, but now I see! She has magic! And under law, she must die! Seize her!" Uther said, pointing at her.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted, stepping back as the Knights stepped forward.

Merlin grabbed her and shoved her behind him. He raised his hand, not even caring. He was prepared to use magic to stop all of them.

"You're not going anywhere near her." he growled.

"Merlin, no!" Morgana whispered in his ear.

"Merlin, move!" Arthur said.

"If you do not move, manservant, I will have you arrested with her."

"You're. Not. Touching. Her." Merlin growled again.

"Remove yourself now, boy!" Uther roared.

"Merlin, move!" Arthur growled. Gwen was crying, her hand over her mouth.

Merlin prepared to release magic-

And Morgana gripped his arm.

"No..." She said softly. Merlin looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Morgana, they're not taking you." He said. She smiled sadly, then turned to glare at Uther.

"No one is getting arrested but me. You leave everyone alone." She said. She held out her hands and a Knight placed shackles on her, then gripped her arm and dragged her away. She exchanged one final glance with Merlin before she disappeared around the corner. Merlin sank to his knees.

"No..." He whispered. Arthur kicked a chair angrily and Gwen suddenly gripped Merlin's arm.

"We have to go see her!" She said. Merlin nodded and Arthur helped him up.

"I don't understand! Why is he doing this?" Arthur said, shaking his head.

Merlin did not respond.

He felt defeated. How could this happen? Was this her fate? Now that he could come back and stop her from being evil, had he accidentally caused her early death? He wanted to crawl into a hole and decompose...

Morgana...no...

Perhaps he was having a nightmare...and he would soon wake...

He hoped...

* * *

Morgana was shoved roughly into a cell, her injuries flaring and making her body hurt and she heard Sir Leon growl.

"She is the Lady Morgana! You cannot treat her like that!" He roared.

"The King said-"

"To arrest her, not mistreat her! Get out! Now!" He said. The two knight scurried away and Sir Leon sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She scoffed.

"My father has just arrested me for witchcraft. I'm perfectly swell." She said sarcastically. Sir Leon sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. She sighed.

"Morgana!" Her head snapped up and Arthur, Gwen and Merlin rushed into the room.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked her. She nodded.

"Fine." She lied. He growled.

"I don't know what on earth is going on, but this is ridiculous! Accusing your of sorcery because you dreamed of someone attacking Camelot and it happened? Ridiculous!" He said. Morgana had a feeling Arthur said this because he wanted her to assure him it wasn't magic.

But she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Indeed it is."

"What do we do?"

Arthur, Gwen and Sir Leon bantered on, but Merlin and Morgana made eye contact. He walked over to her and it was like they were in their own little world.

"Look after Malkogaan-"

"You're going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here." Merlin muttered. Morgana chuckled, tears in her eyes.

He suddenly gripped her tightly.

"I am." He said fiercely. She looked at him.

"Okay?" He said. She nodded slowly.

"Okay..."

"Merlin! We have to go!"

"Merlin..." Morgana said. He looked back to her.

"Everything's going to be fine." He said, smiling. He walked away, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

"THIS IS MY KINGDOM-"

"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER! YOUR ACCUSATIONS ARE RIDICULOUS!"

"SHE IS A SORCERER!"

"SHE IS MY SISTER!" Arthur roared. Uther glared at him.

"She will be executed at dawn." He said quietly. Arthur growled.

"You can't do this! I don't know what's spawned your suspicions, but you are wrong. Morgana does not have magic." Arthur said. He didn't know if he believed it himself, but he would say anything to get his father to stop this crusade against her.

"She dies tomorrow at dawn. That is final. Now get out, or I'll have you thrown in a cell with her."

Arthur glared at his father, then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Gaius sighed.

"Merlin...this is extremely dangerous and-"

"It'll work...don't worry."

"And how do you plan on getting out of this alive?" Gaius send, handing him the fake poultice.

"I don't." He said simply. Gaius looked at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm going to take the blame for Morgana's powers. Tell them I made her see the visions. You can tell everyone I went home to Ealdor. Morgana can continue my destiny of making sure Arthur unites the land of Albion. Everything will be fine."

"Merlin-" Gaius protested.

"If I don't get him off Morgana's back, she'll be killed! I've sacrificed too much to lose her now!" Merlin said. Gaius looked at him.

"Who are you?" He said. Merlin looked at him.

"I'm Merlin?" He said.

"No, you are not! You speak of sacrifices and you know things! It's as if you suddenly have Morgana's gift of foresight!"

Merlin sighed.

"I'll explain later."

"Merlin!"

"Morgana's life is in danger! I'll explain later!" Merlin shouted. Gaius sighed.

"You're not going to have a later!"

_Damn, he caught me._

Merlin sighed.

"I'm...Look. Can we please, just focus on this right now?"

Gaius glared at him, then nodded.

"Alright."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

He put the ingredients into a bowl and closed his eyes.

"Step back, Gaius."

Gaius moved away as Merlin began enchanting.

_"Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum." _He threw the last ingredient in and the potion blew up.

He collapsed to the floor and blacked out for three seconds before opening his eyes.

Everything was blurry, and he felt as if his body was stiff and aged.

"My god!" Gaius exclaimed. Merlin groaned and sat up, then looked down.

He had a silver beard, trailing down to his knees. He stood and looked in the mirror and saw he had become Dragoon the Great, his old man persona to hide his true identity in his other future.

He grinned and nodded in satisfaction.

"Merlin..."

Merlin spun around and groaned at the pain in his back.

"Ugh...how do you do it, Gaius?" He said, clutching his back. Gaius glared at him.

"Unbelievable. First he won't tell me what's going on, now he mocks my age." He muttered. Merlin stood up.

"Right. I have to go save Morgana."

He began walking out, then looked to his left and saw a stick on the wall. He gripped it and walked out of the chambers.

* * *

He walked up to Morgana's chambers and as soon as he entered, he waited.

_Come on, Gwen. Where are you?_ He thought.

Finally, after ten minutes, he heard sniffing and footsteps. He sneered in satisfaction, then walked over to Morgana's bed and pulled out the fake poultice from his pocket.

He lifted Morgana's pillow, then began murmuring nonsense words as he slowly placed the poultice down.

Gwen opened the door-

And Merlin thanked all the gods he knew that Arthur was with her.

"Hey!"

Arthur drew his sword and ran to him. Merlin dropped the poultice and smirked.

"Ooooh! You caught me! Heeheehee!" he said. Arthur glared at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am...Dragoon the great!" Merlin said with a flourish. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Is that a magical trinket? Are you the one doing this to Morgana?" He demanded.

Merlin stood still...then sneered.

"You've caught me red-handed. I suppose I have no choice...but to confess." He said.

"An innocent woman is about to be killed because of your actions! I should run you through!" Arthur growled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because if you do that..." He stopped short and Arthur looked at him expectantly.

"You won't learn of my plan." Merlin said, sneering. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"What plan?"

"EXACTLY! That's why you can't run me through!" Merlin said, grinning. Arthur looked at him, confused. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Have we...met?" He said. Merlin narrowed his own eyes, leaned forward...

"No, I don't believe so, I never forget a face." He said in a rush. Gwen stepped forward, her own eyes narrowed.

"Your eyes...we've met before!" Arthur said.

"NO! We haven't!" Merlin said, his heart racing. Arthur looked at him and Merlin did something unexpected.

He hissed at Arthur and made his eyes glow gold. No magic happened, but it was enough to scare Arthur and Gwen. He shoved her behind him protectively and when nothing happened, he growled and gripped Merlin.

"You're going down to the dungeons. Morgana will be freed immediately."

Merlin grinned triumphantly.

_Good._

* * *

They passed Morgana's cell and she turned, looking to them.

"What on earth?"

"We found the man responsible for your visions. You're free to go." Arthur said, smiling. Morgana grinned and stepped forward-

But looked at the old man in horror.

Merlin tried to avert her gaze and as they passed each other, he whispered in her ear.

"I told you everything would be okay."

"NO! NO!"

Morgana went to run back into the cell and Merlin snapped at her. Arthur raised his sword and shut the cell door.

"And don't even think about using magic to escape!" He growled.

"ARTHUR, DON'T! HE'S INNOCENT!"

Morgana's protests fell on deaf ears as they carried her away and Merlin grinned.

Everything would be fine.

He wasn't even afraid of death at this point. As long as Morgana and Arthur and Gwen were safe...

He hoped this would reassure Uther about Morgana. He wished Uther had never found out the truth, but it was inevitable...the stronger Morgana grew, the greater her visions would be...

He sighed and sat down, placing his stick on the floor and stretching.

_I'm going to die an old man. _He thought.

He didn't know why, but it made him laugh.

* * *

Merlin was about to prepare for sleep when someone tapped on the bars. He turned and saw Gaius smiling at him.

"Merlin..."

Merlin walked forward.

"How is Morgana?" He asked straight away. Gaius's smile faded.

"Merlin...I have a potion. It'll reverse the spell. Take it and I'll get you out of here-"

"What's happened?" Merlin demanded. Gaius sighed.

"Uther is still convinced Morgana has magic and has placed guards in her room for 24 hour supervision. Everything you've done...if she makes one false move...one sign of magic..."

Merlin pressed his head against the cold bars, defeat beginning to take over again.

"No..."

"Merlin, you have to get out of here. Go home if you must-"

Those words sparked an idea in Merlin's mind. He looked up at Gaius.

"When they take me to the pyre tomorrow, I'll use magic to escape. Tell Morgana to use any means to leave the castle as well. We have no choice now. We have to leave Camelot for good. We'll escape and go to Ealdor."

Gaius raised a stern eyebrow.

"Merlin-"

"It's the only way." Merlin said. Gaius sighed, but nodded. He handed Merlin the potion and Merlin took it.

"Please, tell her Gaius." He said desperately.

"I will." And with that, Gaius left.

* * *

Guards came into his cell and Merlin's heart began racing. They dragged him away and out into the courtyard.

Merlin glanced around and saw Arthur and Gwen watching him, both their faces angry. He kept walking forward and then he saw her.

Morgana had five knight surrounding her, two of them gripping her tightly. She looked at Merlin, and smiled.

Merlin took this as a sign of "I'm ready to leave Camelot with you" and his grin widened.

"What're you smiling at?" The Knight growled. Merlin shrugged.

He looked into the crowd-

And his heart dropped.

Rickard was staring at Morgana with a wide smirk on his face.

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. Like he had an epiphany.

_Uther's enchanted! That bloody ring! _Merlin stopped in his tracks and the Knight shoved him.

"Go on!"

Merlin glanced at the fire waiting to consume his flesh...

_"Intende lich!" _The fire on the pyre soared high into the sky with a roar and the knight let Merlin go. He ran as fast as his old legs would carry him. Knights shouted and he heard them running after him.

He turned left and entered an empty room.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned, prepared to use magic-

It was Morgana, who shut the door behind her and locked it with magic.

"How did you break free?" He asked her.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I kicked and punched my way out. You look good as an old man." She said, chuckling. He laughed, then let her go and drank the potion. Morgana gasped in shock and he felt his body morphing. His stomach turned and he groaned, feeling dizzy. Finally, he felt normal again and he touched his face.

Beard was gone.

Morgana smiled.

"There's my Merlin." She whispered, touching his cheek. Merlin smiled.

"Let's go. We won't have long." She said. Merlin shook his head.

"I know what's going on with Uther!"

Morgana growled.

"He's a tyrant! That's what! Come on, Merlin. We can't stay here! He'll have us both killed!" She snapped.

"NO! That Rickard man we met yesterday! The ring he gave Uther! It's enchanted!" Merlin said. Morgana's eyes went wide.

"You're sure?"

"I swear on my life!"

"We have to stop him!" She said.

"I know!"

"We need to find Arthur! Come on!" She gripped his hand and left the room, watching out for any guards.

By whatever stroke of luck Merlin could see, he saw Sir Leon and Arthur round the corner.

Alone.

"ARTHUR!" Morgana ran toward him with Merlin.

"That Rickard man en-"

"I know. I saw him smirking from across the courtyard. I put two and two together and grabbed my father's hand and removed the ring. His eyes flashed red and he asked what was going on. Some Knights are with him, helping him and the intruder alert should be sounding-"

It gonged above them and Arthur grinned.

"You're looking for Rickard?" Morgana asked as Sir Leon and Arthur sped down the corridor.

"Yep!" Arthur said. They all ran toward the lower town and Merlin spotted a hunched figure running towards the gate.

"THERE!" He shouted. Arthur ran forward and Merlin used magic to trip the figure. It fell to the floor with a thud and Arthur pressed his blade to it's back.

"TURN!" He growled. The figure turned and Rickard grinned up at them.

"Why did you do it? Why did you set Morgana up? And who was the old man?"

Rickard's grin faded a little.

"I have no idea who that old man was! But he almost ruined everything!" He spat.

"Why did you make my father believe Morgana had magic?" Arthur roared. Rickard cackled loudly.

"I did no such thing. Uther already believed she had magic. I just enhanced those suspicions." He said.

"You lie!" Arthur growled. Sir Leon swallowed.

"He asked me earlier in the day yesterday...about what happened the day the dragon attacked." He said. Morgana glared coldly down at Rickard.

So did Arthur.

"You will be burned at the stake for this." He growled. Rickard grinned.

"I don't think so."

He raised his hand to use magic, his eyes glowing gold-

And Sir Leon stabbed him straight in the heart. His eyes returned to normal and Rickard let out a final gasp of air as he died.

Arthur glanced up at Merlin and Morgana.

"He was lying...right?"

"Of course." Merlin said straight away. He glanced at Morgana, who still looked angry. Merlin gripped her hand, glad she was safe.

"It's over." He whispered.

* * *

Morgana paced up and down in her room and Merlin watched her.

"He was suspicious of me, Merlin..."

"Everything's okay. We got rid of the sorcerer. His suspicions are put to rest."

"For how long?" She asked angrily. Merlin sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Uther will have me killed one day. I just know it!" She said, tears in her eyes.

"No, no... Shh..." He wrapped his arms around her, then looked into her eyes.

"I will never let Uther hurt you, Morgana." He whispered. Her bottom lip trembled and Merlin hugged her tightly, unaware of the conflicting emotions swirling inside her.

She sighed.

"I just want to use magic freely, Merlin..." She whispered.

"And one day we will...I promise. Just...it takes time for great things to happen."

She sighed, but nodded.

"Mmm..."

"Merlin?"

Merlin spun around and saw Gaius staring at him.

"You and I need to talk...remember?" He said sternly. Merlin sighed.

Great...now he had to come up with something else...

"Right..."

* * *

Mordred watched from the potion Morgause had created.

Morgause watched Morgana's reflection with a sense of longing, wanting nothing more than to sink into the potion and embrace her sister.

Mordred smirked and Morgause looked at him.

"Why are you smiling? You sent some low level sorcerer with a grudge against Uther to tear the Pendragon family apart and it didn't work. Your plan failed." She said through clenched teeth. He chuckled.

"Well, yes...and no. It did exactly what I wanted it to."

"And what is that?"

Mordred grinned wickedly.

"It's planted a seed of doubt in Morgana's mind. She'll be ours in no time."


	45. Chapter Forty Five

**Bit of a short one here. And a fluff one. But important fluff. :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE  
**

* * *

Merlin watched Gaius with wary eyes, afraid the old man would not believe a word of the lie he just told him.

Gaius had one eyebrow raised, but his face was serious. He sighed.

"So...the reason you've gained a little bit of experience in foresight is because...you've been practicing?"

"Indeed. Of course, I don't have the power Morgana does, but..."

"I've never heard of being able to practice the gift of foresight." Gaius said, amazed. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Mmm..."

"Merlin?"

Morgana poked her head through his bedroom door and smiled at him.

"I'll be in my chambers. You wouldn't mind coming to speak to me later, would you?"

He smiled.

"Of course not. I'll come as soon as I see Arthur and finish my duties."

She nodded and looked at Gaius.

"Goodnight, Gaius."

"Goodnight, child."

She walked away and Merlin smiled at Gaius.

"So...I'm free to go?" He said.

"Now hang on here. I think you should stop this practice. I don't want Uther to have any reason to suspect you of witchcraft!"

Merlin held back a laugh.

"Got it." He said semi-seriously. Gaius nodded.

"Now go. The Prince awaits you."

* * *

"Merlin..."

Merlin extinguished the last candle in Arthur's room and turned, the moonlight rays casting the only light on Arthur, who was at the window staring at him.

"Yes, sire?"

Arthur sighed and gazed out of the window.

"I can speak to you...about anything, right?" He said. Merlin nodded.

"Of course." Arthur sighed and nodded.

"For years...ever since my birth really...I've been taught that magic is...is evil. Is tainted. Cannot be trusted."

Merlin walked forward slowly and sat on a stool. Arthur followed suite, sitting beside him, but facing him.

"But Morgause...there's no doubt she's evil, Merlin. But she helped me see the truth. She used magic to help me discover the truth about my mother. My anger at my father still flows in my heart, but...all the events that have passed...Balinor, a magic user and a Dragonlord saving MY life...Morgana possibly having magic and being able to see the future...I mean, she's tried to save my life many times before, saying she'd dreamed of my death and we never believed her...but what if she was telling the truth? And each time she's warned me, she's saved my life?"

"What are you trying to say, Arthur?" Merlin asked, confused. Arthur sighed.

"I'm saying that...I think magic is good, Merlin. But the wrong people abuse it and use it for evil and as a result, the people around them view magic as a whole as evil and wrong. And I wish...well, I wish more people like Balinor and Morgana existed." He said. Merlin felt his heart leap in excitement.

Was Arthur saying he accepted magic?

"Arthur...I think that the only reason people like Morgause and Rickard exist is because...well because of the laws against magic your father enforced. Think about it. If magic were to be used freely in all of Albion, nobody would want the King of Camelot dead. They would instead relish in his rule, and would be happy to be able to be themselves, without hiding who they are because they fear execution." Merlin urged. Arthur looked at him.

"My father's opinion on magic will never change, Merlin."

"Then perhaps a new King can make those changes." Merlin said quietly. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"I...I don't know, Merlin. If I were to be King...to remove such a law...Merlin, there will always be people like Morgause and Rickard out there. How can I guarantee that some of them won't try to kill me anyway? Despite the fact that I have, saying this hypothetically, removed the ban of magic? How am I supposed to...to suss how who will use it for good and who will use it for evil? How do I know they won't just use magic against me to take the throne for themselves? And this time, they'll be more powerful, because books about magic and the practice of magic are no longer banned?" Arthur said anxiously.

Merlin could see how conflicted he was and he sighed.

The Arthur from his future went through the same struggles. The Arthur from his future also still didn't know that he, Merlin, his friend, had magic. The Arthur from his future also still hadn't united the lands of Albion by declaring the ban on magic a void law. This was solely because of Morgana. Because the evil her had shown him that magic could not be trusted. Was evil, just like her.

Perhaps in this future, he and the good Morgana could make it happen faster...could help him see how magic was not evil...just like he had said...

"Do you truly believe Morgana has magic?" Merlin asked him. Arthur sighed.

"I don't know what to believe when it comes to Morgana. But I don't want to say anything to her. She'll get scared, and I don't want that for her. Not after what she's been through."

"And if she does have magic?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed again.

"I don't know, Merlin. I really don't. When it comes to magic...I am just a ball of confusion. I don't know what to believe, or what to do anymore..."

Merlin felt bad for him. He tried to cheer him up.

"Lucky you're not King then! You don't have to make these decisions!" He said, smiling. Arthur chuckled softly.

"Right..."

"You should get some rest. You've had a hard day." Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"Goodnight, Merlin." He said. Merlin got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door, tapping it softly and he heard her say 'Come in'.

He entered the room as quietly as he could and found Morgana under bed covers and in her nightgown. She smiled as he approached.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said, not sure where to look. She laughed.

"Merlin, it's a nightgown. It's not like I'm naked. And I'm covered in sheets." She said, patting the blankets. Merlin blushed, but nodded.

"Right."

She shook her head in amusement, but her smile soon faded.

"Merlin...I'm worried."

His embarrassment disappeared and he looked at her in concern.

"About?"

She took a deep breath.

"Uther may have been enchanted today, but I believe Rickard when he said that he only enhanced Uther's suspicions. I feel...threatened, Merlin. And I don't like it." She said. Merlin sat beside her and gripped her hand.

"Morgana...I promise you everything will be okay. Uther won't find out about your magic."

"But he already knows! He's suspicious, Merlin! And he made this big act today when he apologized to me and swore he would never believe for a second that I had magic, and that he was enchanted, but he KNOWS. I can see it in his eyes. I'm just...I'm worried about what he will do, Merlin." She said anxiously. Merlin gripped her hand tighter.

"Morgana...I will never, ever let Uther touch you. You and I...we're in this together. Even if we have to leave Camelot together to stay safe, we will. We'll go live in Ealdor. We'll run away. I will always protect you. Uther will never hurt you. I swear on my life."

Morgana smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, and I will never stop protecting you." He whispered. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Merlin. You're an amazing friend." She whispered. Merlin sighed.

_I wish we could be more..._ He thought sadly.

Here, with his arms wrapped around her, was where he wanted to stay.

He never thought coming back here would mean he would fall in love with Morgana.

But he had. Hopelessly.

He only wished they could be together...

_But you can't, Merlin. Don't give Uther more reason to put Morgana on a pyre. _

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her more tightly, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

Mordred growled in anger and threw a glass fragment on the wall across the room with magic. Morgause jumped, but smirked.

Part of her was glad Morgana was safe...part of her was angry that this little peon in front of her had planned Morgana's death to be a part of Uther's downfall...part of her was confused that her sister was currently cuddling with a manservant who had magic...

She looked at Mordred, whose eyes were blazing with anger.

She hated herself for it, but she was afraid of him.

He had magic she had never seen before. And it frightened her.

Her, Morgause, who was a High Priestess of the Old Religion...

She did not want Mordred's plans to succeed if it meant the death of her sister.

"That Merlin is ruining everything! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A STICK!" Mordred roared. Morgause looked at the young boy, who was beginning to reach manhood, his face slowly losing all traces of childhood, his eyes becoming darker, his body growing taller and muscular. He was naught but fourteen years of age, but he was terrifying.

"What is your plan of attack now?" Morgause asked him. Mordred glared at her.

"We ride out to the Kingdom of Essetir. I need an army...and King Cenred has one."

"You plan to attack Camelot?" Morgause said, surprised. Mordred grinned wickedly.

"Once I get the Cup of Life from the Druids and brand Cenred's army immortal, he'll gladly follow me anywhere. And then, Morgause...we take Camelot for ourselves."

"The Cup of Life...you know of it's location?" Morgause whispered. Mordred laughed.

"Of course I do...and once it's ours...Camelot won't know what hit them."


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Guess who's coming to Camelot? *grins widely* Stay tuned for the next chapter, cause I think you'll squee when you find out! And then you might get pissed off...and sad...teehee!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX  
**

* * *

Gwen's eyes went wide as the brush she was running through Morgana's hair got caught on a tangle. Morgana paid no attention however, staring blankly outside the window. Gwen looked at her.

"Milady...are you alright?"

"Mmm?" Morgana looked in the mirror at Gwen, who smiled at her.

"You can speak to me about anything...you know that right?" Gwen said softly. Morgana sighed.

"I know..."

"Then what is it?" She asked. Morgana looked at her again, then turned around to face her.

Three weeks had passed since Rickard had attacked. Morgana had been wrestling with the thoughts in her mind since then.

The way Merlin had held her that night...convinced her he would protect her no matter what...

It made her heart feel like it was beating a million miles an hour.

There was no denying it now. She loved him.

But how on earth was she supposed to tell her best friend she was in love with him?

Gwen bent down on her knees to come face to face with her best friend.

"I think you were right, Gwen. I think I've fallen in love with Merlin."

Gwen contained her excitement, instead biting her lip and nodding a little.

"Okay!" She said, her voice shaking with excitement. Morgana chuckled, and she bit her lip.

"But how do I tell him? And how do I keep it secret from Uther? And what if he doesn't feel the same way? Oh god..." Morgana buried her head in her hands and Gwen chuckled, gripping her wrists.

"Morgana! Come now. Arthur and I have managed to keep our relationship a secret. And I'm sure he feels the same way. I've seen the way he looks at you!"

Morgana looked at Gwen.

"Oh...r-really?" She said hopefully. Gwen nodded furiously.

"Oh, Gwen...I've never experienced anything like this before. I mean, I used to fancy Arthur, but I never loved him in that way...I've always loved him like a brother!"

"And now he really is your brother..." Gwen said, laughing. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Off topic, Gwen."

"Right, sorry...just tell him how you feel, Morgana! No harm can come from it!"

"Of course harm can come from it! If he doesn't feel the same way, our relationship will just crumble! It will become...awkward." She finished lamely. Gwen looked at her.

"You need to take that chance!" She said.

"But-"

"Morgana, you and Merlin love each other. You need to tell him how you feel." She said seriously. Morgana sighed, but nodded.

"You're right." She whispered. Gwen grinned.

"I know."

"I have to tell him how I feel."

"You do."

"I should tell him right now! While I still have the courage!"

"You should!"

"Oh thank you Gwen!" Morgana hugged her tightly and scurried out of the room, and as soon as she left, Gwen giggled and jumped in the air, whooping.

* * *

Merlin ate his breakfast in silence and Gaius watched him with a stern eyebrow.

Merlin looked up at him.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"You need a haircut." He said. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Right now?"

"It's getting long."

"I like it long."

"Merlin!"

Morgana suddenly burst through the door and Merlin stood immediately.

"What is it? What's happened?" He said, alert. Morgana chuckled, her cheeks turning red.

"Um...nothing! Gaius...can I have a word with Merlin? Alone?" She asked breathlessly. Gaius looked at her, then Merlin, then nodded.

"Uh...of course."

He left the room, exchanging one last glance with Merlin before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked Morgana straight away. She looked at him and froze, her eyes wide. Merlin watched her, raising an eyebrow.

"Morgana?" He said simply. She let out a huff of breath.

"Come on, Morgana..." She muttered to herself. Merlin watched her, confused.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Merlin...look I have something I have to tell you."

"Okay..." Merlin said, sitting down on the bench and patting the spot beside him. She sat down and looked to the floor, her face beet red now.

"Morgana..." Merlin gripped her hand in his and she took a sharp intake of breath, then looked at him.

"Tell me..." He said, smiling softly. She sighed.

"Merlin...ever since you told me you had magic, I've been happy. So happy. My whole life went from making little sense to being complete. I had someone who understood me."

"I feel the same." He said, chuckling. She smiled.

"Right...but...Merlin I can't deny the fact that...that other feelings have been taking place in my heart as well..."

Merlin's heart began racing. She did feel the same way about him...

He wanted to stand up and whoop and dance, but all he did was stay rooted to the spot, not sure if he could even remember how to breathe.

"Oh..." He said simply.

She shook her head.

"Merlin...I'm in love with you. And I'm not going to sit here and deny it anymore. I can't be without you. All I can do is...is sit here and hope you feel the same way." She said. She looked at Merlin, waiting for him to answer.

_I do! I do, of course I do! I love you so much, my heart wants to explode from my chest every single time I see you! _He wanted to say.

But he saw in his mind, almost visions of the future. They weren't of course, but he knew it would happen...

Him and Morgana entering a relationship filled with love...

Uther finding out. Merlin being thrown in the dungeons and Morgana demanding he be released...

Uther ordering his execution, Morgana killing him in a fit of anger...

Arthur demanding her exile from the kingdom, Morgana turning evil once more...

"Morgana...you know I love you. So much. But...we can never enter a relationship. If Uther were to discover us, he'd have us both killed. I don't want him to hurt you. I promised I would protect you, remember?"

"Uther? Who cares about Uther! Merlin...I'm talking about you and me here!"

"And I'm talking about our future not being able to happen! It can't!" Merlin stood up and turned his back to her, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Why not?" Morgana demanded.

"Because, Morgana! Uther would kill us both! What part of that don't you get?"

"The part where Uther seems to find out about us! Arthur and Gwen have kept their relationship secret!"

"That's because Arthur and Gwen are in love with each other!" Merlin said angrily.

"And I am in love with you!" Morgana whispered anxiously, tears in her eyes. She went to touch Merlin's arm and he spun on her.

"But I am not in love with you! You are my friend, nothing more!" He lied.

The words stung Morgana like a dagger to the chest. She staggered back, her eyes wide and tears falling down her face. Merlin felt his heart break at the sight of her, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her it was all a lie...

But the damage was done.

She looked at him in shock, as if he had slapped her across the face. He might as well have. It would've been less painful, perhaps.

"Oh...that...that changes things..." She whispered.

"Morgana-" Merlin began, stepping forward. She moved back again, then looked up at him one last time, a smile on her face despite the tears.

"I understand, Merlin. It's fine." She whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Morgana-"

"I'll leave you be." She walked to the door.

"Morgana, wait!"

She left without glancing back, shutting the door behind her and Merlin fell to his knees in anguish, gripping his hair in frustration.

* * *

Morgana ran blindly back to her chambers and burst through the door. Gwen looked up as she was extinguishing the candles. She grinned when Morgana entered, but it faded when she saw Morgana's face.

"Morgana!" She said anxiously, running forward. Morgana ran straight to her bed and collapsed on top of it, sobbing.

Gwen sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Morgana, what happened?" She asked sadly.

"He doesn't feel the same way!" She cried through her arms. Gwen gasped.

"What? But-" Gwen was speechless. She didn't understand.

"I...I am going to go and kill him!" Gwen said, not believing that Merlin didn't love Morgana. Morgana gripped her hands.

"No, don't! I just...just stay with me, please? I need a shoulder to cry on..." She hiccuped. Gwen took in her red eyes, disheveled hair and broken expression and felt tears swarm in her own eyes.

"Shoulder, arm, leg...you can cry on whatever you like!" She said, her voice shaking with emotion. She grabbed Morgana and hugged her tightly as Morgana cried, her heart hurting.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

**Here's the next one...teehee! And 'tis a long one!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN  
**

* * *

"Merlin...are you alright?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rode on his horse quietly as Arthur placed his crossbow in his bag.

"Fine...just tired." He said. Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you say so."

Merlin felt terrible. Morgana hadn't contacted him all day yesterday after their fight the previous day. He planned to go see her today, but Arthur had dragged him out for a hunt in the wee hours of the morning. It was almost afternoon, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to return to Camelot and beg for Morgana's forgiveness.

Arthur suddenly came to a stop and grinned.

"You know what's good after a long day of hunting?" He asked. Merlin looked at him.

"Going home?" He asked hopefully. Arthur ignored him.

"A nice, cold tankard of mead!" he said, grinning widely. The words tugged at the back of Merlin's mind. He'd heard Arthur say them before in a similar situation. He looked where Arthur was looking.

And a massive grin split is face.

_Gwaine's in there somewhere! He's got to be! _Merlin thought gleefully.

"You're right! Absolutely right! Let's go!" Merlin said, nodding furiously. Arthur grinned.

"Nice to see you agree, Merlin!"

They rode down the small hill toward the tavern, and Arthur hopped off his horse, tying it to a post and Merlin did the same.

"Nowhere better to measure the mood of your people than in the local tavern!" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"Now, in there, you're not my manservant, alright? You're my friend! I am a simple peasant like everyone else, alright?"

"I thought you already considered me your friend?" Merlin said, feeling a little hurt.

"I do! Which is why you'll be able to drop the manservant act and play the part perfectly!" Arthur said, clapping his shoulder. Merlin grinned.

"Right you are, sire!"

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked genuinely. Merlin flushed.

"No, si-I mean, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief and entered the tavern. They sat down in nearby seats and Merlin sighed.

A fight would ensue soon...just like last time.

He looked around for the man who would cause the fight, but found no one.

"Afternoon! What'll it be?"

"Uh..."

"Mmm! You're an 'andsome fellow!" The waitress said, smiling at Merlin. Arthur paid no mind.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it, but I'm betrothed, sorry..." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, sorry I was talking about your friend here." She said, looking at Merlin. He grinned at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh! Right you are! Sorry then! And we'll have...two tankards of mead, please." Arthur said, smiling at her. Merlin looked at him in surprise. The Arthur from his past had been completely shocked at someone finding Merlin attractive.

How much changing the events had changed Arthur himself! He was acting like the King from Merlin's future!

"You said you were betrothed..." Merlin said when the waitress walked away.

"Well, I am. I think of women and I only see Gwen. I want to marry her, Merlin. The trick is...well...convincing father to let me." Arthur muttered, looking around the place.

"You weren't surprised she found me attractive, either..." Merlin said. Arthur chuckled.

"Well, she has bad taste, but it's her choice, isn't it?" He said, winking. Merlin sighed.

"Knew it was too good to be true..." he muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I said 'I wonder how long it will take for food...to come." Merlin finished lamely. Arthur looked at him.

"I didn't order food, though."

"Oh..."

"Would you like me to get you something?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

The waitress served them their drinks when a huge man suddenly entered the room. Everyone in the tavern hushed and looked at him. Merlin grit his teeth.

_There he is!_ He thought angrily. The man walked up to the waitress and that's when Merlin saw him.

_GWAINE! _He yelled in his mind. He felt his heart soar with euphoria at the sight of his old friend. Of course though, the Gwaine from this time didn't know who Merlin was...

"Hello, Mary! Business looks good!" The man said, grinning wickedly. Mary glanced at the floor, then looked at him anxiously.

"We 'ave our better days." She said.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll begrudge me my share, then?" The man said angrily. Mary threw a few coins on the counter and the man looked at her angrily.

"And the rest?" He barked.

"That's all we got..." She said. The man growled and grabbed Mary, holding a dagger to her throat.

"I won't ask again!"

"Take. Your hands. Off her." Arthur seethed. The man turned and Merlin saw Arthur rise from his seat and walk to the man.

He grinned wickedly and swung his mace at Arthur, who ducked and pushed him to the side. Merlin drank from his mead, entertained.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." The man said angrily, with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'd like to see you try!" Merlin said, laughing his head off.

The man glared at him and Merlin sighed.

_I made this mistake last time, didn't I? _He thought.

The man whistled and over a dozen men walked into the room. Merlin got up and Arthur glared at him angrily.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merrrlin?" He said.

"You two have gotten yourselves in a...bit of a pickle, haven't you?"

Arthur turned and Merlin grinned widely. Gwaine was walking toward them. He turned his back to Arthur.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." He said to Gwaine. Gwaine shrugged.

"You're probably right..." He said, drinking from his tankard. He handed it to the man, who took it-

Then Gwaine punched him in the face.

A full on brawl ensued and Merlin tried to avoid the fighting. Arthur was thrown onto a table and he glanced at Merlin.

"MERRLIN! BEHIND YOU!"

Merlin ducked and kicked his leg out to the person behind him. He heard a gasp of pain and grinned.

Two men came running toward him and Merlin sent a bench flying their way with magic.

He ran under a table and began sending plates toward the thugs with magic. Mary threw a barrel and Merlin nodded at her, impressed.

Gwaine came toward him and punched a man out cold. He looked at Merlin.

"Pass the jug." he said, pointing behind Merlin. Merlin looked behind him and grabbed the jug next to him, handing it to Gwaine. Gwaine drank from it, then turned and punched another man in the face. He turned to look at Merlin.

"And what do they call you?" he asked.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said, grinning widely.

"Gwaine. Nice to meet you." he said, holding his hand out. Merlin shook it, then saw a man running toward them in his periphery.

"Look out!"

Gwaine grabbed the jug and smashed it into the man's face.

"Such a waste, huh?" he said, sighing.

Arthur roared behind them and Merlin saw him losing his battle with the leader thug.

Gwaine yelled and ran toward the man, tackling him.

Merlin tried to warn him, but it was too late: The knife the leader thug was holding was lodged into Gwaine's leg. Everyone in the tavern froze as Gwaine tried to get up. Merlin raced over to him before he could hurt himself again and Gwaine's eyes fluttered before they closed completely.

"How is he?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked down at Gwaine's leg and yanked the knife out. He took a rag and wrapped it around Gwaine's leg.

"He's losing quite a lot of blood."

"We need to get back to Camelot. Now." Arthur said. He looked at the knocked out thug beside Gwaine and he seethed.

"First things first..."

* * *

The men cheered as they threw fruit at the thug, who was growling angrily.

"If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot! Soldiers will be here within a day!" Arthur told the people. He lifted Gwaine onto his shoulder and slumped him over his horse, then jumped on it himself.

"How can you make a promise like that?" Mary asked. Arthur sighed.

"Because I'm the King's son...Prince Arthur." he said. He began riding forward and Mary gaped at him.

"Prince Arthur! Prince Arthur! In my tavern!" She said to the others. She looked to the thug, then roared and threw more fruit at him. Arthur chuckled as they rode away.

* * *

Night began to fall over Camelot as they rode in. Arthur hopped off his horse and gripped Gwaine under his shoulders. Merlin gripped his legs and helped Arthur take him off the horse.

"Arthur?"

They both turned and saw Gwen and Morgana approaching them. Morgana exchanged one glance with Merlin before she cast her eyes down, not looking at him. Merlin sighed.

"Oh god, what's happened?" Gwen asked.

"This man saved my life at the tavern. He was injured. I couldn't leave him there. Gaius needs to see him immediately." Arthur grunted, walking up the steps. Morgana and Gwen followed them back to Gaius's chambers. Gaius looked up in shock when he saw them.

"He's injured. Please, Gaius. Do what you can for him." Arthur panted.

"Take him to my room." Merlin said. They carried him to Merlin's room and lay him down on the bed.

Gaius instructed Merlin to get him some remedies and Gwen helped him.

"What happened?" Morgana asked.

"We were at the tavern when these thugs began harassing the owner. We fought them off and the leader almost attacked me with a knife. Gwaine here saved my life, but he was stabbed in the leg in the process. Gaius...I want you to give him anything he wants. I am in his debt now. I owe him my life." Arthur said.

"Of course, sire."

"Come on, Morgana. We should retire."

"Alright, brother." Arthur and Morgana left Merlin's bedroom and Arthur looked to Merlin.

"If anything happens, you come wake me up, alright?" He said. Merlin nodded.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight..."

"Guinevere..." Arthur said, nodding at her. She blushed, then leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm glad your back." She whispered. He smiled, then left the room. Morgana bid Gwen goodnight, then looked at Merlin sadly.

"Morgana..." He began.

"Goodnight." She said quietly, and left the room without a backward glance.

Gwen gripped Merlin's arm tightly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, wincing as her fingernails dug into his skin.

"What are you doing? Morgana loves you, and don't you dare for a second tell me you don't love her back! I've seen the way you look at her! So, What. Are. You. Doing?" She exclaimed, hitting him with each word.

"Ow, ow! Gwen! Stop it! I can't be with her! If Uther were to find out-"

"Arthur is dating a lowly maidservant! He doesn't care! He loves me enough to take the risk! And I him! So why can't you?"

"Because I care about Morgana too much to let her get hurt!"

"Oh, so Arthur doesn't care about me, does he?" Gwen demanded. Merlin pressed his palm to his forehead.

"No! Of course he does! It's just that...look Arthur and his father get along well! Can you imagine if I were to enter a relationship with Morgana and Uther were to find out? he'd have me executed, Morgana would probably kill him out of anger and then Arthur would probably banish her from Camelot and who knows what else would happen!"

"Merlin! My god, you've blown this so out of proportion!" Gwen exclaimed.

"No, I haven't! It's very IN proportion! It can't happen, Gwen! I won't do that to her!" Merlin said with a tone of finality. He walked away and Gwen growled at him behind his back, glaring daggers at him.

* * *

"How's Gwaine?" Arthur asked, stretching. Merlin sighed.

"He's...recovering..."

_Still hating everything noble, including you and your father..._ Merlin thought. Arthur nodded.

"Good."

Merlin thought about the Melee tournament coming up and his heart raced.

Two thugs from the bar were going to pretend to be Knights and try to kill Arthur.

He had to stop them, of course.

But how? Last time it had been Gwaine that stopped them...

_Well then, tell Gwaine..._

He thought about telling Morgana as well-

Then stopped short.

_I forgot she hates my guts._ Merlin thought sadly.

"Merlin? You alright?"

Merlin looked at him.

"You thought about cancelling the Melee?" He asked hopefully. Arthur looked at him as if he were seeing him for the first time.

"Merrlin! Are you stu-"

"Right, got it. No cancelling." Merlin said, sighing.

* * *

"I just don't understand him sometimes..." Gwen said, sighing. Morgana handed three gold pieces to the man at the fruit stand and took a red apple, thanking him with a smile.

"Who?" Morgana asked, biting into the apple.

"Merlin of course! He doesn't make sense!"

Morgana shrugged and Gwen sighed again.

"Do you hate him?" She asked softly. Morgana sighed, chewing on the piece of apple in her mouth.

"I can never hate him, I think. I can't force him to love me, Gwen. I'm just...hurt. I'm sure in time, things will go back to normal." She said, grimacing as she swallowed the apple. Gwen looked into her basket of washing and sighed.

I suppose..."

Morgana bit into her apple again before a man suddenly stopped in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but...I believe one of you two beautiful ladies dropped something."

He produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and smiled at them.

Gwen chuckled and Morgana bit into her apple again, her eyes narrowed.

"No. I don't think so." Gwen said. The man looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not really my color." Gwen said, looking at the white flowers in his hands.

"Then perhaps it's yours, milady?" He said, looking at Morgana. She grinned mischievously.

"I did always like the color white." She said, taking the flowers. He nodded his head at her, smiling.

"Are you two princesses of Camelot?" He asked. Gwen laughed.

"Only one of us." She said.

"I'm not a princess. I'm the King's ward. My name is Morgana." Morgana said. The man took her hand and kissed it.

"Then you are in fact a princess. Rumors have been spreading across all the Kingdoms that Uther's ward is in fact his daughter." Gwaine said, frowning. Morgana's eyes went wide and she exchanged glances with Gwen.

"Oh...well..." Gwen started. Morgana lifted her head high.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am still Uther's ward. He is my father by blood and blood only. Gorlois was my true father." She said stiffly. Gwaine lifted his hand to his chest.

"Forgive me, milady. I meant not to cause you anger..."

"No anger has been stirred. You were simply curious." She said, smiling. Gwaine smiled back.

"This is Guinevere. My friend and maidservant."

"Are you sure she isn't a princess?" Gwaine asked, kissing Gwen's hand. Gwen chuckled.

"No, I'm not a princess. I am, however, betrothed." Morgana grinned at that, glad that Arthur and Gwen practically saw each other as husband and wife now.

"Ah..."

"And your name is, stranger?" Morgana asked.

"My name is Gwaine."

Morgana gasped.

"Oh, Gwaine! You're the man who saved Arthur yesterday!" Gwaine grimaced, but nodded.

"I am."

"Then this Kingdom is in debt to you. You saved their Prince!" Gwen said. Morgana knew she was just happy to thank the man who saved her beloved Arthur. Gwaine shook his head, chuckling.

"No one is in debt to me. It was nothing, truly."

They heard the sound of cheering up ahead and two horses with riders rode through the crowd. Morgana sighed.

"We should head to your house, Gwen. I don't want to be around when the Knights fighting in the Melee arrive."

"Of course..."

"I look forward to seeing you again, milady." Gwaine said, looking at Morgana. She blushed and smiled.

"I look forward to seeing you, too, Gwaine." She said, taking another bite of her apple and grinning at him. Her and Gwen walked back up to the castle, Morgana smelling the flowers Gwaine had given her as they went.

* * *

Merlin glared at the two Knights before him, knowing who they truly were. He did not want to serve them, but he had no choice: Uther would have his head on a stick if he did not serve two noble Knights as a manservant should.

The whole day they made him do chores and finally, as the sun began to set they left him alone. Merlin decided to go to Gwaine and tell him about the two Knights who were in fact, the two thugs from the tavern.

He ate his dinner as quickly as he could, Gaius watching him with wide eyes.

"Is there a reason you are inhaling your soup?"

"I need to find Gwaine."

"You won't have to look far." Merlin looked up and saw Gwen had come in, her eyes wide.

"Merlin, come quickly! Now!" She said, waving her hands anxiously. Merlin groaned and followed Gwen down to the tavern, praying Gwaine hadn't gotten as drunk as the last time already.

When he got there, he almost dropped to the floor in shock.

Gwaine and Morgana were sitting at a table together, drinking mead and laughing until their faces were red.

"Oh god!" Gwen groaned. Merlin looked at her in shock, then gripped his hair.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed.

Merlin ran over to them immediately.

"I-wha-Gwaine-Morgana!" he finished, not sure of what to say. She looked up at him and Merlin saw her eyes were red.

"Mhurrrlinnn!" She said, raising the tankard and ruffling Merlin's hair with her other hand.

"You're drunk!" He said. Morgana began shaking her head, then stopped, shrugged and began nodding, laughing her head off. Gwaine was clutching his stomach with laughter.

"Oh god! Merlin I didn't know what to do! If the King finds her like this-"

"He won't! We need to get her to her room! Now!"

Gwen nodded and walked to Morgana, gripping her shoulder lightly.

"Come on, milady! We should go now!"

"But the sun isn't even down!" She slurred. Gwen groaned.

"Come on! Join the fun!" Gwaine said, raising his tankard. Morgana raised hers and they clanked it together, grinning.

"Oh god..." Merlin groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Don't hit yourself, mate." Gwaine said, frowning.

"We need to get them out of here, now!" Gwen hissed.

"Alright. You take Morgana, I'll take Gwaine." Merlin said, nodding.

* * *

Gwaine snored in Merlin's bed loudly and Merlin sighed. Gwaine's story was a sad one, but Gwaine from his future had never dwelled much on it, insisting it only made him a stronger person. Merlin stood up and left Gwaine to sleep, heading over to Morgana's chambers.

When he entered, he found Morgana asleep and Gwen watching her.

"How is she?" he asked. Gwen looked up at him.

"You know she only got drunk tonight because of you. Because she's distraught." Gwen said, sighing. Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"It can't happen, Gwen. I won't put her in danger like that."

Gwen shook her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Morgana apparently paid for everything?" Merlin asked. Gwen nodded.

"She is the King's daughter. She has all the gold she could ever want."

"I hope Uther never finds out what she did."

"Me, too."

"Goodnight, Gwen." She smiled at him sadly.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

* * *

Morgana woke the next morning with a headache. She groaned and sat up. The whole world spun before her.

"Ughhh..."

"Milady."

She opened her eyes and saw Gwen with a goblet in her hand.

"Courtesy of Gaius. He said drink this-" She held up a vial. "And a cup of water straight after. You should feel a little better."

"Thank you, Gwen."

Morgana did as she was told, disgusted by the taste of the medicine.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked. Morgana grinned.

"Horrible. But last night was the best night of my life! Gwaine is...well he is an amazing man."

"I told you not to go with him to the tavern, Morgana!"

"Well, I'm sick of doing what everyone tells me to do, Gwen! I did what I wanted for once and I had fun!" Morgana said. The headache turned to a dull sort of throbbing and she nodded to herself.

"Gwaine's staying with Gaius, isn't he?" Morgana asked.

"Yes..." Gwen said uncertainly.

"Good. I wish to see him."

"Morgana...I know you only got drunk last night to forget Merlin..."

"I did no such thing!" Morgana said, shocked. Gwen sighed.

"If you say so, milady." Morgana sighed.

"Please, fetch me my green dress, Gwen."

* * *

Morgana knocked on the door and it was answered almost immediately by known other than Gwaine himself.

He grinned and bowed his head.

"Ah, milady." He said. She chuckled and entered.

"Are you looking for Merlin?" he asked. She felt a pang in her heart, but ignored it.

"No, I'm looking for you. I wanted to thank you for last night. I had...well, I had a lot of fun. Despite waking up with a horrible headache."

"Ah, it was my pleasure, milady-"

"Call me Morgana." She said, smiling. He bowed his head again.

"My pleasure, Morgana."

"Are you planning on staying in Camelot?" She asked eagerly.

"To be honest, I was going to leave at first light today."

Morgana's heart sank.

"Really?" She said, casting her eyes downward.

"Yes, but...I found a reason to stay another day...or two." She looked up a him and he winked at her. She blushed.

"Um, well...I mean the Melee tournament is happening tomorrow, you should stay for it!" Morgana said, smiling. Gwaine bowed his head.

"I'll see you there." He said, smiling.

"Good...well I should go...I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Gwaine."

"Goodbye...Lady Morgana." She left Gaius's chambers, giggles threatening to erupt from her mouth.

* * *

Merlin prepared Arthur's armor, making sure it was on securely. He'd avoided examining "Sir Oswald" and "Sir Ethan"'s swords last night, because he knew it would result in Gwaine being banished from Camelot.

He didn't want that of course.

Although part of him did.

For the whole day yesterday, Morgana had been roaming the castle with none other than Gwaine, apparently forgetting that he had gotten her drunk the night before.

Gwen said they got along quite well, and that Morgana had taken a liking to him, and he had taken a liking to her.

Something that irked Merlin greatly.

He knew it was ridiculous. He'd refused Morgana after all. He had no right to say if she could fancy someone else or not.

But it still hurt him.

"You're awfully quiet today, Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin shrugged.

"Just...be careful out there, Arthur."

Arthur grabbed his helmet and grinned.

"Always am." He left the room and Merlin followed him-

They almost bumped into Morgana, who righted herself, then hugged Arthur.

"Good luck out there."

"Thank you." He said, nodding. He left and Morgana and Merlin were left by themselves.

"Morgana..."

"We should go."

He gripped her arm before she could leave.

"We should talk."

"I didn't know there was anything to discuss." She said stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Morgana. About everything. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know." She pulled her arm away and Merlin blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Gwaine!" He said, not knowing where the malicious tone he used had come from.

Morgana turned and glared at him.

"Yes. I am. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I...uh...I mean..."

"You are unbelievable. You are the one who said you felt nothing for me, Merlin! So why shouldn't I be able to...to be around other men who aren't you or Arthur? Since when do you control me?" She demanded.

"I don't. You're right. I'm sorry."

She glared at him, opened her mouth to say something else, then turned and stormed away. Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes, his whole body hurting and his mind whirring with emotions.

* * *

Merlin watched as the Knights took their places.

He felt someone clap his shoulder and Gwaine looked at him.

"Hello, Merlin. Good fight out there about to begin!"

"Gwaine! Two of the Knights are going to try and kill Arthur!"

"What?" Gwaine said, confused.

"Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan are two of those thugs we encountered at the tavern! They're going to try and kill Arthur! They're using magic to disguise themselves!"

"Merlin...are you sure?" Gwaine said. Merlin nodded.

"I'm positive! Gwaine, we have to stop them!"

Gwaine looked at the Knights, then up at the stands where Morgana was waiting, running her fingers through her hair.

He looked to Merlin.

"I need armor and a horse. Fast."

Merlin nodded and the both of them ran out to the back tent, where Gwaine began shoving on any armor he could find. Merlin handed him a helmet and a sword and he shoved the helmet onto his head and drew his sword.

Merlin found an unoccupied horse and brought it to Gwaine, who hopped onto it.

"You better be right about this, Merlin." He said. Merlin nodded and so did Gwaine. He pulled down the visor and galloped toward the arena.

Merlin ran back and stood with Gaius as Uther signaled for the fight to begin.

He watched 'Sir Oswald' and 'Sir Ethan' with bated breath. When 'Sir Oswald' came close to Arthur, Merlin used magic to snap the straps on his saddle and he fell back onto the floor.

Merlin watched as each Knight fell, his frustration growing. Finally, it was down to Arthur, Gwaine, and the two thugs.

"Come on, Gwaine..." Merlin muttered to himself.

They battled for what seemed like hours and Arthur stepped back and removed his helmet with difficulty. One of the thugs took this as an opportunity and slashed forward-

Gwaine slashed him in the abdomen and the thug fell to the floor, completely still.

The other thug roared and charged at Gwaine and he stabbed him straight in the heart.

He fell to the floor and the crowd looked on in shock. Gwaine removed his helmet and Arthur looked at him in shock.

Uther stood from his chair.

"HE HAS KILLED TWO KNIGHTS OF NOBLE BLOOD! GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!" He roared. Morgana stood up and looked at Gwaine in shock as guards grabbed him immediately. He exchanged glances with Morgana before the took him away.

* * *

Merlin waited outside as he heard the ranting and raving of the King.

It continued for almost an hour before Arthur burst out of the council chambers angrily, Gwaine at his side.

"What-"

"He's been banished from Camelot. And he's lucky that's all. I can't believe my father! He saved my life! AGAIN!" Arthur said angrily.

"I killed 'Knights of Noble Blood'." Gwaine said, chuckling. They began walking down the steps toward the open corridor.

"They were thugs from the tavern! He saw it with his own eyes! He says 'you made a scene'? Who cares!"

"Arthur, it's fine."

"No, it's not! You don't deserve this!" Arthur hissed. Gwaine clapped his shoulder.

"Thank you. For showing me not all nobles are snobs."

Arthur sighed.

"I...I wish it were different."

"Perhaps one day it will be. When you are King." Gwaine shook his hand, then looked at Merlin.

"Thank you, Merlin. For being a good friend. It hurts me to leave you, but I will return one day." He said, winking. Merlin hugged him.

"I'll hold you to that, Gwaine." Gwaine nodded and began leaving when Morgana and Gwen came around the corner. He stopped and bowed his head.

"Milady..."

"You're leaving?" Morgana asked sadly. He sighed.

"I've been banished from Camelot, I'm afraid."

"You saved Arthur's life! How could he do this?" She exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Do not cause a spat with the King over me, milady. It was an honor to meet you, and spend time with you. Hopefully, I will return one day."

Morgana sighed, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I will await your return eagerly, then."

Gwaine chuckled and kissed her hand, then waved to Arthur and Merlin one last time before walking away. Merlin watched as he appeared in the courtyard below, looking up at them and waving.

"I'm sad to see him go..." Gwen said. Morgana sighed and Merlin looked to her. Tears were in her eyes.

"As am I." She whispered. Merlin looked at her and she looked at him. He rested his hand on top of hers, and she flinched but did not move her hand. Merlin sighed with relief, unsure if he should feel sad that Gwaine was leaving, or happy that his departure had given Morgana a little space to welcome him back in her heart.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**And here's a short one cause I'm on a roll today. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT  
**

* * *

"Merlin..."

He turned and Morgana entered Gaius's chambers, Malkogaan on her shoulder.

"Morgana..." He said, nodding. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, that I was acting like a child...if you don't feel the same way then you don't feel the same way. I shouldn't be angry with you over how you feel. It was stupid. I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"No, Morgana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. I don't deserve your apology. I deserve a slap across the face to be honest..." Merlin said, chuckling. Morgana raised her hand and Merlin flinched.

"Whoa!"

She laughed.

"Kidding!" She said, grinning. He laughed.

"You know what? I prefer this anyway, I think. A friendship." She said, smiling. Merlin smiled, but felt his heart ache.

"Right..."

"I should get to bed. I'm glad we could discuss this..."

"As am I."

She got up to leave, then looked down at a small wool bracelet.

"What's this?"

Merlin sighed. He'd been intentionally delaying it, but he'd found a note from Gwaine with the bracelet on top, asking Merlin to give it to Morgana as a memory.

"It was...it was Gwaine's. I'm sure he'd want you to have it..." Merlin said. Morgana tied the bracelet around her wrist sadly.

"I miss him..." She whispered. It had been three days since Gwaine's banishment. Merlin sighed.

"So do I." He said halfheartedly. Morgana sighed, then smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Morgana."

* * *

Arthur sighed in his chair and Gwen came over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm...I'm still trying to think of a way to let my father marry you..." He said, gripping her hand. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If it's meant to be, it'll work out." She whispered. He sighed, but nodded.

"I know..."

She chuckled and he looked at her, smiling.

"Arthur, I love you." She said.

"I love you, Guinevere. More than anything else in this whole world. You're the one person I can confide in, and the one person who understands me."

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"You know...Merlin and Morgana are having issues..."

"They are?" Arthur asked, surprised. Gwen nodded against his shoulder, sighing.

"Morgana told him she had feelings for him and he said he didn't feel them back..."

"That's a lie! I've seen the way he looks at her!" Arthur exclaimed. Gwen pulled back and looked at him.

"I know! But he says he doesn't want to risk Uther finding out!"

"What a-a complete...clotpole!" Arthur growled. Gwen giggled.

"Clotpole?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Arthur sighed.

"Is Morgana alright?"

"She was okay when Gwaine was here...he took her mind of things. Now..."

"I should check on her..."

Gwen stood and Arthur clasped her hand and stood. They walked to Morgana's chambers hand in hand, only releasing their grip on each other when they heard someone coming.

Arthur knocked on Morgana's door and heard her say 'enter'.

He opened the door and found Morgana in her bed.

"I didn't know you were ready for sleep, Morgana! I would've come immediately!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Oh, nonsense! I can look after myself! What is it?" She asked, smiling. Arthur sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I heard about Merlin..."

Morgana sighed.

"Arthur, come now! He doesn't feel the same way! It's fine!"

"But he does! Morgana, I see the look in his eyes when he looks at you! He's in love with you! I can tell!"

Morgana shook her head, chuckling. Arthur sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me. But...how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Arthur. We've agreed to be friends, nothing more."

Gwen sighed in frustration and Arthur chuckled.

"We just want to see you two happy..."

"We are happy. Truly."

Arthur stood.

"If you're sure..."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, _sister._" He said, kissing her forehead. He walked out and Gwen looked at Morgana.

"Unbelievable." She followed Arthur out and he chuckled.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Gwen groaned. Arthur pulled her to him, his face inches from hers.

"If it's meant to be, it'll work out." He said, echoing her earlier words. She chuckled and he kissed her.

"Now, let me escort you home, milady."

"Don't mind if you do, my prince." She said, taking his hand happily.

* * *

"MERRRLIN!"

Merlin sat up in bed and looked to his door. Arthur burst through.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Merlin said. Arthur walked forward knocked on his head sharply.

"Ow!"

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Arthur yelled.

"Ow! Stop!"

"You love Morgana, and you deny her?" Arthur demanded, shaking Merlin.

"I'm trying to keep her safe!"

"You love each other!"

"Uther will never allow it!"

"And I won't allow you breaking her heart!" He hissed through gritted teeth. Merlin sighed.

"She told me she preferring being friends anyway."

"Oh come on! You believed that? You truly know nothing about girls, do you Merrlin?" Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Arthur...it can't work out. I'm sorry."

"So am I. You are an idiot, Merrrlin. I didn't think you were, for about a day of my life, but you've just shown me you truly are."

And with that, Arthur left, leaving Merlin feeling confused and anxious. He slammed his head down on his pillow with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered.

The thought came to him a second later.

He was going to visit Taliesin...

That's what he was going to do.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Here's the next one guys! For once, I'm typing this without frozen hands (it's winter in Australia) cause I finally bought gloves, so maybe there will be less grammar and spelling mistakes. xD Also, I have to give credit to Mediatrix, who helped build the ideas I got for this chapter! Thank you! Also, do you guys think I should just make a sequel to this continuing the story? Or just keep it all within one story? **

* * *

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE  
**

* * *

Merlin rode through the forest carefully, avoiding the trees and hanging branches.

He'd left Camelot early in the morning, before anyone could try and sway him to do something that would delay his visit.

He wondered if Taliesin would have the answer he sought.

An answer on what his future was with Morgana...

He hoped no one would be suspicious of his departure...

He came to a stop at the cave in front of him and sighed.

He'd come across this cave many times in his life...

All of those visits bearing bad news...

Would this one visit finally provide him with good news instead?

He hopped off his horse and it neighed at him, bumping it's head against his arm gently.

He stroked his head, then tied his reins to a nearby tree and walked forward into the cave.

He wasn't sure what to say.

Should he call out for Taliesin?

It seemed a better plan then just standing around, waiting...

"Talie-"

"Ah...Emrys. I was wondering when you would visit."

Merlin spun around and saw Taliesin smiling at him broadly.

"I...uh..." Merlin said, confused.

"I know who you are. Who you truly are. How fares your quest to turn Morgana to the side of good?" Taliesin asked.

"Wait...you-" Merlin stopped mid sentence, gazing at Taliesin with narrowed eyes. Taliesin chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"I...uh...good. It's going good." He finished lamely. Taliesin laughed, then surveyed Merlin with wonder.

"You know...I did not suspect the spell to work. Most of the time, it never does..."

"What are you talking about? You said you could bring me back here with no troubles, and you did." Merlin said, confused. Taliesin merely looked at him, then walked forward.

"I have offered many sorcerers, men and women alike, the chance to go back in time and right their wrongs. However, none have been able to do it, Emrys. The most anyone ever did was go back a few days, and that was only one sorcerer."

"But...how come the spells didn't work? You were the one casting them!" Merlin asked, his confusion growing paramount. Taliesin looked at him.

"I am only a quarter of the spell, Emrys. The rest you did on your own."

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"What? That's impossible! No one has power like that." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"You are more powerful than you think, Emrys. You only had a minimal amount of my help. It was your determination and your will to fix Morgana's future that brought you back here."

"But...I hesitated! I wasn't even sure I wanted to come back here!"

"Perhaps your mind felt that way, but your heart has wanted this since the day you poisoned Morgana. Has it not been one of the biggest regrets of your life? Poisoning her and not telling her of your magic?''

Merlin sighed, guilt rearing in his chest.

"Yes...it is...well, was. It's never happened in this life."

"Yes, and now, look how different everything is because of it. Arthur and Gwen's love is stronger than ever before, Morgana's alliance with evil has been severed and you yourself have fallen in love with her, and she with you!"

"Actually...that's what I came to talk to you about, but...what do you mean, I'm more powerful then I think?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. Taliesin chuckled.

"Perhaps, you'll get a better idea if you venture once more to the secret library you abandoned so long ago in your other future." Taliesin said.

Merlin looked at him, completely confused.

"Uh...what?"

"Think hard, Merlin. It will come to you in time." Taliesin began to walk away and Merlin chased after him.

"But...I don't understand! I thought my destiny was to help Arthur unite the lands of Albion!"

"Well, of course it is, Emrys. But do you truly think one could achieve such a thing without great power?"

And with that, he walked away and turned the corner of the cave and when Merlin chased after him, he was gone.

* * *

Merlin arrived back in Camelot in the afternoon and found Arthur, Gwen and Morgana in Gaius's chambers, all of them with worried expressions.

When he entered through the door, they looked to him and all of them sighed in relief.

"Merrrlin! Where have you bloody been?" Arthur said, laughing with relief and hugging him. Merlin was surprised at his embrace, and patted Arthur's back awkwardly.

"I just went for a ride in the forest."

"Without telling anyone? That's highly irresponsible, Merlin!" Gaius said, his brow rising sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed some time by myself." Merlin said, shuffling his feet. Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"Well, next time. Tell someone! Now come on, I've got some chores for you!"

Merlin began coughing suddenly, and looked at Arthur.

"I'm sorry sire-" _cough _"I think I've-" _cough _"come down with something-" _cough._

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to?" he said.

"Nothing! I just-" _cough _"suddenly don't feel well!"

Gaius stifled a laugh and Gwen and Morgana simply looked at Merlin suspiciously.

"Right..." Arthur said.

"I'll get those chores done..." Merlin said, still pretending to cough.

"Oh no no no! You're sick! You can take the day off, Merrrlin! That just means extra work for you tomorrow!" Arthur said, grinning wickedly.

Merlin glared at him.

"On second thought, I'm feeling much better-"

"Oh no! You take the day off! Relax! I want you up at dawn tomorrow! Then you can clean my armor, wash my clothes, sharpen my sword, and...well, do more stuff when I can think of it! Good day, Merlin!"

He walked out and Gwen sighed.

"You kind of asked for it." She said, patting Merlin's shoulder. He sighed and she left.

Morgana chuckled and walked over to him.

"So...why were you really gone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I'll tell you...right after I check something."

She frowned.

"Alright?"

"Stay here."

He left Gaius's chambers and headed straight for the library. Geoffrey of Monmouth looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah! Merlin! What can I do for you?"

"I just...I need a book! For Gaius! I'll find it, don't worry!"

"Well, alright. But if you need help, I'll be here."

"Thank you." Merlin left the room and entered one to the left of the library.

Right there, was the hidden bookcase where he had found the Goblin.

Perhaps this was the 'secret library' Taliesin was talking about?

He pushed the bookcase and it moved inward fast, and Merlin was sucked in before he could stop himself.

He landed on the floor roughly and he glared at the bookcase, which had returned to its previous state.

He looked around the place and saw old, dusty books everywhere.

He spotted the wooden box where the Goblin was hidden, and saw it shake a little.

He chuckled.

"Not in this lifetime, Goblin." He muttered. He began pulling down the books on the shelves, and found that most of them had to do with magic.

_Uther must of hid these here after the Great Purge. _Merlin thought.

He found that some of them were nearly a hundred years old, and some of them spoke of women within rabid villages being able to 'see the future'.

"Seers...just like Morgana." Merlin whispered. He read on and found that one seer had predicted a future where Albion would be divided by a King whose anger and hatred for magic would drive everyone apart.

"Uther..." Merlin whispered, completely amazed.

Could these seers have been powerful enough to see that far into the future?

He continued reading book after book, not going into depth, just flipping through until he finally stopped-

And found a single page next to one book. It was only that. A single page. Merlin wondered how old it was.

He picked it up. When he did, he felt something shiver up his spine, and knew the page was tainted with magic, perhaps to ensure it never grew old or faded. He gasped at the feel of it. This magic was old.

The first line caught his attention immediately.

_"On a dark day, where the sky turned into night during the daylight hours, one young woman shouted above the rain and the storm, and spoke of a sorcerer named 'Emrys', who would one day grow to be the greatest sorcerer of all time. His powers would be beyond anything any had ever seen. He would be the almighty 'Emrys', the most feared and famous magician, who would bring the King of Camelot to fame and fortune, and unite the lands of Albion with magic in its greatest hour of need. Together, their names will forever be known in the history pages. The Once and Future King of Camelot, and his brave advisor, the sorcerer, Emrys."_

Merlin gazed at the page for awhile. The writing on this page was not yet faded, but seemed to be at least thirty or so odd years old.

Someone had predicted him being the greatest sorcerer of all time?

"Is this what Taliesin meant?" Merlin whispered. He dropped the page, his heart racing.

He couldn't believe it.

This page was old, there was no doubt in his mind that it was, as was the magic surrounding it. There was no date, so he couldn't say specifically.

He gathered all the books he could and the paper and shoved them into a white sheet he found on the floor, wrapping them up carefully. He focused on the sheet and held his hand out.

_"ádeorcian dunnian."_

The sheet with the books inside it disappeared and Merlin gripped it and lifted it, glad it wasn't heavy. He kept it at his side, trying to make it look like he was carrying nothing. Lucky for him, when he left the library, Geoffrey of Monmouth was nowhere to be found.

He went back to Gaius's chambers and found Morgana still waiting for him, as well as Gaius.

"What's going on, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

Merlin lifted the books onto the table and reversed the spell. When the books appeared, Morgana gave a little gasp.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Books. Books that speak of the future."

"The future?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Our present."

Morgana dwelled on that, then exchanged glances with Gaius.

"What?" She said, still confused.

Merlin sighed and handed her the page he'd found that spoke of him. When she took it from him, she gasped.

"Oh my god...the magic this paper has..." She whispered, gazing at it.

"It gets better. Read it."

Morgana and Gaius read it together. Gaius looked at Merlin in shock, but Morgana was confused.

"I don't understand. Who's 'Emrys'?" She asked.

Merlin sighed.

"I'm Emrys. It's what the Druids call me."

Morgana's eyes widened and she looked down at the page once more.

"Merlin...this document speaks of Emrys being the greatest sorcerer of all time!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed..." Gaius said, looking at Merlin in shock.

"I...I don't understand it, either." Merlin said, sighing.

"Well, you should check these other books and see what they say!" Morgana said, excited. Merlin nodded.

"I plan on it."

"Where did you find these?"

"In a secret bookcase. These books were the only ones there. They're all about magic, and future predictions, but it looks like most of them already passed. Some of them spoke of an age where magic would be banned from Albion, and I'm pretty sure those parts are talking about...well now. Our age."

"Right...what else have you found?"

"I don't know. We should keep reading."

"Well, the more that read, the merrier." Morgana said, grinning.

* * *

It was well past midnight when finally, Merlin finished the last book and lay it down, yawning. Gaius had long ago fallen asleep and Morgana's eyes were drooping.

"Nothing?" Merlin asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing...everything in these books are events that have already passed, Merlin. They're all dated to have happened before Uther's reign. I've heard of every single one of them from old tales my father used to tell me." She said, yawning.

"Then this page is the only one that speaks of the future. The one about me being the greatest sorcerer of all time, and helping Arthur unite the lands of Albion with magic."

She nodded and Merlin sighed.

"I wish I could find out more."

"It looks like that's all you'll ever find out. I'm sorry, Merlin." She whispered sadly. He sighed.

"How are you holding up? I mean...from what I've read, it sounds like these people were seers. And they weren't...well they weren't treated very well."

Morgana frowned.

"Kept captive and forced to dream about the future? No they weren't treated well at all. Which is why I don't want anyone to ever find out about me, Merlin. But it is fascinating to see how far into the future some of them could see. This just proves that...well, my powers aren't as developed as I thought they were." She said, frowning.

"Have you been having any visions lately?" Merlin asked her. She shrugged.

"I keep getting glimpses...I see Mordred...and a great battle...but, it's only flashes. Every time I see them, I wake up, and I can never fall asleep again."

"How long has this been happening?" Merlin asked her. She shrugged.

"Not long...just recently. The past week or so. Before that...nothing."

Merlin chewed on his cheek, the news of Mordred making him nervous.

"No wonder you look so tired lately." He said, taking in the dark shadows under her eyes. She chuckled.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Though I should get to my chambers."

"Mmm..."

She yawned, then patted his shoulder.

"You know...I always knew you were special. More special than anyone I've ever met. I guess now it's been proven."

Merlin chuckled and she smiled.

"Goodnight, Merlin." She muttered.

"Goodnight, Morgana."

She left the room and Merlin was left staring at the page, where his name 'Emrys' was written in delicate writing.

"Greatest sorcerer of all time..." He whispered. He smiled and went to his bedroom, but was positive all the excitement flooding through his body would prevent him from getting any sleep tonight.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**I know you guys are getting restless but don't worry: you'll get what you want in the next few chapters. These next three ones will be REALLY long ones, so bare with me here. Also, thank you all for your continuing support! I never dreamed that this story would get over 300 reviews! You are all amazing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY  
**

* * *

Merlin placed the hot bowl of water on a pedestal in the middle of the room and Arthur walked in, washing his face and hands. Merlin lay a white piece of cloth over Arthur's shoulders and he walked into the throne room alone. He bent down to his knees and Merlin heard footsteps behind him.

Morgana and Gwen stood with him, watching Arthur through the small crack in the door.

"What is he actually doing?" Gwen asked.

"Thinking." Morgana answered.

"About?"

Merlin grinned.

"You."

Gwen slapped his stomach playfully and Merlin shut the door completely.

"He needs to transcend his body in order to get visions on the quest he must take."

"He has to stay on his knees all night?" Gwen said, frowning with worry. Morgana nodded.

"It's the test that determines whether Arthur is worthy of the Throne of Camelot."

"He doesn't need a test. He's worthy!" Gwen said. Merlin chuckled.

"Nevertheless, this is one of the most important days of the Prince's life."

Morgana sighed and gripped Gwen's hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"I'll stay with Arthur, so he knows someone's with him during this moment in his life."

"Well, way to make us feel bad." Gwen muttered. Merlin laughed.

"Go, sleep."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

He nodded at the two ladies as they left and he sighed, resting his back against the wall.

In his other past, Morgana had stopped Arthur from embarking on the quest safely.

Now, he had nothing to worry about. But there was still the matter of the fact that this quest was not for Arthur, but for Merlin. The Fisher King had given him the waters of the Lake of Avalon, which helped him secure Excalibur in Camelot's greatest hour of need.

Merlin knew Excalibur wouldn't be needed now: Camelot was in no danger now that Morgana wasn't evil.

But there was still Mordred and Morgause.

Merlin knew what to do.

He would go to this Fisher King. He would get the waters of the Lake of Avalon. He would use it immediately to talk to the Lady Of The Lake, none other than Freya. He would then take Excalibur and cast it into the stone, where no one could remove it until Merlin deemed Arthur ready to remove it himself.

Freya...

When he thought of her, he no longer felt grief or guilt...he felt only happiness that he had experienced such a great love for the young druid. Now, when he thought of love, the only face he saw was Morgana's...

He yawned and hugged himself tightly, trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

* * *

Merlin felt something hit his back and he woke up with a groan. He looked up-

And saw Uther Pendragon's face glaring down at him. Uther shook his head and walked into the Throne Room.

Morgana entered the room and looked at Merlin, smiling. They entered the Throne room and found Uther touching Arthur's shoulder.

"It is time, my son. What is the quest you have chosen?"

Arthur rose and looked at his father with wide eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I...am to enter the realm of the Fisher King...and find the Golden Trident...spoken of in the Legends of the Fallen Kings."

Morgana watched Arthur proudly and Uther let out a little sigh.

"You do understand...that you are to embark on this journey...alone and unaided?" Uther said. Arthur nodded.

"I do."

* * *

Morgana and Gwen entered Arthur's chambers just as Arthur finished putting his armor on.

Gwen ran into his arms immediately and embraced him.

"Oh, Arthur..." She whispered. Morgana and Merlin watched them sadly.

"I will return to you." Arthur said. She pulled back, staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You will be my strength on this journey." He said, smiling. He bent down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, he touched her cheek, wiping the tears away and kissed her lightly once more. He walked over to Morgana and she hugged him.

"Be safe, brother. Camelot needs it's King to return safe from harm."

"They have my father." He said, chuckling. Morgana merely looked at him.

"Its true King." She said. Arthur looked at her in shock, then simply nodded. Merlin followed Arthur down into the courtyards, helping him load his horse with bags of supplies.

"What do you think she meant?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"That one day, you'll be the greatest King Camelot has ever seen." He said. Arthur smiled and turned back to the courtyard steps, where Morgana, Gwen, Uther and a whole lot of other Knights stood. He bowed his head and in turn, they bowed to him.

He mounted his horse and looked down at Merlin.

"Good luck, Arthur." He said. Arthur smiled, nodding at him, then began his descent to the lower town and away from the castle.

He was almost at the exit of Camelot when an old woman stopped him.

"Dear Prince of Camelot...it would give the peoples of Camelot great honor if you were to wear this as a sign of the peoples hopes and wishes that you return to us safely..." She wheezed, handing him a bracelet. Arthur observed her and the bracelet, then took it, smiling warmly.

"It gives me great honor to wear this for the people. You have my thanks."

"Good luck, young prince." She said, bowing. Arthur nodded at her and put the bracelet on, then continued on his journey.

The old lady watched him leave before walking behind a house and disappearing in a wisp of wind, her eyes glowing gold.

When she rematerialized, she was in a castle, where an adolescent boy was watching a cauldron, it's green light casting shadows on his face.

"It is done?" He asked. She bowed.

"It is done." He grinned.

"You have done well, Morgause." She drank a potion and slowly, her skin became smooth once more, her hair turning from gray, to long luscious golden locks. She took of the black cloak to reveal a red and silver dress, worthy of royalty.

Morgause looked to the young boy.

"What is it you plan to do once the Prince is dead, Mordred?"

Mordred looked at her.

"I kill the King...and Emrys. And then I burn Camelot to the ground."

"And my sister? You promised she would remain safe..." Morgause said. Mordred glared down at his potion sullenly.

"You may...do whatever you want with her. Only after you help me destroy Camelot."

Morgause nodded in appreciation and Mordred looked back into the potion.

He in fact, had no plans to let Morgana escape unscathed. But he needed Morgause's help. Cenred had taken a liking to the young sorceress. He would follow her anywhere. And he needed Cenred's army.

But his plans for Morgana...

She had betrayed him. And for that, she would burn with the rest of Camelot.

* * *

_An old woman handed Arthur a bracelet with a golden eye that glowed. _

_He took it and the woman revealed herself to be Morgause._

_A hawk cawed in the night._

_Arthur fell to his knees, then to the floor completely, his eyes closed and the bracelet glowing._

_Mordred watched from a green cauldron, a smirk on his face._

Morgana woke with a start and stopped herself mid-scream. Gwen stirred on the couch beside Morgana, but did not wake. Morgana took deep breathes and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Malkogaan woke and looked at her with worry.

Arthur was in trouble.

"Merlin..." She whispered. She scooped the little dragon into her arms and it flew to her shoulder. She ran to Gaius's chambers as quietly as she could and banged on the door loudly. Gaius opened it, his eyes half-closed.

"Morgana...it's the middle of the-"

"Arthur is in trouble."

Gaius's eyes went wide and he ran to Merlin's chambers, opening the door.

Merlin sat up in bed immediately, looking around.

"Wazzit?" He asked, confused and half asleep.

"Arthur's in trouble, Merlin! I saw it in a dream!"

Merlin woke up immediately and hopped out of bed. Morgana left the room as he began changing.

"What did you see?" Merlin asked through the door.

"Morgause was disguised as an old woman and she gave him a bracelet with a golden eye. He fell to the floor, and the bracelet just kept glowing..."

Merlin burst through the room, shirtless and Morgana's cheeks turned red. She tried to focus on the matter at hand, but her gaze kept moving to Merlin's bare arms and chest...

"Did it look like this?" Merlin asked, pulling a book from the bookcase of Gaius's and opening it to a page. Morgana snapped out of it and looked at the picture and gasped.

"Yes, that's it!"

Merlin nodded and went back into his room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Phoenix's eye. It drains the life force out of the thing it's attached to. If I don't get to Arthur on time, he'll die."

He came back out of his room, carrying three bags. Morgana took one into her hands and Gaius handed her another one filled with food.

"Be safe, Merlin." he said. Merlin hugged him, then ran from the room down to the stables, Morgana on his heels.

"Go get some rest, Morgana. I'll do what I can."

"I should come with you."

Merlin shook his head.

"Uther will know you are gone immediately."

She sighed.

He went to mount his horse after tying the bags to it, but she gripped his hand, then embraced him.

"Don't worry, Morgana. I'll bring him home safely." He said, stroking her hair. She pulled away and gripped his hands, kissing them.

"Bring yourself home safely, too. You may be the greatest sorcerer of all time, but you're still human." She whispered. He touched her cheek lightly, smiling, then jumped onto his horse and rode away.

Morgana watched him sadly and Malkogaan cooed softly on her shoulder.

* * *

Merlin headed down to the one place he knew Gwaine would be.

A tavern near one of the villages next to the Perilous Lands where Arthur was headed.

He led his horse down to the tavern and as expected, when he entered, Gwaine was being thrown across a table.

But what Merlin didn't expect to see was someone with him.

"Is that-"

"Merlin!"

Gwaine grinned up at him and hopped off the table.

A young man with dark skin stood next to Gwaine, panting.

"You still owe them money." he whispered to Gwaine.

"Right. Merlin?"

Merlin, who was still staring at the other man in shock, looked at Gwaine.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Run!"

Merlin ran as fast as he could and Gwaine and the young man followed him, a bunch of thugs running after them. Merlin grabbed Gwaine and pushed him under a table, where the dark skinned man joined them. Merlin grinned at him.

"Ah right. Introductions." Gwaine said, panting. The man held his hand out.

"I'm Elyan." He said, smiling. Merlin knew already, but he bit his tongue.

"Elyan...you wouldn't happen to have a younger sister named Gwen back home in Camelot, would you?" He said, grinning.

Elyan's eyes went wide.

"Gwen! How did you-"

"She speaks of you."

"How is she?" Elyan asked eagerly.

"Now's not a great time, lads. They're coming!" Gwaine said, gripping both their shoulders and running. Merlin led them to his horse, and found two other ones beside his one.

"Just our luck, hey?" He panted, grinning. Gwaine laughed loudly and hopped on the black horse. Merlin mounted his horse and Elyan followed suite.

They galloped toward the hills away from the village and Elyan sighed.

"Curse the day I met you, Gwaine. My home is back there!"

"Apparently, your home is Camelot...your sister is the Lady Morgana's maidservant." Gwaine said, looking at Elyan. He sighed.

"I left Camelot long ago...this became my new home." He said, pointing to the village.

"I know Gwen would welcome you home happily, Elyan." Merlin said. He sighed.

"I haven't seen her in years...if I were her, I wouldn't forgive me so easily." He said, sighing.

"Gwen has a good heart. She'll forgive you." Merlin said. Elyan looked at him.

"You never did tell me your name..." He said, smiling. Merlin grinned.

"I'm Merlin."

"Pleasure to meet a friend of my sister's." He said. Gwaine looked to Merlin and smiled.

"So...what's going on?"

"Arthur's in trouble. He's gone a quest and he needs our help." He said. Gwaine sighed.

"The Prince of Camelot, huh? Well...alright. I always did like adventure."

"Good luck, the both of you. I'd come with you, but..." Elyan began, his face showing worry and hesitation.

"No, I understand. Go to Camelot. Reunite with Gwen. She'll be happy to see you in this time of worry."

"She's worried? About what?"

"Her and Arthur..." Merlin said, raising an eyebrow. Elyan nodded, impressed and Gwaine laughed.

"So that's who she's _betrothed _to!" He said, laughing. Elyan looked at him with wide eyes.

"They've married?"

"No, no way. Uther would never allow it. But Arthur has promised her. He has eyes for no one but her." Merlin said. Elyan sighed.

"It seems I have a lot to catch up on."

"Then go. We'll return as soon as we can."

"Well, Merlin and Arthur will. I can't step foot in Camelot, remember?" Gwaine said, smiling grimly. Elyan gripped his hand.

"Then farewell, Gwaine. I hope we meet again one day soon."

"As do I. You've been a good companion the last few weeks, Elyan." He said, smiling. Elyan grinned, then looked at Merlin.

"I'll see you soon, I suppose."

"See you later, Elyan." Merlin said, smiling. Elyan took off down the path back to Camelot and Gwaine and Merlin headed the other way, toward Arthur.

"How's Morgana?" He asked. Merlin grimaced, but nodded.

"She's good."

They rode on and Gwaine looked at Merlin again, hesitantly.

"Did she, uh...did she take the bracelet I left her?"

Merlin nodded even more hesitantly.

"She did."

Gwaine grinned, and not even when they reached the Perilous Lands did his mood damper.

* * *

"Drawbridge!"

Gwaine stopped Merlin in his tracks, then told Merlin to stay where he was, moving off to the left.

Merlin waited for him to leave, then walked forward and found Grettir waiting for him.

He smiled.

"So, magic has arrived. There's nothing to be afraid of. Your arrival is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest."

"I know." Merlin said, nodding. Grettir looked at him in surprise.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Merlin chuckled.

"Let's just say...I know what I have to do."

"Then by all means, go forth and do it." He said, smiling. He stepped aside and Merlin moved forward.

Gwaine appeared next to him.

"AH! Strength has arrived! The trio is complete!"

Gwaine drew his sword.

"Who is he?" Grettir's eyes flashed gold and his sword turned into flowers.

"What?" Gwaine muttered, shocked.

"You never learn..." Merlin murmured.

"Where's my sword?" Gwaine demanded.

"It will return to you when you cross the bridge." Grettir said, extending a hand to show them the open path. Gwaine sighed and moved forward, Merlin following him.

"Good luck, Emrys." He said. Merlin nodded at him, then followed Gwaine over the bridge.

* * *

They arrived at the Castle and found Wyverns flying in the air.

"Wyverns. Distant cousins of the Dragons." Gwaine said, looking at Merlin with determination.

"Come on!"

They rode forward until they reached the Castle, and Merlin hopped off his horse, Gwaine following him. They dodged the Wyverns, who seemed preoccupied with something else, and entered the Castle safely.

"Let's split up!" Merlin said. Gwaine nodded and ran left, and Merlin ran right, straight to the room where he knew Arthur would be.

He burst through the door and found two Wyverns advancing toward an unconscious Arthur.

He leaped forward.

_"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" _The Wyverns howled, then stepped back, bowing their heads.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief and removed the bracelet around Arthur's wrist. It glowed brightly and Merlin glared at it.

"Morgause..." He growled.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and Merlin grinned down at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur demanded, sitting up.

"Why can't you never just say thanks?"

"Thanks? What? For completely ruining the quest?" Arthur shrieked.

"Well it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be Wyvern fodder by now!"

"Merlin! I'm supposed to be doing this ALONE!"

A loud shriek made them jump and spin around, but it was soon silenced. A Wyvern fell to the floor and Gwaine spun his sword, grinning.

"Great. This gets better and better...are Gwen and Morgana here, too? Are we going to have a surprise party!" He growled.

"There are more Wyverns coming...we need to go."

"I'm not leaving without the trident. That was the whole point of this quest." Arthur said, getting up. He walked up the stairs.

"You want us to help you? Or you want to do this ALONE?" Merlin teased.

"MERRRRLIN!" Arthur roared.

Gwaine and Merlin followed him up the stairs.

"Do you know where this trident is?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I don't. It's a quest."

"Any clues or..."

"It's a QUEST. Not a treasure hunt!" Arthur growled.

"Well, it is sort of a-"

"MERRLIN!" Merlin grinned.

They continued up until they found the throne room.

Merlin's heart began beating erratically.

"What is that?"

"It's a throne room." Merlin breathed.

"Well, if the trident is going to be anywhere..." Arthur began. Merlin looked down at the footstep that would close the door and purposefully stood on it. The door began closing and Gwaine pushed him forward out of harms way.

The door shut and Merlin sighed.

He looked up at the high chair before him and stood, walking over to it.

"So...Emrys...you're here at last..." Someone whispered. Merlin smiled sadly and walked to the front of the chair.

An old man was seated upon it, barely able to move, his body covered in cobwebs.

"Fisher King..." Merlin whispered.

"Emrys..."

They heard something stir in the walls.

"That's-"

"Your friends. Courage and Strength. I know...without their help, you would not be here." The Fisher King wheezed. Merlin nodded.

"I'll help you...end your suffering." He whispered, stepping forward.

The Fisher King smiled.

"I've been waiting all these years...for the arrival of a new time. The time of the Once and Future King..."

Merlin nodded once, his eyes downcast.

"That time is dawning, Emrys...and mine is coming to an end. For that is why you were brought here...this is not Arthur's quest. It is yours, Emrys. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident..."

He dropped it and Merlin did not pay any attention to it, maintaining eye contact with the Fisher King.

"The real prize is far greater..." And in his hands...was an hourglass.

"Water...from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years...waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen."

Merlin nodded again.

"I know what I must do." He whispered. The Fisher King smiled.

"You must be strong. You alone can save Albion, Emrys." Merlin stepped forward and took the hourglass from The Fisher King.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I have given you a gift-"

"And I will give you one in return." Merlin whispered. He stepped forward.

"I am honored...to be the one to release you from this eternal suffering, Fisher King." He said. The Fisher King said nothing, only extending his hand. Merlin bent down to his knees.

"Be at peace." he whispered. He placed the bracelet onto the Fisher King's wrist.

He began disappearing a wisp of smoke, a smile on his face. When he was gone, Merlin heard a faint whisper.

_"Thank you, Emrys."_

The door to the entrance opened and Arthur ran forward.

"Merlin! Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said, smiling. Gwaine hugged him tightly and Merlin hugged him back in surprise, chuckling. Arthur let out a happy gasp of surprise and they turned.

"Look what I found!" he said, grinning. Gwaine chuckled.

"Let's get out of here." Arthur said, moving forward. He clapped Merlin's shoulder and Merlin took one last look at the throne before following them out.

* * *

"Well...this is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do to change that." Arthur said, sighing.

"Maybe one day." Merlin said, grinning.

"Yeah, when Camelot gets itself a half decent King." Gwaine said, chuckling.

"Careful. He is my father." Arthur said, though his tone was light.

"Well, you can't have everything." Gwaine said, shrugging.

"Where will you go?" Arthur asked. Gwaine grinned.

"I think I'll go South." Merlin sighed.

"You can't keep living like that..." Gwaine shrugged again, the grin still on his face.

"Thanks, Gwaine." Merlin said. Gwaine smiled softly.

"In return, tell Elyan I hope to meet him again one day. And tell the Lady Morgana..." Gwaine paused and Merlin saw him ponder a message, then he grinned.

"Tell her I'm sure her beauty still shines as bright as the stars in the sky...and that I miss her."

Merlin sighed, but nodded, wondering if he would pass the message on...

He growled at his own stupid jealousy. He'd denied Morgana. She didn't deserve that. And neither did Gwaine.

"I'll tell her."

"I'll remember this, Gwaine." Arthur said. Gwaine nodded, and Merlin and Arthur rode forth toward Camelot.

* * *

"ARTHUR!"

Uther Pendragon ran forward, then began clapping loudly as Arthur walked through the gates. Merlin had hopped off his horse in the lower town and walked in. He grinned as Uther embraced his son, while the people of Camelot clapped loudly. Morgana and Gwen were on the steps, both of them clapping hard, Gwen with tears running down her cheeks. Morgana spotted Merlin in the crowd and she grinned at him.

"Father..." Arthur said, presenting the trident. Uther laughed and clapped his sons shoulder.

"To be in possession of an amazing artifact...and to have my son return, proving himself worthy of the Throne of Camelot...This is a cause for celebration!" He cried. The people cheered and whooped and Arthur bowed his head.

"Perhaps another day, Father...Right now, I desire a long, long sleep."

Uther laughed, along with the people of Camelot and Merlin grinned.

He followed Arthur back to his chambers and within seconds, Morgana and Gwen barreled into the door. Gwen kissed Arthur, running into his arms.

"Gwen! I stink!" He protested, pulling away.

"You smell like victory and you smell alive, that's all I care about!" She cried, kissing him again. Morgana laughed and hugged Merlin.

"I'm glad you're both safe."

"It was all thanks to Gwaine. I met him on the road."

"Gwen's brother, Elyan told us. He's down at her house, helping repair the Blacksmith shop their father owned." Morgana said, her face turning grim. Uther had had Gwen and Elyan's father executed last year over suspicion of sorcery, something that angered Morgana greatly.

"Ah..."

"You must meet him, Arthur!" Gwen was saying, clearly talking about Elyan with him. Arthur smiled.

"Any brother of yours is a brother of mine, Gwen." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Gwaine wanted me to tell you that, uh...'he is sure your beauty still shines brighter than the stars in the skies'..." Merlin said, raising an eyebrow. Morgana laughed and raised an eyebrow herself.

"That doesn't sound like Gwaine..." She said, smirking.

"And well, he told me to tell you he misses you as well." Merlin said, chuckling. Morgana smiled and touched the woolen bracelet.

"I miss him too. He's an amazing man."

Merlin felt jealousy rear its head in his chest, but he pushed it down.

"He is." He said, nodding.

* * *

Merlin sat on his own in his room, a basin in front of him. He took a deep breath and pulled the hourglass out of his pocket.

He smashed the hourglass into the basin and the water flowed into it.

He waited...

and waited...

and waited.

Fear bubbled in his chest.

Where was she?

Where was Freya?

He had all but given hope of seeing her face when she appeared, smiling before him.

"Merlin..."

"Freya!" He breathed, grinning. She looked at him.

"I miss you, Merlin."

"And I you." He whispered. She smiled.

"Mmm, perhaps not in the same manner." She said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin's cheeks turned red and he felt guilt tear at his heart.

"Merlin...I am happy for you. I want nothing more than for you to live your life filled with happiness and love. It is all I can do, for what you gave me." She said. Merlin smiled.

"You're amazing, Freya." He said. She smiled, but it soon faded.

"Merlin...Camelot will be in grave danger soon, and you need to listen to me carefully."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat and he leaned in.

"What danger?"

"I haven't the time. I can only warn you that it will test all of you. Arthur, you, Gwen, Morgana...you must all stay strong during this dangerous time."

He nodded.

"Come to the Lake, Merlin. You know what lies at the bottom...I can get it for you."

He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Freya." he whispered. She smiled.

"Come quickly. The Great Dragon awaits you outside the walls of Camelot."

"Okay."

"And Merlin?"

He looked to her and she smiled once more.

"I love you." She whispered. Merlin smiled.

"And I love you. No matter what, my love for you will never fade." He whispered back. She smiled, and with that, her face disappeared from the water. Merlin grabbed a horse from the stables and rode out into the forest, arriving near the border of Camelot twenty minutes later. Merlin sighed as Kilgarrah came into view. He hopped off his horse and Kilgarrah smiled.

"Young warlock..."

"I have to cross twenty leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me."

"I am not a horse, Merlin!" Kilgarrah said, growling.

"I know! but think of this as calling it even, seeing as you tried to destroy Camelot!" Merlin growled. Kilgarrah sighed.

"Very well, then. Get on."

* * *

Kilgarrah came to a stop at the Lake of Avalon, dropping to the floor. Merlin jumped off the Dragon's back and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"I warned you once before, Merlin...that this sword in the wrong hands can cause great evil..."

"I know. That's why I'm taking it back. Arthur will need it one day, and I want to put it somewhere were no one can get it but him. Somewhere where him obtaining it will give the people of Camelot hope."

"Oh?" Kilgarrah asked. Merlin sighed.

"I'm going to cast it into a stone. And when it comes the time for Arthur to wield it...he'll pull it out."

Kilgarrah chuckled.

"And I suppose this happened before, did it?"

"Well, a little differently, but yes." Merlin said, grinning. Kilgarrah laughed.

"Very well, young warlock. Good luck."

Merlin grabbed a canoe nearby and hopped into it, his heat beating erratically.

_"Gesigle." _The boat moved forward until it came to rest in the middle of the Lake.

Merlin waited, searching the waters for signs of life.

When suddenly-

A sword point burst through the water, followed by a hand.

Excalibur shone in the twilight brightly and Merlin grinned, laughing with relief. He pushed the boat forward once more and touched his hand to Freya's. He took the sword from her, and her touch lingered on his for a second before she disappeared into the water.

Merlin saw her face below the surface for half a second, and saw she was smiling.

"Thank you, Freya." He whispered.

* * *

Merlin looked down into the stone, his heart racing.

This is where it would be placed.

Excalibur, the almighty sword of King Arthur of Camelot.

The sword that won wars and Kingdoms.

The sword that King Arthur had magically pulled from a hard stone.

The sword in the stone, the people of Camelot had called it. They sung about it in the future, how the King had pulled it from the stone without difficulty.

Merlin grinned, then lifted the sword high above him.

He felt the magic flow through him as he swung the sword down.

A burst of sparks showered him as it delved deeper and deeper into the stone. He stopped as soon as it almost reached the hilt, and grinned.

"And this is where the legacy begins." He whispered.

He walked away, the grin not leaving his face as he thought of the future, and the danger Freya had warned him of, and how he was positive that no matter what...

Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and him, Merlin, would battle through it with everything they had.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**This is gonna be a humongous chapter...and (well I hope anyway) you guys won't be disappointed. You'll probably have bated breath throughout the entire thing! I'm estimating this chapter to be at least 10,000 words long. And I don't wanna break it up, cause I don't want to torture you guys. So, hope you like it! Also, this chapter is set a couple of months after the last one, alright? Hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

* * *

Mordred looked at the 10,000 soldiers before him, euphoria building up from his feet to his head in less than three seconds.

Morgause stepped up beside him and held the Cup of Life in her hands.

It had taken him months, but finally he had tracked down the Druids who had the Cup.

Mordred felt no guilt over what he had done to get the Cup. The Druids were his people, no doubt, but he thought they were too peaceful. They didn't seem to understand that bloodshed needed to happen in order for change to occur.

And bloodshed would happen in the streets of Camelot. Tonight.

They were better off dead, he decided. No one would get in the way of his destiny.

Morgause looked down at the Cup, and Cenred stood beside her.

It had been easy, swaying Cenred to join him. His fascination with Morgause ensured that.

Morgause looked to Mordred hesitantly.

"Mordred...are you sure you can do this? Your powers are great, but the servant boy's-"

"His name...is Emrys. And I WILL destroy him!" Mordred hissed. Morgause cast her eyes downward and sighed.

"Very well."

She lifted the cup over her head.

"_Gegadra anne here fram disse bune ond heora blod. Swa paet he ne abuge and ne swelte noht, ac libbe a on ecnysse!" _

Thunder cracked in the sky above them and Mordred grinned wickedly.

"It begins." He whispered, his eyes glowing gold.

* * *

Merlin sighed and collapsed on his bed, sore and tired.

Arthur had been training today, and he'd beaten almost every single Knight. Even Sir Leon, who had given it his all today. Merlin grinned, positive that Arthur would indeed be ready for the upcoming tournament.

Merlin wondered if Gili would make an appearance, like in his past life.

He hoped so. Maybe now, he could do a better job of persuading Gili to use his powers for good...

He looked to the ceiling, Freya's words of danger approaching still in his mind.

It had been months since he'd cast Excalibur into the stone, and nothing had happened. Camelot had grown quiet, no danger, no deaths...nothing.

The only battle happening was the one in his heart.

He loved Morgana. Dearly. He loved her so much, sometimes he stayed up at night, thinking about her. Her long black hair, cascading down her back in waves...the way her eyes shone in the sunlight, greener than the grass on the floor...the way her lips pulled up into a smile every time she saw him...

Arthur had given him hell over it for months now, ever since he found out they both had feelings for each other. Merlin kept telling him it would never happen.

"But you keep telling me and Gwen to go for it, no matter the fact that my father doesn't approve! So why can't you do the same?" He would say angrily.

Merlin would not reply, but in his mind, it was obvious. Gwen and Arthur were destined to be together. King and Queen of Camelot. They were made for each other.

But how could Merlin say the same for him and Morgana, when in his other future, there was nothing but hate between the both of them? How could he say the same when he had been told that Morgana was 'the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love'?

Of course, Morgana was not that person anymore. She was kind, gentle, sweet, caring, determined...in one word: amazing. Perfect. He had changed her destiny. He had brought back the Morgana he had become best friends with...

_"Oh, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel."_

_"Couldn't do me a favor, could you? Let Arthur know...he still thinks of me as an underachiever but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die __happy_." 

_"Oh, you're not going to die. No...I'm not going to make it that easy."  
_

Merlin closed his eyes, trying his hardest to block that Morgana from his memories. He never wanted that Morgana to come back. The one who spoke with such malice, such hate in her tone. The one who bore no love for anyone, not Arthur, not Gwen, not him, Merlin.

He would never let her soul become that damaged again.

The memories of that Morgana ate at his heart, and he felt panic growing inside him. He had no idea why, but he tore himself off his bed and ran from Gaius's chambers, down the flight of stairs, and up the ones that led to Morgana's chambers.

_"What happened to you, Morgana? I thought we were friends..."_

_"As did I...but alas we were both wrong."  
_

_"You can't blame me for my father's sins."  
_

_"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not so different from Uther as you'd like to think."  
_

_"Nor are you."  
_

_"...I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon!"  
_

"MORGANA!"

Merlin burst through her chamber doors and found Morgana in her bed. She sat up and looked at him in shock.

"Merlin! What on earth-"

He said nothing. He ran across the room and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She chuckled against his ear.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" She asked softly, rubbing his back.

"Morgana..." He whispered. He pulled back and touched her cheek softly. She took a sharp intake of breath, but did not remove her gaze from his eyes.

"Merlin...what's wrong?" She whispered again.

"Everything was wrong...but I fixed it. I fixed it and I'm an idiot because everything is perfect now. You are prefect. And I changed your destiny. I fixed it. I made everything right again. I made sure you became who you were meant to be...strong, loving, caring...And...Morgana..." He choked on the words and she stared at him expectantly.

"What?" She whispered.

He said nothing. Instead, he leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers...

The warning bell tolled loudly, echoing throughout the entire Castle.

Merlin jumped back and looked around, his heart racing.

"What on earth?" Morgana exclaimed, jumping out of her bed.

"AN ARMY MARCHES TOWARD CAMELOT!" The heard someone roar outside the door.

Merlin and Morgana exchanged glances when suddenly, Gwen burst through the door, her eyes frantic.

"There's an army marching toward Camelot! We need to get everyone out of here!"

Morgana began platting her hair immediately and grabbed her chain-mail armor and pants, ducking behind the changing screen. Merlin didn't know what to do.

"Gaius..." He whispered. He ran out toward Gaius's chambers and met the old man half-way.

"Gaius!"

"Merlin! What's going on?"

They heard shouts and screams echo in the city and Merlin's heart fell.

"I don't know! Apparently, there's an army marching toward the city!"

"An army? Whose army!" Gaius exclaimed.

"I don't know!"

"Merrrlin!" He turned and saw Arthur running toward him, shoving gloves onto his hands, his sword at his belt.

"They've reached the lower town! We're getting as many people as we can to safety! Gaius, go with them! They're taking the escape in the dungeons, near the cells!"

"Where is the King?" Gaius asked.

"He's refusing to leave! He wants to fight with the men. Merlin, get Morgana and Gwen and get them out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere!"

They turned and Morgana and Gwen stood before them, both dressed in war gear with swords in their hands.

"Gwen!"

She spun around and found Elyan running toward her. He was dressed in armor.

"Where did you get that?"'

"No time! Some of the Knights are leading citizens down to the dungeon, to the secret escape, but there's still citizens in the lower town! There's some Knights there right now, but they need more men!"

Arthur cursed, and looked to Elyan.

"Tell the Knights leading the escape to gather any men willing to help! Don't force them! Ask them! All the women and children are to leave the city though! The King would have everyone's heads if the women and children aren't saved."

"Of course." Elyan ran down to the dungeons, but turned back.

"Gwen, come on!"

"I'm not leaving Arthur here! Forget it!" She said, shaking her head. Arthur moved toward her, sighing.

"Guinevere-"

"Arthur, don't. We're not leaving." She said, pressing a finger to his lips. He sighed, but nodded at Elyan, who looked upset, but ran down to the dungeons with Gaius.

"Whose army is it?" Merlin asked. Arthur growled.

"We don't know! We believe it might be Cenred's army."

Merlin's eyes went wide. Arthur ran down into the courtyard and Morgana and Merlin and Gwen followed him.

"I've been dreaming about this...flashes...why didn't I listen?" Morgana said, shaking her head. Merlin gripped her hand.

"This isn't your fault. Now come on!" They reached the lower town and the sight before them made them all gasp.

Houses were on fire...men and women were being slaughtered left right and center. There were Knights of Camelot fighting against Cenred's men, but there were too many of them.

Arthur heard a shout behind him and turned to see his father running into the battle, his sword raised.

"FATHER!" He roared. The King began battling the soldiers fiercely, nothing but pure anger driving him. Arthur raised his sword and roared and Morgana joined him. Gwen and Merlin followed after them, and Merlin used his magic to stop any soldiers from harming him.

They fought for only twenty minutes, continuously being pushed back by the soldiers until they were in the courtyard when Merlin noticed that NONE of Cenred's men were on the floor.

"They aren't dying..." he whispered. It clicked to him five seconds later.

"Oh god no..."

Cenred had gotten a hold of the Cup of Life...

Which meant that Morgause was working with him. And Mordred.

"ARTHUR!" he roared. He ran after Arthur and found him and Morgana battling soldiers together. He gripped them.

"They aren't dying! We need to get out of here!"

"There has to be a way for them to die! "Arthur panted, stabbing a soldier in the gut. It fell to the floor, but in a matter of seconds, the soldier rose again, laughing.

"Arthur, if we stay here, we're going to die!"

Arthur glared at him, then sighed angrily and looked around.

"I have to get my father out of here!" He said desperately.

"My lord!" Sir Leon appeared beside him, covered in blood and panting.

"My lord...they aren't dying!"

"Retreat! Now! Get everyone you can out of here and down the secret escape! NOW! GO!"

Sir Leon nodded and bellowed at the top of his voice.

"RETREAT! KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT! RETREAT TO PENDRAGON'S HOLLOW!" Pendragon's Hollow was the name of the secret escape in the cells in the dungeons. The Knights of Camelot began running back into the castle, and Merlin felt his heart break.

So many dead, brave soldiers on the floor, their hearts no longer beating...

Gwen was fighting off a soldier when Morgana stabbed him and grabbed Gwen's hand, running into the castle.

"Come on, Merlin!" She begged.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin shouted.

Then...a scream. A scream that went through Merlin like physical torture.

"FATHER! NO!"

Merlin spun around and saw Arthur slicing soldiers, roaring at the top of his lungs. His eyes scoured ahead-

And he saw King Uther Pendragon on the floor, and young Mordred in front of him, his hand raised and his eyes glowing gold, a smirk on his face.

Mordred had changed, his young face becoming hard and strong. He was taller, muscular...

Merlin thought he was at least thirteen or fourteen, but apparently, manhood had taken Mordred at a young age. He looked older then Merlin could've imagined.

Merlin ran toward Arthur and heard Morgana scream his name behind him but he ignored her.

Merlin dodged soldiers, Arthur still battling many of them with Sir Leon and three other Knights, trying to get to the King.

Merlin reached the King before any of them and Mordred glared at him.

"Emrys!" he growled. Merlin felt anger build inside him and he glared at Mordred.

_"bláwung hine áflíegung!" _He roared. Mordred's eyes went wide with fear before he was blasted off his feet. He smacked into the wall behind him and crumpled to the floor. Merlin looked down at the King and saw the King staring at him with wide eyes.

"You...you have..." Merlin looked at him in complete shock.

"I...uh...Shh! Save your energy, sire!" Merlin said, his heart racing. He thought Uther was unconscious!

Oh god...

He shook his head and ignored the fact that he was a dead man, ignored the fact that the King now knew he had magic, and gripped him under his armpits, dragging him. He saw three soldiers approaching him and began to use magic again.

_"Hleap on bæc!" _The soldiers were blasted back and Merlin spun around to see Morgana helping him. Merlin looked and saw, to his complete amazement, that none of the Knights of Camelot had seen him and Morgana use magic.

Morgana grabbed Uther's legs and he looked at her.

"You...two...magic..." He gasped, wincing in pain and Morgana frowned worriedly, looking at Merlin. They dragged the King to the steps when two soldiers approached them. Morgana dropped the King and drew her sword.

"GWEN! HELP HIM!" She screamed, lifting her sword in time to deflect a blow. Gwen ran down the steps and lifted the King's feet.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed. Arthur spun and saw The King on the steps, and he sighed in relief.

"MERLIN HAS THE KING! RETREAT! NOW!" The Knights ran into the castle and lifted Uther in their arms and suddenly, thunder cracked overheard in the night sky and it began raining heavily, the stone floor of the courtyard becoming wet.

"MORGANA!" Arthur screamed. She looked up at him, then pushed the soldier away and ran up the steps. When Arthur disappeared into the castle with Uther, Merlin turned back.

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted.

"GO! I'll catch up!"

The soldiers began running toward them and Merlin looked down at the wet stone floor.

_"ae amel, ábeornan endeléas æledfýr!" _

A long line of fire spread across the stone floor in front of the stairs, and the soldiers stepped back, shielding their eyes.

Merlin grinned and ran inside, and found Morgana waiting for him.

"I told you to go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" She growled. Merlin sighed and gripped her hand. They ran down into the dungeons and found Arthur and the Knights carrying the King down the stairs.

"Hang in there father!" Arthur panted. They ran down into the secret cellar and Morgana shut the gate behind her, then looked at the lock.

_"áhellian ús, andweorc hylc be stán." _She whispered. Merlin watched as the gate before them began to turn into stone. He saw Morgana's eyes flutter and he gripped her hand, lending her his magic. She smiled at him softly and the spell ended, the gate completely gone.

"They'll never know it existed." She said. Malkogaan poked his head out from under her chain-mail, cooing softly and Morgana ran out after Arthur.

* * *

Mordred ran down into the dungeons, checking each cellar. Morgause and Cenred followed him.

"Where did they go?" She asked. Mordred looked around, then growled.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He roared.

"They've escaped, clearly." Cenred said. Mordred glared at him, then growled again and roared at the top of his voice.

The bars of the cell near him exploded and fell to the floor as he calmed down, taking deep breaths.

"Camelot is ours, why are you so angry?" Cenred asked. Mordred glared at him, then ran forward and punched him right in the face.

Cenred glowered at him and drew his sword.

"ENOUGH!" Morgause roared, stepping between them. Cenred and Mordred stared each other down until Cenred finally sheathed his sword.

"I don't care about ownership of the city. I. Want. Arthur. Pendragon. Dead." He growled. He gripped his hair in frustration and walked out, running up the stairs. Morgause and Cenred exchanged glances, then sighed and followed him.

* * *

Arthur lay his father down next to a tree.

"We must keep going, my lord! We need to find the other citizens of Camelot!" Sir Leon said.

"My father is injured! We're stopping!" Arthur growled. He looked down at his father, who gazed up at him, smiling.

"Father..." Arthur said softly. He looked at the wound in the King's stomach, the blood pouring from his chain-mail. Uther was as white as a ghost.

"Arthur..." He whispered.

"Everything's going to be okay..." Arthur said, tears in his eyes.

Morgana knelt beside the King and so did Merlin.

Uther looked at them both, then at Arthur.

"Arthur...I wish to...have a moment alone...with these two..." He panted.

"You're going to be fine, father. Just hang in there, we can get to Gaius and-"

"Arthur...I can feel the life leaving me. Please...give me my last few moments to say what...I want to say." He breathed.

Morgana looked at Arthur, who kept shaking his head.

"No, no...you're going to be alright..."

"Arthur, please." Morgana whispered, touching his shoulder. Gwen gripped his other shoulder and Arthur finally stood, turning and hugging the young maidservant.

They walked away together and Uther chuckled.

"It...appears...many secrets have been kept from me." He said. He looked to Morgana and Merlin.

"You...Merlin...you have magic..."

"Y-yes, sire. I do." Merlin whispered.

"You, Morgana...you have...magic..." He uttered, wincing. Morgana sighed.

"Yes, my lord."

"You...both...saved my life." He said. Merlin nodded.

"After...after everything I...have done...to your people...to you-" He said, nodding at Morgana. "You...still saved my life..." He breathed. He winced again and chuckled.

"All this time..." He whispered. Morgana gripped his hand in hers.

"We feared for our lives. We thought...we thought you would have us burned to the stake if you found out." She whispered. He chuckled again.

"Put...my own daughter...on a pyre...no, Morgana. Him, perhaps...yes." He said, nodding at Merlin. Merlin laughed, tears in his eyes, and Uther smiled at him, then looked at Morgana.

"But...never you."

Morgana smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away.

"I do not deserve...your tears. I have...unintentionally abandoned you...spoken of my shame of you through magic...and I am sorry."

Morgana closed her eyes, more tears falling.

"My lord...you have every reason to hate magic...to be cautious of it. But not all magic is bad." Merlin whispered. Uther looked at him.

"You...all those times mysterious things...happened...and Arthur's life was in danger...it was you who saved him, wasn't it?" Uther asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I will always protect Arthur. Always." Uther smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered.

He looked to Morgana.

"I love you." He whispered. Morgana nodded.

"You will always have a place in my heart...father." She whispered. He wiped her tears away again and closed his eyes.

"I will not tell Arthur...it is your secret to tell...when he is ready..."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered.

"Arthur...Arthur..." The King said, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"ARTHUR!" Morgana called out, her voice thick with emotion. Arthur turned and ran forward. Morgana and Merlin stepped back, giving Arthur his last moments with his father. Morgana walked over to Gwen, who was looking up at Camelot.

Smokes rose from the Castle, fires lighting up the night sky and Gwen sighed.

"Who would do this?" She whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I don't know..." Morgana whispered.

"Morgause...and Mordred." Merlin said, sighing. Morgana looked to him and sighed.

"I knew it..." Morgana frowned and Gwen touched her shoulder.

"She may be your sister, but you're very different." She whispered. Morgana smiled, touching her hand.

"I know..."

They heard a howl of anguish and turned to see Arthur embracing his father, rocking back and forth.

"Oh no..." Morgana whispered. She ran to Arthur and hugged him from behind as Arthur howled, tears falling down his cheeks. Sir Leon and the other Knights dropped their heads in anguish.

Merlin dropped his head and sighed, his heart hurting for the Pendragon family.

* * *

Arthur straightened up and looked up at Camelot. He lay his father on the floor and crossed his arms over his sword.

He bent down and kissed his father's forehead, tears falling down his face.

Morgana rested a hand on his shoulder.

He gripped it tightly and looked at her.

"He died saving me...a soldier almost had me and he stopped him...he got distracted..." Morgana touched his cheek.

"Arthur..."

"We'll make him proud." He whispered huskily. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"My lord..." Arthur turned and saw Sir Leon looking at him sadly.

"What do we do?"

Arthur looked down at his father and sighed.

"Father would know what to do." He croaked.

"Arthur...you're King now." Sir Leon whispered. Arthur looked up at him and shook his head.

"I can't do this..." He whispered.

Morgana gripped him.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are ready for this. Camelot is waiting for you to reclaim her!"

He looked to her, then at Gwen. She lifted her head and gazed at him proudly.

He nodded.

"We find the other citizens of Camelot. Come on!"

The Knights walked forward and lifted the King onto their shoulders, carrying him.

"Arthur...his body..." Morgana began.

"I know. He's...he's supposed to be laid to rest with the other Kings of Camelot...below the Castle..." Arthur began. He sighed.

"We can't keep his body...it could take us weeks to reclaim Camelot. We'll...we'll take him to the Great Lake...give him a funeral fit for a King." Arthur said, nodding to himself. The Knights nodded.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise, lighting the forest from it's dark shadows.

Gaius and Elyan began putting out the fires as women clutched their sleeping children tightly, some of them crying. Many had lost their husbands, fathers, sons, brothers...

Death and despair was all around them. The men did their best to provide water and food for the women and children, but they only found water so far, near the Great Lake. They couldn't travel far in the night. Now that the sun was rising, Elyan planned on taking the men to look for food.

Their stomachs growled with hunger, but Elyan pushed it down. Many of the men had swords, but some did not. Elyan sighed.

"How did this happen? Who would want to take over Camelot?" He asked Gaius. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." He said.

"HELLO! ANYONE OUT THERE?"

Elyan stood up, looking around.

"Did anyone hear that?"

"HELLO?"

"Someone's out there!" One of the women cried. The children began waking up and the men drew their swords.

Someone burst through the woods-

And everyone began cheering as Prince Arthur of Camelot looked down at them, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"I'VE FOUND THEM!" He cried out. The Lady Morgana, Gwen and Merlin followed him and so did the Knights of Camelot.

And they were carrying the body of the beloved King Uther Pendragon.

The people stopped cheering, some of them gasping, some of them crying out.

"The King has fallen!" Someone shouted.

Arthur raised his hand and the people watched him. He had tears in his eyes, but he held himself.

"People of Camelot! Cenred's men have slain our King! Taken our homes! Killed our people!" He shouted. They watched him in awe, enraptured with the Young Prince.

"But I promise you...we will slay them, as they have slain us! We will burn them, as they have burned us! They may take our city, but they cannot take our hearts!"

The people of Camelot shouted in anger, raising their hands and Arthur nodded.

"We will take back our city! We will bring them down to their knees! We will burn our enemies to the ground and we will take back what is ours!"

The people cheered again and Arthur raised his sword.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" They roared.

Geoffrey of Monmouth rushed forward and looked at Arthur.

"You are the King of Camelot now..." He whispered. Arthur looked at him.

"I'm not King. I'm not worthy enough until I provide my people with what is rightfully theirs and give them safety." He whispered. He looked to Sir Leon, who nodded.

"The Great Lake...it is nearby?"

"Yes, my lord. Through the trees." Elyan said. Arthur nodded.

"My father...we will take him there." He said tearfully. He walked forward and the people of Camelot followed him, all of them with their heads down.

They reached the Lake and they found a boat already there. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen went to the forest and began searching for flowers.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Gwen whispered tearfully. They walked back to the Lake in silence to find the Knights of Camelot resting the King onto the boat, placing his sword in his hands.

Gwen, Morgana and Merlin stepped forward and placed the flowers onto the boat, surrounding the King.

Arthur walked forward, and tore off a piece of his tunic below his armor. He wrapped it around the stick and used flint to set it on fire.

He walked forward and set the boat on fire, tears in his eyes and he and the Knights pushed the boat out into the water.

Arthur raised his sword and lifted it to the sky.

"Rest In Peace...King Uther Pendragon of Camelot." He said.

The people mimicked him, some of them crying as they watched the boat ride out into the Lake, carrying the King of Camelot in it.

* * *

Mordred growled impatiently, nursing a bruised back as he sat in a chair in the council chambers with Morgause.

"Damn Emrys...I will squash the life out of him!" He hissed. Morgause said nothing, she simply smirked. Cenred walked in and Mordred looked up.

"Nothing yet?"

"They're still searching the forest for them." Cenred said. Morgause watched Mordred carefully as he waved Cenred away.

"Remember, I want the Pendragons and Emrys brought to me alive. Kill the rest." Cenred nodded and left the room. Morgause watched him.

"You want Morgana brought here? For what reason?"

Mordred hesitated, then looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"For you, of course."

She bowed her head.

"Of course." She said, smiling, but as soon as Mordred turned away, her smile faded, replaced with a frown of worry.

What was Mordred up to?

* * *

Arthur sat at the fire and watched his people. He sighed. Merlin sat beside him.

"Arthur...there's something you should know."

Arthur turned to look at him. Merlin took a deep breath.

"Morgause and Mordred are working with Cenred."

"Mordred? The young druid boy we saved many years ago?" Arthur asked, completely bewildered. Merlin nodded and Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Wha-Why?" He whispered.

"I don't know, Arthur. But he's using the Cup of Life. That's what is making Cenred's army immortal."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The Cup Of Life...my father used to tell me stories about it. I can't believe it..."

"Then you know that a drop of blood from each soldier of Cenred's army has been collected and put into that cup. That's what makes them immortal. In order to kill them, we have to spill the blood from the Cup."

"Yes..." Arthur sighed and looked to his people.

"Merlin...I'm King now. And yet here I sit...hopeless and unsure. I can never lead these people to victory. We're doomed."

Merlin shook his head.

"No. You can lead us to victory."

"I can't, Merlin. I'm nothing but a prat. A Prince who is a prat! I can never lead these people the way my father did!"

"You aren't your father, Arthur."

"I can't do it, Merlin. I just can't." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"Arthur, you're destined to be The Greatest King Camelot has ever seen. You need to believe in yourself."

"Merlin, I-"

They heard it. Faint at first, and then-

Shouts and roars of anger. Arthur stood, drawing his sword and so did the Knights. The women and children of Camelot screamed and Arthur jumped onto a rock looked into the distant.

"There's only six or seven of them!" He hopped off the rock and ran to the Knights of Camelot.

"Sir Leon, Sir Richard, stay with me! The rest of you get the people to safety! NOW!" They nodded and sheathed their swords and Merlin ran forward and touched Gaius's shoulder.

"Gaius, go with them. Keep heading south until you find a sword with a stone in it. Stay there and do NOT move, do you understand?"

"But Merlin, what if they catch us?" Gaius asked with worry. Merlin looked to the sky.

"I'll have a friend watch over you...GO!"

Merlin closed his eyes and thought with his mind.

_"O drakon! e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" _He felt his mind soar, as if it was taking flight before finally, he felt it connect with someone else's.

_"Merlin?" _Kilgarrah asked him.

_"Kilgarrah! I need you to protect the people of Camelot! You know where I placed Excalibur?"_

_"Of course, young warlock..."_

_"Go and fly above them, lead Gaius and keep them safe!"_

The dragon roared in his mind and Merlin knew he would obey. He had to.

Merlin saw that there were only six or seven soldiers, but they were immortal.

"Arthur!" Merlin called.

"I'm not going to stop fighting until the people are safe!" He roared, fighting a soldier. Morgana was fighting one on her own until Gwen joined her, then Elyan. Merlin kept pointing the people where to go until Gaius was the only one left.

"Look to the sky and follow Kilgarrah!" Merlin said. Gaius nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Merlin looked ahead.

"ARTHUR! THEY ALL MADE IT!"

"MY LORD! WE CANNOT KILL THEM!" Sir Leon roared. The soldiers killed Sir Richard and Sir Leon roared, slashing at them.

"FOLLOW ME!" Arthur screamed. He ran off into the opposite direction of the people of Camelot, into the forest.

Merlin, Sir Leon, Elyan, Morgana and Gwen ran after him, the only ones left. They passed between two cliffs and the soldiers roared, running after them. Merlin looked up, waiting-

Then finally, the rocks fell one by one. Merlin grinned.

"Finally." He muttered.

"Who is that?" Arthur asked, completely shocked.

"Why are you always in trouble, Arthur?"

They looked up and found Gwaine dusting his hands, grinning at them, and Lancelot and-

_"Percival...the final Knight of the Round Table...come at last." _Merlin thought, grinning. Arthur laughed.

"GWAINE!" Morgana said, grinning. He bowed.

"My lady!"

"Lancelot..." Gwen breathed. He smiled at her.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Lancelot said. They took off into the forest and finally stopped in a tiny clearing. Arthur grinned widely at Lancelot.

"I take it that rockfall wasn't an incident."

Merlin looked and saw Morgana and Gwaine hugging, and his heart wrenched.

"This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival bowed his head.

"Your Highness."

"Arthur." He said, holding his hand out. Percival grinned.

"Arthur it is." Arthur was surprised at Percival's strength, and he grinned once more.

"What are you doing here?"

"I sent for him." Merlin said, grinning. Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"Good job, Merlin!" He said. He looked to Lancelot and Percival. "Thank you."

Gwen ran to Lancelot and hugged him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said. He smiled.

"And I, to see you." She released him and smiled. Merlin sighed. Arthur and Gwen's love was great, but so was her love for Lancelot...

But Merlin knew he had nothing to worry about. Lancelot would never betray Arthur...

Gwaine walked toward them, along with Morgana.

"So...where to now?"

"I have to find the people." Arthur said.

"I know where they are. Come with me." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him in shock again.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you Merlin?"

* * *

They walked in silence, and Merlin saw Arthur's euphoria at seeing Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival had faded.

Merlin looked behind him.

Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Sir Leon, Lancelot...they were all here. And now, Gwen and Morgana as well.

Morgana...

He grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing..." Merlin said. Arthur sighed.

"I'm happy they're here, but...an immortal army...they can't be defeated, Merlin..."

Merlin sighed to himself, then nodded.

It was time, then.

"You know...there's an old tale Gaius once told me...many years ago, before the birth of the Five Kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe, and drew up plans for the lands to be divided, and each would respect the others boundaries, and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King...ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"King Bruta..." Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"You know the story."

"Yes...every child in Camelot does, Merlin. Why are you telling me this?"

"To prove a point. Now, listen. There's another part of the story, that you haven't heard."

"Really?" Arthur said, scoffing.

"When Bruta was on his death bed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only the true King of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

"Are you making this up?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowed. Merlin looked at him.

"Of course not." He quickened his pace and Arthur chuckled.

"Alright...if it's true...why haven't I heard of it? And why hasn't my father taken the sword for himself?"

"Well, because history isn't your strong point, is it? And...because your father couldn't pull the sword out."

"Are you saying my father wasn't a true King?" Arthur said angrily. Merlin shook his head.

"Your father was a true King of Camelot, but he wasn't THE true King."

Arthur pondered, then stopped.

"What on earth are you on about, Merrrlin? That makes no sense."

"Just...trust me on this, Arthur."

"Fine...where is this rock?" Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it was lost, many years ago...during the Great Purge, but...I've managed to find it."

Arthur laughed.

"I've never heard so much rubbish..."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

Merlin came to a stop and Arthur froze, looking forward.

"What's that then?" Merlin said, grinning. Arthur looked and found the people of Camelot looking at the stone in shock. They cheered when they saw Arthur, but it soon faded when they saw him gazing at the stone. Gaius looked up and smiled at Merlin and Merlin nodded at him.

Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Sir Leon and Gwaine stood behind Arthur.

"Is that...a sword in a stone?" Morgana breathed.

Arthur walked forward in shock. Then he looked at all the people of Camelot watching him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He asked Merlin, looking back at him.

"You doubt yourself, Arthur. I'm proving to you that you are their leader and their King."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone!"

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merrlin! It's impossible!"

"Arthur. You're the true King of Camelot." Arthur looked at the people, then back at Merlin, his hands on his hips.

"You want me to look like a fool!"

"No! I'm going to make you see that you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword!"

Arthur sighed, and looked at the rock, then unsheathed the sword on his belt and stuck it into the ground.

"You better be right about this..." He muttered. Arthur walked forward, then wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword.

He began tugging at it and Merlin shook his head.

"You have to believe, Arthur."

He saw Arthur struggling, his face turning red.

"You are destined to be Albion's greatest King!" Merlin encouraged.

Arthur shook his head, and he looked back at Merlin.

"Nothing...not even this stone can stand in your way."

"If my father couldn't pull it out...what makes you think I can?" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Because you aren't your father! You are Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot. You are the greatest King Albion will ever have! You and you alone. Break the attachments to your father, Arthur. Be yourself. Be who you were born to be. A King."

Arthur nodded, smiling slightly, then turned and wrapped his hand around the hilt again. Everyone was watching him with bated breath as the King closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Have faith." Merlin whispered.

He saw Arthur's face relax, saw his breathing calm, saw his grip on the sword still tight.

Merlin looked at the stone, and felt the magic flow through him.

Arthur pulled and the sword came free, sparks flying as Arthur lifted it into the air and gazed at it in awe.

Everyone gasped in complete shock, silence filling the clearing for almost a full minute. Finally, Morgana stepped forward.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" She shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The people chanted.

Arthur looked at the sword, then turned to look at Merlin.

"You were right..." He whispered. Merlin nodded, smiling. Arthur turned back to the people, then sheathed his sword. Silence fell.

"As your King...I promise...We WILL take back Camelot!"

The people cheered and Arthur looked back Merlin once more, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"This is it, isn't it?" Morgana whispered to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin whispered back. She smiled.

"The beginning of a new age."

* * *

Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Sir Leon, Gwen and Morgana followed Arthur to an old castle he had begged them to come to with him. Merlin knew what lay there, and he grinned.

Arthur entered the Castle and they followed him, grabbing a lit torch.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gwen asked. Arthur nodded.

"This Castle belonged to the ancient Kings. It'll do until we take back Camelot...the people will be safe here. Search the place. See what you can find."

They all walked around the place, Gwaine returning twenty minutes later with weapons.

"Must of been left here by bandits." Elyan sat down, sighing and Arthur looked to where he sat.

He approached him, then took off the blanket lying on top of a giant round table.

"Here! Come and join me!"

Everyone looked to him, then one by one sat at the table with him, Morgana sitting next to Merlin and Gwaine.

"This table belonged to the ancient Kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So it seems fitting that...we revive this tradition now. Without each of you...we would not be here..."

Everyone stared at each other proudly, smiles on their faces. Arthur nodded to himself.

"Camelot has been taken by evil for too long. Camelot is our motherland and should not suffer at the hands of such evil any longer. To even think that it has been in those hands for more than a night..." He paused. "I plan to rescue Camelot from the clutches of evil. Are there any around this table willing to join me?"

Lancelot stood, and bowed his head to Arthur.

"You taught me the values of being a Knight...the code, by which a man should live his life. To fight with honor...for justice. Freedom...and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build...even before you pulled that sword from the stone. You are the True King of Camelot...and I will follow you gladly."

Elyan suddenly stood, and looked to Arthur.

"You've cared for my sister, and loved her more than I or my father ever could. You are a man of nobility and honor, Arthur Pendragon. And Camelot is my home. I will gladly fight alongside you to regain our home."

Sir Leon stood.

"I have fought alongside you many times, my lord. There is no one I would rather die for."

"I think we have no chance..." Gwaine said, then he smiled and stood. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival said, standing. Arthur smiled. Gwen stood.

"You know the answer..." She whispered. Arthur took her hand in his. Morgana looked at Arthur, tears in her eyes.

"Morgause shares my blood..." She whispered.

"But not your heart. And not your pureness, and innocence. You are nothing like her, Morgana. You are a Pendragon. You are my sister." Arthur whispered back. She smiled and stood.

"You know I would willingly die for you, Arthur. You are not only my brother, you are my best friend. And I love you." Arthur smiled, then looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?" he grinned.

"Nah, I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin." Arthur said sternly. Merlin chuckled, then stood proudly. Arthur clapped his shoulder, then looked around.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something my father never would've approved of..." They all glanced at each other and Arthur motioned for them to stand.

"Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival..." He said, pointing in front of him. They stood in a line and looked at him.

"Kneel." He said. They did so and bowed their heads and Arthur drew Excalibur from his waist.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot...Knight of Camelot." He said, placing his sword on each of Lancelot's shoulders. Lancelot stood and nodded at him.

"Arise, Sir Gwaine...Knight of Camelot." Arthur said, doing the same. Gwaine stood, his face serious for the first time ever.

"Arise, Sir Percival...Knight of Camelot." Percival stood.

"Arise, Sir Elyan...Knight of Camelot." Elyan stood and Gwen watched him proudly.

"Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

They stood tall, the new Knights of Camelot and Merlin grinned, and turned to look at Morgana.

"I'm glad your here." He whispered. She smiled.

"As am I."

"Now...let's get the people of Camelot here, and find weapons for the men...we have a war to march to tomorrow."

* * *

Mordred watched the sun set over the horizon.

Two days...and still nothing.

They had gotten close...but Cenred's men had failed.

Mordred contemplating killing the fool, but decided against it.

Morgause entered the room and he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"Arthur Pendragon approaches with a small army."

Mordred growled and glanced over at the Cup of Life sitting on it's pedestal in the middle of the room.

"He gets nowhere near this room!" Mordred growled. He exited it and Morgause followed him. He turned and his eyes glowed gold, the door shutting quickly.

Morgause followed him down to the throne room.

"Where is Cenred's army?"

"Waiting at the front gate for him to come."

"Good...tell them I want Arthur brought to me alive. They can kill the rest."

Morgause glowered at him.

"I believe we had a deal! My sister stays safe!"

"Your sister is going to die! Along with the rest of them! Do you truly think I ever cared about our deal?" He growled. Morgause stepped forward.

_"wierp hine niderscyfe!" _She roared.

Mordred was lifted off his feet and fell to the floor. He glowered up at her.

"I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion. You may have powers beyond anything I have ever seen, but you let it get to you. You are not worthy of the magic you possess!" She growled. Mordred got up and cast his eyes downward.

"I...I am sorry. Forgive me." He said, stepping forward. She glared at him.

"My sister will be spared?"

"Of course..." Mordred stepped forward. "Truly, I am sorry." Morgause lowered her hand and sighed.

"Good." She turned when suddenly-

She felt pain like she'd never felt before slam into her back. She gasped and Mordred growled into her ear.

"Magic may not kill you, but swords can." He took his sword out and she collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Mordred heard the warning bell begin tolling ahead and he sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me...I have a Prince and two sorcerers to kill."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana entered in through the dungeons and Morgana stared at the stone wall. She looked at Merlin, who made sure Arthur was far behind, then nodded.

_"edhwierft." _The gate reappeared and Morgana called out.

"Arthur, come on!" He came up to them, panting.

"You run fast." She giggled, then opened the gate and they entered.

They heard shouts and yells outside and knew that The Knights of Camelot and the Men of Camelot had begun their attack.

"So, Merlin. You're absolutely positive this Cup of Life will be in the council chambers?"

"If it's not, then it'll be somewhere else."

Arthur glowered at him.

"Merrrlin! Camelot is in danger here!"

"It's there, Arthur. I'm sure of it."

"You better be right!"

"I was right about the sword, wasn't I?" Merlin said, grinning. Arthur shook his head and unsheathed Excalibur. Morgana had taken Arthur's old sword, and Merlin had taken Morgana's.

"Alright, come on. It's clear."

They somehow managed to make it into the Castle without facing anyone. They passed the throne room and Morgana stopped.

"Morgana, come on!"

"Something's in there..." She whispered. Arthur stopped.

"The Cup?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No...I don't think so."

Merlin stepped forward.

"Morgana?"

"Go on without me. I'll be fine."

"Mor-"

"Go!"

Arthur sighed, then left the room and Merlin followed him hesitantly.

Morgana entered the room, the door shutting behind her.

She saw a body curled up on the floor. She walked over to it and found blood surrounding it.

She knelt down and cradled the body to her.

Morgause looked up at her and smiled.

"Sister..." She whispered.

Morgana did not know why, but sadness filled her heart.

"You are safe..." Morgause panted. Morgana nodded.

"I'm alright." She said.

"All...I wanted...was your safety." Morgause breathed, smiling. Morgana looked at her sadly.

"Then you shouldn't of done this."

"He promised me...you would be safe...I should have known he would lie." She whispered. Morgana sighed, but gripped Morgause's hand.

"The bracelet...take it." Morgause said. Morgana looked down at the bracelet around her wrist.

"What is it?"

"It will...help you...with your dreams."

Morgause suddenly reached over and took the bracelet off herself.

_"Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe." _

"No, save your energy..." Morgana protested, but Morgause's eyes flashed and the bracelet glowed. She handed it to Morgana.

"My gift, to you...sister..."

"Thank you." Morgana whispered. Morgause smiled and touched her cheek.

"I hope...you will remember me...fondly." She whispered. Morgana touched her hand.

"I will."

Morgause smiled once more before her eyes became unfocused and her hand grew still, dropping to the floor. Morgana felt a tear fall down her cheek and she kissed Morgause's forehead, closing her eyes.

"Be at peace, dear sister."

* * *

Arthur burst into the door and Mordred turned to face him, a grin on his face.

"Arthur Pendragon...how nice it is to see you again."

Arthur drew Excalibur and pointed it at Mordred.

"Why have you done this?" He growled.

"Because it is my destiny to do so! You will die by my hand, Arthur Pendragon. And no one else's."

"Why? Because I saved your life?" Arthur said sarcastically. Mordred laughed.

"I consider that null and void."

"I consider your life null and void." Arthur hissed. Mordred whistled.

"Ooh...such harsh words from the new King of Camelot...perhaps he should put out the flames in his mouth and his heart...a true King rules with power and grace...not words and anger."

"A true King can pull a sword out of a stone and move mountains if he loves his people and would die for them. I've already managed to do one." Arthur said, motioning with the sword.

Mordred shrugged.

"If you say so..._Prince."_ He hissed the last word and Arthur roared, running forward and attacking him. Mordred deflected his sword with his own and Merlin ran forward.

_"déorfald hine!" _Merlin suddenly was pushed back and he smacked into the wall. Iron bars erupted around him and he was stuck in a cage.

"Merrlin!"

"I'm fine!"

Merlin watched helplessly as Arthur battled Mordred. He grabbed the bars and tried to move them, but he couldn't.

He even used magic, but to no avail.

Arthur swung his sword and grazed Mordred's arm. Mordred dropped his sword in anger, then glared at Arthur.

_"Hleap on bæc!" _Arthur flew across the room and smacked into the wall, dropping to the floor, unconscious.

Merlin felt anger build up inside him and he roared at the top of his lungs.

The bars exploded and Mordred looked at him in shock. Merlin ran forward and Mordred raised his arm. Merlin was too quick.

_"béon áyppan!" _Mordred's eyes grew wide before he was blasted back and smashed through the glass window. He collapsed onto the floor, groaning and Merlin grabbed Excalibur and rushed forward.

He swung the sword at the Cup of Life and it fell to the floor, the blood pouring from it.

"NO!" Mordred growled. Merlin heard cheers in the courtyard and knew the battle was over. Mordred glared at him.

"I will return, Emrys! And when I do...all of Camelot will burn! Including the King!" He gasped and Merlin saw blood dripping onto the floor from a wound on his stomach.

"You're not going anywhere!" Merlin growled. Mordred grinned wickedly and before Merlin could stop him, his eyes glowed gold and he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Merlin growled and threw Excalibur in anger-

And Morgana burst through the door.

"What happened?"

Arthur groaned and woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He said, clutching his head. Merlin let go of his anger.

"I did it! Mordred's gone! We won!" Merlin said, grinning.

Morgana cheered and so did Arthur. They both hopped up and hugged him and Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Now that Camelot is ours again, what do we do?"

"We grieve for our dead. We rebuild. We soldier on. It's what Camelot is known for." He said, sighing.

"Ah, but first..." Morgana said, grinning. They both looked at her.

"First...we Crown our new King."

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Merlin put Arthur's cape on his shoulders and Arthur looked at him somberly.

"You believed in me, when not even I believed in myself." He said. Merlin bowed his head. Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"You are a loyal friend, Merlin. I couldn't of asked for anyone better to do me the honor of placing my cape on me."

He turned to Morgana, who clasped the pin that kept his cape around his shoulders.

"My sister...my kin." He kissed her hands and she smiled. Merlin looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and she smiled sadly. He and Morgana had taken Morgause's body down to the Lake a day after their reclaim of Camelot and had burned it on a boat as they had burned Uther's. Morgana had held his hand tightly throughout the entire thing.

Gwen stepped forward and handed Arthur Excalibur. He looked to her and smiled.

"My wife." He whispered.

"Not yet. First, the people must know that a King can rule by himself, proud and strong." She whispered back. He smiled and nodded, then took the sword and sheathed it. Gwen, Morgana and Merlin entered the throne room and trumpets began playing in Arthur's honor. The entire hall was filled with the citizens of Camelot.

Arthur walked forward through the crowd and everyone bowed their heads before him, The Knights at the front, along with Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and Merlin.

Arthur bent down to his knees in front of the throne and Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward, the golden crown in his hands.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear, to govern the peoples of Camelot, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do." Arthur said somberly.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

He placed the crown on Arthur's head gently, and Arthur rose and turned to his people.

Morgana raised her head proudly, tears in her eyes, and just as she had done when Arthur had pulled the sword out of the stone, she shouted at the top of her voice.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Everyone chanted. Sir Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Gwen shouted it at the top of their lungs.

"A new age of magic has begun..." She whispered to Merlin. He nodded.

"It has." He said, looking at Arthur proudly, who looked at his friends, his eyes glinting with anxiousness, but overall, determination. Merlin nodded at him, tears in his own eyes, then joined the chanting, his voice the loudest of all.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! And now...well, read on. I think you guys are gonna have a bout of euphoria by the end of this chapter. :) Also, again, this is set a few months after the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO  
**

* * *

Arthur gazed down at the round table in the throne room. He felt hands cover his eyes and he grinned, the smell of roses and rich soap clouding his sense of smell.

"Guinevere..." he said, touching her hands. She laughed and he turned to face her, smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling.

"Camelot's last destroyed building has been restored. Everything has been fixed."

"Then we shall have a celebration in the streets tonight. Camelot has been brought back to its former glory." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up and poked his crown. It went slightly askew and he taunted her.

"Ah! Mind the crown!" he said, grinning as he righted it again. She laughed, but looked at him softly.

"You have given these people such hope, Arthur. They speak of you in songs, 'The Sword in the Stone', 'Mordred's defeat', 'the end of the Cup of Life'...you will be known in legends for years for what you have accomplished, and you've only been King for four months...Who knows what you can do in an entire reign?" She said. Arthur smiled and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at her mischievously.

"Imagine what I can accomplish...with a Queen by my side?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him somberly.

"Arthur...I am a lowly maidservant. I'm not fit to govern an entire Kingdom."

"You are not a lowly maidservant. You are wise. You are gentle. You are beautiful. You are half of my heart. If I am such a great King with only half my heart ruling, imagine what it would be like if ALL of my heart were ruling?"

Gwen sighed, then smiled up at him.

"Arthur...you know I love you. I want nothing more than to wed you. But becoming Queen..."

"Is something you were born to do." He whispered. She looked at him.

"You truly think so?" She asked. He kissed her again, more passionately than before and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and grinned.

"Does that give you an answer?"

She laughed, then looked at him softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.

"My King." Arthur turned and saw Lancelot enter the room. He cast his eyes downward when he saw Gwen and Arthur's embrace, but he expressed no pain, keeping it in his heart.

"My King...the people wait for you at the last building. It is done." Arthur nodded and began walking down toward the building, his hand wrapped in Gwen's.

* * *

Merlin heard a knock at his door and Gwaine entered the room, his hair brushed back slick and his red cape flowing over his armor.

"Sir Gwaine..." Merlin said, bowing his head, grinning like an idiot. Gwaine laughed and grabbed Merlin, ruffling his hair.

"Enough out of you. Come on. The King is at the last furnished building. He plans a celebration tonight, for Camelot's restoration."

"I can't believe we managed it in such a short amount of time." Merlin said. Of course he could though. He and Morgana had been using magic secretly to help whenever they could.

"Aye." Merlin chuckled, then walked out with Gwaine. They reached the building, and the Knights of Camelot stood in front of the King, the people standing behind them.

Gwaine stood in the front with Merlin, and he saw Morgana stood beside Arthur, looking radiant in a green dress, her black hair curling down her back and a jeweled head-dress keeping it from falling on her face. She smiled at Gwaine and Merlin, and Merlin looked at her in awe.

Gwaine looked to him, and whispered in his ear.

"You love her, don't you?" Merlin looked at him in shock. Gwaine and Morgana had begun...well not a relationship as far as Merlin was concerned. They continued a sort of flirtatious relationship, but Morgana continued insisting they just remain friends. It tugged at Merlin's heart when they flirted, but when he saw Morgana claim they were only friends...such hope would spark in his heart.

"I-uh..."

"Oh come on, Merlin. It's obvious." Gwaine said, chuckling. Merlin sighed and looked at Morgana, who was watching Arthur as he began his speech.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I'm madly in love with her." Merlin said, sighing. Gwaine chuckled and clapped his shoulder.

"Then why don't you tell her? Arthur told me you never did it before because you were worried about Uther...no offense to the old King, but he's gone now."

Merlin looked at Gwaine, and shook his head.

"Well, I...I thought you two were starting something..."

Gwaine shook his head, chuckling again.

"Merlin...Morgana is a beautiful woman, there's no doubt about it. But I do not claim her heart. She sees me as a friend. At first I did want something more with her...but I cannot force her to love me...not when she loves you."

"How do you know her feelings for me haven't faded?" Merlin asked. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Merlin...you're one of my good friends, but sometimes...why do you think she keeps insisting we stay friends, huh?"

Merlin sighed and Gwaine looked up at Morgana.

"I can practically feel the love you two share for each other from here. So if you don't tell her you love her, I'll tell her for you." Gwaine said, ruffling his hair again.

Merlin grinned at him, but nodded.

"I'll tell her...tonight. During the celebration."

"Good!" Gwaine said, nodding.

"And in celebration of this joyous event, I declare that the streets of Camelot be filled with fireworks, and dance, and hell...FUN!" Arthur said, shrugging. The people cheered and Arthur laughed, clapping his hands. He stepped down from the step, holding his hand out to Morgana, who took it and stepped down.

"Nice speech...it kind of went a little south at the end there though, brother." She said, smirking.

"I didn't know what else to say!" Arthur said, sighing.

Morgana laughed and Gwen walked up to them, joining them.

"I thought you did great." She said, smiling. Arthur kissed her.

"Thank you." He said, smiling. Merlin grinned at them both and looked to Morgana, his heart racing.

Gwaine was right.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

The King sat at his table, grinning from ear to ear with Morgana and the Knights of the Round Table sitting with him. They had taken the festivities outside into the courtyard instead of keeping it in the castle. Arthur said this was a celebration for ALL the Kingdom.

People danced and cheered, some set of fireworks, children were chasing each other around.

Gwen and Morgana were playing with the children, some of them running around Morgana. She picked one up in her arms and the young girl squealed, laughing. Morgana tickled her, laughing as well.

Arthur watched both women happily, then walked over to Merlin.

"Ah...I don't think anything could ruin this night, Merrlin! This is great!"

"I can think of a few things." Merlin said, turning green. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty.

Arthur looked at him, and saw where he was gazing.

Arthur sighed and clapped his shoulder, than grabbed a tankard of mead and handed it to Merlin.

"Drink, it'll help with the nerves."

Merlin took it from him and drank the tankard in one go. Arthur stared at him in shock, then chuckled.

"You can do this, Merlin." He said, rubbing Merlin's shoulders. Gwen looked over at him, and nodded.

"Come on!" She mouthed. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Did Gwaine tell everyone?" He said in disbelief.

"Well..." Arthur looked to the table and Merlin followed his gaze. Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Sir Leon looked at him and waved their hands toward Morgana, encouraging him. Even Gaius, who was also sitting at the table now, nodded at him, laughing.

"Oh god, you're all going to be watching now." He groaned.

"Merrrlin, just shut up and do it!" Arthur growled. Merlin looked to him, and Arthur gave him an encouraging smile. Merlin nodded to himself, and stepped forward.

"You are the greatest sorcerer of all time, you can do this." He muttered to himself. Butterflies filled his stomach. He walked to Morgana, who was drinking from a tankard of mead and talking with Gwen. He tapped her shoulder.

"Morgana..." She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Ah! Merlin!" She said, smiling.

"I...I have...something to tell you." Merlin stuttered.

Morgana looked at him expectantly. Merlin tried to get the words out, but it was as if a lump had formed in his throat. Sweat began building on his forehead.

"Merlin..." She said, worried. Merlin opened his mouth, then shook his head and began walking away, up the steps back into the castle.

He couldn't do it! She would hate him, he knew she would! She would hate him for keeping it from her and lying to her...

"Merlin!"

_NO! Don't follow me! _He thought anxiously.

"Merlin, please!" The desperation in her voice made him stop and turn.

And when he saw her, her expression worried under the fireworks that began cracking over the sky, he felt his heart drop and the butterflies disappear.

So radiant...so beautiful.

No more running. No more hiding.

Courage seemed to build in his chest and he walked down the steps toward her.

"Merlin-"

"I love you." He blurted out. She smiled softly and chuckled.

"Well, Merlin, I love you, too of course!"

"No...I'm in love with you. I love you so much my heart hurts just thinking about you. Ever since I told you about my magic, I've been falling deeper and deeper in love and now I can't get out. And I don't want to get out. You are everything to me." He breathed. Morgana's cheeks turned red under the moonlight.

"I...I...Merlin, I mean, I thought you said you didn't-"

Merlin growled in frustration.

_Time to prove it to her._

He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her toward him, crashing his lips against hers fiercely. He heard cheers from the table and even heard Arthur shout out, "FINALLY!" But he paid no attention, focusing simply on the feel of Morgana's lips on his, and how he had waited so long for this day to come.

Why had he been so stupid to deny her? Why did he even give a damn if Uther would kill him for being with Morgana? This was right, so so right...

He placed his hands gently on either side of her face, deepening the kiss. She hooked her arms under his shoulders and finally, after what felt like hours, he pulled away.

He panted, pressing his forehead against hers and grinning. She laughed and looked him in the eyes.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" She breathed. Merlin chuckled.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that?" He whispered back. She grinned and pressed her lips against his softly once more.

"I love you, Merlin." She whispered.

"And I love you, Morgana. No more denying, no more running away. I want to be with you." He whispered. She grinned and kissed him once more, then pulled away and laced her fingers with his, walking down the rest of the steps toward the table, where everyone was grinning at them happily.

"God...you know how long we've been waiting for you two to bloody wake up and realize you were in love with each other?" Arthur demanded. Merlin laughed and brought Morgana's hand to his lips, kissing it.

Gwen gripped Morgana and hugged her, both women giggling and Arthur clapped Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Merlin. But just so you know...you break her heart...and I'll kill you." He said, looking at Merlin deadpan. Merlin laughed and looked at him.

"Haha! Kill me! That's a good one Arthur-you're not joking." Merlin said, turning serious. Arthur simply looked at him with serious eyes and clapped his shoulder once more before walking back to the table.

* * *

The clock tolled midnight, and the people walked back to their homes, some of them drunk, some of them carrying the drunk ones, some of them with big grins on their faces. Arthur and the Knights looked at the table, and groaned.

"We have to put it back inside..." Gwaine whined.

Arthur sighed, then shrugged.

"There's always tomorrow."

"I agree. Oh, definitely." The Knights murmured. Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, King Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Morgana (hand in hand), and Gaius walked back into the castle. Gaius immediately walked to his chambers, stumbling.

The Knights went to their respective chambers, each of them thanking the King for a great night and congratulating Morgana and Merlin. Gwaine smiled at them both happily, then disappeared into his room, where they heard him laughing to himself.

Arthur and Merlin walked to Morgana's chambers, Arthur kissing Gwen and bidding her goodnight.

Morgana stopped at her door and looked at Merlin, smiling.

"I hope you haven't drank too much mead...I don't want you to wake up in the morning and forget what happened tonight." She said. He touched her cheek softly.

"Nothing could ever make me forget what happened tonight." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Morgana."

"Goodnight, Merlin." She said, grinning widely. Merlin walked away and she shut the door, but not before Merlin heard Gwen shout "FINALLY!" and heard Morgana roar with laughter.

He chuckled and Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"Come on...I have a surprise for you."

"At this hour?" Merlin groaned.

Arthur laughed and led him to his chambers, opening the door.

Arthur's bed was where it always was, but on the other side of the room was a red velvet couch.

Merlin looked at it, then at Arthur.

"What's this?"

"Your bed for the night. Gaius's chambers are on the other side of the castle, and you're in a state of drunkenness and euphoria. It's not a good combination to be walking around the castle. Especially with your clumsiness." Arthur said. Merlin nodded, impressed, then looked at Arthur in shock.

"You never let me sleep in your chambers with you."

"Well, it's only for tonight. Now shut up and get to sleep." Merlin laughed and walked over to the velvet bed, laying down in it. Arthur threw Merlin clothes and Merlin laughed.

"What's this now?"

"You can't sleep in those clothes!" Arthur said. Merlin laughed.

"You're acting strange."

"No, I'm being a good friend, Merlin. You believed in me when no one else would. You made me believe I could pull Excalibur from the stone and I did. I can never repay you for giving me the hope that drives me today."

Merlin looked at him softly and smiled.

"Your welcome, Arthur."

Arthur laughed, then went behind the changing screen and, after many shouts of 'ow!', he emerged almost ten minutes later in a white shirt and pants.

"Not a good idea to change when you're drunk." He said, sighing. He collapsed on top of his bed.

"Goodnight, Mhurrlin." he muttered. Merlin changed into the clothes Arthur had given him.

"Goodnight, Arthur." He lay down on the velvet couch and grinned.

He and Morgana were finally together...

He closed his eyes, her face, and the feel of her lips on his repeating over and over again in his dreams.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**Can I just give a massive thank you to Mediatrix, who basically gave me this entire idea. Seriously, you are the best! P.S most of the names used in this chapter were taken from the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R.R Martin. If you haven't read them, DO IT. It's an amazing series. So yeah, I don't own the names!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE  
**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana walked through the marketplace of Camelot hand in hand. He bought her a flower and placed it in her hair and she smiled at him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

The last few weeks of Merlin's life had been the greatest he'd ever had. He and Morgana were inseparable: People compared their love to that of Gwen and Arthur.

Morgana looked at him and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"You." He said. She smiled softly and leaned up, about to kiss him-

"Hey, you two! As happy as I am that you're together now, Morgana, you need to get ready." They spun around and Arthur was smiling at them, placing his cape on his shoulders.

"Ready for what?" Morgana asked. Arthur sighed.

"I've just received word that my Uncle Agravaine will be joining us here at the Castle."

Merlin's heart dropped.

_No, no, no, no!_

Agravaine. Arthur's uncle that had betrayed him and joined forces with Morgana to destroy him in his other future.

Coming here, to Camelot. To ruin everything.

Morgana sighed, and nodded.

"Well, alright." She looked up at Merlin and shrugged.

"I'll see you later."

He nodded unconsciously and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, then walked away. Merlin seemed to snap out of his reverie and he gripped her hand and pulled her toward him.

"That...wasn't a kiss." He said, smiling. She chuckled and leaned up, kissing him gently, then grinning cheekily.

"I have to go." She whispered. He sighed and kissed her forehead and she walked back into the castle, smiling back at him before she left. Merlin's smile faded and he frowned.

Agravaine...what was he going to do about Arthur's beloved Uncle?

He felt guilt rear in his chest.

In his other future, he had killed Agravaine in cold blood, afraid for Arthur's life. It had been something that had tugged at his heart constantly in his other future. He gripped his hair in frustration and sighed.

He had no idea what to do...

* * *

Merlin watched the courtyard from the window in the main foyer that led to Morgana's chambers. A white horse rode into the castle and came to a stop before the King. A figure hopped off the horse and hugged Arthur, then bowed and kissed Morgana's hand.

Anger boiled inside Merlin's chest and he raced down into the courtyard and came to a stop.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Uncle."

"I'm here for you as long as you need me, dear nephew." Agravaine said, clapping Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked forward and noticed Merlin and smiled.

"Uncle Agravaine, this is Merlin, my manservant and one of my trusted friends."

Agravaine looked Merlin over.

"A manservant who is a friend, you say. How strange." Arthur frowned at that, and Merlin glared at Agravaine. Agravaine smiled slyly at him, then walked into the castle without a backward glance. Arthur followed him in and Morgana came over to Merlin, frowning.

"That was..."

"Rude." Merlin finished. She sighed.

"Perhaps he won't be here for long." She said, gripping his hand. He held it back and sighed.

"I have a feeling he will be."

They entered the castle together and came across Gwen, who looked at them with a smile.

"Arthur's uncle seems nice." She said.

"We didn't get that impression." Morgana muttered. Gwen frowned.

"Why? What happened?" Merlin sighed.

"It was nothing." Morgana looked at him and rubbed his arm consolingly. They walked into the council chambers to find The King introducing Agravaine to the Knights of The Round Table.

"Might as well leave them to their war talk." Morgana said, sighing. Her and Gwen walked away.

"I'll stay." Merlin said, letting go of Morgana's hand. She smiled and nodded and left with Gwen and Merlin walked in, deciding the best thing to do for now was keep an eye on Agravaine.

* * *

A week had passed without any suspicious activity on Agravaine's part, and Merlin began to wonder if he was even going to try anything. Perhaps in his other future, Agravaine had only attempted something because he had Morgana...now he had no one.

Merlin bit his lip and nodded to himself, then walked to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He walked in and found Gwen and Morgana seated on the bed, played a Game of Chess. Merlin raised an eyebrow and Morgana looked up at him and grinned.

"Hello."

"Hi." He sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her cheek. She frowned and folded her hands beneath her chin, staring at the board.

"What do you think?" She said, looking at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. Gwen looked at them in shock.

"HEY! Unfair advantage. I don't have Arthur here to help me!" She said, laughing. Merlin chuckled.

"Sorry Morgana. She's right. You're on your own."

"Oh, alright." She huffed and stared at the board again and Merlin's smile faded.

Gwen seemed to notice.

"You alright, Merlin?" She asked. He smiled softly.

"Yes." Morgana peered at him, then actually looked at him.

"No you aren't." He sighed. She knew him too well.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. Merlin hesitated, then took a deep breath.

"Arthur's uncle seems...not right." Gwen chuckled, but Morgana frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He just...I don't know. It's hard to explain. I get a feeling..." He gave Morgana a meaningful look and she frowned in worry. Gwen looked between the both of them, then smiled.

"Well, a feeling hardly permits for-"

"MY LORD!" They heard the shout loud and clear and it sent shivers up Merlin's spine. He ran to the window and saw a woman in the courtyard on her knees, what looked like red paint was smeared all over her body.

_Not paint...blood._ Merlin thought, his stomach turning. Morgana ran from the room when she saw the sight and Gwen followed her. Merlin ran after them and when they reached the courtyard, they found Arthur kneeling beside the woman, touching her shoulder.

"What has happened?" He asked softly.

The woman was in hysterics, clutching Arthur and crying.

"Someone get her some water, please!" Arthur shouted. Someone ran into the castle then came back with a goblet. The woman drank from it greedily. People were beginning to gather around, some of them clutching each other in fear.

"It's okay. You're safe from harm. Nothing will hurt you as long as you are safe in Camelot." Arthur said, rubbing her back consolingly. She looked up at him.

"It came out of nowhere...a creature! Attacked my-my family in the forest! My husband..." The woman began crying hysterically again and Arthur looked up at the Knights somberly.

"Calm down...take deep breaths." The woman did so, then looked up at Arthur with red eyes.

"We were traveling through the forest toward Camelot...just for a visit to the big city...this-this creature suddenly appeared. Large and-and scaly, with fangs. It looked like-like a giant eagle, but-with the skin of a snake! I fell to the floor and when I turned-when I turned, my husband...my husband-" She began crying again.

"It's alright, it's alright. We will find the creature, and kill it. I promise you." Arthur whispered. He looked to Gwen, who ran forward and helped the woman up. Morgana joined her and brought her into the castle.

"Sire, do you think it wise to make such a promise?" Agravaine said, stepping forward. Arthur looked to him.

"Did you need see how tortured that woman was? She's in hysterics! I won't allow a creature like that to exist! Especially so close to Camelot! Knights of the Round Table, are you with me?" Arthur said, looking up. They all raised their swords.

"Aye!"

"Then let us ride out to face this creature!" Arthur looked to Merlin, who nodded and ran to the stables. Some of the citizens helped him bring horses for the Knights and Arthur mounted his.

"I promise you, people of Camelot. This creature will not harm anyone else!" They cheered and Arthur began riding out, Merlin hopping onto his own horse and following Arthur and the Knights.

* * *

"So do we have any idea where this creature could be?" Gwaine said, sighing.

"She said in the forest." Arthur said. He frowned and rode forward. Merlin looked around, and sighed.

"We've been in here for nearly an hour, Arthur. I don't see anything."

"You didn't have to come along, Merrrlin." Arthur said.

"Of course I did!" Merlin protested. Arthur chuckled.

"Always looking out for me, eh?"

"Of course, sire." He exchanged glances with Lancelot, who laughed silently. Lancelot was the only Knight who knew of Merlin's magic. He also knew of Morgana's, and the expression on his face when he found out was one Merlin would never forget.

He laughed at the memory, but it was cut short when he heard a rustle up ahead.

Arthur raised his hand to stop them, then reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a crossbow.

The Knights followed suit and Merlin watched them anxiously.

They waited and waited-

When suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and pushed Arthur off his horse.

"ARTHUR!"

Merlin felt something smack against the back of his head and he fell to the floor, blacking out.

* * *

The first thing he felt was severe pain in the back of his head. He groaned and lifted his hand to touch it, but found he couldn't. Something was holding him back.

He opened his eyes and everything was blurry at first. It slowly began to adjust and he found himself in a cell.

He looked around, confused.

"What on earth?"

He sat up slowly and found Arthur in the corner, slumped against the wall with shackles on his hands.

"Oh, no..." Merlin whispered. He looked down at his shackles and began to use magic.

Except he couldn't. Not a single memory of the ancient language, not a single memory of how to USE magic filled his mind.

"Wha-why have I forgotten?" He whispered. Tears sprung in his eyes. How could he forget something he'd spent his whole life doing?

_Someone's enchanted me, or something. _He realized. He looked down and saw a rock beside him. He picked it up and threw it at Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" He growled. Arthur groaned and turned, opening his eyes.

"Ow..." He moaned.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, looking around. His eyes went wide and he tried to move, then noticed the shackles.

"Where are we? Merrlin!"

"I don't know! I woke up and we were in this cell!" Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Merlin nodded. Arthur growled and kicked his foot out.

"I saw you fall off your horse and when I turned, someone attacked me. I was knocked out cold." He said, clutching his head and wincing.

"Who did this?" Merlin whispered. Arthur sighed.

"I don't know..."

Merlin banged his head against the wall.

He never even said goodbye to Morgana...

* * *

Night had fallen and Morgana looked out of her window with worry.

"They've been gone for hours. Something's happened." she said. Gwen rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm sure everything's fine." She whispered. Morgana looked at her and saw she had the same worried expression. She sighed and looked out the window again.

And then she saw it-

Horses, riding into Camelot.

"They're back!" She breathed. She ran from her chambers, Gwen running after her. She reached the courtyard, and when she did, her smile faded.

Only the Knights of the Round Table were on their horses, all of them covered in dirt and blood, all of them with grim expressions.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked frantically.

"Arthur!" Gwen cried. Sir Leon hopped off his horse and walked to them.

"We were ambushed in the forest hunting for the creature. When we awoke...King Arthur and Merlin were gone. We don't know who attacked us or why...but we searched for them for hours. We...we've lost them." Sir Leon whispered.

Morgana's eyes went wide.

"Oh god!" Gwen cried.

"Milady...I am so sorry." Sir Leon said, his bottom lip trembling. Morgana shook her head and covered her mouth, then nodded to herself and looked at him.

"You've done nothing wrong, Sir Leon...Go, get some rest. All of you. Night has fallen and it's unlikely you'll find them during it." She whispered.

"We'll resume our search immediately tomorrow, milady." Gwaine said, sorrow written all over his face. Morgana nodded, her heart breaking as the Knights walked into the castle. Morgana turned to Gwen and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Gwen. We'll find them." She whispered.

* * *

"The spell he asks of us is impossible." Drakker argued. Haldir glared at him.

"We are strong sorcerers. If we pool our magic together, we can do it."

"But why? I don't understand..." Drakker groaned. Haldir sighed.

"Do you seriously believe the Knights of Camelot will ever stop searching for their beloved King? If they believe he's dead..."

"They won't come looking..." Hodor whispered, grinning.

"Then why not just kill the actual King and be done with it?" Desmera asked, scratching her nose.

"Because...he told us to keep the King alive. He's paying us good gold for this." Haldir said.

"He better be! Do you know how difficult it was, taking them down?" Theon growled, smoking from his pipe.

"Who's smart decision was it to bring the servant boy, by the way?" Haldir asked sarcastically. Desmera shrugged.

"He's cute. Besides, no one will care for a servant boy. No one will come looking for him." She said, smiling. Theon howled with laughter.

"Well...I suppose you're right." Mathis said, shrugging. Haldir got up.

"We should begin the spell. We need to deliver the 'body' as soon as possible."

Edric sighed and nodded.

"Alright. This Agravaine fellow better be paying big money-"

"He is!" Haldir snapped.

"What about Anna?" Hodor asked, frowning.

"She has to stay in Camelot and play her part of the 'despaired wife'. She'll come home when she can."

They all sighed and rose, then Desmera, Hodor, Haldir, Theon, Drakker, Edric and Mathis joined hands, forming a circle around the table, where a statue of an old King lay.

"This spell is going to take the energy out of all of us."

"We'll be fine." Haldir said.

Together, they began chanting:

_"O' héahmód swæs, _  
_cierr þes stán be déaþ bræd,_  
_andetta hit níedfaru þæm ansíen sylfum Arthur Pendragon, _  
_glíwlic ærdéaþ."_

The statue began to glow, and the sorcerer's felt the energy leaving them already. They clasped hands more tightly, still chanting. Finally, the statue's glow began to fade-

And lying on the table before them, was Arthur Pendragon, cold as stone, his skin as white as snow.

They all collapsed into their seats, panting for breath. Desmera glared at Haldir.

"That...nearly...killed...us..." She gasped. Haldir sighed.

"Get...some rest. All of you. And...eat something. Regain...energy." He panted.

They all stood sluggishly, then collapsed on the floor, curling into balls and falling asleep instantly.

"Agravaine...better be paying us...A LOT." Theon said, before letting out a loud snore.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Nexttt!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR  
**

* * *

Haldir woke up, his eyes gritty and his body sore. He felt someone shake his shoulder and turned to see Edric looking at him somberly.

"Mathis is dead."

"What?" Haldir bolted up and looked to where Mathis lay. Desmera was crying, stroking his head and Haldir saw he was cold and stiff, his eyes closed and his chest not moving.

Haldir felt tears spring to his eyes and he rushed over.

Theon glared at him.

"You better ask for DOUBLE the amount now! Mathis is dead because of this ridiculous idea!"

"The spell...I told you it was too much for us to handle!" Desmera cried.

"Calm down! There's nothing we can do for him. Theon! Edric...take the 'body' to Camelot. Whatever you do, DON'T GET CAUGHT."

Edric sighed and got up, Theon glared at Haldir one last time, then followed Edric out of the castle. Haldir stood and poured soup into two bowls, then walked down the steps to a cellar.

He placed the bowls in the cellar where King Arthur and his manservant lay, fast asleep. He thanked all the gods he knew that they were asleep, then walked back upstairs, wondering what to do with poor Mathis's body...

* * *

Morgana woke to hear screaming and shouting in the Castle and outside in the courtyard.

Gwen looked up at her in shock, then jumped off the couch and ran, Morgana following her.

They ran into the courtyard-

And Morgana dropped to her knees.

"NO!" Gwen screamed.

The Knights were carrying the body of King Arthur on their shoulders, tears falling down all their cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Gwen ran down the steps and Lancelot broke rank and gripped her around the waist.

"Gwen, shh-"

"NO! ARTHUR!" She screamed, fighting against him.

The people of Camelot gathered in the courtyard, all of them crying, some of them screaming just as Gwen was.

Morgana stayed on her knees, frozen in shock, her heart slowly tearing down the middle.

Gwaine knelt beside her.

"Milady..." He whispered.

"He's gone." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to her feet, helping her into the castle.

The Knights carried Arthur's body into the throne room and lay it on the Round Table.

Gwen was on her knees, crying and Lancelot held her, his face screwed up in pain. Morgana walked to Arthur's body and looked to the Knights.

"What..." She tried to say. Percival stepped forward, his face somber.

"We were about to ride out to continue our search for The King when we found him in a canoe just at the entrance to Camelot, milady. No note...nothing. Whoever delivered the body must of done so very early in the morning, while everyone was asleep." He said. Morgana looked to him.

"And...and Merlin..." Percival shook his head.

"No sign of him, milady." He whispered. Morgana nodded, but felt it was the smallest victory they'd ever had. Merlin could possibly still be alive out there somewhere...but the chances of that were so slim...

Geoffrey of Monmouth came barreling into the throne room, and when he saw Arthur's body, he groaned and fell to his knees.

"The King is dead. The whispers are true." He said, a tear falling down his cheek. He looked to Morgana, who was still watching Arthur's body, not processing that her brother was dead...gone forever...

"Morgana...you are the Queen now." He whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes, then growled.

"My brother has barely been dead a day, and you expect me to become Queen?" She shrieked. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then sighed.

"Milady...Camelot cannot stay without a ruler! The people need you!" He said. She shook her head and gripped the table for support.

"I can't do this. I can't..." she whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. They heard the doors open again and turned to see Agravaine enter the room.

"Where is he? Let me see him!" He demanded. He saw Arthur's body on the table and he gasped in shock, then began crying.

"Oh...my poor nephew..." He whispered.

Gwen was still crying on the floor, Lancelot and Elyan comforting her and Morgana looked at her, positive her heart had broken completely now.

How had this happened? Arthur dead...Merlin missing...

"I can't do this..." She whispered again. She felt the room spin and she swayed. Percival rushed forward and gripped her.

"Milady!" He cried.

"I'm fine..." She breathed.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Agravaine whispered. Morgana heard the cries outside, the shouts and screams.

Someone had to calm them down...

"Morgana...you are a Pendragon by blood..." Agravaine said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"I am not becoming Queen! Not today! My brother is dead! How can you expect me to just jump into my duties? MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" She screamed.

And then it happened.

She began sobbing, and once she started, she couldn't stop.

Merlin...her poor Merlin, taken from her...her brother gone...

It was too much. Too much pain for one to handle.

Percival held her gently as she sobbed against his chest. Geoffrey of Monmouth looked to Arthur once more and shook his head...

"I can't believe he's gone..." He whispered.

Agravaine stepped forward.

"Take...take his body out of here. Place it...place it in the chamber to the left." He said, sighing. Sir Leon and Gwaine nodded, and together they carried Arthur's body away.

Morgana pulled herself away from Percival and wiped her tears.

"Someone has to speak to the people." She whispered. Percival looked at her sorrowfully, and she nodded at him, holding her head high. She began walking forward, but the dizziness returned. She swayed and Percival gripped her arm tightly.

"I'll walk with you, milady." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered, clutching his arm tightly. She walked out into the courtyard to find that some people had lit candles. The sky was gray, and rain threatened to fall, but they all stood, their faces somber and tear stricken. When they saw Morgana come through the double doors, they all gasped and looked to her.

She looked at them, then cleared her throat.

_"We'll make him proud." _

Arthur's words reverberated in her mind and she nodded to herself.

"People of Camelot! I...I am sorry...so so sorry to...to tell you that our beloved King Arthur...my brother, has passed."

The people began crying again.

"Though our hearts are filled with grief, and it feels as though our Kingdom is lost...I promise you...we will finds the ones responsible for this...and we will make them pay!" She cried. They all roared in anger, and Morgana nodded her head.

"We will make them pay..." She whispered.

* * *

Arthur looked out of the small window high above their cell to see the sun beginning to set. They'd been stuck in this cellar for a day now, and no matter how hard he yelled, or shouted, no one came to see them.

"They're COWARDS!" He had roared. Still no one had come.

He looked to the empty bowls of soup. They hadn't even come to collect them.

Him and Merlin had been trying to devise a way to get out of their shackles, but they couldn't. It was hopeless.

He looked at Merlin, who was sitting and looking at the sky as well.

"This is ridiculous." Arthur growled. Merlin sighed and Arthur looked at him sadly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I miss Morgana..." He whispered. Arthur sighed.

"I miss Gwen...we need to get out of here, Merlin. We can't stay here! My people need me-"

"They're bound to come searching for us. They'll find us. Gwaine and Leon and Percival and Elyan and Lancelot...they won't stop until they find us."

"That's the only thing keeping me sane right now." Arthur said, nodding.

"They'll find us." Merlin said again. Arthur nodded again.

"They will. I have faith that they will."

* * *

Morgana woke up, and the realization crashed onto her. For two seconds life was bliss...

And then she remembered.

Her brother was dead. The love of her life had been missing for three days and three nights...she was to be crowned Queen today...

It was not real, she decided. She closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep, to enter her dreams where her and Merlin were safe in Camelot, a smile on his face as he bent down to kiss her...

"Milady..."

Morgana opened her eyes slowly, tears falling and saw Gwen standing at her bed. Gwen's eyes were red, and she looked like she was about to crumble before her.

"Milady...the people...the people are waiting." She stuttered, taking deep breaths. Morgana leaped from the bed and wrapped her arms around Gwen tightly.

"Gwen...I need you! I need you right now, so please, please just stay strong for me?" She whispered. Gwen wrapped her arms around Morgana and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm trying Morgana...I truly am." She cried, sobs wracking her chest. They held each other for a long time, before Gwen pulled herself away and hiccuped, trying her best to smile. She looked pained.

"Come now! I have to make you look like a Queen..." She said. Morgana shook her head.

"I don't want to be Queen...I can't be Queen..." She whispered. Gwen clutched her hands.

"Morgana...you are a Pendragon. And Arthur...Arthur was your brother. You have him in your heart, and you can rule this Kingdom with all his grace and wisdom. I know you can." She said sternly. Morgana looked at Gwen.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Gwen shook her head.

"Don't be. You have me. And you have the Knights. And you have the people of Camelot. We all love you. Dearly. And we all believe you will make a great Queen." She said, smiling genuinely this time.

"Arthur's only been gone for three days, Gwen...It's too soon..." She whispered. Gwen shook her head.

"Arthur was crowned four days after his father's death. And he had to take back Camelot from Mordred while he did it. You can do this, Morgana..." She said sternly. Morgana finally nodded slowly, then went behind the changing screen, where her white dress was waiting for her. She pulled it on slowly, Gwen helping her. Gwen brushed her hair silently, occasionally wiping tears away. She placed the powders and the creams on Morgana's face delicately, and finally it was over.

Morgana stood and Gwen smiled at her proudly.

"You're ready." She whispered. Morgana nodded once, her heart racing, then made her way down to the throne room. Two Knights opened the door for her and she almost gasped.

All the people's of Camelot awaited her in the throne room. She held her head high and walked forward. She passed the Knights at the front, and they nodded at her somberly.

She knelt in front of the throne and Geoffrey lifted the crown above her head. It was different from Arthur's, this one a brassy color with jewels on it. Morgana knew it had belonged to Queen Ygraine, Arthur's mother.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear, to govern the peoples of Camelot, according to their respective laws and customs?"

Morgana took a deep breath.

"I solemnly swear so to do." She said, her voice strong.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me...I crown you, Morgana Pendragon...Queen of Camelot."

She stood and turned and Lancelot shouted it.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

The people joined in and Morgana did not smile. She was not happy.

This event was not a joyous one. She was crowned because her brother was dead.

But she held her head high, because Gwen was right. She was a Pendragon. She was Arthur's sister.

And she was going to try her damned hardest to rule with all the grace and wisdom he ruled with.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**Didn't expect that, did ya! Well Mediatrix came up with it, all credit to her/him...and I thought it actually would be a cool idea to see a Good Queen Morgana. So here you have it! This last chapter should conclude this storyline. And then...well I got a surprise waiting for you at the end. Teehee!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE  
**

* * *

Arthur heard clattering and woke up, turning straight away. He saw a young man putting two bowls into his cell. Arthur growled.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He roared. Merlin woke and the young man looked up at him, then scampered away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Arthur screamed, throwing a rock at the cell bars. He tugged on his shackles, but to no avail. Tears of anger sprung in his eyes and he growled.

"Arthur, calm down." Merlin said, sighing.

"I can't calm down, Merlin! We've been gone from Camelot for almost a week now! I'M THEIR KING!" Arthur howled, gripping his hair in frustration.

"I'm sure Morgana and the Knights are looking after things."

* * *

Morgana looked at herself in the reflective glass, the crown atop her head.

It felt like the entire city of Camelot rested upon that crown. She sighed.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...Arthur and Merlin were supposed to unite the lands of Albion...how could this be?

She needed to see Kilgarrah...she didn't even care that he had tried to destroy Camelot. He would know, he would have the answers-

Gwen knocked on the door.

"The Knights are ready to see you."

"Good." Morgana said. She took one last look at herself and walked down to the throne room, where Sirs Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival stood.

"Milady..." They bowed their heads as she entered. They took their seats at the table and Morgana sat where Arthur used to sit, her heart hurting.

"Merlin has been missing for almost a week now. I won't abandon him. I know...I know there's a slim chance that he's still alive, but..."

"We will ride out as soon as we can, milady." Percival said. Morgana nodded, a slight smile on her face but a lump in her throat. Gwaine gripped her hand.

"We won't abandon him either." He said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She looked to Sir Leon.

"How is Gaius?" Sir Leon sighed.

"He's...coping as best he can. He worries for Merlin."

"Tell him I'm sorry to hassle him, but a man came to me yesterday, telling me his daughter was quite ill...I am no court physician..."

"I'll ask him if he's up to the task immediately..."

"I'd ask him myself, but I have matters to attend to...there was supposed to be a tournament this month, and we're expecting a visit from Princess Mithian soon..."

"You're amazing, you know that, milady?" Lancelot said suddenly. Morgana looked at him in shock and he smiled sadly.

"You've lost your brother...the man you love is missing, and yet here you stand...strong and proud, trying your hardest to rule this Kingdom as best you can. You truly are a Pendragon. A true Queen of Camelot." He said. Morgana looked at him sadly.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot." She whispered.

"Arthur would be proud." Elyan said. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away.

She rose from her chair and looked to the chamber to her left.

"You haven't moved him yet?"

"We were going...to wash the body...dress him in his armor and cape..." Lancelot said. Morgana nodded.

"Of course..." She started to walk toward the chamber, but Gwaine stopped her.

"Milady...the body is going to smell...quite bad." He said, sighing. She looked at him.

"He's my brother." She whispered. She walked into the chamber and the Knights followed her.

Arthur's body lay on a table, cold as stone. Tears fell down her cheeks immediately and she entered.

Gwaine frowned when he followed her.

"There's no smell..." He muttered. Morgana didn't even notice. She stepped toward the body, about to touch the dead hand of her brother for the first time...

And that's when she noticed it.

An ordinary sword hung at his waist.

Not Excalibur.

Her heart began racing and she touched the hilt of the sword, then drew it from Arthur's waist.

"Milady?" Sir Leon said, stepping forward.

"It isn't Excalibur..." She breathed. Sir Leon looked at the sword, then raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You're right. It's not." He said.

"Arthur would never leave Camelot or fight ANY creature without Excalibur! And I saw it around his waist when he left!" She exclaimed. She looked to the body, then gripped its hand.

She gasped. Such magic! Such power...it filled her mind and her soul, and she wanted nothing more than to cast it out of her. It was dark magic...tainted...

"Uh...step back! Give her some room!" Lancelot said, stepping toward Morgana. The Knights stepped as far away from Morgana as they could and Lancelot leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What is it? Magic?" He breathed. She nodded slowly.

"This isn't Arthur's body..." She breathed. She looked to the Knights and grinned.

"Arthur isn't dead!" Sir Leon sighed.

"Milady...it's alright to deny it, but he lays before you, cold as stone-"

"This isn't Arthur's body! It's magic! I uh...I uh, I have a feeling!"

Arthur wasn't dead! This wasn't Arthur's body! Which meant he and Merlin were out there somewhere...

She hurried out of the chamber and ran down to Gwen's house, where the young woman who had emerged from the forest, covered in blood was staying.

She burst through the door.

The young woman jumped in fright and Morgana gripped her arm.

"Who are you?" She growled. The woman looked at her with wide eyes.

"Milady! I-I am Anna-"

"You lied! You never came out of the forest! You were never attacked by a creature! You knew the ambush was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Wha-never milady! How can you say-"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Morgana screamed. She reached for Lancelot's belt and drew his sword.

"MILADY!" Sir Leon shouted, frowning in worry. She pressed the sword against the woman's throat. She felt magic pass through her, and she knew her eyes had glowed gold, for the woman looked at her in complete and utter fear.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME-"

"HIS UNCLE! HIS UNCLE MADE US! SAID HE WOULD PAY US GOLD!" She screamed, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Uncle? Who's Uncle?" Elyan said, confused.

Morgana's mind was racing, and suddenly she remembered Merlin's words before the woman had appeared...

_"Arthur's uncle seems...not right." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He just...I don't know. It's hard to explain. I get a feeling..."_

"Agravaine..." She growled. She left the chambers and The Knights scurried after her, calling her name. She entered Agravaine's chambers and found them empty.

"Where is he?" She demanded to the Knights.

"He...he was preparing to leave before we went to meet you in the throne room. I know not where he went." Morgana ran from Agravaine's chambers down to the courtyard, glancing around.

"Milady?"

"Get your horses and ride out! If you find him, don't let him know you're there! I want you to follow him!"

"Why?"

"Merlin told me he had a bad feeling about Agravaine...he's done something to them, I'm sure of it!"

"Milady, Agravaine is Arthur's uncle, why would he-"

"I don't know! Gwen, you remember right?" Morgana said, looking at Gwen, who had just joined them.

"Well, yes...Merlin did express some concern-"

"And how many times has Merlin been right about something? Lady Catrina, the Witchfinder...I'm telling you, Agravaine's done something!"

"Milady, I think it's a ridiculous accusation but...you are the Queen. If it's what you want, then we shall ride out and find him."

"He has about twenty minutes on us...we should hurry." Lancelot said, rushing to the stables. The Knights followed him, as did Morgana and Gwen. Morgana gripped Lancelot's hand.

"Please Lancelot...I know you're the only one who believes me truly because you KNOW me and Merlin truly...I know Arthur and Merlin are alive..."

"I believe you, of course I do. I will find them, milady."

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and rode out after the Knights. Morgana watched them leave and Gwen looked at her.

"I don't understand? What's going on?"

Morgana did not answer her, she just continued staring after the Knights.

"Find them..." She whispered.

* * *

Arthur stared at Excalibur longing. It lay across the room, out of his and Merlin's reach. He strained against his shackles again.

"This can't go on." He growled.

"What are they waiting for?" Merlin said. Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know. But the Knights are doing a pretty shoddy job of finding us." He said.

Merlin laughed and Arthur joined him. And when they started, they couldn't stop.

Arthur clutched at his sides and looked at Merlin, who was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Ah...Merlin...I'm glad you're here with me." He said, still chuckling.

"To be honest, I'm glad I'm here with you too, sire." Merlin said. Arthur sighed.

"You know...being stuck here for almost a week has made me realize...life's too short to doubt yourself..."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him.

"If we get out of here alive...I'm going to ask Gwen to marry me."

Merlin's heart filled with euphoria and he grinned.

"I think that's a great idea. She'll make a great Queen."

"Yeah...she will, won't she?" He said fondly. He grinned, then chuckled.

"My Queen..."

* * *

Agravaine came to a stop at the abandoned castle.

Finally, he had managed to leave Camelot. The past five days had been crazy, with Arthur's "passing" and Morgana being crowned.

He wanted the entire Pendragon family wiped out for what they had done to his poor sister and brother.

And as soon as he was done here today with Arthur, he would move on to his sister...

He hopped off his horse and walked into the castle, glad his revenge would finally be over.

* * *

Gwaine came to a stop and saw Agravaine walking toward an abandoned castle.

"Well, what's this?"

Lancelot hopped off his horse and drew his sword.

"Quietly. Let's go."

They followed Agravaine as quietly as they could and he entered the castle. Lancelot threw a rock to stop the door from shutting and it landed perfectly in the doorway. Gwaine clapped his shoulder.

"Nice throw."

Lancelot grinned, then ran forward and opened the door. Agravaine was walking up stairs and Lancelot signaled at the Knights to follow quietly.

They heard scuffling, then a shout of "Finally!"

Lancelot told the Knights to stop and they all pressed against the right side of the staircase, out of sight.

"What took you so long?"

"They crowned a new Queen. Things were very...disastrous. Now that things have quieted down, I managed to escape. Where is he?"

"In the cellar below."

Lancelot looked at Gwaine, who looked at Leon, who looked at Elyan, who looked at Percival.

They began running down the steps and when they reached the bottom, they found nothing.

"There must be another set of stairs!" Percival whispered.

"Go back up! Go!" Gwaine said.

* * *

Agravaine walked down the steps and came to a stop at the cell which contained Arthur and the manservant Merlin.

Arthur looked up and grinned, sighing in relief.

"Uncle! You found us! Quick, let us out!"

Agravaine gripped the key and entered the cell, than closed it behind him.

He chuckled and Arthur grinned.

"I know! We're still alive! Lucky us!"

"Oh Arthur...your stupidity never fails to amaze me." Agravaine drew his sword and Arthur's grin faded immediately. Merlin tugged on his shackles angrily.

"Don't touch him!" He growled. Agravaine looked at him and laughed.

"And you're going to stop me?"

_IF I HAD MY MAGIC I'D BLOW YOU RIGHT AGAINST THAT DOOR! _

Merlin kept his mouth shut, and Agravaine stepped forward. He pressed the tip of his sword against Arthur's chest and Arthur glared at him.

"Why have you done this, Uncle?" He said.

"Because you Pendragons are the reason my family is dead!" He growled, pressing it against Arthur's chest deeper. Arthur winced, but maintained his glare.

"My mother loved me."

"You killed her, you ignorant fool! You and that horrendous father of yours! I'm simply making sure you pay for what you've done, Arthur."

"And you think killing me is going to bring them back?" He hissed. Agravaine chuckled.

"No...but it will make me feel better knowing I've destroyed my sister and my brother's murderers. First, you...then, that pestilent sister of yours."

"Morgana is my half sister-"

"On your father's side. What does that make her? A Pendragon."

Merlin felt anger build inside him and he tugged on his chains.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Agravaine said, pressing his sword against Merlin's chest now. Merlin glared at him, hot tears in his eyes.

He wanted to desperately to use magic! Why couldn't he remember!

"Sorry, Arthur. It's just the way it's meant to be." Agravaine lifted his sword and Arthur closed his eyes, his head held high-

The door banged open-

And Lancelot walked in. Agravaine spun around and Lancelot punched him straight in the face.

He looked down at Arthur-

And grinned.

"Morgana was right after all."

The other Knights began filing in-

And they all gasped in shock.

"You're not dead." Leon whispered. Arthur looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What took you so long? Get me out of these shackles, will you?"

Lancelot began working on it immediately, but not even his sword could break it.

"Excalibur! Use Excalibur!" Merlin said. Lancelot saw Excalibur on the other side of the room and ran to it. He broke of Merlin's shackles, then Arthur's.

"Wow, this sword is good." Lancelot said, impressed.

The other Knights were still looking at Arthur in shock.

"You're alive." Leon said again.

"Yes, I think we registered that. What is the matter with you lot?" Arthur asked.

They all ran forward and hugged him tightly, laughing with relief.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Leon yelled, grinning.

"Yes, I'm alive!"

"We...we got a body! And it was your body!" Elyan said.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Can we get out of here now!" Merlin yelled.

"Oh right!" They began running out, but when they reached the top, they found a circular room-

And six people stood before them.

Merlin glared at them all-

And suddenly, he remembered everything. Magic, the words...

He grinned and Lancelot looked at him.

Agravaine appeared at the top of the stairs, clutching a bleeding nose. He looked at them all.

"Now you all die." he growled. The six people stepped forward and Arthur raised Excalibur angrily. The Knights rushed toward the six people and Merlin glanced back at Agravaine and roared.

Agravaine was blasted back and fell down the steps and Merlin spun around.

Man, it was good to have magic again.

It took him a moment realize it, but then he noticed.

the six people's eyes were glowing gold, and the Knights attacks were being stopped.

"They have magic!" Arthur roared.

"So do I." Merlin muttered angrily. He assisted the Knights in secret, hiding under a table, and the sorcerer's were looking at each other in confusion, thinking the other had turned on him.

A woman scampered away, running from the room and down a staircase to the left. Merlin went to chase her, then heard Percival roar and stab one of the sorcerers.

Merlin realized their magic was not good, and they looked weak. It didn't take the Knights long to defeat them.

Arthur ran back down to the cellar-

And Agravaine was gone.

"Damn..." He growled. He ran back up, then sheathed Excalibur.

"Took you guys long enough...why did you think I was dead?" Arthur asked.

Percival shifted his feet and Gwaine sighed.

"Your 'body' was delivered to Camelot a day after you disappeared. It looked exactly like you. Morgana only noticed today that Excalibur wasn't on your 'body' and realized you weren't-well, 'it' wasn't you."

"She ran down to the woman who told us about the creature and she confessed. Morgana knew it was your Uncle, and told us to follow him. And here we are."

"My body?" Arthur said, shocked.

"The sorcerers must've done some spell. An illusion." Merlin said. THAT'S they were so weak...that would've been a powerful spell to complete...

"Uh...something else happened too..." Elyan said. Arthur waited.

"Yes?"

"Well...we thought you were dead, so...Morgana's been crowned Queen of Camelot."

Arthur stared blankly at them, then ran a hand through his hair.

"Well...you thought I was dead. It's obvious..." He muttered. He sighed, then nodded.

"Right...let's go home and fix this mess."

* * *

Arthur rode into Camelot and heard nothing but gasps of shock.

One person screamed, and another shouted, "THE KING IS ALIVE!"

"Wow...they really did think I was dead, didn't they?" He muttered to Merlin. Merlin laughed. They reached the courtyard and Morgana ran out of the castle. Gwen followed behind her-

And Gwen gripped the door frame for support. Morgana simply screamed "I KNEW IT!" and ran toward them. Arthur hopped off his horse, opening his arms, and-

Morgana ran straight past him toward Merlin, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"Well...that's sort of expected." Arthur said, dropping his hands. She pulled away, tears falling down her face.

"I never gave up on you...never..." She whispered. Merlin touched her cheek lightly and kissed her.

"I thought about you every second..." He whispered back. He looked at the crown sitting on top of her head.

"Well...who died and made you Queen? Oh right, you did." Merlin said, pointing at Arthur and roaring with laughter. Arthur glared at him.

"Not funny."

"ARTHUR!" Morgana jumped on top of her brother and hugged him. Arthur laughed.

"I'm alright, Morgana..."

"I knew! The minute I saw Excalibur was missing, I knew! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Thank you?" Arthur said, chuckling. Geoffrey of Monmouth was gaping at Arthur in shock.

"I don't understand-"

Arthur sighed and saw every single citizen of Camelot had appeared in the courtyard.

"When we were ambushed, myself and Merlin, my manservant, were knocked out. When we awoke, we were in a cellar. We were kept there the entire time. From what I've gathered, sorcerers had enchanted an illusion of some sort. The Arthur Pendragon you found dead was not me. I am very much alive. The sorcerers have been defeated, thanks to the Knights finding me, and I've returned."

The people of Camelot cheered, and began screaming "LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Geoffrey of Monmouth cheered as well. Gaius suddenly ran across the courtyard.

"MERLIN!" He yelled.

"GAIUS!" Merlin hugged Gaius tightly and Gaius began sobbing.

"My boy..." He said, clutching Merlin.

Geoffrey of Monmouth smiled.

"Well, now we have to have another coronation-"

"No need." Morgana took off her crown, and looked at Geoffrey of Monmouth.

"I relinquish my hold on the throne! Arthur is the true King of Camelot!" She said. She handed the crown to Geoffrey, who smiled.

"I'll go get his crown." He said, bowing his head.

Arthur's gaze turned to the entrance to the castle.

Gwen stepped down from the stairs and approached Arthur.

She touched his cheek.

"You're real..." She whispered.

"I never left." He whispered back. She looked at him-

Then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Arthur dipped her and kissed her just as passionately. Those five days without the feel of her lips on his had been torture. Morgana and Merlin watched them happily.

They pulled apart and Arthur grinned at her.

"Marry me." He breathed. She gasped.

"What?" She whispered.

"Marry me." Arthur repeated. She laughed a little in shock, then nodded.

"Of course, of course I'll marry you." She whispered. Arthur laughed with relief, then took off the ring on his finger and placed it on hers. He kissed her again and the crowd cheered wildly.

Geoffrey returned, carrying Arthur's crown.

"I believe this belongs on your head, sire. Milady, you must be the one to do it, though." Geoffrey said, looking at Morgana. She nodded, then walked over and took the crown from Geoffrey's hands. Arthur knelt before her, grinning up at her and she grinned at him.

"I, Morgana Pendragon, relinquish my current hold on the throne, and proudly crown the former King to his glory. Arise, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot!" She placed the crown on his head and he stood.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Merlin shouted. Arthur hugged Morgana, then looked to Gwen.

"Tomorrow...we shall crown a new Queen of Camelot." Arthur called, holding Gwen's hand. She looked to Arthur and smiled, and Morgana clapped loudly, then leaned over to Gwen and whispered,

"I think you'll make a far better Queen than me."

Gwen shook her head and looked to her.

"You've been amazing for the past five days, Morgana." Arthur looked to her and nodded.

"The Kingdom looks just how I left it. To know you managed to run the Kingdom, while handling the grief of losing your brother and losing Merlin...I'm sorry you had to go through that Morgana. But you've done an amazing job. I'm proud of you. Thank you for keeping Camelot safe. You've been an amazing Queen, and Guinevere, I think you'll make an amazing Queen as well." He said.

"Thank you Arthur." They both said. Morgana frowned.

"What of your Uncle?" Arthur froze, then sighed.

"He...got away." Morgana growled.

"Arthur, he has to pay for what he's done."

"And he will. But right now is a time for celebration, not rage. I am alive, and Gwen has accepted my marriage proposal. I'm the happiest man alive." Arthur said, grinning. Morgana laughed. She turned to Merlin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Never leave me again." She growled playfully. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He crashed his lips on hers, five days of longing finally gone.

They were back home.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**HERE'S THE NEXTTTT ONEEE!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX  
**

* * *

Arthur swung his sword at Sir Leon's head and Sir Leon ducked, laughing.

Merlin and Morgana lounged on a blanket with their arms wrapped around each other, Gwen sitting with them.

Merlin and Morgana kept shooting glances at Gwen, who looked as pale as a ghost.

Today was hers and Arthur's marriage.

Tomorrow...her coronation.

Arthur removed his helmet and raised his hand.

"Enough! The sun sets! We should retire, now. Besides, I have to get ready." He said, grinning at Gwen. She grinned back at him.

"As you wish, my lord." Sir Leon said. The other Knights began walking back toward the castle and Arthur walked to Gwen, taking her hand.

"I'll see you soon." She leaned up and kissed him and he walked away back up to the castle.

Morgana looked up at Merlin and kissed him, then whispered in his ear.

"Make sure he bathes properly!"

Merlin held back laughter and Morgana winked at him, gripping Gwen's hand and running up to the castle with her.

Merlin walked with Arthur back toward the castle to Arthur's chambers and Arthur looked back at him.

"You know, it would've been weird, now that I think of it, to see my own dead body. I'm glad that enchantment wore off." He said. Merlin laughed as they entered his chambers, where Merlin drew him a bath. Arthur bathed quietly and Merlin saw he was a light shade of green.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I first fell in love with her, Merlin."

"I know, sire." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him.

"I'm nervous." He said, chuckling. Merlin smiled.

"It's normal."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Right."

Arthur dressed himself in a simple white shirt and pants, then combed his hair back and smiled.

"How do I look?"

Merlin grinned.

"Like a man about to change his life." Arthur grinned, then nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Merlin walked to Morgana's chambers and knocked on the door. When he opened it, he gazed in shock.

Morgana was brushing Gwen's hair back.

"Well, this is a different sight." Merlin said, smirking.

"Oh, quiet you." Morgana said, waving a hand at him. Gwen giggled.

"He's in the council chambers, waiting." Merlin said. Gwen nodded and stood. She was dressed in a gorgeous pale white gown, her hair flowing down her back. Morgana smiled and placed a flowery white halo on Gwen's head.

"How do I look?" Gwen asked, biting her lip. Morgana nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Like a Queen." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. Gwen embraced her tightly and Morgana grinned.

"I'm so proud of you, Gwen. But...I'm going to miss you! You'll have your own maidservant now! And I'll have a new one as well..."

"Doesn't mean anything is going to change about our relationship, Morgana!" Gwen said, chuckling.

"No more sleepovers..." Morgana said, sighing. Gwen laughed.

"Who says? Of course there will still be sleepovers!" Morgana laughed, then pinched Gwen's cheek.

"Come on. It's time."

Gwen walked over to Merlin, taking his hand. Merlin led her down to her council chambers, Morgana following them.

Arthur had requested a small wedding ceremony with his friends only, saying he didn't want to have such a big celebration when there would be another one tomorrow after Gwen's coronation. Geoffrey had agreed, saying it would cost the Kingdom too much, but Arthur said he would spend all the gold in the world to make Gwen happy...it was just that he knew she was shy and wouldn't want too many people around during their wedding. She was already nervous enough as it was about her upcoming coronation.

Merlin walked into the chambers alone.

Arthur stood next to Geoffrey and looked to the door. The Knights lined up on either side of the room, Merlin and Gaius next to Arthur.

The doors opened and Gwen walked in, a white dress trailing behind her, where Morgana stood, lifting the dress off the floor for her, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

She walked toward Arthur, who took her hands in his.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled.

Geoffrey stood in front of them, a smile on his face.

"My lords...friends of the King...milady..." He said, nodding to Morgana. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting...the union of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere."

Arthur grinned at Gwen, who smiled at him, her cheeks turning red.

""Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is." Arthur said strongly.

""Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is."

"Do any say nay?"

"No! We say 'yay!'" Gwaine called. Everyone laughed, and Geoffrey chuckled.

"With this garland, I do tie this knot... and by doing so, do bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity." He said, wrapping the garland around Gwen's and Arthur's hands, which had not unclasped throughout the entire thing.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Arthur grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Gwen's. Everyone in the room cheered, and Merlin glanced at Lancelot.

He was grinning, happy just as everyone else was, but there was also a hint of sadness in his eyes. He looked at Merlin, who looked at him and nodded once. Lancelot bowed his head and nodded as well, the grin turning into a small smile.

"You're a Pendragon now." Arthur said, smiling at Gwen. She grinned back at him.

"Guinevere Pendragon...I like it."

* * *

Merlin helped Arthur into his chain-mail and placed the cape over his shoulders. Arthur placed the crown on his head and looked at Merlin.

"Is everything in place?" He asked Merlin. Merlin nodded.

"The people of Camelot are waiting in the Throne Room. As are the Knights and Morgana and everyone else."

Arthur nodded and walked down to the throne room, where Geoffrey of Monmouth stood waiting at the throne, a smile on his face. Another throne stood beside Arthur's. Merlin stood beside Morgana and took her hand in his. She smiled at him.

"I don't think I've ever been happier." She whispered. Merlin kissed her temple.

"Neither have I."

Arthur took the crown from Geoffrey's hand gently.

"It would be my honor to crown her today."

"Of course, sire."

They looked to the door as it opened.

Gwen stood at the entrance, proud and strong, in gorgeous purple gown. She walked into the room with elegance and grace, standing tall. Everyone bowed their heads as she passed, and she looked at Morgana and smiled. Morgana looked at her proudly and nodded once, then bowed her head.

Gwen came to a stop before Arthur, and knelt before him. Sunlight streamed from the windows into the room. The different shades of brown in Gwen's hair shone in the light brightly.

Arthur stepped forward, holding the crown over Gwen's head.

"By the sacred laws vested in me...I crown you, Guinevere...Queen of Camelot." He placed the crown gently on her head and she looked up at him, smiling. He took her hands in his and she rose, stepping up to the throne with him. She leaned in and kissed him softly, their hands still intertwined.

Arthur pulled away and smiled, then took her hand and stood beside her, lifting it slightly.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" He called.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Everyone shouted. Merlin looked at Morgana, who was shouting it as loudly as she could, a massive grin on her face.

And to think...she once wanted Gwen dead...

Merlin shook his head.

That was no longer his life now. This was. A life where Morgana was everything she was destined to be...

Gwen sat down on the throne, her hand still intertwined with Arthur's as he sat down on his throne.

She looked scared, nervous...but above all, euphoric. She grinned down at Merlin and Morgana, then looked back at her people and held her head high.

Merlin watched them happily.

King Arthur and Queen Guinevere...he'd done it.

He'd brought back Morgana, and he'd made Arthur and Gwen King and Queen again...

He clasped Morgana's hand in his tightly, unsure of how life could even get any better than this.

_"Well, if Arthur knew about your magic..." _He thought. He chuckled to himself.

Perhaps another time, a time where three coronations hadn't happened in the span of a week, a wedding had occurred, and a King had risen from the dead.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Here you guys go! This won't be a very interactive chapter, I just wanted to give a happy ending to a character I really liked. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

* * *

Merlin paced in his room, looking down at the Sidhe Staff he owned.

Gwen and Arthur's wedding had made Merlin remember a young girl from his other past...Princess Elena of Gawant. She had been possessed by a Sidhe demon her whole life, and Merlin had managed to expel the demon from her in his other future...

Now, all that had been erased.

He couldn't leave her to suffer.

"I have to go to Gawant and save her." He muttered. He heard a knock on his door and Morgana entered.

"Arianne said you were looking for me?" Merlin nodded and she closed the door behind her, frowning. Malkogaan was on her shoulder, cooing as he lay down and closed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"How are you finding your new maidservant?" He asked, grinning. She chuckled.

"She's a sweet girl, and she does her job well! She's no Gwen, of course...it's adorable how Gwen is adjusting to being Queen. Her maidservant, Elia says she hardly gets any requests from the Queen. Once she caught Gwen dusting and washing one of her dresses and almost had a heart-attack." Morgana said, laughing. Merlin laughed and Morgana eyed him.

"That...is not what you asked me here for though, is it?" She said, walking up to him. He sighed and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What is it?" She asked again. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"If I ask you to come somewhere with me...no questions asked, would you?" She gazed at him.

"Of course." She whispered immediately. He nodded.

"Then we're going to Gawant." Morgana's eyes went wide.

"G-Gawant? Merlin...it's very far away! What for?"

"I'll fill you in on the way there. There's someone there in trouble and they need our help."

"Our help as in...our kind of help?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded and she sighed.

"Well, alright. How long will we be there?"

"It won't take us long to get there. We'll only be gone for a few hours." Morgana looked at him in shock.

"Merlin...Gawant is far away! It'll take us at least three days to get there!"

"Not with how we're traveling..."

"What are we using, a flying carpet?" She said sarcastically. He grinned.

"You'll see."

"But I don't understand what-"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Please, Morgana. It's important." He begged. She sighed, but nodded.

"Alright. I'll go put traveling attire on."

"I'll meet you at the stables in ten minutes." He kissed her gently and she smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

They rode out to the clearing at the border of Camelot and Merlin hopped off his horse.

He looked to the sky and gripped Morgana's hand, then took a deep breath and concentrated.

_"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_ He roared.

They waited and Morgana was looking at Merlin with confusion.

"What did you just do-"

They heard the sound of beating wings and Kilgarrah appeared in the sky. Malkogaan looked up, his blue eyes blinking and Morgana's eyes went wide.

"You called him? Merlin, he tried to destroy Camelot!" She growled.

"He has apologized sincerely, and helped me many times since then. He helped keep the people of Camelot safe when Mordred took over. I'm a Dragonlord, Morgana. He has to obey my command."

She bit her lip as Kilgarrah came to stop in the clearing in front of them.

"Young Warlock...Young Seer." He said, bowing his head. Morgana glared at him.

"I need you to take us to Gawant." Merlin said. Malkogaan was looking at the Great Dragon, and he cooed softly. Kilgarrah lowered his head and looked at the tiny dragon.

"Hmm...quite a spell, young warlock..."

"Will you take us?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"Of course." He lay down on his stomach and Merlin rushed forward. Morgana gripped his arm.

"Merlin-"

"Do you trust me?" He whispered. She bit her lip.

"With my life."

"Then please...trust me when I say he won't harm us or Camelot ever again. And if he does...he knows what will happen." Kilgarrah bowed his head and looked at Morgana.

"The attack on Camelot was a rash decision...one I did not even think about. I was angry...locked in a cave for twenty years, with the culprit in my sight...revenge is a deadly thing. I am sorry, Morgana."

She sighed, then glared at him.

"It doesn't bring back the people you've killed. But...help us now, and I'll consider forgiving you."

Kilgarrah bowed his head once more, and Merlin helped Morgana onto his back. She took a deep breath and Merlin saw she turned a light shade of green.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think this is going to be fun." She said. Malkogaan cooed and batted his own wings, flying on her shoulder.

"Well, I suppose now it a good time to tell you why we're going." Merlin said, grinning. Kilgarrah rushed into the air and Merlin whooped gleefully, while Morgana screamed in fear.

* * *

They landed at the castle of Gawant within two hours. The sun blazed above them and Merlin hopped off Kilgarrah's back. Merlin helped Morgana off and Kilgarrah nodded at them.

"I shall wait overhead." Merlin nodded and Kilgarrah took to the sky.

Morgana groaned.

"And then we have to go back the same way..." She whispered. Merlin chuckled and she sighed.

"You're lucky I want to help this girl just as much as you do...poor thing. Possessed by a Sidhe demon her whole life!"

"Well, that's going to change now." He handed her a potion and she took it.

"What's this?"

"A disguise. Drink it." She sighed and drank the potion in one gulp.

She waited...

Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Merlin caught her before she fell. He lay her down gently, then drank his own potion.

He felt the beard grow, his limbs become stiff, and his back become hunched. He groaned and stretched, then removed the long red robe from his bag and slid it onto his body. He picked up his Sidhe Staff from the floor and looked to Morgana, who groaned and sat up slowly.

Merlin chuckled. She looked like an old woman, her skin sagging and her hair gray. You could barely even tell it was Morgana, apart from her eyes. They remained the same.

"Why do I feel...so old?" She groaned. She looked up, then gasped.

"M-Merlin? Is that you?" She said in shock. He sniggered.

"Yes, yes it is." He held out his hand and helped her up, groaning at the pain in his back.

"What did that potion do?" She asked.

"I made us into old people. We need a disguise. If they see our faces, then come to Camelot in the future, they'll know who we are. It's their Princess after all, they'll do anything to catch anybody who might hurt her." He removed the black cloak and Morgana put it on, covering her body and even her head with the hood.

"Good. Come on."

He took her hand and they began walking to the Castle. The guards looked at them, and let them pass.

"I don't like feeling old...I can barely walk." Morgana groaned. He chuckled again.

"I have the reversal potions in my bag. Come on now." Merlin supported her, holding her hand and using his staff to walk. She chuckled and leaned closer to him.

"Do you think this will be us in the future? I mean, very far into the future, but...us, old and gray and still together?" Merlin laughed.

"Hmm...that image...yes. I like it." he said, nodding. She giggled and they entered the castle through a side door, checking to see if guards were watching.

They hid behind a large pillar, and Merlin saw Grunhilda, the pixie who had been attending to Elena since birth, walking with sheets in her hands.

_What a stroke of luck...she'll lead us right to Elena. _Merlin thought.

"Come on...we'll follow her." Merlin said to Morgana. She nodded and they ran as fast as their old legs would carry them, following Grunhilda as quietly as they could. Malkogaan seemed to realize the situation was dire and hid inside Morgana's black cloak.

Grunhilda entered a room and closed the door behind her.

"This is it. You ready?" Merlin asked Morgana. She nodded.

"So...I put Elena to sleep...and you'll use the Sidhe staff to destroy the pixie?" Merlin nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

They ran forward and entered the room-

And Elena looked up at them in shock from the table she was sitting at, as did Grunhilda.

"Who are-"

_"mamera!"_ Morgana cried, thrusting her hand forward at Elena. Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed from her chair onto the floor.

Merlin thrust his staff forward and Grunhilda screamed, then glared at him and shouted.

Merlin was thrown back and he groaned. Morgana picked up the staff and aimed it at Grunhilda, but Grunhilda sent her flying to the wall, where Morgana fell to the floor.

Her body cracked with pain and she groaned.

She heard Merlin shout something and the staff went flying from her hand to his. He used it again and a giant burst of light erupted from it and Grunhilda screamed before disappearing in a blast of bright light. Golden dust began piling on the floor where she was, and they heard the door burst open.

A young maiden looked at them, saw Elena on the floor and screamed, running from the room.

"Damn!" Merlin growled. He reached into his bag and ran over to Elena and poured the potion down her throat. She groaned, then began fitting, and her face changed into a blue monster before a blue ball erupted from her mouth. Morgana looked at in shock and Merlin thrust his staff forward, blowing the little ball to smithereens.

Elena groaned and sat up, and looked at them.

"I feel..."

"Better?" Morgana said. She looked at them with wide eyes, and they began hearing bells tolling around them.

"That's our cue to leave!" Merlin said, gripping Morgana's hand.

"You're welcome!" She called, before running out of the room. They had almost made it to the exit of the Castle when they heard guards shout out.

Merlin spun around and saw arrows flying their way.

_"earhfaru, álynian!" _He roared. The arrows stopped in their tracks and fell to the floor.

Merlin and Morgana ran as fast as they could toward the forest, but their old bodies could not run fast enough. The guards were catching up-

And something swooped down from the sky and fire erupted behind them, blocking the guards path.

Kilgarrah stopped in front of them and Merlin hopped on, his old body protesting as he helped Morgana up.

Kilgarrah took to the sky immediately.

"Did you accomplish your goal?" He asked.

"Yes!" Merlin said. Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Being an old man suits you, old warlock." Morgana roared with laughter and Kilgarrah looked back at her.

"And you, old seer." Her laughter ceased and she glared at him.

"I should be calling you, old dragon! Lord knows how long you've been alive!" All three of them roared with laughter and continued joking until they reached the clearing at the border of Camelot an hour and a half later.

Morgana and Merlin groaned as they jumped off Kilgarrah's back.

"Oh, Merlin, give me the reversal potion, I don't want to feel this way for a second longer!" Morgana said desperately. He handed her a small vial from within his bag and both of them drank.

Merlin felt his limbs become strong again, and felt the facial hair disappear. Morgana had turned back to her old self and Merlin's stomach turned as he looked at her with the black cloak on. She looked almost exactly as she had in his other future, a scowl on her face.

"I'm never doing that again." She said, removing the cloak. She was wearing her a blue dress underneath and Merlin let go of the breath he was holding, wiping the memories from his mind and taking off the red robe.

"But we saved Elena!" Merlin said, grinning. She laughed.

"I'm glad!" Merlin looked up at the dragon.

"Thank you." He said. Kilgarrah bowed his head.

"Until next time." He took to the sky and disappeared within seconds. Merlin and Morgana hopped back onto the horses they'd left behind and rode back to Camelot.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Arthur demanded, walking down the courtyard steps. Morgana hopped off her horse and Gwen came running down to hug her tightly, lifting her red dress off the floor so she wouldn't trip on it.

"We've been worried sick! You've been gone all day!" Gwen said, wrapping her arms around Morgana tightly. Morgana chuckled.

"We just took a stroll. Sorry."

"Well, next time, tell us! Merrrlin! Come on!" Arthur said grumpily, walking back into the castle. Merlin gave Morgana a quick kiss and rolled his eyes, then rushed back into the castle.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgana asked. Gwen chuckled.

"He almost turned the entire castle upside down looking for you two. He gets worried very easily these days."

"Well, after he was kidnapped and kept in a cellar for an entire week, I can see why." Morgana said, sighing. Gwen's smile faded, but it returned soon after.

"Come on, let's you and me have lunch together." She said. Morgana grinned.

"I'd like that, my Queen." She said, grinning mischievously. Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully. Morgana grinned, feeling on the brink of euphoria.

Merlin had unconsciously said he wouldn't mind growing old with her, they'd saved a poor young Princess from a terrible fate, and returned home safely...

She decided nothing was going to make her good mood go away that day.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**So, I'm actually going to be writing like crazy for the next couple of days because I REALLY wanna get this story done before I return to University, and that's in a week's time. I have maybe two more storylines before the EPIC finale I have planned, so we're looking at (this is probably gonna be totally wrong, but anyway...) at least ten or so more chapters. I think this story will reach seventy chapters, but I can't be certain...Anyway, without further ado, here's the next one! This one is set about four months after the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT  
**

* * *

Merlin sighed and looked at Morgana, who smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He grinned and nodded, craning his neck. They were in Morgana's chambers, eating dinner and relaxing. His back cracked as he leaned against the chair and he groaned. Morgana frowned.

"That didn't sound fun."

"It wasn't." He admitted. Morgana chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him. She pulled away and grinned.

"Better?" She said mischievously, raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Loads." She laughed and kissed him again, then looked outside.

"It's getting late..." She whispered. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Gaius, see if he needs help with any of tonight's rounds."

"Alright." He ate a last gulp of bread, then kissed her.

"I'll come back if he doesn't." She nodded, smiling and Merlin left her, feeling slightly guilty. He walked to Gaius's chambers alone, wondering how Gwen and Arthur were going with the visit from King Olaf and his daughter, Vivian was going. He grinned at a distant memory where Arthur and Vivian had been enchanted to fall in love with each other and entered Gaius's chambers.

His heart jumped out of his throat and he almost collapsed.

Julius Borden stood before him, his eyes angry and his face hardened.

_Aithusa..._ Merlin thought.

"Merlin, this is-"

"_mamera!" _Merlin roared, thrusting his hand at Julius. Julius's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground, fast asleep. Gaius looked at Merlin in shock.

"He's dangerous!"

"I know that, Merlin! But...how did-"

"Does he have the pieces of Triskelion on him?" Merlin said, running forward. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Morgana dreamed of it. Where?" Merlin lied. Gaius held out a cloth he had in his hand and Merlin found the two pieces of the Triskelion in them. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get rid of them, Merlin-"

"I will."

He ran from the room and down to Arthur's chambers. He knew exactly what he was going to do. When he reached Arthur's chambers, he took the key to the Vaults beneath Camelot from Arthur's bedside cabinet, then walked back out into the council chambers, where Gwen, Arthur and the Knights ate dinner with Vivian and King Olaf. Morgana had excused herself from the dinner, wishing to eat with Merlin alone instead.

"My lord! There's an intruder in Gaius's chambers! I managed to knock him out, but he may wake at any moment-"

Arthur stood immediately, but Lancelot pushed him back down.

"Sit and eat, sire. I'll take care of this." Lancelot looked at Merlin with wide eyes and both of them ran from the room.

"What's happened?"

"I need your help, Lancelot." Merlin said. Lancelot nodded.

"Whatever you need." They entered Gaius's chambers and Julius was still on the floor.

"Take him down to a cell, please Lancelot." He nodded and Lancelot hauled Julius over his shoulder. Gaius sighed.

"The keys, Merlin-"

"I'll get rid of them don't worry, Gaius." He lied. He left with Lancelot, who smirked at him.

"What are you planning?"

"I need to go down to the Vaults and get the last key of Triskelion. It's important."

"Then I'll help you however I can." Merlin looked at Lancelot, then nodded.

"You want to help me change the world?" He asked. Lancelot grinned.

"I'd be honored."

"Get him down to a cell and I'll meet you at the stables in ten minutes. We'll need to leave as soon as we can before someone notices the Key is missing."

"Alright."

* * *

Merlin raced toward the stables as fast as he could, his heart racing. When he arrived, Lancelot already had a horse ready for him.

"Come on!" He hopped onto the horse and they rode out. They reached the forest just as the intruder bell began ringing.

"I hope this plan of yours won't take long." Lancelot called.

"Depends on whether or not Kilgarrah is willing to take us!" Merlin said back.

"Kilgarrah?" Lancelot asked, confused. Merlin summoned the Dragon and he flew above them, heading toward the clearing.

Lancelot gasped, then drew his sword and hopped off his horse.

"It's alright! Lancelot, he's a friend!" Merlin said, hopping off his own horse. Kilgarrah looked down at Lancelot.

"Who is your friend?"

"I...I'm Lancelot." He called. Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Ah yes...Sir Lancelot...the bravest and most noble of them all."

"I...well, I wouldn't say that exactly." Lancelot muttered. Merlin grinned, then looked up at Kilgarrah.

"I need you to take me somewhere...again!" Kilgarrah growled.

"Merlin! I believe I've told you already! I'm. Not. A. Horse!"

"This is important! The Tomb of Ashkanar holds the last Dragon Egg! I have the three pieces of the Triskelion which will open the Tomb!"

Kilgarrah gasped.

"The last Dragon Egg..." he whispered.

"I can get it!" Merlin said. Kilgarrah lay on his stomach immediately.

"I will take you to the other side of the world if that's what it takes, Merlin." He breathed. Merlin jumped on Kilgarrah's back and looked at Lancelot.

"You coming?" He said, grinning. Lancelot ran a hand through his hair, then chuckled and ran up to him. Merlin helped him up, and Kilgarrah was about to fly, when Merlin heard his name being called.

"EMRYS!" He looked to the location of the call and found a group of druids at the edge of the forest, one of them being Iseldir, their leader. They bowed their heads to Kilgarrah, most of them in shock at seeing the Great Dragon. He bowed his head back.

"Emrys, the keys-"

"I know. I have they keys and I'm going to the tomb to find the last Dragon Egg." Merlin called. Iseldir smiled.

"Then good luck, Emrys." He said. Merlin smiled and nodded, and Kilgarrah took flight, heading straight for the tomb of Ashkanar...

Where the egg of baby Aithusa lay.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**So after this chapter, I have something really exciting happening...and then after that something, I have...THE EPIC FINALE. *insert gasping faces here* I can't wait to end this story! Writing it has been a complete blast! Also, many want to know the secret to me updating so quickly...truth be told, I'm on holiday and am practically doing nothing with my life at the moment except sitting at home and writing! As soon as I start uni though, I'm gonna be jam-packed, that's why I really wanna get it done before then! Also, I've been planning this story for months now, so I guess it's all just kind of gushing out and my brain is working on overload...anyway! Hope you guys like this chapter! Maybe we can reach 400 reviews, eh? :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE  
**

* * *

Kilgarrah came to a stop at a high tower and Lancelot looked up at it with wide eyes.

"The tomb of Ashkanar." Kilgarrah breathed. Merlin hopped off his back and helped Lancelot down.

"I shall wait here, young warlock." Kilgarrah said softly.

"Thank you." Kilgarrah bowed his head.

"Good luck." He whispered. Lancelot and Merlin set forth into the tower, and Merlin grabbed a torch on the side of the wall.

"Merlin...you said the Last Dragon Egg is in here...what do you plan to do with it?"

Merlin looked at Lancelot and grinned.

"Hatch it." Lancelot's eyes went wide.

"Another dragon? Merlin, you do realize that Arthur hates magic, which means he hates dragons. Do you think it wise to-"

"Lancelot...I never did tell you about my destiny, did I?" Merlin said, chuckling. Lancelot raised an eyebrow and Merlin clapped his shoulder.

"Myself and Arthur are destined to unite the lands of Albion in peace and magic. Arthur will be the greatest King The Seven Kingdoms has ever seen, and together...magic will be brought back."

Lancelot looked at Merlin in complete shock.

"But...where did you-"

"Hear this? From Kilgarrah...many years ago, when I first set foot in Camelot."

"Wow..."

"It's our destiny, Lancelot. And Kilgarrah is the last of his kind...bringing this dragon into the world will bring new hope."

Lancelot hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright...but I hope you and Arthur unite the lands soon, because if he discovers two dragons...he'll have them killed. Especially seeing as that dragon-" He pointed outside to Kilgarrah, "Almost destroyed Camelot."

"I know..."

They reached the entrance to the tomb and Merlin looked at Lancelot.

"Cover your mouth with your tunic. There's probably going to be some sort of gas trap here." Lancelot raised an eyebrow, then went under his chain-mail and lifted his tunic up over his mouth. Merlin did the same and grabbed the pieces of the Triskelion, pushing the last piece together with the other two. It glowed gold, then melded instantly. He looked up at the lock, then pushed the Key into place and turned the lock.

The door opened and he raised his hand, waiting for it.

Smoke began to filter through the doorway and Merlin shouted:

_"Prosm tohweorf!"_ The smoke began to part and Lancelot chuckled, clapping Merlin's shoulder.

"Good one." They walked through the doorway and came to a large room, bigger than even the throne room in Camelot. Pillars were lined up on the left and right.

And in the middle was a pedestal with a little egg.

"Lord have mercy..." Lancelot whispered, looking around the place.

Merlin stepped onto the pedestal, an instant grin on his face. He placed his hands on either side of the egg.

He felt a spark of magic, and he looked back at Lancelot.

"When I take this egg of the pedestal, we're going to need to run..."

"Why?"

"This whole place is going to collapse." Lancelot laughed, then looked at Merlin's face and stopped.

"Wait...you're serious?" He said, shocked. Merlin nodded. Lancelot gripped his hair.

"You are...insane, Merlin. Well, hurry up. I'm ready." Lancelot said, stretching his legs. Merlin chuckled, then turned back to the egg and lifted it off the pedestal.

The room began creaking immediately and Lancelot looked around.

"And now we run?" He shouted.

"Now we run!" Merlin said, nodding ferociously as he gripped Lancelot's arm and ran toward the doorway. They exited the castle just as it began to crumble, rocks falling around them. One caught Lancelot on the arm and he shouted out. They raced back to Kilgarrah, who roared.

"The egg! Do you have the egg-"

"It's safe!" Merlin said, lifting it into the air and grinning. Kilgarrah roared in delight.

"You did it, Merlin!" He shouted. Lancelot sagged against a tree, sweating heavily. Merlin knelt beside him.

"Where did it get you?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch-" Merlin saw blood all over Lancelot's chain-mail, seeping to the floor. Merlin placed his hand over his wound.

_"Ic pe purhhæle pinu licsar!" _Lancelot groaned and when Merlin pulled his hand away, the wound was gone.

"Thank you." He breathed. Merlin helped him up.

"Come on. We have to get back to Camelot."

* * *

Kilgarrah soared through the air and landed in the clearing at the border.

Merlin and Lancelot hopped off his back and Merlin set the egg down on a rock. He looked at it and Kilgarrah looked at him.

"The power to hatch the Egg rests with the Last Dragonlord, Merlin..."

"Last Dragonlord? Where do we find him?" Lancelot asked. Merlin grinned.

"You're looking at him." Lancelot looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're the Last Dragonlord?" Merlin nodded and Lancelot laughed.

"My god! You're a sorcerer destined to unite the lands of Albion and bring back magic, you're a Dragonlord...anything else you'd like to tell me?" He said, chuckling.

"Well...I've been predicted to be the greatest sorcerer of all time by a seer who lived almost thirty to fifty odd years ago." He said, grinning. Lancelot looked at him.

"Wha...never mind." He breathed, shocked. Merlin laughed, then looked at the Egg.

"Merlin...as the last Dragonlord, you must-"

"Give the dragon a name to hatch it." Merlin finished. Kilgarrah leaned down to Merlin, right to his face, looking at him.

_"You've done this before...in your other future._" Kilgarrah's voice rang in his mind. Merlin simply grinned and Kilgarrah chuckled and leaned back.

"Well...you know what to do." He said. Merlin nodded, then closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt power surge through him and he opened his eyes.

_"Aithusa..._" He whispered, his voice deep and powerful. The Egg began to shake and rattle, then break-

And a baby white dragon emerged from the Egg, almost identical to Malkogaan, except he had bright blue eyes, whereas Malkogaan's were a green color, matching Morgana's eye color.

"A white dragon..." Kilgarrah breathed. "Is indeed a rare thing...and fitting...for in the Dragon Tongue, you named him after the Light Of The Sun."

Merlin grinned, a tear falling down his cheek as Aithusa broke from the egg completely, cooing softly.

"No dragon birth is without meaning...sometimes, a meaning is hard to see...but i believe this time it is clear. A white dragon bodes well for Albion. For you, and Arthur...and the land you will build together..."

Merlin chuckled and wiped his tears, and Lancelot clapped his shoulder.

"You did it." He whispered. Merlin whooped gleefully, grinning happily as Aithusa began batting his wings, trying to fly.

"It seems, you are no longer the last of your kind, Kilgarrah." Merlin said, grinning up at him. He chuckled.

"It appears not, young warlock!" He said happily.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**I'm not gonna even say anything, cause the excitement I'm feeling about writing this...**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY  
**

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot rode back to Camelot and Arthur was marching up to them.

"Where have you been? We have an intruder in the castle who tried to-"

"We know. I managed to catch one and placed him in the dungeons, but he had an accomplice. Merlin and I went after him, but he got away. We don't think he had whatever was stolen though, my lord." Lancelot said easily. Merlin nodded, impressed at how easily he'd lied.

"Nothing is missing from the Vaults. They failed." Arthur said. Lancelot looked at Merlin, who grinned widely.

"He's in the dungeons you said?" Lancelot nodded. King Olaf and Vivian stopped before them, Gwen right behind them.

"It appears you have trouble within your court, sire. Perhaps this visit is best left for another time."

"I'm sorry that your visit has been cut short." Arthur said, sighing.

"You're welcome back anytime." Gwen said, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Milady. Come now, Vivian." They mounted horses, their guards surrounding them and they left Camelot, the gate closing behind them.

"Take me to this man." Arthur said. Lancelot nodded and led Arthur back to the Castle, then whispered to Merlin.

"Nothing's gone from the Vaults?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have put a fake replica in its place." He said sheepishly. Lancelot chuckled as they reached the courtyard, where the Knights and Morgana met them. Morgana wrapped her arms around Merlin.

"What happened?" She whispered. He leaned into her ear and whispered back.

"I went to the Tomb of Ashkanar and found another Dragon Egg." She pulled back and looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You-you what?"

Merlin explained what happened to her in a whisper as they made their way down to the cellar. Morgana punched him lightly.

"Why didn't you take me with you? the birth of a new dragon..." She breathed. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. Lancelot was with me when it happened and I had to hurry." They came to a stop before the cellar which held Julius Borden. He glared up at Merlin, then ran at the bars.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE-"

"Stand down, or I'll run you through!" Arthur roared, drawing Excalibur and pointing it at his chest. Julius glared at Merlin.

"Why did you attempt to steal from the Vaults? What was it you were looking for?" He growled. Julius kept his mouth shut.

"I will tell you nothing." Arthur glared at him.

"Then your punishment is your death. It is High Treason to try and steal from the King. You will be executed tomorrow, for your crime."

Arthur began walking away and Merlin went to follow him, but Julius smacked his hand against the bar, calling his attention.

"You'll pay for this." He muttered. Morgana gripped Merlin's hand tightly and led him away.

* * *

Morgana sighed, looking away from her window, where the Knights were setting up a stage.

"That man...what he said...it frightened me."

"He'll be executed today, he'll never harm anyone again." Merlin said, hugging her tightly. She nodded, smiling a little.

"Another dragon...Kilgarrah must be pleased." She said, smiling. Merlin nodded.

"He is. He is no longer the last of his kind."

"I wish to see this Dragon you've hatched. Aithusa, you said was its name?" He chuckled.

"Maybe tomorrow." he kissed her, then gripped her hand.

"Come on."

"Malkogaan!" She called. The dragon flew from the beside table to her shoulder and they walked down to the courtyard together.

Arthur and Gwen walked over to them.

"I'll speak with him one last time...and hope he sees reason. It gives me no pleasure to execute a man, no matter how guilty he is." Arthur said, sighing. Gwen waited beside Morgana at the front of the crowd.

Merlin watched as the executioner sharpened his axe. Arthur met the guards who were holding Julius at the doorway, then glared at Julius.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" Julius smiled slyly, shifting his tied hands in front of him and Arthur sighed.

"Then on your head be it." Arthur began walking forward, Merlin beside him. He was about to climb the stage where the execution was to take place.

Merlin glanced back at Julius-

And everything seemed to work in slow motion.

Julius suddenly shoved the guard on his left to the side and drew his sword from his belt. He roared and rushed forward, his sword aimed at Arthur.

"NO!"

Merlin jumped in front of Arthur just as Arthur spun around and then-

Pain, unimaginable pain searing through his abdomen. He groaned and felt himself falling.

"MERLIN!" Arthur held him as he collapsed to the floor. Julius raised his sword once more.

"NO!" Merlin roared, lifting himself out of Arthur's hold ever so slightly, the pain ignored. Julius's eyes went wide before he was blasted back almost twenty feet. He landed on the floor, and Merlin heard a loud crack.

The pain returned slowly, and his vision began blurring.

"Merlin! MERLIN!"

He heard her screams, and his heart hurt. He saw dozens of figures appear above his head, but he could not see who they were.

"Merlin! Merlin, stay with me!" Arthur was saying frantically.

"Merlin, no!" Morgana now...someone was touching his face, and he wanted to touch the person, but his arms were heavy.

"Take him to my chambers, now!" Gaius said. Merlin felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"Someone used magic! Someone blasted Julius back!" Arthur was saying in hysteria.

"Arthur, Merlin is hurt!" Morgana growled. He heard a door bang open and then he was being laid onto a bed.

Something was pressing against the pain in his abdomen and he groaned.

"Merlin..." Morgana again, her voice marred with pain. He closed his eyes and began drifting...

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin, say something!" Morgana begged, shaking him slightly. Arthur gripped his hair.

"Why would he jump in front of the sword?" He growled. Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Percival and Lancelot all sat down around Merlin. Gwen was beside Arthur, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He saved your life!" Morgana yelled at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Arthur said angrily. Arthur was looking down at Merlin frantically.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"His wound is deep! And he's bleeding heavily...I...I don't know..." Gaius said sadly.

"No, no, no! He can't die, Gaius!" Morgana begged. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour and she felt like she was drowning in a pool of water, trying to resurface and breathe, but the tides kept pushing her under.

"Morgana..." She heard someone whisper in her ear.

"He can't die, he can't die..." She repeated.

"Come on." She felt someone grip her shoulders.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She roared.

"Morgana, enough! You need to calm down!" Someone dragged her out of the room and she was about to throw a punch. Her hand was shoved against the wall and someone pinned her there.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

"Morgana, calm down! It's me! It's me!" She kept struggling, but her eyes adjusted and she saw it was Lancelot, gazing at her sternly.

"What are you doing?" She growled.

"The dragon...Kilgarrah. We have to ask him for help." Morgana looked at him in shock.

"I...I don't know how-how to contact him." She stuttered, her voice heavy with emotion.

"There has to be a way..."

"Only Merlin can...he's a Dragonlord..." She collapsed on the floor, sobbing and Lancelot held her.

"Morgana...Merlin's wound is serious. If we don't do this, he is going to die! I don't want that, and I know you DEFINITELY don't want that! We all love him dearly! Pull yourself together! You are a seer, and you have magic! There must be a way!"

"I don't have visions anymore! The bracelet..." Morgana looked down at the bracelet her sister had given her.

"It's already come to pass, Morgana. There's nothing you can do to change it. We need help now, in the present!"

"I can't contact him!" She growled at Lancelot. He gripped his hair in frustration.

"There has to be a way-"

"Shh!" Morgana felt her heart begin to slow down all of a sudden, and felt magic stir within her.

_"MORGANA!"_ She clutched her head in pain as her name reverberated in her mind.

"Morgana?" Lancelot said, touching her shoulder.

_"MORGANA! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MERLIN!"_ She breathed, not believing what she was hearing in her mind.

_"Kilgarrah! Kilgarrah, is that you?"_

_"Yes, young seer! What has happened to Merlin!" _

_"Oh, Kilgarrah! He's been hurt! Arthur was about to be stabbed and Merlin saved his life, but he was stabbed instead! I...I can't heal him, Arthur is with him and his wound...it's too great-"_

_"Come to me at the clearing immediately!"_

Morgana felt the magic end and her heart begin racing all over again.

"Morgana?" Lancelot was looking at her with worry.

"We have to get to the clearing! NOW!"

Lancelot helped her up and Arthur exited Gaius's chambers.

"Morgana! Why are you-"

"I have to go!" She began to walk away and Arthur called out.

"What? Where are you going?" He screamed.

"I have to!" She shouted. Arthur ran to her and gripped her arm.

"What is going on here? Someone blasted Julius back and killed him! It was someone with magic!"

"Arthur, I can't do this right now! I'm trying to save Merlin's life!"

"Morgana...come on, he'll make it-" Arthur was saying, nodding. Morgana sighed.

"He's in trouble, Arthur! His wound is too great-"

"Merlin will be fine!" Arthur said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"He won't if you keep me here! Now, stay here!"

"Morgana-"

"STAY!" She gripped Lancelot's arm and they ran down to the stables, jumping onto horses and riding out as fast as they could toward the clearing at the border of Camelot.


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**What's that? Yes of course I'm updating again...last chapter of the day you say? Perhaps... xD And this is probably the chapter you've all been waiting for since you first started watching the series...  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE  
**

* * *

Morgana came to a stop before the dragon, jumping off her horse.

"Kilgarrah-"

She stopped short when she saw the young white Dragon at Kilgarrah's side.

"My god..." She breathed.

"What has happened, young seer?" Kilgarrah asked softly. Morgana was still gazing at the Dragon in shock.

"Merlin's injuries are bad...is there any way you can help us?" Lancelot said, walking up to him.

"I was resting when it came to me like a wave of water. The destiny of Albion was doomed, and the future Merlin and Arthur will create disappeared before my very eyes. I knew immediately that something was wrong."

"You mean...Merlin is going to die?" Lancelot said. This snapped Morgana out of her stupor and she looked up at Kilgarrah.

"He can't!" She said, shaking her head. She collapsed to her knees.

"Please...I have to save him."

Kilgarrah bent down and pressed his nose against Morgana's forehead.

"Then take this power, and use it to save him."

She felt warmth spread throughout her entire body and she gasped in shock, her whole body shaking as if a cold wind had swept through her.

Finally, Kilgarrah pulled away and Morgana looked up at him in shock.

"Know that because you are not a Dragonlord, you cannot take full control of the power. This will allow you to heal him from the brink of death...then he will have to use his own power to heal himself properly."

Morgana nodded. "I understand."

"Then, go forth, young seer, and ride as fast as you can. I fear the young warlock doesn't have long, and if he dies...the future of Albion dies with him." He whispered. Morgana nodded and got up, swaying slightly. Lancelot helped her.

"What did he do?" She looked at him.

"He gave me the magic to save Merlin's life."

* * *

Morgana burst through Gaius's door with Lancelot. Gwen was clutching Arthur and crying into his chest, and the Knights looked up at them as they entered.

"There's...there's nothing Gaius can do..." Gwaine said somberly. Percival looked at Gaius, who was in the corner of the room, his body heaving with sobs.

Morgana looked at Arthur, who was looking at Merlin in shock, tears in his eyes as he clutched Gwen.

Morgana looked at Lancelot and nodded.

She had no choice. She had to use magic to save Merlin...and none of them were going to leave the room any time soon...

Here, today...they were going to learn...

Morgana Pendragon and Merlin had magic.

She stepped forward.

"All of you...step back."

"Morgana, what-"

"Shh." Gaius looked to her, his eyes wide and he stepped forward.

"Morgana-"

"I have to do this, Gaius. I won't let him die." She whispered.

"Do what?" Arthur demanded.

"Step back!" Morgana said again.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur said angrily. She glared at him.

"I'm saving his life!"

She turned back and sat down next to Merlin, then closed her eyes and concentrated. She placed her hand over his forehead, and felt the magic build inside her.

_"Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae!_" She whispered. She opened her eyes and smacked her hand down on her other hand hovering over Merlin's forehead. Merlin gasped and Morgana saw the wound disappear, but not completely.

She felt the warmth leave her body, and knew the rest was up to Merlin.

She heard the others gasp, but paid no attention to them.

Malkogaan cooed and pressed himself against her neck as Merlin opened his eyes.

He looked at her, then down at his wound, wincing.

He looked up at Arthur, who was looking at Morgana in complete shock. The Knights were regarding her with wonder, and Gwen was looking at Morgana with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"You have magic." Arthur whispered. Merlin took a deep breath, his eyes wide, then gripped Morgana's hand. She nodded.

"It's time he knew, Merlin..." She whispered. Merlin's eyes were wide and he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed and looked up at Arthur.

This was it. This was the moment, the day, the time...

Arthur was going to learn he had magic.

His heart was racing, and he felt like he was going to vomit. Years of waiting, in this life and his last one...

And it had finally arrived.

"We...we both do."

He placed his hand on his wound and closed his eyes.

_"Purhhaele licsar min._"

The wound glowed and disappeared and Arthur began taking deep breaths, looking at Merlin as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"You...you have...you have magic?" He breathed.

Morgana and Merlin nodded, watching him, trying to read his expression. He looked around the room, still breathing deeply.

"Everyone...everyone out." He said, waving at the door. The Knights stood immediately, as well as Gaius, and they left the room, Gwen following them.

"Arthur-" Morgana whispered.

"Don't." he said, pointing at her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You...you both have magic...and you've kept it from me for all these years..." He said, gazing at them.

"Arthur-"

"All these years...you, Merlin...my most trusted friend..."

"Arthur-"

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" Arthur roared suddenly, his face contorting in pain and anger. Morgana began crying and Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, you don't understand-"

"AND YOU! YOU! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG! YOU HAVE MAGIC! YOU!"

"Arthur, please-"

"I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE!"

"ARTHUR, PLEASE! CALM DOWN-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW COULD YOU BOTH BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?" Arthur screamed, gripping his hair. Tears were falling down his cheeks and his foot out, roaring in frustration and causing a table to collapse to the floor. Morgana jumped.

"Arthur, please! We're so sorry-"

"YOU'RE SORRY? HOW WONDERFUL! THAT DOESN'T ERASE THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR ALMOST MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

He glared at Merlin.

"You...Every time I spoke to you about magic, you never once thought to tell me?" He said, his voice thick with emotion. Merlin swallowed, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Arthur...your father hated magic. And so do you. So do you! How could I tell you I possessed the very thing you hate?" Merlin said, standing up.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Arthur roared. "YOU ARE MERLIN! YOU ARE MY FRIEND! YOU..." Arthur's hands were shaking, his chest heaving. Morgana wiped her tears away, and went to step forward.

"Arthur-"

"Don't. Come near me Morgana." He growled.

"Arthur, she's still your sister! I'm still your friend-" Merlin began.

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A HYPOCRITE, AND A LIAR!" He screamed. Merlin collapsed to his knees...

"Please, Arthur...I'm begging you...just listen..." He whispered.

Arthur looked at him with tears falling down his cheeks, but he held his head high.

He suddenly drew Excalibur from his waist.

"NO!"

Morgana jumped in front of Merlin, hugging him tightly.

Arthur gazed at them both, looking as if he wanted to collapse.

"I...I want you both out of Camelot by tomorrow morning." He whispered. Merlin looked up at him.

"Arthur..." he whispered in shock.

"Do you hear me? You are hereby both banished...from the city of Camelot forever. If you ever...ever step foot in the city ever again, you will be executed for treason." he whispered.

"Arthur!" Morgana begged, her heart breaking.

"Be thankful I'm not executing you right now! Having magic is punishable by death!" He growled angrily.

"Arthur, we're your friends! I'm your sister! Please, don't do this!" Morgana begged.

"YOU'RE BOTH LIARS! I TRUSTED YOU BOTH! And you...I no longer consider you my sister." Arthur whispered. Morgana shook her head, sobbing.

"No-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF EITHER OF YOU! You are traitors to the city of Camelot! If you are not gone by morning...you'll both be executed."

"ARTHUR-" Morgana ran after him as he headed for the door.

He exited the room and shut the door angrily behind him and Morgana collapsed against it, sobbing.

Merlin look to the door in complete shock, his heart breaking.

Banished from Camelot forever...

Their destiny...crushed.

He curled up into a ball on the floor and began sobbing. Morgana joined him moments later and they clung to each other tightly, desperate for each others support.

* * *

Arthur screamed and threw things around his room, letting his frustration out.

He grabbed Excalibur and swung it at the bed. The railing of it broke and Arthur kept hitting it, his mind whirring.

Merlin and Morgana...both had magic.

He'd always suspected Morgana had it...but to have it proven...and to know she lied to him...

AND MERLIN! Merlin! His manservant! His friend!

His betrayal hurt the most...

He roared again and shoved his table, flipping it over.

He collapsed to his knees and began sobbing, his heart breaking.

He didn't even know what to believe in anymore...

All he knew was that two people he trusted more than anything else in the entire world had betrayed him...

and that cut him like a knife slicing right through his heart, leaving him broken beyond repair.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**Don't hate me!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY TWO  
**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana heaved their many bags onto the saddles of two horses.

They were headed for Ealdor, Merlin's hometown. Morgana's eyes were red from tears and she looked at him.

"Are...we ready to go?" She asked hoarsely. Merlin blinked back tears and nodded. He looked up at the castle, knowing Arthur was in there somewhere...

He didn't know how to even go on at this point...

Arthur hated him. Despised him...His best friend...

He pressed his palms against his eyes, fatigue rolling over him. Morgana walked over to him, touching his hand softly.

"Merlin..."

"It's over, Morgana...everything I've worked so hard for..." He croaked.

"Shh..." She wrapped her arms around him as he cried.

"Perhaps in time...he'll forgive us." She whispered. Merlin shook his head against her shoulder.

"He won't! We betrayed him..." Morgana sighed and stroked Merlin's hair. He slowly began to calm down, then wiped his tears, and nodded.

"I should...s-stop this. Let's go." Merlin gripped her hand tightly, then mounted his horse. Morgana looked up at the castle that had been her life since she was ten years old...

Now it was all gone.

"I hope...in time you'll forgive us." She whispered. She jumped onto his horse and her and Merlin rode out together. When they reached the border, they both began crying, knowing they would never be able to step over it again.

"My destiny is ruined..." Merlin whispered. Morgana clutched his hand.

"Come on, Merlin...we have to go." She whispered. She was staying strong. For him.

She felt like her heart had been eaten out, but Merlin's destiny had always been to unite the lands of Albion with Arthur at his side.

To have your destiny crushed...

She had to stay strong. For his sake.

She looked at Merlin, whose whole body was shaking with emotion.

His heart hurt...everything hurt.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and never emerge again.

_"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A HYPOCRITE, AND A LIAR!"_

_"I no longer consider you my sister..."  
_

_"You are hereby both banished...from the city of Camelot forever."  
_

The words stung his heart, worse then the blade Julius had stabbed him with.

They rode in silence until nightfall, both mulling in their confusion and fear and grief.

Merlin set up camp and lit a fire himself, without magic.

Right now, he despised it, and everything about it.

It had ruined one of the greatest friendships he'd ever had...it had ruined his destiny...

Morgana saw him, and used magic to light the fire herself. Merlin looked up at her sadly.

"Magic is apart of who you are. Whether Arthur accepts it or not." She whispered. He sighed, knowing she was right.

They curled up beside each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

Merlin had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but his nightmares had woken him up in the middle of the night, and when he woke, he could hear Morgana crying beside him, her body shaking with sobs.

It made everything come back and he wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her until eventually, they both fell asleep again.

When they woke the next morning, they set out to Ealdor once more, and arrived in the afternoon.

Merlin's mother, Hunith was washing clothes when she saw them approach.

"Merlin?" She called. Merlin smiled, but instantly began crying and she ran to him.

"MERLIN!" He wrapped his arms around his mother tightly, and sobbed against her shoulder.

"What has happened, my son?" She whispered, cradling his face in her hands.

"Arthur...Arthur found out..." He choked out. Tears began building in Hunith's eyes.

"Oh, Merlin..." She whispered. She hugged him again, then looked at Morgana.

"Morgana..."

"He cast us both out." she said hoarsely.

"You have magic?" Hunith asked in surprise. Morgana nodded slowly and Hunith sighed.

"Come on, both of you. This is your home now." She said. Morgana smiled softly at her and Malkogaan cooed on her shoulder, looking up at her.

"Come on, Malkogaan. This is home now." Morgana whispered.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Arthur sat upon his throne, looking at the empty hallway before him.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there for.

Merlin and Morgana...magic...

It was as if it was a jigsaw puzzle in his mind. One he refused to attach together and one he refused to acknowledge.

He didn't want to believe they had magic.

He didn't want to believe that they had lied to him for so long.

He knew now, he over-reacted.

But how was he supposed to feel? His whole, the people he trusted, people with magic, had betrayed him. Agravaine, his own uncle, Mordred, the young boy he risked his life to safe...

He put his hand on his head and felt the crown sitting atop his head, cold beneath his fingers.

Did he even deserve to wear this?

Did he even deserve to call himself King, when he had thrown his two best friends out of Camelot like they were nothing? His own sister, even...

But they had magic! And magic was banned in Camelot! He had no choice...

But he knew...knew deep in his heart that that wasn't what was tearing him apart...

Merlin and Morgana were good people...of that he was absolutely one hundred percent positive. If they had magic, they would use it for good, no questions asked...

But they had lied to him...for so, so long...

He heard footsteps from the cellar to his left, but he paid no attention.

Until a figure emerged beside him and he saw his Queen standing before him. She bent down and rested her hands on his knees, her lovely red dress trailing behind her.

He looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with sadness.

Her beauty lit the whole room, the crown atop her head making her look more like a Queen than ever before.

But it was the sadness in her eyes that filled the room with darkness once more. The sadness in her eyes that made Arthur sigh and rub his eyes, trying to expel any moisture building.

"Arthur..." She whispered.

"I should head out to training-" He began, sitting up.

"Arthur, sit." She said, her voice soft, but also demanding. He sighed.

"Guinevere, I don't want to talk about it-"

"I am your wife. And your Queen. And you will listen to what I have to say. You're not the only one hurting, Arthur." She said determinedly. Arthur looked at her, pain in his eyes, then sat upon his throne once more. She moved her throne to face his, then gripped his hands in hers.

"Arthur...Merlin and Morgana love you. And though it comes as a shock, to all of us that they have magic, it doesn't erase the fact that they love you. And they love this Kingdom."

"Gwen, they lied to me." He whispered.

"For fear of their lives! Arthur, magic is forbidden in all the Kingdoms of Albion! How do you expect them to act? Did you want them to run around and make fireworks in the streets without a care in the world?"

"But Guinevere, how could they think...even for a second, that I would harm them just because they have magic? Morgana is my sister...Merlin, my best friend! I would never harm someone just cause they had magic, never!"

"So if someone from outside the the city entered and possessed magic, you wouldn't have them executed?" She said, raising an eyebrow. He hesitated.

"Merlin and Morgana are different. I know them. It pains me to think they would think of me in that way. A man who would murder them, despite the fact that I love them, simply because they're different."

"You were raised by Uther Pendragon, Arthur! A man who despised magic more than anything else in the entire world! You grew up with HIS views on magic."

"Yes, but Guinevere...as I grew older, I began to make my own decisions...my views on things began to change. I knew my father was being irrational and was way too afraid of magic. I feel the same way. Magic is dangerous! But only with people I do not know! Morgana and Merlin...one I've known my whole life, and the other I've known for almost six years! How could they think I would just betray them and have them murdered?"

She sighed and touched his cheek.

"They love you, Arthur. So much...and this Kingdom is empty without them." She whispered.

"I know..." Arthur whispered back, touching her hand. She looked into his eyes, then scoffed.

"I still can't believe they have magic...all those times something strange happened, and Camelot was saved...it was probably them. Using their magic for good."

Arthur never thought of this, and his heart ached.

Casting out the people who had probably saved Camelot a million times over...what had become of him?

But then he thought of Mordred...and Morgause.

"Magic has brought me nothing but pain, Guinevere. Torture...Anger...the death of both my parents. Not once have I ever seen magic used for good."

"Until now." She whispered.

"And what? One case of good magic means ALL magic is good? I just...I hate magic. It's taken everything from me." He said, looking at her in exasperation.

She gripped his hands tightly.

"Arthur Pendragon...I know your heart better than you know it yourself. You do not hate magic, you are just cautious of it. And you have every right to be. But you do not hate magic because deep down in your heart you know...magic is only evil when the wrong people wield it. And when the wrong people wield it...all hells break loose. But you need to understand that there are GOOD people who wield GOOD magic."

He looked at her and sighed.

"You're right...as usual." He said, smiling sadly. She chuckled and kissed his hand, then narrowed her eyes.

"Arthur...perhaps it's time to let go of the past...and build a new future."

Arthur looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Arthur. Think, for a second...about lifting the ban on magic."

Arthur's eyes went wide and she held a finger up.

"Give me a minute to explain my reasoning. If you lifted the ban on magic, who do you think the sorcerers would defend if war were ever to be brought to Camelot's walls? The people trying to destroy the King who banished the law, or the King who gave them hope, who got rid of the fear they lived in everyday of their lives? Think about it, Arthur...Think of the peace this will land will have when people can use magic freely!"

"But Gwen, there are people who will use their magic for evil-"

"And those people will be punished! But Arthur, think about it. The only reason you've ever been so hurt by magic, is because your father, your family, is responsible for placing the ban in the first place. Maybe the attacks from people with magic will stop when they realize you've lifted the ban and given them hope again! And those who use their magic for good would help you stop those who use it for evil!"

Arthur thought about it in silence for almost five minutes, his mind whirring.

"Guinevere...what you're saying...it makes sense. Truly. And you're probably right. But to lift a ban my father instilled so long ago..."

"Arthur, you are not Uther Pendragon. You are the True King of Camelot, and you proved it when you pulled Excalibur out of the Stone. A true King must rule with his heart, and his mind. Not his past. It's time to let go...and build your own Albion. And what better way to do it, then with Morgana, and with Merlin by your side? Your sister, and your most trusted friend?"

Arthur looked at her in shock-

Then his face split into a grin.

"Do you know how happy I am to have you in my life?" she laughed.

"I just want you to be happy. And I now you aren't with Morgana and Merlin gone..." Arthur suddenly stood and Gwen stood with him.

He ran from the throne room and Gwen called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my happiness back!" He called, before shutting the throne room doors behind him. Gwen smiled and sighed. She looked to the chamber to her left-

And Lancelot walked out, walking up to her.

"Did he see reason?"

"Yes. I made him see the future he could build with Merlin...I still can't believe all of this. A destiny...Albion united in peace and magic by Arthur and Merlin...it's shocking."

"I know...I was shocked too when Merlin told me." Gwen sighed happily and looked at him.

"Thank you for telling me. Although, I think it best Arthur never finds out you knew they had magic and kept it from them." She said, raising an eyebrow. Lancelot chuckled.

"Don't worry...my lips are sealed."


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**Here's the next one...I think we have about seven or so more chapters to go...BIG ONES, don't worry. :P  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE  
**

* * *

Merlin and Morgana lay on the makeshift bed together, Merlin's arms wrapped around Morgana.

She sighed and he brushed her hair back from her face.

"You alright?" He whispered. She nodded.

"It's just...it's been a week. And...nothing." She whispered. Merlin felt hot tears in his eyes and he sighed.

"I just...I don't think he's coming for us, Morgana."

She looked up at him sadly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shook his head, but gave her a small smile.

"No...but at least I have you with me. You make it a little bit better with every smile."

She chuckled, smiling sadly and he kissed her forehead.

"We'll be alright...you and me." He said, sighing.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin looked to the door as Hunith barged through, breathless and a grin on her face.

"What's happened?" He asked, sitting up immediately. She laughed.

"The King is here to see you!" She panted. Merlin leaped from his bed.

"Arthur!" He left the house, Morgana's footsteps pounding behind him. The sunlight hit his eyes and he blocked it with his arm, his eyes adjusting.

And there, on top of a horse, was King Arthur Pendragon, in all his glory-

And a big smile on his face.

"Merlin...Morgana." he said, nodding. He jumped off his horse, his red cape billowing behind him and walked over to them.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered. He blinked back tears as Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go talk a walk." He said, looking at Morgana and holding out his hand. She took it and they walked to the forest near Ealdor, where a log lay on the floor. Arthur sat down on it and Morgana sat on one side, Merlin on the other.

Merlin's heart was racing. He didn't know what to think. Was Arthur here to forgive him? Or...or kill him?

Arthur took a deep breath and he was looking straight forward, his eyes distant.

"The first thing I'm even going to say is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a pompous and ignorant fool for not even taking a second to think about what you both were going through when I found out. The second thing I'm going to say is that...I need you understand why I over-reacted. Because I was hurt that you never thought to tell me who you were. That you never thought to reveal to me who you were."

"Arthur, we were scared! Our lives were in danger-"

"Morgana! You're my sister! What in the world would possess you to think I would have you killed just because you had magic? Have you ever attempted to harm me? Ever? No! So why harm you? Or you, for that fact!" He said, nodding at Merlin. Merlin felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed.

"I...I didn't think you would accept me. You hate magic...so I thought you would hate me, if you knew the truth..." He said. Arthur looked at him sadly, and he shook his head.

"Nothing...nothing in this entire world could make me hate you, Merlin. You have been nothing...nothing but a good friend, who has always been there for me, even when I've abused you and treated you like...well, dirt. You've always helped me believe in myself...and, I am so...so sorry that I didn't repay the favor by believing in you." He said, his voice thick with emotion. Merlin nodded, tears falling down his cheeks and Arthur stood.

"Come here, you softy." Merlin laughed and stood and Arthur embraced him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, I am. I'm sorry I lied to you for all these years..." Merlin whispered. Morgana watched them happily.

"I love you both...dearly. You're a part of me. And...I can't live without you both in my life. I've been doing it for a week and quite frankly, it's horrible." Arthur said, chuckling. Morgana stood and hugged him tightly.

"Why, you haven't had someone to clean your clothes?" Merlin said, cocking an eyebrow. Arthur glared at him, about to retort, then stopped and pulled away from Morgana, his eyes wide.

"All those times I gave you an ENDLESS amount of chores and you somehow managed to get them all done in less than three hours...you used magic, didn't you?" He accused, pointing a finger at Merlin's chest. Merlin shook his head immediately.

"No. Nope, of course not. I never used magic when it came to chores." He lied. Arthur frowned.

"Oh..." He looked Merlin over, then shook his head.

"I still can't believe it...you have magic." he said, chuckling. Merlin sighed.

"I'm so sorry I never told you." Arthur laughed and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

"OW!" He let Merlin go, then rested his hands on his shoulders and sighed, observing him again.

"Here's a question...all those times I was in trouble...and I somehow mysteriously got knocked out, and awoke to find you grinning down at me saying everything was alright again...that WAS you using magic, wasn't it?"

Merlin winced, then grinned.

"Let's just say...I've saved your life and Camelot A LOT more than anyone else has..."

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes, then scowled.

"Merrrrlin! How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Unbelievable!" He growled. "What else have you done with magic?"

"A lot." Merlin said, laughing. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and nodded to himself.

"Well...you can tell me all about it on our way back to Camelot." He said. Morgana and Merlin exchanged glances.

"Back to Camelot?" She said, shocked. Arthur looked at her.

"Well, why else do you think I came all the way out here for? I'm bringing you home."

"But we were banished-"

"And I'm the King, so I un-banish you. Now come on, we've got a long night ahead of us!"

* * *

"And Knight Valiant and his snakes...that was you?"

"Yes."

"And when I was attacked by that snake creature and almost killed...that was you?"

"Yup."

"And-"

"Arthur...just assume that any time you've been close to death and miraculously saved...It's been Merlin." Morgana said, chuckling. Arthur sighed.

"I want to hear...everything. Absolutely everything." He said. They set up camp for the night, the sun beginning to set and Merlin shook his head.

"That's impossible. We'll be here for days."

"Then...leave out anything that doesn't really matter...I just want the main stuff."

Merlin sighed as Arthur grabbed the firewood they had gotten from Hunith and set it up on the floor. He was about to put it on fire and Merlin laughed.

"Let me."

He waved his hand at the fire and his eyes flashed gold. Fire erupted on the wood, curling up to the sky and Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Whoa..." He whispered.

"Alright...now...are you sure you're ready for this?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded, and Merlin began his story.

How he had first arrived in Camelot. How he had been awoken by a dragon beneath the dungeons calling to him. Arthur immediately shouted out.

"Wait...a dragon beneath Camelot? Is this the same dragon that attacked Camelot that we killed?" Arthur said, frowning. Merlin exchanged glances with Morgana.

"Arthur...now don't get mad-"

"Why? Why am I getting mad?" Arthur said, his eyes widening. Merlin took a deep breath.

"You know what...all your questions will be answered. Yes it was the same dragon, but...let me just keep going with the story."

He continued, telling Arthur how Kilgarrah had told him he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, destined to unite Albion in peace and magic. Arthur was completely shocked at that, and Merlin thought he had gone mute or something.

"You and me...destined for...for that?" He whispered. Merlin nodded.

"That's why every single time someone's tried to kill you...I've saved you." Merlin then went on to tell him about the 'Lady Helen', who was really a sorceress trying to kill Arthur, and how he had used magic to stop the knife from killing Arthur. Merlin grinned.

"That was the day-"

"You became my manservant." Arthur whispered, chuckling in shock. Merlin nodded, then continued with his story, telling Arthur absolutely EVERYTHING. Morgana listened intently, but Merlin saw her playing with Malkogaan when she eventually grew bored, having heard all this before. Arthur seemed to pay no attention to her, enraptured with Merlin's story. When they reached the part about Balinor, Merlin looked at Arthur.

"When the dragon attacked Camelot, and we rode out to find Balinor...you should know...Balinor was my father."

Arthur gasped and Morgana looked up from tickling Malkogaan, looking back and forth between them.

"Your father...was a Dragonlord?" He whispered. Merlin nodded.

"When he was killed...the power of the Dragonlord passed on to me." Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair.

"So, let me get this straight...your father was Balinor, a Dragonlord...and when he died...YOU became a Dragonlord?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur looked at him in shock.

"My manservant, the last goddamn Dragonlord in the world..."

"When we headed out to face the Dragon, I...now Arthur, remember! Don't get mad!" Merlin took a deep breath.

"I didn't...He's not dead. The dragon. Because I'm a Dragonlord, I have power over him. I commanded him to cease his attack and he had no choice but obey. But...he also is sincerely sorry for what he did. He apologized and promised never to even come near Camelot unless I commanded him to."

Arthur's face was blank and he blinked several times.

"So...the Dragon that attacked Camelot isn't dead...and you have power over him...so that's why he never attacked again?"

"Even if I didn't have power over him, he wouldn't attack Camelot. He is sorry for what he's done."

Arthur blinked again several times, then nodded.

"Well...I mean...if you're sure..." He said, nodding many times over. He took a deep breath.

"Keep going with your story." Merlin and Morgana exchanged shocked glances, and Merlin shrugged then ploughed on with his story.

By the time Merlin was done, Arthur was simply gazing at him and Morgana in complete shock. He stayed that way for about three minutes before he ran his hand through his hair.

"That is...a lot to take in." He croaked.

"Sleep on it." Arthur shook his head.

"There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight..." He looked up at Merlin-

Then walked over to him and hugged him. Merlin clapped his back and Arthur held him tighter.

"You've risked your life to save me so many times. I don't think I can ever repay you." He said. Merlin pulled away and looked at him.

"Help me build the future we're destined to build. That's payment enough."

"Merlin...look I don't mean to burst your bubble, but...this dragon betrayed you and attacked Camelot, even when he promised you he wouldn't. What makes you think he wasn't lying about your destiny, too?"

"The paper." Morgana said suddenly. Arthur looked at her and she clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh right! You don't know about it! Well...when we reach Camelot, you'll see. You'll see that yours and Merlin's destinies are intertwined."

"From a paper?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow. Morgana shook her head, her eyes distant.

"No...from a paper that spoke of the dreams...of a Seer."

"A Seer?" She nodded.

"A Seer...like me." Arthur looked at her.

"You're a Seer? What does that mean?"

"Those dreams of mine...I can see the future." She said simply. Arthur clapped his hands together.

"See! I knew it! I said there was something off about her dreams, didn't I, Merlin? See, I'm not completely oblivious!" He said, grinning. Morgana roared with laughter.

"Sure you aren't, Arthur! Sure you aren't!"

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Morgana rode into Camelot and found the Knights and Gwen waiting for them at the steps.

Gwen grinned when she saw them and hugged Morgana tightly the minute she got off her horse.

"Welcome back home!" She said, grabbing Merlin and bringing him into the hug. They both chuckled and Arthur nodded at Merlin.

"This paper. I want to see it."

"Of course." The Knights said their hellos, Lancelot grinning at both of them and embracing them, Gwaine clapping Merlin's shoulder and ruffling his hair...

Merlin led Arthur to Gaius's chambers. When they entered, Gaius shouted out and hugged Merlin tightly and Arthur shook his head.

"An ignorant fool...I'm such an idiot...putting my feelings before others..." He muttered to himself. Merlin ran to his room and went under his bed to collect the books and papers he'd gotten from the hidden library.

He pulled the page out and walked back toward Arthur.

"Here..." Arthur took it and read it out loud, so Gwen and the Knights could hear.

"'On a dark day, where the sky turned into night during the daylight hours, one young woman shouted above the rain and the storm, and spoke of a sorcerer named 'Emrys', who would one day grow to be the greatest sorcerer of all time. His powers would be beyond anything any had ever seen. He would be the almighty 'Emrys', the most feared and famous magician, who would bring the King of Camelot to fame and fortune, and unite the lands of Albion with magic in its greatest hour of need. Together, their names will forever be known in the history pages. The Once and Future King of Camelot, and his brave advisor, the sorcerer, Emrys.' I don't understand. Your name isn't on here, Merlin!" Arthur said, looking up at him. Merlin chuckled.

"Yes it is. My name is Emrys. It's what the Druids call me." Merlin's eyes went wide.

"Oh..."

"And the "King of Camelot" it speaks of...that's you." Merlin said, grinning proudly. Arthur looked down at the page.

"It's old..." He whispered.

"We guessed it to be at least thirty to fifty years old...Seers always have visions of truth, Arthur. Always..." Morgana said softly. Arthur looked at Merlin, then down at the page again.

"'Their names will forever be known in the history pages'..." He repeated. He looked up at Merlin, his face blank-

Then he laughed softly, nodding his head.

"King Arthur and Emrys: Uniting the Lands of Albion, huh?" He said. Merlin grinned and Arthur laughed, then walked over to Merlin and clapped his shoulder.

"I think...it's time for...a change."


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**here you go guys, sorry it's late. Also, just to make clear, it's been about three years since Merlin arrived from his other past...I mean, like throughout the whole story, not just now. Everything that has happened in this story has been over a span of three years. There, that makes more sense! Anyway, I'm done rambling. Here you go.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR  
**

* * *

Merlin was bubbling with excitement, watching Arthur as he and Gwen sat together at the Round Table with the Knights, everyone bent over and writing on papers.

Arthur was sending word to the Kingdoms of Bernicia (whose ruler was King Fredrick), Caerleon (whose rulers were King Caerleon himself and his wife, Queen Annis), Gawant (Lord Godwyn and his daughter, Princess Elena, who he and Morgana had saved), Gwynedd (ruled by Lord Petyr), Gogoddin (ruled by King Alexander), Nemeth (King Richard and his daughter, Princess Mithian, who Merlin had met in his other future), Northumbria (Lord Benedict), Tir-Mor, and the other rulers of the five Kingdoms: King Alined, King Rupert, King Gregor and King Olaf.

In this letter was a simple message. King Arthur of Camelot and his wife, Queen Guinevere wished to discuss a changing of laws with the Key Rulers of Albion. Arthur hoped that all of them would come, but said that some would not wish to hear what he had to say. Arthur told Merlin that the Kingdoms of Southron, Mercia and Anglia had broken off all contact with Camelot when Arthur's father had passed away.

"Do you think some people won't approve of this law change?" Merlin muttered. Arthur sighed.

"Of course some people won't approve of it...I'm worried a war is going to break out because of this, Merlin. There's every chance that one might. And the enemies of Camelot will jump at an opportunity to start a war...But if it means that magic can be used freely in Albion...then it's worth it." He said.

So here they were, writing their letters to be sent out by messengers to each Kingdom.

Arthur sighed and craned his neck, then looked up at everyone and smiled.

"Finished."

"Hang on!" Morgana muttered, frowning. Gwaine lay down his page on the floor and grinned.

Slowly, the Knights finished writing and the last one to finish was Morgana.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked her. She grinned and showed him her paper. Arthur looked at it.

"Morgana...the handwriting didn't need to be one hundred percent perfect, you know."

"Yes it did! The future of my people rest on these people agreeing to your request, Arthur!" She said frantically. He chuckled.

"Well...I suppose you're right." He stood and took the letters from everyone, then handed them to other Knights of Camelot.

"I want at least two messengers riding out to each Kingdom."

"Yes, my lord." The Knights took off and Arthur stretched in his seat, groaning.

"This is going to be a long week." Gwen sighed and touched his hand.

"But it will be worth it." She said, smiling. He nodded, looking at Merlin.

"It will be." He said, grinning. Merlin heard a cooing sound and turned to see Malkogaan flying onto his shoulder, blinking up at him. He grinned, then looked at Arthur.

"Remember that dragon I told you about?" He said. Arthur looked up at him.

"Yes, of course. Kilgrammah, wasn't it?" Morgana snorted and everyone looked at her.

"No, Kilgarrah." Merlin said patiently.

"Ah, yes. Right. That's it. What about him, Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to meet him." Merlin said simply.

Gwaine, who was drinking from a goblet, spat mead everywhere and a good portion of it landed on Lancelot and Morgana, who squealed in shock.

Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Meet the dragon who attacked my city? Are you crazy?" He said angrily.

"Arthur...I'm sure he wants the chance to apologize himself. Your father locked him away from twenty years and killed his people. He was angry and distraught. I just...I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm asking you to meet him and give him a chance to explain why he did it." Merlin said, sighing.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, letting out a huff of breath.

Gwaine and the Knights watched him, Lancelot not even noticing the mead Gwaine had spat all over him was dripping off his armor.

Arthur sighed, then nodded.

"Al...alright. I'll meet him. But they're all coming with me...just in case!" He said. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Dragonlord. He has to obey my command!"

"Oh, right...I forgot." Arthur said frowning. "Alright then. Gwen, you'll accompany me?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"Of-of course." Merlin smiled.

"I'll tell him you want to see him."

* * *

Kilgarrah had practically roared in delight over hearing everything that had passed between Arthur and Merlin, and said he wanted nothing more than to meet the "Once and Future King of Camelot".

Arthur helped Gwen up onto a horse and mounted the horse behind her, gripping the reins with a smile. His red cloak billowed behind him, and Merlin chuckled. Gwen almost looked like her old self, dressed in simple pants and a shirt.

"What?" She said, smiling.

"You look like old Gwen." He said, grinning. She laughed.

"Well, I can hardly wear those massive gowns and ride a horse now, can I?" She said, smiling. He bowed his head.

"Of course not, milady." She smiled softly. Morgana walked up to them, and looked at Gwen. She grinned, then cupped her hands in front of her.

_"Blostma." _She opened her hands and a rose lay on her palm. Gwen gasped and Arthur grinned as Morgana held it up to her.

"For you, my queen." She said, bowing her head. Gwen took it, gazing at it.

"Amazing..." She breathed. Morgana winked at her, then gripped Merlin's hand.

"Come on!" She mounted her silver horse Arthur had gotten her two birthdays ago, and Merlin jumped on behind her.

Together, Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur off into the forest. Merlin couldn't help but he reminded of the time his home town of Ealdor had been in trouble, and the four of them had gone off on a journey to help it.

It was just like old times.

They came to the border within twenty minutes, and Arthur came to a stop, helping Gwen off her horse-

And Kilgarrah roared high above them, making Gwen squeal and Arthur jump.

Kilgarrah landed in front of them and Arthur gripped Excalibur instinctively. Merlin and Morgana rushed forward and Kilgarrah bowed his head to them. He brushed his nose against each of their brows affectionately.

"Young Warlock...Young Seer..." He whispered softly. Arthur watched Morgana and Merlin's interaction with the Dragon in shock, and when he spoke, Arthur's grip on Excalibur tightened.

Kilgarrah's gaze traveled to where Arthur stood, and he bowed his head.

"The King of Camelot...destined to bring magic back to the land of Albion...an honor it is." He said, his eyes closing. Arthur hesitantly let go of Excalibur, his jaw tight. Gwen remained with the horses, her eyes wide in shock as she took in Kilgarrah.

"You...attacked Camelot!" Arthur yelled up at him. Kilgarrah nodded.

"Something I am not proud of. But I need you to understand, Arthur...your father had killed those with magic during the Great Purge...he had killed all the Dragonlords...my brothers...and then he locked me in a cave, for twenty years. My rage...was beyond me. It was only once Merlin had calmed me down that I began to see how foolish I was. I am sorry." He said, bowing his head. Arthur looked at Merlin, then back up at Kilgarrah.

"This destiny we have together...is it true?" He asked. Kilgarrah chuckled.

"You, my King, are but one side of a coin. Merlin is the other." Arthur looked at Merlin, who nodded at him. Arthur looked back up at Kilgarrah.

"Not everyone is going to be happy about this! Me requesting the removal of the ban on magic..." He called. Kilgarrah chuckled.

"Indeed...but not even that can get in the way of a destiny like yours and Merlin's, Arthur." Arthur nodded to himself. Kilgarrah suddenly bent down to meet his gaze.

"Tell me, Young King...is this what your heart desires? Or are you only doing this because your destiny tells you to?" He whispered. Merlin's heart sank for a beat of a second, before he saw Arthur grin at the dragon.

"Not all magic is bad. Merlin and Morgana deserve to live in a world where they don't have to fear for their lives, and so does everyone else with magic. It's time the Kingdoms united in peace. If magic continues to be persecuted, people will continue to feel threatened. How am I a good King if I cannot give my people the freedom to live? The freedom to be who they are?"

Kilgarrah chuckled, then gazed down at Arthur with golden eyes.

"How very much unlike your father you are, Arthur Pendragon. You rule with your heart and your mind, while Uther ruled with his past."

"See, I told you. A true King rules with his heart and mind, not his past." Gwen said suddenly, stepping forward and gripping Arthur's hand. Kilgarrah looked at her.

"And here is the Once and Future Queen of Camelot! Destined to help unite the lands, with her grace and purity." He said, smiling. Gwen bowed her head.

"An honor to be in the presence of a Dragon...the last of all the lands." She said. Kilgarrah bowed his head.

"Hmm...perhaps not." Kilgarrah looked to the sky-

and a baby white dragon flew down and sat itself beside him, looking up at them with bright blue eyes.

Morgana stepped forward and touched the dragon's head, patting it. It cooed softly, looking up at her in adoration.

"Another one?" Arthur said in shock.

"The only one. Myself and Aithusa are the last of our kind." Kilgarrah said. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Kilgarrah.

"How can I know you won't betray Camelot again?" Kilgarrah gazed at him sternly.

"Arthur, I believe in the destiny you and Merlin have. And though anger got the better of me once before, it will not happen again. I am loyal to Merlin. He is my brother. To betray him would mean utter shame...I would rather die." He looked at Merlin, who bowed his head once to the Great Dragon.

"Then...you'll stand by Camelot's side?" Arthur asked. Kilgarrah nodded.

"Always." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you." Kilgarrah looked at all four of them and chuckled.

"The connection the for of you share as immense as the fire in my throat. A golden thread links the four of you: One that cannot be cut, no matter who or what tries to."

"Oh? And what's that?" Merlin asked, grinning. Kilgarrah smiled at him.

"Love, of course. Together, the four of you are indestructible. And together...you are whole."

And with that, Kilgarrah took to the air, Aithusa following him.

"Goodbye, young friends! If ever you need an ear to lean on..."

"You'll be the first to know!" Arthur called. Kilgarrah chuckled and flew away, the four of them watching until his figure became nothing but a dot in the sky.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**We're getting closer to the end! :O five more chapters after this!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE**

* * *

Morgana woke and stretched in her bed, yawning loudly. She heard a chuckle and turned her head to her right, gasping in shock.

Merlin was sitting beside her, a great big grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning." She narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" He shrugged.

"Twenty minutes. You were so peaceful...I didn't want to wake you up."

"So instead you watched me? How creepy..." She said, raising an eyebrow. Merlin laughed and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She smiled.

"Mmm...ever since Morgause gave me this bracelet, I haven't had any dreams of the future. It's definitely good, but...I feel like I'm denying myself my powers by wearing it. I'm blocking magic from doing what it's supposed to." She said, frowning down at the bracelet. Merlin took her hand.

"Morgana...those dreams brought you nothing but pain."

"Perhaps...but they also gave us warning, Merlin." She whispered. Merlin frowned.

"Why? Warning about what? What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I just...I have a feeling...Merlin, not everyone is going to be happy about Arthur lifting the ban on magic." She said, sighing.

"I know..." Merlin said, nodding. She shook her head.

"It's probably nothing. I'm just being silly..." She said, chuckling. He smiled softly at her.

"I promise you...nothing will happen to us. Not while I'm around. I'm going to look after all of us." He whispered. She lay her hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead to his.

"And who is going to look after you?" She whispered. He sighed and pressed his lips against hers gently.

"Everything's going to be fine." He promised. She smiled and kissed him once more.

"Milady?" She looked up and saw her maidservant, Arianne.

"Milady, the Kings and Queens of the Kingdoms are expected to arrive this afternoon. King Arthur has requested you and Merlin eat breakfast with him and the Queen before preparing." She said, bowing her head. Morgana sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Arianne." Merlin looked at Morgana and gripped her hand in his.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

"No, just...just wait outside, I'll be done in a moment." Merlin frowned, but nodded and waited outside her chambers.

His excitement was overflowing now.

Arthur was going to unite the lands of Albion! Here, today! Magic was going to be used freely in Camelot, Arthur accepted him and Morgana...

Everything was perfect. So, so perfect! His destiny was being fulfilled. No more running, no more hiding.

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for since he first arrived in Camelot.

Morgana came out of her chambers ten minutes later, dressed in a simple red dress. She smiled and Merlin took her hand in his.

"Come on..." They made their way down to the council chambers, where Arthur and Gwen were seated, eating breakfast and talking.

"Ah! Merlin! Morgana! Join us!" Arthur said, raising his goblet to them and drinking from it. Merlin and Morgana sat beside the King and Queen.

"Big day today." Arthur said, grinning. Merlin looked at him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Arthur sighed.

"Very much so. But...this is what I want. For you, and Morgana, and everyone with magic not to feel threatened or alone anymore."

They grinned at each other, and began talking about today's events. Morgana remained sort of quiet throughout the whole thing, and Merlin watched her in worry.

She excused herself when she was finished and left the room. Merlin went to follow her, but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin! Come on...I need to get prepared." Merlin sighed, but nodded and Arthur kissed Gwen goodbye before leaving. They arrived at Arthur's chambers and Merlin grabbed Arthur's best clothes: A bright red tunic with the golden Crest of Camelot on it: A dragon. Merlin froze as he stared at it, his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Merlin showed it to Arthur and Arthur looked at it: then roared with laughter.

"Oh wow...now isn't that appropriate?" He said. Merlin chuckled as Arthur slipped into the bath Merlin had drawn for him earlier.

Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Arthur...thank you. For doing this. I know it's hard for you, lifting the ban on something your father detested..." Arthur sighed.

"That's the thing, Merlin...I think my father wanted me to do this." Merlin looked at Arthur in shock and Arthur sighed again.

"I haven't told anyone this, but...my father...before he died he told me to keep my friends close to my heart. That they would be what made me a great King...and that no matter what happened, I should remember my love for them, and the fact that they are what gives me strength. And you are. All of you are. He told me that...by ruling with my friends by my side...by keeping friendships with the people I loved no matter what challenges I faced...that was what would make me a Great King. Those were his final words to me, Merlin. And I never understood them until now. You are my friend. You have saved me. You have saved Camelot. A hundred times over. You are loyal. And you are brave. To give you the gift of being able to use magic freely is a small one in return, but the only thing I have to offer you. That...and a promise that no matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Merlin felt hot tears in his eyes and he nodded.

"Arthur, I know it isn't much but...I will give my life to protect you. Or I will die at your side." He said. Arthur looked at him and nodded.

"It means everything, Merlin. You're more loyal than all the Knights of the Round Table, and all the Knights of Camelot put together. It's an honor, as a King, to have you as a friend. There's no one else I'd rather have such an amazing destiny with." Merlin grinned.

They heard a soft knock on the door.

"Get that. I'll start dressing myself." Arthur muttered. Merlin walked to the door and saw Elia, Gwen's maidservant there.

"My King forgot this at the breakfast table." She said, holding out Arthur's crown. Merlin laughed.

"You forgot your crown, Arthur!" He said. He thanked Elia and closed the door.

"How did I forget it?" Arthur said, frowning as he shoved his pants on. Merlin chuckled as Arthur shoved a tunic over himself, then placed his chain-mail over it. Merlin help him put on the bright red tunic with the golden dragon on it, then placed his red cape on over his shoulders, and finally, placed the crown on his head.

Arthur looked at him and nodded.

"Ready to change the future and fulfill our destinies?" Merlin nodded.

"Yes, sire."

"Then let's go!" Arthur clapped his shoulder and walked out of the room, Merlin following him. They met Morgana in the hallway toward the courtyard and Merlin gasped.

She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white gown, her lips as red as blood and her black hair curling all the way down to her waist. She walked with such elegance and poise that Merlin thought she was Queen of Camelot for two seconds. She stopped before them and Merlin saw she was smiling, but it wasn't quite touching her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, taking her hand.

"Thank you." She said, gazing down at the floor. Merlin frowned and touched her cheek lightly and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I love you." He said. She kissed his palm and sighed, then pressed her face into his chest. Merlin wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"Can we just stay in this moment forever, Merlin? Never moving forward?" She whispered. Merlin chuckled.

"Morgana, isn't this what you want? For magic to be used freely in Albion? This is our destiny!"

"Of course this is what I want, Merlin! But..." She pulled away from him and looked at him, devastation written on her face.

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen and we won't be able to stop it." She whispered.

"Everything's going to be fine, Morgana. You'll see." Merlin whispered back. She sighed and Merlin gripped her hand tightly, walking with her into the courtyard.

A carriage with about seven horses with Knights on them surrounding it began wheeling into the courtyard, and came to a stop at the stairs.

A knight opened the door-

And Princess Mithian stepped out of the carriage, a golden crown with pink jewels on her head sparkling in the sunlight. Arthur stepped forward with Gwen and kissed her hand.

"Princess Mithian-"

"I believe it's Queen Mithian now. I'm sorry to inform you that a couple of days ago, my father passed away from the fever. He'd been ill for quite some time. I meant to send word to Camelot of his illness, but..." She said, her face filled with sorrow. Arthur frowned.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Queen Mithian. Nemeth has Camelot's support, should you ever need it."

"Thank you, King Arthur." She said, bowing her head. Arthur smiled at her.

"This is my wife, Queen Guinevere of Camelot." He said, looking at Gwen. Gwen stepped forward and Queen Mithian kissed her cheek in hello.

"An honor to meet such a beautiful Queen of such a beautiful Kingdom!" She said, smiling. Gwen smiled back at her and bowed her head.

"You are a welcome guest here, Queen Mithian. I'm sorry for your loss. On behalf of Camelot, we send our sincerest condolences." She said sadly. Mithian smiled.

"Thank you."

"Please, make yourself at home. There's a table currently in the council chambers with food and wine. I'm sure you'll need refreshments after such a long journey." Gwen said.

"The others should be arriving soon."

"Very well. I would like to know why it is you've requested such a meeting, my King." Mithian said, cocking an eyebrow at Arthur. He chuckled.

"Let's just say, it's one for the history pages." Mithian looked at Arthur in shock, then nodded.

"Very well. And my men?"

"Can join you, of course."

"Another carriage approaches!" They all looked and saw in fact, three carriages approaching.

The first one held King Fredrick of Bernicia, who welcomed Arthur with a great hug.

"I'm sorry for your father. He was a good man."

"Thank you, Fredrick. I received you letter of congratulations on my coronation today. It is good to know we still have good friends outside the walls of Camelot."

"As I said, your father was a good man, and a good friend. Nothing shall break the bond our Kingdoms share." Arthur grinned at that, and the second carriage pulled up.

This one carried the leaders of Caerleon, King Caerleon himself and his wife, Queen Annis. Both of them gave Arthur and Gwen formal welcomes, but it remained at that. Merlin hoped there would be no resentment there, but regarded Queen Annis shrewdly. He couldn't help himself. Queen Annis had almost declared war on Camelot in his other future, but that was only because Arthur had killed the very man who stood beside him.

_I actually DID fix a lot by coming back here. _Merlin thought.

The last one held Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant, who both exited their carriage gracefully and gave warm welcomes to Arthur and Gwen. Merlin saw Princess Elena and how elegant she looked and grinned at Morgana, who smiled back, her eyes still filled with worry.

"Please, you can enter the council chambers now if you'd like."

"Mmm, the sun is rather hot!" Lord Godwyn said, looking up at the sky. He pointed to four of his Knights.

"You'll come with us. The rest of you, uh...well it's up to King Arthur."

"Please, make yourselves at home. Being a Knight myself, I know what you guys would like. The tavern is just down to the left of you." Arthur said, grinning. The Knights chuckled with laughter and made their way down to the tavern slowly.

"Holt! Badger! Aulfric! With me!" Mithian said. Three Knights stepped forward and the others followed Lord Godwyn's men to the tavern.

King Caerleon and Queen Annis brought all four of the Knights they had brought with them.

"Merlin! You'll show them the way?" Arthur said, smiling. Merlin nodded and led them to the council chambers, where they all took a seat.

"Thank you, uh-" Mithian said, smiling at him.

"I'm Merlin." He said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Caerleon and Annis nodded to him once before seating, Lord Godwyn as well, but when Elena passed him, she stopped.

Merlin's heart sank as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I feel as if I've met you before. Have you ever been to Gawant?"

"No, milady." He said, shaking his head fervently. She looked at him again-

Then started laughing.

"Oh, I know now! Father, doesn't he look very much like Marcus, our old manservant?" She said, smiling. Lord Godwyn looked at him and roared with laughter.

"Oh, why yes he does!" Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, then left the room. When Merlin arrived back at the courtyard, Morgana was bringing in King Alined, King Rupert, King Gregor and King Olaf and his daughter, Vivian, Four of the Kings of the Five Kingdoms, into the council chambers. She exchanged glances with Merlin before walking past him.

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen waited outside Camelot for over an hour. Arthur sighed.

"I don't think Lord Petyr, King Alexander or the lord of Tir-Mor are coming." He said.

"It's alright, Arthur. Many have come." Gwen said. Arthur nodded and with Gwen, walked back inside. Merlin followed him and they entered the council chambers.

"You better have brought us here for a good reason, Arthur." Alined growled. Arthur scowled, but nodded.

"I believe I have."

"Humph." Arthur walked to his seat and Merlin saw everyone was chatting with one another.

And Sir Leon was chatting very animatedly with Queen Mithian, who was blushing and laughing and smiling. Merlin grinned at that, but went silent as Arthur and Gwen made their way to the front of the room.

The Knights surrounded the outside of the table. Morgana stood beside Gwaine and Merlin stood beside her.

"My friends...I come before you today to speak of an extremely delicate matter." Arthur called. The room was so silent, you could almost hear the dust swirling in the room.

Merlin held his breath and Arthur looked at him nervously. He nodded his head in encouragement and Arthur nodded to himself.

"As you all know...twenty or so odd years ago my father declared war on all those with magic, and began what people call "The Great Purge". Anyone caught using magic or possessing magic, or worshiping those who use magic were immediately imprisoned and sentenced to death without trial. As such, the Kingdoms united and decided to banish the use of magic and declared that the practice of magic was high treason to the land of Albion. It as existed as such, since then."

They all nodded, King Alined looking bored. Merlin watched him carefully.

"My friends...fellow leader of this peaceful land of Albion...I stand before you here today...requesting that you stand by me in this decision. This decision to lift the ban on magic...and to bring peace to the land of Albion once more."

Everyone was silent. Nobody moving. Lord Godwyn shifted in his seat.

"Arthur...what you request is...amazing, but extremely dangerous. Lifting the ban on magic will anger many people!"

"But it was also bring hope and joy. People with magic live in fear of being persecuted and killed! Because of this, they seek to destroy us! If we show them that we are no longer hunting them, if we show them that we welcome them with open arms, they can live in peace once more!"

"But lifting the ban on magic will also allow those with magic to use it against us!" King Olaf said sternly.

"They already use magic against us! Camelot has been attacked various times by those who are angered by the law against it."

"And why this sudden desire for a change in a law YOUR FATHER made?" King Gregor asked.

Arthur sighed and looked over at Merlin and Morgana.

"Because people I love have magic. People who have nothing but pure and good hearts, and who have done nothing but good things with the magic they have." He waved them forward and they both hesitated.

"Arthur..." Morgana started.

"The Lady Morgana...my sister, is a seer. And my manservant, Merlin, is a sorcerer."

All the leaders stared at them in shock as they came to the front of the room. Some of them gripped their swords, and the Knights around them did as well.

"They will not harm you! Let me tell you a few of the things these two have accomplished with their magic. Merlin here saved Camelot from attack by a dragon. He and Morgana stopped a troll from bewitching my father and taking the throne of Camelot. Merlin stopped a Knight with an enchanted shield from killing me. Morgana has had visions of future events happening, and have warned us of them...which unfortunately we never listened to. I apologize for that, by the way, sister. My point being...these two have saved Camelot a million times over. And it's just these two. Imagine what ten more sorcerers could do? Or twenty? Give them a home, give them a life without fear and sadness and they will help you fight those who try to take it away from them! Think about it...if there are those who try to declare war, who will the sorcerers side with? The ones who are trying to kill the King who helped them, or the King that accepted them with open arms and banished the law which made them hide in fear? It's time for a change, my friends...it's time to show these people the kindness that they deserve. And if there are those who try to bring us down, let them come! We shall die fighting! Fighting for our people, ALL our people, to live in freedom and peace."

The leaders remained quiet, all of them mulling over what Arthur was saying.

King Fredrick stood suddenly, and Arthur looked at him.

"The Kingdom of Bernicia stands by you and Camelot, Arthur. No matter what. I always believed your father's decision to ban magic was rash and uncalled for. I do not know about the others...but I approve of your decision, and am happy to support it. I, King Fredrick of Bernicia, agree to lift the ban on magic, and would be delighted to see it used in the land of Albion freely once more."

Arthur grinned and gripped King Fredrick's hand.

"Thank you, my lord."

Lord Godwyn sighed and looked to his daughter.

"Arthur...what you request of us is a...a big decision. will you give us time to-"

"Of course, of course! Take all the time you need to decide."

"All the time? We don't need any time! This idea is preposterous!" King Alined stood and glared at Arthur angrily.

"You bring war upon us with this decision!"

"Perhaps, but he also brings peace! When Uther Pendragon declared the ban on magic all those odd years ago, it was out of anger at his wife's passing! One person committed that crime! One person with magic! And yet he declared war on everyone with magic! It was a rash and silly decision, one that has caused a lot of pain and suffering for many! It's time to end it!" King Fredrick said.

"Bernicia is hardly a worthy Kingdom, Fredrick! No one at this table cares on what your view is! As a King of one of the Five Kingdoms, I REFUSE to accept this law!"

And with that, King Alined stormed out, his Knights following him. Arthur glared at him as he left.

"Agh! He is a fool! A bloodthirsty fool! He's been wanting a war for years!" Fredrick growled. Arthur frowned.

"I think I just gave him one." He whispered.

"Well, don't you go worrying, you've got Bernicia on your side!"

"ENOUGH!" King Olaf said. "We are here to discuss magic, not King Alined's foolishness." King Olaf sighed and ran hand through his hair.

"Arthur...please. Give us time to think this through."

"Of course..."

"I do not need any time." Queen Mithian said, standing. She looked to Arthur.

"My father always loved Camelot, and your father. As the new ruler of Nemeth, I must respect his old friendships. Besides...magic has never done any harm to me, or my Kingdom, so why should I do harm to it? I, Queen Mithian of Nemeth, agree to lift the ban on magic, and am happy to show its support. I like change. I think it's time for one." She said, smiling. Arthur bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, milady." King Caerleon stood.

"I wish to discuss this with my wife first. We will tell you of our decision tomorrow, young King. Would you be as kind as to show us where we may rest for the night?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Merlin, show them to their chambers, please."

"Wait!" King Rupert said. He looked at Merlin and Morgana.

"Your magic. Show us." He said. Morgana and Merlin hesitated and looked at Arthur, who nodded.

Merlin closed his eyes and held his palm out.

_"Forbearnan." _He whispered. His palm lit on fire and everyone gasped. Elena began clapping loudly. He closed his palm and it puffed out, smoke rising from his palm as he grinned.

Morgana smiled and looked to the candles in the middle of the table.

"_Leoht pæm blæcern!" _The candle lit to fire and Vivian looked at it with wide eyes.

"My god!" She said, grinning breathlessly. King Olaf smiled, chuckling.

"Magic in your own family and your father was oblivious." He said, looking at Morgana. She sighed.

"King Olaf, King Gregor, King Rupert, King Caerleon, Lord Godwyn...if time is what you need, time is what you shall get. Please, whenever you have your decisions-"

"Mine...will depend on what I hear from them." King Rupert said, pointing at Morgana and Merlin. They exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What will you do if there are some who decide to use their magic for evil? They are your brethren after all..."

"Any enemy of Camelot or Albion is an enemy of mine." Morgana said strongly.

"Anybody who abuses magic in such a way is not worthy of the magic they possess. Magic is peaceful and harmonious. I believe any who abuse their magic should be punished how the King sees fit." Merlin said.

"And Magic...what is it to you?" Merlin took a deep breath.

"Magic is a part of who I am. Without it, I'm nothing. It's as simple as that." Merlin whispered. Morgana nodded.

"Magic is everything to the both of us. It helped us grow stronger...and it helped us save our Kingdom many times. Without it, this world would perish."

"Then I, King Rupert, One of the Kings of Five, agree to lift the ban on magic. You're right. It is time for a change."

Arthur smiled and nodded his head. Lord Godwyn slapped his hand on the table, grinning widely.

"I, Lord Godwyn of Gawant, agree to lift the ban on magic!" He shouted happily. Elena grinned widely.

King Olaf looked to his daughter.

"It's time to stop living in the past, father. You always believed the ban on magic was a bad idea." She said, touching his hand. He smiled at her and pet her hand.

"Thank you, my daughter." He stood. "I, King Olaf, one of the Kings of Five, agree to lift the ban on magic."

"It appears, we're outnumbered here, Caerleon." King Gregor said, chuckling. King Caerleon smiled.

"It would appear so."

"I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this!" Arthur said quickly. Queen Annis touched King Caerleon's hand lightly.

"My love...think of how magic used to be used in our Kingdom. Everyone loved the fireworks, and the tricks...and the Druids have always been peaceful people. It would do us well to return them the favor."

King Caerleon sighed, then smiled and stood.

"Arthur...I believe in what you have said. Although, I worry that this will cause problems, you are right. Magic deserves to be used freely in Albion. So I, King Caerleon and my wife, Queen Annis, agree to lift the ban on magic."

King Gregor ran his hand through his hair, then looked at Arthur.

"You truly are a remarkable King."

"I try to be. For my people." He said. King Gregor grinned, then nodded and stood.

"Then it would bring me great honor to stand by your side for this. I, King Gregor, one of the Kings of Five, agree to lift the ban on magic!"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and grinned, then hugged tightly. Arthur shook hands with all the leaders, the grin on his face enormous.

"Now, COME! Let us make the announcement to Camelot!" King Rupert said. Arthur grinned and nodded.

They walked out to the courtyard-

And discovered all of Camelot already there, waiting eagerly.

Arthur looked at them in shock.

"What are you all doing here?" He called out.

"Awaiting to hear news of why all the leaders of the Kingdoms are here, my lord!" Someone shouted. Arthur laughed and so did everyone else.

"Well then, people of Camelot...as you all know, twenty years ago, my father enforced a law to ban all magic from the land of Albion!"

Everyone began murmuring and Arthur raised his hand to silence them.

"I asked to see all the leaders here today for something that was close to my heart...and if gives me great pleasure, to tell you all...That King Fredrick of Bernicia, King Caerleon and Queen Annis of Caerleon, Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant, Queen Mithian of Nemeth, King Gregor, King Rupert, King Olaf and I, King Arthur, have agreed to lift the ban on magic! Magic can now be used in the Land of Albion freely within these lands who have agreed!"

Everyone was silent. And then-

Cheers erupted from everywhere and some people began crying and hugging each other.

"With this paper! The signatures will make it official!" Arthur said, pulling a scroll from his belt. He held out a quill to King Fredrick, who signed it with a massive grin on his face. Queen Mithian signed it next, then King Caerleon, Lord Godwyn, King Gregor, King Rupert and King Olaf. Arthur signed it last.

"And with that, I tell you all with great pleasure...MAGIC CAN NOW BE USED FREELY IN THE LAND OF ALBION!"

Everyone cheer once again and Merlin saw fireworks going off. When he looked, he saw three young teenagers were using magic to set off fireworks-

And one of them was Gili, a young man he had met in his other future. Merlin grinned widely and Arthur looked at him.

"Look how happy they are!" He said, grinning.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" They began roaring. Queen Mithian laughed and looked at Arthur.

"I think you made the right decision my lord." She said.

"I hope so!" he said, grinning.

"To be honest, we always thought that law on magic was ridiculous...but your father was very persuasive." King Gregor said to Arthur. Arthur sighed.

"He was a man with a broken heart." He said sadly.

"But a good man, nonetheless." King Gregor said, clapping his shoulder.

"Thank you." Arthur said, nodding to him. Merlin laughed, tears falling down his cheeks at the sight of magic users in Camelot using their magic freely. Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"We did it, Merlin!" He said. Merlin looked at him.

"Thank you, Arthur." He whispered. Arthur nodded and embraced him tightly.

"We'll return to our Kingdoms at first light tomorrow with the news!" King Rupert said.

"Of course, but first! A celebration!" Arthur said, grinning. Merlin lifted his hand and let off fireworks in the sky, to which many people began cheering...

But some were not.

Merlin noticed that some people in the crowd had scowls on their faces. He stepped in front of Arthur, frowning, but most of them simply glared at him, then skulked away. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, but grew scared.

Perhaps Morgana's feelings weren't so far off after all...


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**Here ya gooooo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX  
**

* * *

**One Week Later**

The young servant boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him, his breath ragged. He climbed the steps and entered into the main room of the deserted castle, where six men and over thirty knights stood.

"King Alined's army approaches!" The young servant boy gasped to the six people in the middle of the room.

One young man with bright blue eyes and jet black hair grinned softly.

"Ah, King Alined...he's siding with us."

"How can you be sure? What if he's brought his army to destroy us?" One man with dark skin said.

"Because Alined hasn't agreed with this new law Arthur has declared, Helios. He wants a war just as much as we do." The man with the blue eyes said, grinning.

"And you're positive they won't seen an attack coming?" One man said, his dark hair down to his shoulders. He was older than the young man, much older, but the fear in his eyes shone brightly for everyone in the room to see. He was afraid of the young man with the piercing blue eyes.

"Not unless the seer's seen something." The young man growled. The older man hesitated.

"Perhaps this is a mistake...declaring war on Camelot-"

The young man's eyes flashed gold and ropes suddenly enraptured the older man's body, one securing around his throat and choking him. He gasped for air and the young man walked over to him.

"It is my destiny to destroy King Arthur. I don't care if fifty million armies stand in my way. I will cut through every single one of them to make sure I am the one who watches the life _bleed _out of the beloved King of Camelot. Don't make me regret saving you in the forest, Agravaine." He growled. Agravaine nodded once, still gasping for air and the ropes disappeared. Agravaine coughed loudly, clutching his throat in fear.

"It will be difficult...the entire land of Albion sing songs of praise to the beloved King of Camelot. He is already considered a legend, and he's only been King for a year. Cutting him down won't win you praise." One man with shoulder length hair said.

"Are you deciding to abandon our plans now, Cenred?" The young man with blue eyes growled. "We've been working at this for over a year!"

"Of course I'm not abandoning our plans! I want Arthur dead for what he did to Morgause! Lot and I will stand by your side to the end." Cenred growled. The young man grinned.

"Good."

The doors banged open and an aged man with gray hair and an angry face walked through the doors, over thirty knights behind him.

"King Alined! Welcome!"

"I hear you plan on starting a war against King Arthur!" King Alined said, reaching forward and gripping the young man's hand. He laughed.

"He is a foolish King who does not deserve the throne he sits upon. I plan to remove him from it...effectively."

"Ah...then you have my support. You cannot begin to fathom how much I've grown to loathe the other Kingdoms and their ridiculous songs of praise for him."

"I should introduce you to your fellow men who harbor hatred for King Arthur. This is King Cenred and his brother Lot, of Essetir."

"Ah yes, we've met before. Good to see you again, Cenred. Essetir hasn't been heard from much since the war of Camelot."

"We've been...regrouping. We will make him pay for what he's done." Cenred growled. Lot nodded with him.

"This is Helios, leader of the people of Southron." The young man said, pointing to the dark skinned man with no hair. King Alined shook his hand.

"King Bayard of Mercia, I'm sure you know. And King Elijah of Anglia." He nodded at them both and looked at the young man.

"And you are?"

"Mordred. My name is Mordred." King Alined's eyes went wide.

"You are the young man who was screeching about a destiny of killing the King when Cenred took over Camelot, were you not?"

"I am...and it IS my destiny." Mordred said. King Alined took a deep breath.

"Well, alright. You have five armies on your side. What's the plan now?" He asked. Mordred nodded, his jaw clenched.

"We devise how our armies will be separated, and then...we march on Camelot."

* * *

****Morgana toyed around with the bracelet on her wrist, sighing. Malkogaan, who was perched up on the window sill, smiled at her and cooed. She brushed her fingers lightly across his forehead.

She looked down at the courtyard, where two kids were using magic to make little firecrackers on the road. She smiled at the sight, but her heart dropped and she let out a breath with a shudder.

She simply couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. The whole week, she'd felt this way. The leaders of the Kingdoms had left the day after the announcement, and the Land of Albion was still adjusting to being able to use magic freely.

It was a different environment. A peaceful one. One she loved more than anything.

But it was too perfect. She knew it in her heart. Something bad was going to happen because something bad ALWAYS happened.

She touched her bracelet again, looking at it. The last memory she had of her sister.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly had a great desire to see Morgause again. She'd barely known her, but the connection between them was strong. She sighed, and looked at her little pet dragon.

"What do I do, Malkogaan?" She whispered. The dragon cooed, then padded over to her wrist and began nabbing at the bracelet angrily. Morgana chuckled.

"Take it off? I don't know..."

She was scared to. A part of her feared what she would see. A part of her feared she wouldn't see anything at all. That it was all in her head...

She gripped her hair in frustration and Malkogaan cooed softly.

"I can't not know! I have to do this!" Morgana said through clenched teeth.

She stood up and gripped the bracelet, taking deep breaths.

"Come on, Morgana..." She whispered to herself. She finally lifted it off her wrist and dropped it to the floor.

Nothing happened.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Malkogaan, smiling.

And then, it hit her.

* * *

Arthur watched as Merlin shoveled his breakfast down his throat, his face disgusted.

"Have you ever heard of chewing, Merlin?" Merlin swallowed and grinned.

"Course I have! I just want to spend the day with Morgana, and I'm wasting time." Merlin said, grinning. Arthur chuckled. They heard a bang and loud laughter outside. Arthur shook his head.

"They've been celebrating for over a week now!" He said, chuckling. Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Sir Leon laughed. Gwen walked in and kissed Arthur, then sat beside him.

"Where's Morgana?"

"Probably preparing a nice little picnic for him." Arthur muttered, winking at Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin...my soup is cold...would you mind?" Gwaine asked, holding his plate out, a massive smirk on his face. Merlin looked at him and sighed. He looked at Gwaine's plate and used the incantation in his mind. His eyes glowed gold and fire erupted in Gwaine's plate. He dropped it in shock, it's contents spilling everywhere.

Everyone was silent for a second-

Then Arthur roared with laughter, clutching his stomach as the other Knights joined him.

"Hot enough for you?" Merlin said, grinning. Gwaine glared at him.

"Guess I should've seen that one coming..." He said, wiping soup of his shirt. Merlin grinned, then stood.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see what Mor-"

His heart clenched suddenly, pain erupting in his chest.

His head pounded and it felt as if someone was smothering a pillow over his face, stopping him from breathing.

He clutched his throat in pain, trying to breathe. The Knights grins faded as they saw him.

"Merlin?" Arthur said anxiously. The room spun around him and he heard faint screaming in his mind.

He felt pain erupt in his back and heard Arthur shouting his name, but he barely acknowledged it.

He would know those screams from anywhere.

He snapped open his eyes and saw everyone hovering over him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur said frantically.

"Morgana...Morgana..." Merlin gasped out. He pushed Arthur back and stood, stumbling to the door and trying to make his way to Morgana's chambers and ignore the pain.

Arthur followed him, but Merlin collapsed to his knees half way there.

Arthur lifted Merlin over his shoulder and ran up the stairs and into Morgana's chambers. Merlin felt himself getting better the closer they got there.

"Put me down!" He croaked. Arthur put him down and Merlin burst through the door.

Morgana was on the floor, curling into a ball and gripping her hair, screaming.

"MORGANA!" Arthur ran forward and tried to cradle her, but she fought against him.

Merlin felt the pain go through him like torture, and he crawled to Morgana's side, clutching her hand.

"Morgana!" He yelled, wincing in pain. His head pounded. He looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet was missing.

"Arthur...the bracelet..." He gasped out.

"What? What's going on, Merlin!" Arthur said anxiously.

"The bracelet! Find it and put it on her wrist!" Merlin shouted. Arthur scurried around Morgana's room frantically, then gasped.

"GOT IT!" He took it off the floor and ran to Morgana, wrapping it around her wrist.

Morgana's screams ceased and she moaned, clutching her head. Merlin felt his pain disappear too. He cradled Morgana in his arms immediately and her eyes fluttered open.

"Merlin...Mordred...Arthur..." She whispered, before her eyes shut again and she became limp and Merlin's arms.

"Morgana!" He said anxiously, shaking her. She frowned deeply, moaning once again. Merlin lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed, laying her down on it.

"What happened?"

"She must've been overwhelmed with visions when she took the bracelet off." Merlin said, frowning.

"I thought she only got them in her sleep!" Arthur said, confused.

"She's had that bracelet on for almost a year, blocking her magic...when she took it off, it all went rushing back in..." Merlin held her hand and concentrated, then used a healing spell. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Morgana?" Merlin said cautiously. She looked at him...

And began crying, her body wracking with sobs.

"Morgana, what happened?" Arthur demanded. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his neck.

"Arthur, not now..." Merlin whispered.

"MY LORD!" They spun around and saw Elyan at the door, his eyes wide.

"There's a man and a group of people in the throne room, requesting an audience with you immediately!" Arthur looked at Morgana with worry.

"Go." Merlin said, nodding. Arthur left, but Morgana suddenly gripped Merlin tightly.

"Go! You have to be with him, you have to protect him!"

"From what? Morgana, what did you see?" Merlin demanded. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"Mordred..." She whispered.

* * *

Arthur entered the throne room-

And found Gwen speaking with a group of men at the round table, her eyes wide.

"Arthur! We're in trouble!" She said, the second he came through the door. Arthur walked to her briskly and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Why? What's happened?" Arthur demanded. An old man with no hair stepped forward, a staff in his hands.

"My lord...I am Alator of Catha, and these are my men, fellow sorcerers. We bring you terrible news. The sorcerer, Mordred, brings over five armies to Camelot, declaring war. King Alined, King Cenred, Lord Helios, King Bayard and King Elijah have all joined him in an effort to overthrow you. They march on Camelot as we speak."

"How do you know this?"

"We spotted a great army at a deserted castle near our home. They will be here soon, sire."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair.

"Five armies...we can never defeat them..." He whispered. Lancelot clapped his shoulder.

"Arthur...you aren't alone, remember?" Arthur looked at him, then thought for a second, and nodded.

"Send word to Queen Mithian of Nemeth, King Fredrick of Bernicia, Lord Godwyn of Gawant, King Caerleon of Caerleon, King Olaf, King Rupert and King Gregor! Tell them an army marches toward Camelot, one led by Mordred! They'll know who he is...and hopefully bring help with them."

"Of course." Lancelot said, nodding. He walked away and Arthur bowed his head to Alator.

"Thank you for warning us."

Merlin burst through the door.

"Mordred's-"

"Bringing an army? I know..." Arthur said, sighing anxiously. Alator looked at Merlin-

And bowed, the men behind him following his stead.

"Emrys...the greatest sorcerer of all time." Alator said. Arthur looked at Merlin in shock, and Merlin bowed his head.

"You can call me Merlin."

Alator stood and smiled at Merlin, his eyes twinkling.

"We cannot thank you enough for the Land of Peace and Magic you have given us, Merlin. We are in your debt, and will stand by your side."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered.

"How's Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Shaken, but alright. She had visions of Mordred attacking Camelot..." Merlin said. Arthur nodded.

"Knights of the Round Table! Follow me!" Arthur roared. He walked out of the throne room and the Knights and Merlin followed him.

Merlin raced back up to Morgana, who was shivering under her blankets.

"Morgana..." He said with worry. She looked at him.

"Merlin...what I saw...I'm scared." She whispered. Merlin lay down beside her and she curled into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We're going to be alright." he whispered, hoping his words sounded believable.


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Here's another one guys...**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN  
**

* * *

Arthur paced in the council chambers anxiously. Gwen sighed and rushed forward, taking his hands in hers.

"Arthur...they'll come."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, his heart racing.

"They've shown support for you!"

"Mordred has five armies, Guinevere." He said in frustration. Gwen gripped his hand tightly.

"We have magic."

"And what's to say he doesn't have magic?"

"Arthur! Why would sorcerers side with the man trying to destroy the freedom they've just gained because of you? Think reasonably-"

"I can't, Guinevere...I'm scared. I'm scared we won't be able to win this." Arthur whispered sadly. She touched his cheek.

"You are a strong King. We can win this even if he had the entire world on his side." Arthur smiled sadly and kissed her, pulling her toward him.

They heard a bang and looked up to see Gwaine and Merlin had walked in.

"We sent all the women and children with twenty Knights to Ealdor. Merlin's suggestion." Arthur nodded.

"Good."

"MY LORD!" Lancelot burst through the door behind Gwaine and Merlin, panting.

"A carriage approaches-and an army carrying the crest of Nemeth!" He said, grinning. Arthur ran from the council chambers, Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot following him.

When they reached the courtyard, they saw Sir Leon helping Queen Mithian out of her carriage. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Sir Leon." He smiled, his cheeks turning red.

"N-No problem, my lady." He stuttered.

"Queen Mithian!" Arthur called, grinning. She smiled up at him.

"King Olaf, Lord Godwyn and King Fredrick are behind me. You didn't think we'd abandon Camelot in its time of need, did you?" She said. Arthur looked behind her and gasped.

There were hundreds and hundreds of soldiers bearing the crest of Nemeth. He looked at her.

"It's not much-" She began.

Arthur engulfed her in a hug. She gasped in shock, then chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome, King Arthur." She said.

"Budge up there, come on!" Merlin looked and saw three horses with riders moving through Queen Mithian's army.

King Fredrick hopped off his horse and embraced Arthur.

"You've got an army out to the forest surrounding Camelot! I'd say your numbers go over a thousand now!"

"A thousand?" Arthur said in shock.

"It's rumored Mordred has double that. Nothing we can't manage." King Olaf said, getting off his horse. Lord Godwyn followed him, his face grim.

"Arthur...I bring bad news. I passed the Kingdom of Caerleon on my way here...Queen Annis and King Caerleon's only son passed away from the fever two days ago. They'll be fighting no wars in this time of grieving."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course...I wouldn't expect them to."

"And...King Rupert and King Gregor send their sincerest apologies. King Rupert's wife has fallen ill, and King Gregor's army is small. He does not wish to lose all his men in a war."

"So it's just us then?" Arthur said, looking at Lord Godwyn, King Olaf, King Fredrick and Queen Mithian. she nodded.

"Looks like it."

"And are we ready?" he asked. They all grinned.

"We are."

* * *

Alator of Catha had arrived late in the evening, with over two hundred sorcerers from all over Albion willing to help. He also brought them bad news, however.

"Mordred is closer to Camelot than you think. We passed him on our way here. He will arrive by late night."

Arthur frowned, but nodded.

"Our battle arrangements are almost done."

"How is it you managed not to get caught?" King Fredrick said. Alator smiled.

"We have our ways." King Fredrick roared with laughter.

"Ah yes, of course!"

Merlin walked over to Gwen and Mithian, who were both dressed in armor and were play fighting with swords. Mithian was an amazing fighter, and Sir Leon was watching her in awe. Gwaine walked up to him.

"Wipe the drool off your chin." He said, biting into his apple and chuckling. Sir Leon shoved him, but was grinning from ear to ear. Merlin frowned and looked at Gwen.

"Have you seen Morgana?" He asked her.

"Last I checked, she was in her chambers." Gwen said, frowning in concentration as Mithian attacked her. Arthur had tried to convince the two Queens to leave, but they gave him one stern look and he never asked again.

Merlin left the council chambers with worry.

The last he'd seen of Morgana, she'd been in her chambers, staring out of the window with Malkogaan.

Merlin knew he should've stayed with her, but he had to protect Arthur...

He was halfway to her chambers when someone pulled him into the little pillar off to the side of the corridor.

He gasped at first-

Until he realized the familiar smell of fruit and wine and Morgana touched his cheek, her eyes sad.

"Merlin, please be safe during this." She whispered. Merlin sighed.

"Everything's going to be-"

"Because I can't lose you! I can't! I can't live without you and if I lose you, I will cease to exist-" Merlin watched her rambling, watched the pain in her eyes.

He wanted to take that all away. He wanted to be with her forever...

He crashed his lips to hers and she staggered back into the wall, Merlin cradling her face in his hands.

She kissed him back just as passionately, a moan escaping her throat and Merlin felt tears falling down her cheeks.

He wanted to get lost in this moment forever. He would never forget any of this...the touch of her skin...the feel of her hair...

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers gently.

"I love you." He whispered. She sighed.

"Please, Merlin...be careful..." She whispered. He chuckled, his hand wrapping in her hair.

"Let me help you tie it." He said. She sighed and turned around, platting her hair and he tied it for her once she was done. He rested his hands on her shoulders and trailed down to her hands, clutching them tightly. She pressed her back against his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered back. Malkogaan cooed softly from Morgana's other shoulder as Merlin and Morgana held each other tightly, never wanting to let the other go.

* * *

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was well past midnight, and Arthur was standing in the courtyard on a small turret with Mithian, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Fredrick, Olaf and Godwyn. Soldiers from all armies were scattered all over the place, covering all entrances to Camelot.

Finally, they heard a shout and heard from watchers up above on the towers.

"HIS ARMY APPROACHES, MY LORD!" Someone screamed. Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin felt anger boil in him at the thought of Mordred.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked him. Merlin looked at him anxiously.

"I will protect you, or die at your side." He repeated. Arthur nodded, then raised his sword.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION!" He screamed. The soldiers raised their swords.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION!"

* * *

Mordred heard the shouts and chuckled under his breath.

"RUN FASTER! TAKE NO PRISONERS! KILL THEM ALL!" Cenred roared. The soldiers lifted their swords, roaring like fools.

Mordred looked at Camelot and felt rage build inside him.

Arthur was in there, somewhere...

"This day is mine." he whispered.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Second last chapter guys...whoaaaaaaaa...and please, don't kill me when you reach the end of this!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

* * *

Merlin heard shouts and screams and the impacts of shield and swords echoing in the night and knew the battle had begun. His heart started racing, and he heard shouts of the ancient language as Alator's sorcerers began their attacks.

"Arthur!" Merlin ran up to the King, who was hearing the battle occur with his jaw clenched and Excalibur in his hands.

"The battle for Albion has begun, Merlin." He whispered.

"Arthur! I can ask Kilgarrah for help!" Merlin said, gripping his arm. Arthur looked at him.

"It's too dangerous! He could end up striking some of our men!" Arthur shouted over the roars and screams and metal clanging.

"Arthur, Mordred's army is massive! We need all the help we can get!" Merlin screamed. Arthur sighed.

"Tell him to be careful and strike those only outside of Camelot's walls!" He said. Merlin nodded and ran back to Morgana, who was twirling Arthur's old sword in her hands.

Merlin gripped her hand and she looked at him.

"Morgana...I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you, too." He grinned, then closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the power surge through him and he looked to the sky.

_"O drakon! e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" _He screamed. They heard a roar above them-

And Kilgarrah flew over Camelot, sprouting fire into the sky.

_"Merlin, there's no need to call me. I'm right here!"_ Merlin breathed a sigh of relief._  
_

_"Can you help us? Attack the men outside the city walls! Make sure you only attack Mordred's army!"  
_

_"Of course young warlock. Good luck!"  
_

Merlin saw Morgana looking up at Kilgarrah, too. She grinned, chuckling.

"GOOD LUCK TO YOU TOO!" She screamed. _  
_

They saw him fly ahead and saw fire sprout from his mouth, and heard the shouts and screams echoing through the night. Arthur saw Kilgarrah and whooped loudly.

"WE JUST MIGHT WIN THIS!" He said, laughing with relief. Merlin saw Alator of Catha suddenly appear before them in a wisp of smoke, his head bleeding.

"They've broken through the defense!" Arthur's grin faded, and he gripped Excalibur tighter.

"They're coming then." He said determinedly.

"Why should they come, when we should go meet them?" Gwaine said, looking at Arthur. Arthur looked at him, then at the people in line with him...Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, Mithian, Fredrick, Olaf, Godwyn...

"We fight, or we die!" he shouted.

"WE FIGHT, OR WE DIE!" They repeated. Arthur banged on his shield, then lifted Excalibur high above his head.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION!" He roared. They all lifted their swords.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALBION!" Arthur surged forward and everyone followed him. They reached the lower town and saw fires and battles everywhere and Arthur immediately began his fight with a soldier.

Morgana used magic to blow one soldier back, then began fighting another with her sword. Merlin was caught of guard by one soldier, and lifted his sword just in time to stop an attack.

Mithian was battling two soldiers at once, and one of the swung his sword at her head. She ducked and the other soldier kicked her in the face. She groaned and collapsed on the floor...

Sir Leon roared and jumped down from a cart, slicing the soldier in half and stabbing the other. He helped Mithian up, whose mouth was bleeding. She wiped away the blood and grinned at him.

"Thank you." She said. She ran forward and began fighting again, Sir Leon at her side.

Lancelot and Percival were together, fighting side by side.

Merlin saw, out of nowhere, two people he had seen in his other future.

He grinned.

"TRISTAN! ISOLDE!" He roared. He ran toward them just as they finished stabbing a soldier at the same time. They turned and looked at him.

"Who are you?" They asked. Merlin fought off a soldier and Tristan stabbed him.

"I'm Merlin!"

"How do you know us, Merlin?" Isolde asked, grinning as she stabbed another soldier. Merlin ruffled his hair.

"Uh...I've heard of you."

"Ah, we've gained a reputation, Isolde! Isn't that great!" Tristan said, laughing as he fought off another soldier.

"We are smugglers, Tristan!" She called out. Merlin grinned, happy to see Isolde, who had been killed in his other future.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Tristan shrugged.

"Heard the magic ban was lifted, saw an army heading toward Camelot! Wasn't hard to put together!" He called out.

"We haven't had a good fight in years!" Isolde said, stabbing another soldier.

"So we thought, why not join in on the fun!" Tristan said, cackling as he fought off another soldier.

"BEHIND YOU!" Isolde said, her eyes wide as she looked at Merlin. He ducked and felt something swing over his head and Isolde stabbed the soldier.

"You've gotta be more careful, Merlin!" She said, grinning. Merlin was forced to leave them as soldiers came running at him. He lifted his palm.

_"Tospringe!"_ The soldiers went flying back and Merlin looked around.

Arthur was battling four soldiers with Gwaine and Elyan. Leon was still with Mithian, and Gwen was with them. Lancelot and Percival were still together. Olaf and Godwyn and Fredrick were fighting in a band.

"Where's Morgana?" he muttered frantically. He ran through the battlefield, stabbing any soldier that attacked him-

And saw her in the corner, clutching her arm in pain.

"MORGANA!" Merlin ran to her and she winced.

"It's just a scratch!" She panted. Merlin touched her wound and healed it anyway. She sighed.

"You need to save your energy!"

"You need to be more careful!" He argued. She grinned, kissed him quickly, then ran back into the battle.

Merlin looked to the sky and saw Kilgarrah was still sprouting fire in the field.

_How big is Mordred's army?_ He wondered.

Merlin fought as hard as he could. He stayed close to Arthur, whose stamina was pure gold. He was barely breathless and they'd been fighting for almost an hour now.

"KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT! ON ME!" He roared. Anyone near me donning a red cape surged forward and lined with him, their swords raised.

Mithian did an amazing attack and ended up killing three soldiers at once. Sir Leon looked at her in complete amazement, but was cut short when a soldier attacked him.

Morgana and Gwen were together now, with Tristan and Isolde.

Almost all the Knights of Camelot were with Arthur. Merlin saw four soldiers running his way and he lifted his arm, about to use magic when another soldier attacked him on his side. Merlin fell to the floor, his sword falling out of his reach.

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared. He broke rank and ran forward, helping Merlin out.

When all four soldiers were dead, Arthur helped Merlin up.

"You alright?" Merlin nodded and Arthur ruffled his hair, then ran back to the defense line he'd made with the other Knights. Merlin's arm began turning into lead as he continuously lifted his sword to fend off an attack.

His arms began to jarr from the effort and he grit his teeth, shoving a soldier back to the floor.

For hours they battled, the stream of soldiers endless. The sky was beginning to grow into a lighter blue, and Merlin knew sunset was approaching.

"When does it end?" he groaned. But then, he noticed something.

Merlin looked around him, and grinned. It took him awhile to notice it, but a lot of the bodies on the floor were Mordred's army, and despite the vast numbers he had on his side, he still hadn't managed to get into the courtyard.

Arthur's army was too strong. Mordred has numbers: Arthur had willpower.

Kilgarrah roared above them suddenly and Merlin looked at him.

_"Merlin! Mordred approaches the battle!"_ He heard Kilgarrah tell him.

Merlin looked up and saw red capes flying everywhere as soldiers of Camelot were blasted back.

"Mordred..." He seethed. Mordred was walking forward in the clearing, blasting back any soldiers who approached them, his face filled with malice and anger.

Next to him was Cenred, Helios, King Alined, King Bayard, another King Merlin did not know, and-

"Agravaine..." He whispered.

"ARTHUR!" He screamed. Arthur looked where he was looking-

And nothing but anger filled his eyes.

Merlin ran to his side and Arthur looked at him.

"I'll deal with Mordred." Merlin said. Arthur looked at him with worry.

"Merlin, Mordred is dangerous!"

"He's after you! I told you, I either protect you, or die at your side." Merlin hissed with determination. Arthur looked at him sadly, then clapped his shoulder.

"Alright."

More soldiers suddenly burst forth behind Mordred, running toward them and Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Back to the courtyard!" He roared. They ran to the courtyard and began the battle there, where Alator of Catha and his remaining sorcerers stood.

They used magic to blast back some soldiers, but were forced to use swords as they came closer.

Merlin looked around, trying to find Mordred, but the young sorcerer was nowhere to be seen.

Merlin saw Agravaine stalk forward-

and saw Morgana perched up high above him. She jumped down, her sword raised high over her head and Agravaine barely rolled out of her attack in time. She began fighting him as hard as she could and Gwen and Isolde joined her.

Mithian began battling Alined and Lot with Leon and Olaf.

Helios was fighting Gwaine, Godwyn and Tristan. The unnamed King was fighting Lancelot and Percival and Bayard was surging toward Merlin-

Merlin lifted his hands, magic flowing through him.

Bayard's eyes went wide and he was blasted off his feet, where he landed into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

It took a second for it to sink in...he'd just killed the King of Mercia...

He heard a shout behind him and turned to see Arthur fighting Cenred on his own. Merlin looked around-

And saw Mordred approaching Arthur, who could not see him-

"NO!"

Alator looked to him and heard Merlin's cry, then saw Mordred and rushed forward. He lifted his hand-

And Mordred glared at him, and shouted something Merlin could not hear-

And before Merlin's very eyes, Alator of Catha began glowing, then a loud bang echoed through the night and Merlin saw Alator fly back into the wall and collapse to the floor, his eyes wide and staring.

He was dead.

"NO!" Merlin cried. Mordred grinned wickedly and continued sauntering toward Arthur, who was glancing at Mordred from the corner of his eye.

Merlin rushed forward-

But this time, Morgana beat him to the punch, having left the fight with Agravaine, who Merlin now saw, was on the floor, not moving, his eyes also wide and staring.

_"ástrícan!" _Mordred's eyes glanced at Morgana a second too late: He was blasted back a few feet and landed on his stomach with a thud. Morgana looked at Merlin, who nodded at her.

"This is my fight." He said. He went forward and Morgana went to join him, but she was distracted by another soldier.

Merlin stopped before Mordred, who got to his feet, grinning wickedly, his mouth filled with blood.

"So, Emrys...you stand in the way of me and my destiny, do you?" He said. Merlin glared at him.

"You will not touch Arthur." He growled.

"We'll see about that." Mordred whispered. He roared and Merlin felt himself being blown back. He smacked into the ground, then regained himself quickly and shoved his palm toward Mordred.

Mordred was blasted back and Merlin got up, looking at a spear that was on the ground.

_"Flayo fago!" _He roared. The spear went flying toward Mordred, who simply looked at it and moved his head upwards. The spear took to the sky and landed on the floor with a clatter. Mordred gripped a sword off the floor and ran toward Merlin, who grabbed another sword off the floor and ran toward him.

Their swords met in a shower of sparks and Merlin threw Mordred back. Mordred raised his palm and a blast of white shot out. Merlin ducked and held his hand out to a rope, which snaked forward and grabbed Mordred around the ankle, tripping him. Mordred groaned in pain then glared at Merlin, who held his palm out to send a blast of his own.

_"Astrice!" _Mordred rolled and avoided the blast and glared at Merlin.

"I can go all day, Emrys." He growled. Merlin's jaw clenched.

"SO CAN I!"

* * *

Arthur tried his hardest to concentrate on Cenred, but he kept glancing at Merlin. Sparks and blasts of magic were flying all over the courtyard, killing some soldiers unintentionally. Arthur was worried for his best friend.**  
**

Cenred swung his sword and Arthur stopped it with Excalibur, his whole arm shaking with the effort. Arthur laughed as he looked around him. There was only a sea of red capes and the colors of the armies on his side...Mordred and Cenred's army was all but non-existent now.

"You've lost, Cenred! You have hardly any soldiers left! It's over!" He roared. Cenred grit his teeth and stabbed forward, Arthur blocking him.

Arthur heard someone groan in pain and saw Gwen had dropped her sword, a soldier advancing on her-

"GUINEVERE!" He screamed. The soldier turned at his scream and Gwen managed to lift her sword and stab the soldier.

They smiled for a beat of a second, before her eyes went wide-

"ARTHUR!" She screamed. Arthur turned-

And felt someone push him down, then heard a gasp and the sound of an impact.

He adjusted himself, looking up.

And saw Morgana in front of him-

A sword clean through her chest.

"NO!" Cenred removed his sword and Arthur managed to sit up enough to catch Morgana before she fell. He pushed Excalibur forward in a rage and Cenred's eyes went wide with shock before the sword went straight through his heart. Arthur let Excalibur go and turned Morgana to face him.

She smiled up at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A-Arthur..." She whispered.

"No, no. You're going to be okay, Morgana. Gaius can heal you!"

"Gaius...is in Ealdor...remember?" She breathed, chuckling. Arthur's heart sank.

"You're going to be okay!" he said, shaking his head. She touched his cheek.

"You're...the greatest King...t-to ever r-rule Camelot, Arthur..." She whispered. Arthur felt hot tears falling down his face and he grabbed his cape, pressing it against her wound, but it was soaked through with blood in a matter of seconds.

"Shh, don't say that! You're gonna be fine..." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm...so...so proud of you." She whispered, more tears falling down her face. Arthur shook his head.

"Stop it, you're going to be okay!" He said fiercely. She smiled, her bottom lip trembling.

"Please, Arthur...t-tell Merlin...I-I love him." She said, her voice shaking.

"You can tell him yourself!" Arthur said. Morgana smiled, her eyes beginning to close...

"NO! NO! Morgana! STAY WITH ME!" Arthur roared.

* * *

Merlin growled and lifted his hand, his whole body aching.

He had to win...he had to.

Mordred was blasted back and he looked up at Merlin weakly, blood sprouting from his nose. Merlin could feel blood dripping down his face from a cut above his eye and on his chin, but he ignored it.

Mordred was weak! Now was the time to strike!

The spell was about to be released-

And he felt pain suddenly explode in his chest.

Merlin's eyes went wide and he gripped his chest, collapsing to his knees.

"NO! NO! Morgana! STAY WITH ME!" he heard someone yell.

Morgana...

He turned his head, and his heart sank.

Morgana was in Arthur's arms, her body limp as Arthur's head was buried in her neck, rocking back and forth as he cried.

"No..." Merlin whispered.

This wasn't happening. He was dreaming...that's it...it was all a dream.

He heard someone chuckle in front of him and Mordred grinned, stepping in front of him.

"Looks like she's dead, Emrys. And now...it's your turn."

Merlin looked up at him weakly, his heart breaking clean in two.

He felt anger surge in his heart.

"NO!" He screamed, his throat almost tearing from the effort.

Mordred's face dropped in fear and he was blasted back almost twenty feet, landing to the floor with a thud.

Merlin collapsed to the floor weakly, and looked up, seeing Morgana's body in Arthur's arms. Gwen had joined him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"MORGANA!" Merlin cried. He crawled over to them, his whole body wracking in pain. He reached them and Arthur looked at him in desperation.

"Merlin, save her! Please!" he croaked. The battle still raged around them, but it was almost over. Arthur had won...

But there was no victory in his eyes. Merlin didn't hesitate. He lay his hand over Arthur's, where Morgana's wound was.

_"I-Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar..." _He whispered weakly.

Nothing happened. Morgana remained cold, her eyes closed.

"No, no..." Merlin cried, shaking his head.

"T-try again, please, Merlin..." Arthur begged him.

Merlin went to try again, but noticed something...

Malkogaan had fallen from Morgana's shoulders. He looked up at Merlin weakly, and before Merlin's eyes, he disintegrated, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

He had tied Malkogaan's life to Morgana's...

Merlin howled in despair and clutched Morgana tightly.

She was gone...never coming back.

"MY LORD! It's over, we've won! Mordred though, he disappeared and-" Sir Leon stopped talking when he saw Morgana in Merlin's arms.

"Oh, god no..." Mithian whispered, covering her mouth in shock. Everyone was cheering in delight at their success, but as they ran forward to celebrate with the King, and saw his sister, dead in the arms of his manservant, they realized there was no victory today.

"Merlin...Merlin..." Arthur was trying to say, gripping Merlin's shoulder.

"Morgana, please...please come back..." Merlin begged, burying his head in her neck.

"We...we have to bury her...we have to-"

"NO!" Merlin screamed, shoving Arthur back in agony. Gwen was crying, clutching her stomach from the pain. All the knights were watching Merlin in sadness, tears falling down their cheeks.

"Merlin...come on, we'll take h-her to the Lake of A-Avalon..." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur, please...don't do this..." Merlin begged.

"She's gone, Merlin! We-we can't leave her like this..." Arthur whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Merlin looked down at her, her cold skin...

He would never feel her lips against his again...never see her smile...

He choked on sobs. Everything he'd done...coming back here to save her from the darkness...all he'd done was cause her early death...

He wanted nothing more than to die with her.

"Arthur, kill me. Please...just do it..." Merlin choked out. Arthur shook his head.

"Merlin, enough..."

"Arthur, please...I can't do this..." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur shook his head, his face screwed up in pain.

"Please..." Merlin sagged against him and began howling with pain and grief and Arthur clutched him tightly, hugging him.

"It's alright, it's alright..." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur looked at Morgana and released Merlin, then bent down and lifted Morgana into his arms.

King Olaf, King Fredrick and Lord Godwyn bowed their heads at him as he began walking down to the lower city. The Knights of the Round Table, Mithian and Gwen followed him. Gwen and Mithian supported Merlin, who looked on the verge of throwing up.

Together, they made their way down to the Lake of Avalon...

To bury Morgana Pendragon.

* * *

Arthur carried Morgana's body down the hill and to the lake, his arms protesting from the weight. He paid no attention.

He had lost his mother. Then he had lost his father...and now he had lost his sister...

When did his pain ever end?

The sun was beginning to rise and it cracked over the horizon, showering them with light.

Arthur was tired, his whole body hurting and his eyes gritty. He wanted nothing more than today to be a dream...

But it wasn't a dream. Morgana was dead. Gone...just like everyone else...

They came to a stop at a canoe which was resting on the gravel next to the Lake. Arthur wondered if magic was used to make an endless supply of canoes keep appearing...there always seemed to be one ready...

Arthur looked back at the people behind him...

Mithian, who had barely known Morgana, but had loved her all the same, crying into Sir Leon's shoulder, who was looking at Morgana sadly...

Gwaine, who had once liked Morgana, his head bowed and tears falling to the floor...

Percival, who had become like a brother to Morgana, who had been her confidant during her short reign as Queen, his expression sad, but stoic...

Lancelot, who had also become like a brother to Morgana, who she had trusted to know of her magic, clapping Percival on the shoulder and crying...

Elyan, who had his arms wrapped around Gwen, who was crying on her knees over the death of her best friend...the best woman she'd ever known...

And Merlin, staring straight ahead at Arthur, his expression vacant, but the pain in his eyes there for everyone to see...

He was a broken man. Broken beyond repair...

Arthur's heart broke at the sight of him, and he lay Morgana down into the canoe.

So cold...so stiff...

_"ARTHUR! NO FAIR!"_

_Her long raven black hair cascaded down her back in a plait as a young Morgana ran down after Arthur, who had snatched her sword off her.  
_

Arthur blinked back tears at the memories, his heart aching.

He bent down and removed the plait from Morgana's hair, letting it cascade down gently. She looked asleep, almost. He brushed the hair on her forehead back, then left his hand there.

_"God have mercy..."_

_Morgana walked down past the table of food with such grace and elegance, the entire room was watching her...Arthur was completely mesmerized by her beauty..._

Arthur chuckled at the memory, looking at her now...**  
**

_Arthur heard a grunt behind him, then saw Morgana grinning at him as she stabbed a soldier across the stomach..._

_"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"  
_

_"That never happened!"  
_

Arthur shook his head, tears falling down his face.

"It did happen, it did...you kicked my butt..." He whispered, chuckling in grief and hysteria.

"I love you Morgana." He whispered. He kissed her forehead gently, then leaned up, no longer wanting to see her pale and stiff...so cold...

Gwen and Mithian had gathered flowers and lay them down around Morgana's body. Gwen placed a bouquet in her hands and closed Morgana's hands around them.

"It looks like she's sleeping." She whispered, her voice cracking. She looked at Merlin, who was walking forward slowly, as if each step caused him immense pain.

They heard a roar above them-

And Kilgarrah came to a stop in front of them, a few feet away from Morgana's canoe.

"Oh, Young Seer..." He whispered sadly. He bent his snout forward, touching her brow.

"I'm sorry, Merlin..." He whispered, looking up at him. Merlin collapsed to his knees in front of the canoe, his body heaving with sobs. He touched Morgana's forehead softly.

"Morgana...please come back...please..." He whispered. "You said you couldn't live without me...but it's me who can't live without you. I-I need you to come back, okay? Please..." He cried.

No answer...

She was gone...

Merlin bent forward and kissed her lips softly, wanting nothing more than to feel her kissing him back, but it was no use...

She was never coming back.

He pulled away and fell back, pressing his palms against his eyes and sobbing. He felt someone hug him tightly, but he did not know who it was.

He heard the flap of wings and the sound of a soft cooing and looked up.

Aithusa had landed on Morgana's canoe, looking at her body in wonder.

"Aithusa..." Kilgarrah whispered. Merlin looked up at Kilgarrah, whose golden body was shimmering in the sunlight.

"I cannot guarantee it, young warlock...She has been dead for so long...the chances of it working are slim..." He whispered.

"Guarantee what? Chances of what working?" Merlin whispered.

Aithusa suddenly opened his mouth and let out a massive breath, washing it over Morgana...

* * *

**I'll just leave this as a cliffhanger! Am I gonna kill Morgana off? I dunno, guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out...**


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

**Whoaaa! This is it guys! Last chapter! I'm not gonna say all my thanks here, I'll say that in a separate thingy that I'll upload straight after this, but here you go! The last chapter! This one is set about two weeks after the last one!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE  
**

* * *

Merlin padded through the forest, looking for the mushrooms Gaius had sent him to get.

He knew he would come across it...

If he looked hard enough, he would...

The Crystal Cave had seemed to move from the spot Merlin usually found it in, but he found that wondering near it, he could feel its presence...

It was nearby. He knew.

He came to a stop at a waterfall and drank some, cupping his hands and drinking.

He thought back to two weeks ago, his heart clenching.

He wanted to go back. He NEEDED to go back...

He needed to change things. That's why he was out here today...

Searching for Taliesin. For another chance...

And just like that, he looked to where the stream led and found a small cave.

Merlin again felt that magnetic pull and he walked forward, gripping the straps of the bag on his shoulders.

"Taliesin?" He called, his heart racing.

He walked in, the crystals lighting with each step he took.

"I was wondering when you would pay me another visit, Emrys." A voice said. Merlin spun around-

And Taliesin stood before him, smiling. Merlin looked at him grimly.

"I need to go back." He said. Taliesin chuckled.

"Go back? Whatever for?" Merlin sighed.

"Just two weeks! I need to save-"

"You cannot go back again, Merlin. What I gave you was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But..." Merlin sighed, tears warming his eyes. Taliesin sighed.

"I know you grieve, Merlin...but there is nothing I can do. To go back in time twice...it is not allowed. No one wizard can have that much power...no matter who they are." He touched Merlin's shoulder lightly and began walking away.

"If I tell you...today is my birthday...will that change your mind?" Merlin asked hopefully. Taliesin laughed softly.

"No, Merlin. It won't." He said. Merlin sighed, defeated. Taliesin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a wedding to get to?" He said, chuckling. Merlin grinned.

"Yes, I do...but...I wanted to at least try...Alator of Catha did not deserve to die." Merlin said sadly, his grin fading.

"Perhaps not, but it was his time to go. I'm sorry." Merlin shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do, I guess." He whispered.

"There truly isn't."

"Thank you, Taliesin. For giving me this opportunity in the first place...you've changed my life." He said. Taliesin chuckled.

"No, Merlin. YOU changed your life. Now go! You cannot be late." Merlin nodded, but Taliesin called out to him just as he reached the exit.

"And Emrys?" Merlin turned to look at him and he winked.

"Try not to collapse in shock when you see the Lady Morgana walking down the aisle." Merlin grinned widely.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Arthur brushed the dirt of Merlin's clothes and stuck them in a basin of water and soap.

Merlin came out of the changing curtain and held his arms out.

"How do I look?" Arthur looked at him and grinned.

"Like a man prepared to get married to my sister." He said, chuckling. He walked over and smoothed Merlin's shirt, which was a white tunic that Arthur owned, nicely cut and quite snug on Merlin.

Arthur stepped back, taking in Merlin's black pants and boots.

He looked like a prince.

"You look like a prince." He said, voicing his thoughts. Merlin grinned.

"I am getting married."

"And on your birthday! It's a double occasion!" Arthur said, clapping his shoulder.

"Does that mean there's going to be double the celebration tonight? Because the last time we had a double celebration it was on your wedding day and Gwen's coronation, and we didn't recover for about a week." Merlin said sternly. Arthur grinned.

"Yes. It's going to be exactly like that." Merlin sighed.

"Hmm...I'm surprisingly alright with that."

"You won't be when you have to move all your stuff into yours and Morgana's chambers. It's a nightmare. Gwen kept haggling me about moving all my stuff from my old room to our room!"

"Do you think your old bedroom is going to be big enough for her?" Merlin asked, frowning. He grinned.

"I don't know, to be honest. Gwen never liked the material things, so moving into the King's master room was easy for us both. But Morgana..."

Merlin laughed.

"Well, I can always use magic to make the wardrobe bigger." He said, grinning. Arthur laughed.

"Well, yes that's true."

They heard a knock at the door-

And the Knights burst through, cackling and howling.

"Our little Merlin's getting married!" Gwaine shouted, ruffling his hair. They all embraced him, punching him and ruffling his hair.

"Ow!" He called out, laughing. They pulled away, grinning. Percival clapped Leon's shoulder.

"So...when is it your turn with Mithian, aye?" He said, raising an eyebrow. The Knights began wolf whistling and Leon turned bright red.

"When we're ready, thank you very much!" He said shyly. Gaius entered the room and Merlin grinned.

"Gaius!" he embraced the old man, who chuckled and placed his hands on either side of Merlin's face.

"I'm so proud of you, Merlin." He whispered. Merlin nodded and hugged him tightly, a lump of emotion in his throat.

"Thank you, Gaius. For everything." he whispered. He pulled away and Gaius ruffled his hair.

Merlin looked himself over in the mirror, his hair ruffled and spiking, but actually looking pretty good.

"I think...I'm ready." Arthur clapped his shoulder.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Gwen, you seriously don't need to-"

"Morgana, you got me ready on my wedding day, I'm getting you ready on yours!" Morgana sighed, shaking her head in disbelief as Gwen began brushing her curls down her back. She'd even helped her into a new white gown, and was now placing the same flowery head-dress she'd worn on her wedding day on Morgana's head.

Morgana looked herself over in the mirror, and instinctively placed her hand on her shoulder, expecting Malkogaan to be there.

She felt a pang of sadness.

The little dragon had died when she had, something that had caused her immense pain and grief, not only because she'd lost something she'd loved dearly, but because it was hard solid proof that she had ACTUALLY died.

Merlin had tied the dragon's life to hers...and it was gone, never to return again. Just like she had almost been.

The memories came flooding back...

_She gasped for air, coughing as she opened her eyes and saw a bright blue sky above her._

_It was as if she had awoken from a long sleep...her mind hazy.  
_

_The last thing she remember was fighting a battle...  
_

_"Morgana?" He looked to her left and saw Arthur and Merlin at her side, both looking at her in complete shock. She looked and saw baby Aithusa staring at her, cooing and grinning, and Kilgarrah chuckling.  
_

_"He did it!" Kilgarrah said.  
_

_"Did what?" Morgana asked, confused. Then she was embraced by Merlin and Arthur, both of them sobbing into her shoulder.  
_

"Morgana?"

She snapped out of the memory and looked at Gwen in the mirror, who smiled.

"Ready?" She whispered, gripping her shoulders. Morgana nodded, smiling.

She was more than ready...she was finally making the commitment she'd wanted to make since she'd first fallen for him...

She was marrying Merlin...

"Ready." She whispered.

* * *

Merlin waited in the council chambers for Morgana, his heart racing.

He was here, marrying the woman he loved...the woman being Morgana...

He couldn't believe it.

Three years ago, he'd come into the past, expecting to simply bring Morgana to the side of good and that was it.

Now? Arthur was King, Gwen was Queen, they were married, Albion was more united than ever, magic was being used freely all over the land, and he was getting married to Morgana...

How did anything get better than this?

The double doors opened and Merlin got his answer.

He felt the breath whoosh out of him as Morgana came walking down with Gwen lifted the train of her dress off the floor.

Morgana passed the Knights and Gaius, who stared at her in shock, but bowed their heads.

Mithian smiled at her, her arm wrapped around Sir Leon's.

Morgana came to a stop before Merlin, who looked at her in complete shock.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She smiled.

"Happy Birthday." She whispered back. Merlin chuckled and Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward.

"Dear friends gathered here today...my lord..." He said, nodding at Arthur. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting...the union of Merlin and Morgana Pendragon."

Merlin zoned out, his whole mind on Morgana's beauty...

_Nothing but shock and amazement was fueling him. She was alive! She was breathing!_

_"Wat happened?" Morgana whispered, trying to force Merlin and Arthur off her, who were hugging her so tightly, still amazed that she was alive.  
_

_"Y-you were dead! And...the dragon brought you back!" Arthur said in shock.  
_

_"I died?" Morgana said in shock. Then, her eyes gleamed with recognition and she sighed.  
_

_"Oh...I remember now...I died..." She whispered. Aithusa cooed and she touched her head.  
_

_"Thank you, Aithusa..." She whispered. Morgana looked at Merlin and smiled.  
_

_"Hi." Merlin crashed his lips to hers, his heart beating frantically. When he pulled away, he couldn't stop himself.  
_

_"Marry me." He whispered. Morgana gasped in shock.  
_

_"What?" She whispered. Merlin grinned. It may have come out in the heat of the moment-  
_

_But he meant it.  
_

_"Marry me." He said more clearly. Everyone looked on in shock at Morgana's blank face-  
_

_And then she grinned, tears falling down her cheeks as she chuckled hysterically.  
_

_"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"  
_

"Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this woman?"

Merlin snapped out of his memories and looked at Morgana, who was grinning widely.

"It is." He said, gripping her hand in his and sliding on the ring Arthur had given him on her left ring finger.

"Is it your wish, Morgana, to become one with this man?"

"It is." She said proudly, sliding the ring Arthur had given her on Merlin's left ring finger.

"And do any say 'nay'?" Geoffrey asked.

"Once again, we say 'yay'! And 'finally'!" Gwaine shouted. Everyone laughed and Geoffrey grinned.

"With this garland, I do tie this knot... and by doing so, do bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity." He said. He wrapped the garland around Merlin and Morgana's hands, and they gripped each other tightly.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Geoffrey called. Everyone cheered and Merlin leaned forward, pressing his lips against Morgana's and not letting go of her hands.

He pulled away and smiled down at her softly.

"I love you, my wife." He whispered. She chuckled and kissed him once more.

"And I love you, my husband."

* * *

Merlin woke and and found himself flat on the floor in the throne room.

There were tankards of mead and platters of food and swords all around him...

And his head was pounding loudly.

He groaned and heard someone else groan beside him. He looked-

And saw Morgana was still in her wedding dress and still had the flowery head-dress on.

Merlin looked outside and saw it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" Morgana groaned.

"I have no idea." Merlin whispered. Morgana chuckled, looking around her, then she clutched her head.

"Let's go to our room." She whispered. Merlin took her hand in his, smiling at the golden rings glinting on both their fingers.

They stumbled their way to their new bedroom-

And found rose petals on their bed. They exchanged glances.

"Arthur..." They said in unison. Merlin stepped forward and found a note from Arthur.

_"Sorry we left you in the throne room, you were both passed out and snoring and nothing we did could wake you. Even that you have to do together, apparently! Leave the mess in the throne room, we're still going to be partying tomorrow! So try and get some sleep!"_

Morgana was already passed out on the bed, and Merlin chuckled.

"Don't you want to change into your night-gown?" he slurred.

"I can barely move." She muttered against the pillow. Merlin laughed and crawled into the bed beside her. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, the flowers from the head-dress tickling his neck.

"Goodnight." She whispered. He smiled.

"Goodnight, my love."

He tried to think back to the evil Morgana...but found he couldn't remember her. Not in the slightest.

This was the Morgana now. HIS Morgana.

He kissed her forehead gently, and her response was a gentle snore. Merlin chuckled, wrapping his arms around her more tightly, and making a mental promise to himself to never let go.


	70. Epilogue

**Haha alright! Here it is! Hope you like it! P.S Don't mind my stupidity, it's three in the morning and my dumb ass wrote Prologue in stead of Epilogue -_- sorry!  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
**

* * *

The young child raced through the corridor, her breath ragged.

"Father! FATHER!"

She burst through the chamber doors and leaped onto the bed where her mother and father slept. Her father groaned and turned over, stretching.

"Morgause, what-"

"Father, Balinor used his magic to kill a slug! He's using it for bad things again!" Morgause cried, her long dark curls flailing around her as she shook her head. A young boy suddenly burst through the door, breathless, his green eyes wide.

"She's lying!" He panted.

"Am not!" Morgause yelled at him.

"Morgause, Balinor, enough!" Their mother said sternly, sitting up in bed. Morgause crossed her arms, blinking back tears and Balinor ran up to his mother, jumping onto the bed and into her arms.

"Mother, she's lying! She's just trying to get me into-"

"Balinor, how many times have your father and I told you? You don't say mean things about your sister, even if they're true. And, you don't use your magic for silly little things! Especially hurting slugs! What did the slug ever do to you?" She said, brushing her sons dark hair back from his jade green eyes. He opened his mouth in protest.

"But I-"

"Balinor." Their father said sternly. Balinor sighed.

"I was just playing."

"Magic is used for good, Balinor. You know better than that."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you two doing up so early anyway?" Their father asked, raising an eyebrow. "The sun is barely out!"

Balinor and Morgause grinned, their argument forgotten.

"It's uncle's birthday! We gave him our gift!"

"What gift? And why couldn't it wait 'till lat-"

"MERRRLIN!"

A man came striding into their chambers at that moment, his beard and hair blonde, and his sky blue eyes lighting with excitement. He strode over to their window, his cape billowing behind him and his armor chinking as he opened the curtains, the sunlight bouncing off the crown atop his head.

"There are your munchkins!" He growled, grinning. Morgause shrieked and jumped into her covers, giggling and the man ran over to her, picking her up into his arms and tickling her.

"NO! UNCLE ARTHUR, NO!" She shrieked, laughing as he spun her around in the air. Balinor growled playfully and jumped on Uncle Arthur's back, knocking his crown off his head as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Alright, truce! Uncle Arthur cannot best two sorcerers at once!" Arthur called, laughing. Balinor dropped off him and Arthur lay Morgause on the bed. She beamed up at him and Arthur looked at the children's parents in bed.

"My sister and my best friend! Still in bed on MY birthday! The blasphemy! Up you get, Merlin! Come on, Morgana!" He said, gripping their blanket and tearing it away from them. They groaned and got up slowly, but Morgana hugged Arthur tightly.

"Happy birthday, brother."

"Thank you, Morgana." Arthur sighed and looked in the mirror in their room, scratching his beard.

"I feel old."

"You are turning forty-five..." Morgana muttered. Arthur looked at her, grinning wickedly.

"Do I spot a gray hair, Morgana?" He asked, tugging at her hair. She shoved him playfully.

"Oh, shut it." Merlin scratched at the stubble on his face and sighed.

"I need to shave."

"I like the stubble." Morgana said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Merlin grinned at her.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm...perhaps one day you can grow a long gray beard that will match the length of your long gray hair." She said, winking at him. Merlin laughed and bent down to kiss her.

"Ew!" Morgause called. Merlin and Morgana looked at their two children and laughed.

"Arthur?"

They turned and a woman with long dark brown hair and a dark purple dress on, which had been rendered to fit around her swollen belly. She came into the room, a young boy of about ten years behind her. He walked up to Arthur and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Father."

"Thank you, Aegon. I grow old, son." He bent down to his knees and gripped his sons shoulders tightly. The boy had the dark brown hair of his mother, but the sky blue eyes of his father.

"One day, the throne of Camelot will go to you."

"I hope that day does not come soon, Father." He said. He wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, who hugged him tightly. Arthur stood and looked to his wife, who walked over to him and kissed him, trying to avoid hitting him with her swollen belly.

"Happy Birthday, Arthur." She whispered.

"Thank you, Guinevere. How is our child?" Arthur asked, touching her stomach.

"It is fine."

"AHHHH!"

The doors split open-

And a whole crowd of people burst in.

Sir Gwaine, with his wife, Arianne and his four year old daughter, Elsa.

Sir Lancelot and his wife, Elaine, with their six year old son, Galahad.

Sir Percival with his wife, Helaine.

Sir Elyan with his wife, Vivianna.

And Sir Leon with Queen Mithian of Nemeth, and their nine year old son, Bran.

The Knights of the Round Table.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted. Arthur laughed and bowed his head.

"Thank you, my dearest friends!"

"Come on, celebration!" Mithian said, gripping Gwen's arm and pulling her toward the door. Everyone followed her out, and Morgause and Balinor began chasing Elsa and Galahad, and Bran and Aegon ran after them as well.

"Morgause, Balinor! No-"

"Magic, we know!" They said at the same time, rolling their eyes.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday! Go ahead, let off some fireworks!" Arthur said. Morgana chuckled.

"You can use magic, just stay safe!" She called out, but Balinor had already lifted his hand to the sky and let out an array of purple fireworks, his eyes glinting gold as the other children watched in awe.

"Come on, let's do some more outside!" Aegon said excitedly. The children ran out and the adults followed them, laughing.

Arthur looked back at Merlin and Morgana.

"Come on!" He said, walking out with a chuckle. Morgana looked back at the bed as silence filled the room and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Sleep?"

"Indeed."

They began to walk back to their bed, about to get under the covers-

"MERRRRLIN!" Merlin groaned and chuckled and Morgana sighed.

"Alright, celebration." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She began to walk away, but Merlin gripped her hand and spun her into his arms, then kissed her passionately.

Twenty-seven years had passed since his first arrival in Camelot.

Twenty-seven years since he had learned of his destiny.

And now, his life was perfect.

He wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist tighter and he wrapped her arms around his neck, chuckling against his lips.

He thanked Taliesin in his mind for everything he had done.

Thanks to him, he was kissing the woman he loved, he had two beautiful healthy children and everyone he loved was safe and happy.

Merlin pulled away and Morgana pressed her forehead to his, chuckling.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her softly once more, his hands lacing in her hair. He never wanted to let her go.

"I love you." He whispered.

He gripped her hand tightly and walked outside, wondering where the next twenty seven years would take him...

An image of an old and gray Morgana by his side popped into his mind...

And a massive grin split his face.

That...was one future he didn't want to miss.


End file.
